Five Years Later - The Adventure Begins
by Aquaria245
Summary: Now that Blaine's life is on track personally as well as professionally, it's time to find out what's in store for not only him, but his friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 1**

Once Blaine had left for tour, it took some time for those close to him to settle into new routines, especially Sebastian. The day Blaine had left, he'd stayed home that entire day as one, he needed to get some sleep and secondly, he really wasn't in a social mood in the slightest. Quite a few people called him that day, yet the only ones outside of his parents that he spoke with were Jeff, and Cooper of all people besides when Blaine called him. From the moment Sebastian began his internship, it became obvious to those closest to him that he was going to be throwing himself into it that summer.

It wasn't that people didn't understand it, but they knew it wasn't the healthiest way for him to deal with his emotions. Even Santana was concerned as after the video debuted only days after Blaine left, she called to tease Sebastian and he brushed her comments off. The fact that he did that let her know Blaine being gone hurt more than he was letting on. When she called Quinn to talk about it, she could understand where Santana was coming from, yet convinced her to relax as they were still in an adjustment period. If Sebastian was still like this at the end of the month, then they should start to worry.

While that helped, Santana still addressed the subject with Rachel who might have more insight since Thad was her boyfriend. Hearing that Sebastian hadn't shut everyone out was good to know, yet knowing he was mainly speaking with Jeff was hard. Rachel was quick to explain what Thad had told her from a conversation he'd had with Hunter. Tempting as it is to try and get Sebastian to open up about how he was feeling, that would be the worst thing to do as it would only cause him to push people out. The fact that he was accepting their calls was a good thing, even if he might not seem like himself. She also let her know that Thad said he wouldn't be surprised if Sebastian's snarkier personality started to rear his head more the longer Blaine was gone.

"Trust me Santana; I want to talk to him as Sebastian is the only person Blaine has been in touch with since he's been gone." Rachel told her before taking a sip of her tea. "But if he doesn't want to talk, there isn't much we can do. Even Nick told Thad, Jeff isn't talking much either at this time. Right now it seems as though Blaine is in a bubble and no one is allowed in."

"I know, we have to get information like everyone else and it's frustrating!" Santana said in a huff. "Do you realize how stupid I felt asking Jordan for information about Blaine's first couple of shows?" Rachel was quick to tilt her head. "I know I shouldn't, but I did. I guess when he left I presumed we'd hear all about things from Sebastian or Jeff for that matter."

"I did to, but until they're ready we're going to have to be patient."

"Since when have you been patient?" Santana replied while tucking her legs beneath her. "You've always wanted to know what's going on with those close to you."

"I know, and I still do but Thad got me to realize I can't stress myself out over something I have no control over. Blaine's schedule is crazy and until he gets used to it, we have to accept he's not going to be in touch often."

"And how much convincing did Mr. Harwood have to do?"

"Probably more than he should have needed." Rachel told her. "So, Sebastian didn't even flinch when you teased him about the video?"

"Not a word." Santana said in response. "Did Thad explain why the rest of the guys got that look on their faces when we all watched it together? And by all, I mean everyone minus Sebastian and Jeff."

"Just there was a subtle nod to Blaine and Sebastian's history with one another. Did you get anything from Brittany?"

"Nothing, but she did say she didn't get much of a chance to talk about the concept with Blaine. Everything they know came from the director. I guess we'll just have to wait till we see Blaine to find out." Once she was done, Santana looked across at Rachel. "You're more concerned about this than you are letting on, aren't you?"

"Yes and no." Rachel replied. "I believe the biggest thing that we're all having problems with, is the not knowing as this is all so new to all of us."

"Thad?"

"Yes, as he and the guys have talked about it quite a bit. For so long we understood what was going on since Blaine was playing the city or in the vicinity. Yet now, we have no clue what things are like for him."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Thad hadn't either, that line of thought came from Wes actually. The guys are as concerned as the rest of us in regard to Sebastian and Jeff not really talking to anyone. We just have to keep in mind they're having to adjust more than we are."

"I know, it doesn't necessarily make it easier."

"Tell me about it."

When Sebastian finally left work that night and was on the subway home, he took his phone out of his pocket. Much as it had been daily, he had plenty of voice mails and texts to return once he got there. During his walk from the subway, he was about to ignore his phone when it went off once again, but the instant the ringtone hit him, he couldn't get it from his pocket fast enough. "Hey!" He replied as a big smile crept to his face. "Talk about a pleasant surprise."

"Nice to know it's pleasant." Blaine replied as he sat down on one of the chairs outside their bus. "Otherwise I wouldn't know what to think."

"What do I owe this pleasure as I wasn't expecting to hear from you till later tonight?" Sebastian asked as he rounded the corner towards their building. "Not that I'm objecting mind you, though…am I still going to get to talk to you tonight?"

"First off, yes you'll get to talk to me tonight again, if you want." Blaine said to him. "And well, I called because I miss you and didn't want to wait till later tonight."

"I miss you too Killer, any particular reason for missing me."

"I've missed you since I left Bas, you know that. It's just…I've seen too many affectionate couples today."

"I know the feeling well B, unfortunately. How much time do you have?" Sebastian replied as he walked into their building. "Not that a quick call wouldn't cut it."

"That's good to know. I've actually got a bit of time as we finished sound check a little while ago." Blaine told him. "Why, do you have plans for tonight?"

"No."

"Bas, you need to go out."

"I honestly haven't been in the mood to do so." Sebastian said before warning Blaine he was getting onto the elevator in case the call dropped. So, the two put their conversation on hold till Sebastian reached their floor. "It's not just that I haven't been in the mood B, I do not want to deal with people."

"Bas."

"Blaine, I don't want to be pitied." Sebastian stated before pulling his keys out to open the door. "Ever since you left people are treating me, and Jeff different."

"They're worried about you."

"We get that, but they're making it harder for both of us." When he spoke, the frustration was evident in his voice. "At this time, the last thing either of us wants is to talk about is how we're feeling." It was a moment later Blaine heard the door close. "I'm sorry B."

"You have no reason to apologizes Bas, honest." Blaine replied as Sebastian made his way to the couch to sit down. "I can only imagine how you're feeling." Upon hearing a change in Blaine's voice, Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath.

"Can we talk about something more enjoyable B as there really isn't anything we can do about how people are behaving?"

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"How things are going with you?"

"They're crazy, as I mentioned last night." Blaine said as he sat back. "If it wasn't for Tess, the tour manager, I doubt I'd get anywhere on time as we're getting pulled in so many directions. Speaking of, she said there will be a car waiting for you at the train station."

"What?"

"There will be a car waiting for you so you don't have to deal with getting through security when you reach the venue."

"B, I can get there on my own."

"Bas, trust me it's needed as things quickly turn into a clusterfuck with so many people coming and going. More than once already members of my band have been stopped when we've all been separated no matter how shortly. So, getting into the bus depot where we're all parked is close to impossible."

"Yet, it's not completely."

"No, as I've seen more than enough girls wandering around that have no business being in a supposedly secure location." Blaine told him. "How are things going with you as by the time we talk each night you're the one asking most of the questions?"

"They aren't too bad, but I feel like a freaking errand boy a majority of the time and the others, a file clerk. Yet tonight I actually have some work to do."

"Such as, and I know you can't get into specifics."

"I have to go through some reports and look for a particular name and see how many times it's referenced."

"Sounds exciting." Blaine said in a way, that Sebastian knew he understood how tedious it could be.

"I know, I almost can't contain myself." Sebastian said with a laugh. "It shouldn't take me too long. And according to my supervisor things will start to get more interesting soon."

"Is everything still a go for you coming to see me? I probably should've asked that before telling you there will be a car at the train station."

"Yes, I even double checked yesterday as I didn't want anything getting in the way of me coming to see you."

"That's something I'm happy to hear." Blaine replied. "It might sound silly, but I miss sleeping next to you."

"It doesn't sound silly B, as I feel the same way. Amazing how quickly we got used to it. Sleeping next to you is one of the things I'm looking forward to." He told him while slipping off his shoes.

"What else are you looking forward to?" The intonation in Blaine's voice was anything but innocent which brought a smirk to Sebastian's face. "Bas."

"Do you really want me to tell you B?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" Blaine replied as he got up from his chair to head into the bus for a bit of privacy. "Bas."

"For starters, you should know I'm going to pull you into my arms before kissing you as I've missed holding you." Sebastian told him while putting his socked feet up on the table. "And then we'll kiss, a kiss that will let you know how much I've missed being able to do so. I'd then slip by hands lower till I can grab that perfect ass of yours. Is that okay with you so far B?"

"More than okay." Blaine said in response, his voice a bit deeper than it previously had been. "I've missed kissing you as well, and being held by you. Anything else?"

"After we kiss, I'd ask if there is anywhere we can go for a bit of privacy, depending if you'd gone on or not by the time I arrive."

"Privacy for?"

"So that I can be intimate with my love."

"Intimate."

"Yes B, intimate." The tone of Sebastian's voice when he spoke sent chills through Blaine's body. "I bet you were expecting something a bit more vulgar from me."

"Maybe, but intimate certainly works and puts quite the imagery in my head. Considering when we go on tonight, do you want to Skype later?"

"You mean versus only talking or texting?"

"Yes."

"Blaine."

"I had to ask Sebastian, I didn't want to presume, especially considering what time it could be."

"I'd prefer to Skype every night Blaine. I miss your face."

"Are you saying the daily pictures aren't enough for you?"

"They get me by. You?"

"The same, I'd much rather be able to see you when we talk. I'm sorry we don't get to as much as we'd like."

"Not your fault B, you're still adjusting to things. Plus, you're not the only one with people to Skype and I know you all have a right to privacy when you do."

"Thank you for understanding Bas."

"I might be an ass, but I can be an understanding one given the situation. By the way, a photographer got a picture of you during sound check yesterday. I like the shirt."

"You're not upset I took it, are you?"

"Not in the slightest. It was funny reading all the opinions of people as to why you were wearing a Columbia t-shirt since it's not where you went to school."

"Do I even want to know what was being said?"

"Not really. I hadn't gone looking for pictures of you; Trent saw this and sent the link to me. He said it was sweet seeing you in my clothes."

"Was it that noticeable that it's not mine?"

"It wasn't too bad, especially since one side was stuck in your jeans." Sebastian replied, and as he did he swore he heard voices in the background. "Do you need to go B?"

"No, that's only Todd but I will have to go in a bit as I need to eat."

"Fair enough. This call was a really nice surprise B."

"I'm glad you thought so. Hopefully I'll be able to do it more often as I get used to things." By the time the two did get off the phone, they each felt a bit better. When Blaine went away the first time, it was a bit easier as they could see the end. Yet this time, it was only the beginning of being apart so it was going to be quite some time till the end came into focus. Until that time comes, they'll figure things out as they go.

Blaine was stretched out on his bunk, with his eyes closed when Talia and Morgan came looking for him. Considering the content look on his face, they easily could presume that he'd spoken to Sebastian recently. "Should we bother him?" Talia asked softly as this was some of the first down time they'd had recently.

"I can hear you." Blaine said as his eyes fluttered open. "What do you ladies need?" While he spoke, the girls walked closer to him. "Ladies?"

"Tess is looking for you." Morgan replied. "She wants you to take part in a signing that's currently happening as you've been requested by numerous people." When Blaine looked at them, they each slumped their shoulders due to it. "Yea, we know Blaine as this is some of the first quiet you've had."

"Well, she didn't look hard considering Scott never leaves my side and I'm pretty certain he's outside the bus unless he had to do something. If that was the case, one of the other guys would be there."

"He is." Talia told him as Blaine sat up, his legs now hanging over the edge. "I personally think she's afraid of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Morgan said to him. "When you're frustrated, if one doesn't know you, you're intimidating." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "It's true. And since this is your down time, I think she's afraid to ask since it wasn't scheduled." Blaine then ran his hands over his thighs. "Are you going to do it?"

"Depends, I need to talk to her first." Blaine said before standing. "It's times like this I wish Vincent was here."

"We know." Talia told him. "At least he'll be back in a couple of days." The girls then followed him towards the main section of the bus. "By chance, have you spoken to Sebastian recently?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You were smiling when we found you." Morgan said to him. "And the smile isn't one we've seen in some time, it's usually reserved for him."

"I'd actually just spoken with him. Once we finished, I was going to take a nap or at least rest my eyes before we eat."

"Then tell her no Blaine." Talia replied. "This wasn't scheduled in advance, and you're entitled to some downtime. The last thing they should be doing is running you ragged, especially before a performance." Blaine smiled before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, I'm going to talk to her, I never said I was going to do it."

After he walked out, the two headed back to the lounge of the bus where Todd was sitting playing video games. "Where is Justin?" Morgan asked as they each took a seat on either side of him. "I haven't seen him since sound check."

"In the equipment trailer with the guitar tech restringing his acoustic." Todd told them. "Where did Blaine go?"

"To talk with Tess." Talia replied. "She wants him to partake in another signing."

"He needs to tell her to stick it!" He said bluntly. "While she can be sweet, I think she's pushing Blaine too much. I know it's important to get him out there, but the man needs some time to himself."

"You're preaching to the choir as I essentially told him something similar moments ago." Talia told him. "I'm hoping he does what you said, just politer."

"You know it would be, this is Blaine we're talking about."

"I feel as though we killed his feel good buzz." Morgan said as she grabbed ahold of one of the controllers and joined in. "He looked so happy before we told him."

"You saw that grin he was sporting too?" Todd asked before glancing at each of them. "That is Sebastian induced."

"We know, but how do you?"

"I heard them talking on my way back here." When they girls looked at him, he laughed. "Chill ladies, I heard him say Bas in a context where I could tell he was speaking to him and not about him."

"Not to mention, he only smiles like that in regards to Sebastian." Talia added earning a nod. "He's going to be so happy on Friday." She then glanced at Morgan. "Just as you will be the next weekend. Any reason Jeff didn't come this weekend along with Sebastian?"

"He didn't want the bus to be too crowded." Morgan replied. "Since we're all still adjusting, he and Sebastian felt it might be too much to have two extra people around even if it was only for a couple of days."

"We would've managed." Todd told her with a smile. "But I will be sure to thank them both for their consideration. Though, I don't think it'll be much longer till we're fully adjusted to living in here." It was about ten minutes later when they all saw Blaine come walking back onto the bus. The fact that he was carrying a plate of food was a good sign that he wasn't doing the signing. Ever since they'd been on the road, the rest of them weren't sure how Blaine was still going as he was kept busier than the rest of them. So for him to be able to sit down and eat was a welcomed sight for all of them.

With the way things had been going since Blaine left, Hunter was surprised to receive a call from Sebastian asking if he was free for lunch the next day. Luckily, his schedule was light so he was able to go and meet with him. "I was beginning to think you were becoming a hermit." Hunter told Sebastian as he approached him outside the restaurant. "No one has seen you since…" Sebastian put a hand up to stop Hunter from continuing as he a good feeling what he was going to say. "Got it."

"I called, as I wanted to apologize." Sebastian said as they walked inside. "I know I've abandoned everyone in a sense, though I have taken calls recently. I just…I haven't felt like being around anyone."

"You don't have to apologize to me as I understand as I was like that the first time Kimberly was away for a lengthy amount of time." Hunter replied. "I hope the others haven't been hounding you too badly as I asked them to back-off."

"It depends on the day." Sebastian told him. "There is more in play, than most people realize. Not only am I dealing with the fact that he's gone, and I'm now living alone again. But, I'm also adjusting to my internship. I really wish I would've been able to start this sooner like you were able to."

"I lucked out as it isn't usually the case." While Hunter spoke, the two were shown to their table. "I remember how boring it was at the beginning, and I wasn't there every day."

"That would be it." Sebastian said. "Thankfully, it's starting to change…slowly. But now I'm at least being given things to do that stimulate my brain. Without things to do, my mind instantly drifts to Blaine."

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"More than I thought I would." Sebastian replied before they each ordered something to drink as they were still looking at the menu. "I mean, I knew I was going to miss him, but it…" When Sebastian paused, Hunter nodded as he understood without Sebastian saying anything else. "I must sound pathetic."

"No, you're not…not even close Sebastian. The man you love is gone, it's normal to feel the way you do. And with everything Blaine's going through, part of you wants to be experiencing it with him, instead of only hearing about it"

"That's the thing Hunter; he barely has a chance to relax since he's been gone. While he'd never complain, I can hear how tired he is when I talk to him. He's been on the go ever since they left. The day they…" Sebastian stopped once again, but this time it wasn't from being at a loss for words, he saw something that clearly caught his attention. "Do you mind if we switch seats?" Hunter shook his head, so the two quickly changed where they were seated. It only took a moment for Hunter to notice what irritated Sebastian.

"How long ago?"

"Moments." Sebastian told him before taking a sip of his drink. "The way I'm feeling, Hummel is the last person I should be dealing with right now."

"You think?" Hunter stated before laughing. "At least from the looks of it, it's a working lunch so there is less chance of him coming over if he sees us. If it is a working lunch, the last thing he needs is to cause a scene in front of his boss."

"True, but it doesn't make me feel any better." Sebastian replied before they stopped to order. "Even with everything in place, I'm still afraid he's going to find a way to hurt Blaine."

"With the bit of information I've been entitled to, there are plenty of provisions in place to see to it, that doesn't happen."

"Yet we both know, it's still possible." When Hunter glanced down, Sebastian sighed. "See, you know it too."

"Alright it's possible, but you can't dwell on it." Once he spoke, he watched Sebastian carefully run his fingers through his hair. "What is it?"

"Now you see why I've been avoiding everyone, I'm horrible company right now."

"You're not, trust me. If you were, I'd tell you." The look on Hunter's face when he spoke, caused Sebastian to smirk. "See, you know I'm right. If anyone thinks that in regards to how you or Jeff for that matter are acting, I dare them to switch places with either of you."

"So, you've heard about Jeff's behavior as well?"

"You think that just because you and Jeff have become hermits, the rest of us haven't been going out." Hunter stated. "You two have given the rest of us plenty to talk about." When Sebastian scoffed, their waitress looked at him as she was setting their dishes down. "Don't mind my friend; his love is away for work so he's a bit testy." That was all that was needed to be said for her expression to change, and now look at Sebastian in the same way. Once she walked away, Hunter smiled. "Don't look at me like that, she was looking at you like you were an obnoxious ass."

"That's because of what you said." Sebastian replied. "Why did you tell her that?"

"That your love is away, because it's true. It completely explained your behavior without much being said. Now eat." While the two were eating it gave Hunter time to think about everything that had been happening. To see Sebastian in this way, it accentuated how deep his feelings for Blaine truly ran. If anyone didn't believe how much Sebastian loved Blaine, all it would take is one look at Sebastian to see how hard it was for him having Blaine gone. Then once he mentioned how Blaine was keeping so busy, Hunter had a good idea part of it stemmed from keeping himself occupied so he didn't miss Sebastian as much.

The moment their bill arrived, Sebastian barely had a chance to act before Hunter slipped his card into the folder. "What's my portion?" Sebastian asked as he'd gotten his wallet out.

"Nothing, my treat."

"I invited you."

"Yet, I'm paying." Hunter stated in a tone which Sebastian knew all too well. When Hunter got like this, changing his mind was impossible. After Sebastian slipped his wallet back into his pocket, Hunter leaned back in his seat. "I'm glad you didn't argue."

"I know better than to when you're like this." Sebastian replied. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm really glad you called, as even I was getting worried." Hunter told him. "Yet now that I've seen you, I can reassure everyone that you're okay, aside from missing Blaine."

"I appreciate that. Hopefully once I get back from seeing him, I'll be more social."

"If you're not, don't push it. We'll all be here when you're ready, the same goes for Jeff." While Hunter spoke, the two got out of their seats to leave as their waitress had been quick to return with Hunter's card. "I felt if I told you, he'd get the information quicker."

"I'll let him know." Sebastian said as they began to walk. The moment they were passing Kurt's table, Sebastian took a deep breath to insure he didn't say anything he shouldn't. Though the moment they were outside, Hunter could see how tense he was. "Please tell me I wasn't imagining him glaring at me."

"You weren't. I'm pretty certain that's the dirtiest look he's ever given us." Hunter reassured him. "Now, will I see you before you go see Blaine?"

"I'm not sure."

"If not, tell him hello for me and that we're all really proud of him."

"Will do. I'll talk to you later Hunter." Moments after Hunter said his good-bye, Sebastian headed on his way back to his office. He'd barely gone a block when he slipped his headphones into his ears and began listening to music. Considering how he was feeling, one might presume he was listening to Blaine, yet he was listening to classical as it was something that helped soothe him.

With Sebastian gone, Hunter headed back to his office as well, but during his walk he decided to make a phone call. Hearing, as well as seeing Sebastian when he explained why he and Jeff were hiding out of sorts had him calling Nick. Out of everyone, the two of them had been having the most questions thrown at them since they were essentially the others confidants. "Good timing Clarington, I'm heading out to lunch." Nick told him as he made his way to his car. "What can I do for you?"

"I just had lunch with Sebastian."

"Wait, he came out of reclusion before Jeff?" Nick said in surprise as he'd been trying to get Jeff out for the past week with no results. "Did he give a reason?"

"He felt guilty for blowing everyone off since Blaine left." Hunter told him. "Yet, all it took was one look at him to see how hard this is for him."

"I noticed that when I convinced Jeff to Skype with me. Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing that we really didn't presume, it's just now confirmed. Though, when we were talking once our food arrived, his guard was down a bit and he…he let slip at least in my mind that everyone checking in on him and Jeff is making matters worse."

"Wes and I talked about that on our train ride home last weekend." Nick said to him. "The best thing we could all do is treat them normally, yet that's hard when we know they are hurting."

"I know. So I told Sebastian, not to push himself and that we'll all be here when he, as well as Jeff are ready." Hunter told him. "That seemed to be a relief to him. I also asked him to tell Jeff that as well since the two of them talk often."

"That's because they know how the other is feeling." Nick replied. "While I know it's not easy being away from the one you love, this is different. Blaine and Morgan are experiencing something that is so foreign to all of us."

"Sebastian and I discussed that, he wishes he was there experiencing it with Blaine."

"I can only imagine. Is he excited about this weekend?"

"Yes, as when we talked about it, it was the only time he truly smiled." Hunter said in response. "From what I gathered from him, I think we all need to take a deep breath as it's only a matter of time till he, and Jeff become social again."

"You mean as long as people don't hound them about how they are feeling."

"I take it someone pissed Jeff off."

"More than one actually." Nick told him. "Right now the only thing Jeff wants is to find that new balance in his life now that Morgan is gone. The other day I called him and he got pissed as I woke him from his nap."

"Fuck!"

"Excuse me?"

"It just dawned on me that he and Sebastian are dealing with some crazy hours if they want to talk to Blaine or Morgan. Think, if they are performing late, they probably don't get to talk to them till after they are done and things are packed up. How could we be so stupid? They don't want to go out, as night time is when they talk since Sebastian and Jeff work during the day."

"I hadn't thought of that." Nick said as he drove, thankful it was a familiar route. "Getting in touch with one another is simple because of the different times of day they perform. We need to tell everyone."

"That we do, and hopefully that will lessen the stress Sebastian and Jeff feel."


	2. Chapter 2

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 2**

Sebastian going out to lunch with Hunter seemed to take a bit of the pressure off of him as people sounded less concerned when they left messages. That was something Jeff could relate to as he said people seemed to have given him more space as well. So whatever Sebastian and Hunter had talked about clearly made an impact on their friends. And while that was the case, Sebastian also knows that anything Hunter shared wasn't personal as he knows how Sebastian feels about his privacy.

By the time Thursday night rolled around, Sebastian finally began to pack for that weekend. Considering he was going to see Blaine, he couldn't help but listen to his album as he did so. While he stood in front of his closet debating what to pack, he was slightly startled when he heard a knock on the door. After a glance at the clock, he went to see who it was. Upon opening the door, he was surprised to see Thad standing before him. "Come on in." Once inside, Sebastian asked if he wanted anything to drink before heading back to the bedroom.

"Is that Blaine?" Thad asked as he leaned against the doorframe as Sebastian went back to looking through the closet. "Sebastian, is that Blaine singing?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied without glancing back. "What can I do for you?"

"I…wait…I haven't heard any of this. Is this…"

"Yes, this is his album." Sebastian then turned, grabbed the remote and hit pause. "Hope you enjoyed what you heard." He said, smirking as he did so. "Now, why are you here?" When he spoke, he had his arms crossed over his chest. "Thad."

"I promised Rachel I would come by as she's worried about both of you, even after what Hunter told me and I shared with her."

"How is our little star?"

"She's doing really well as she's finally gotten into a routine." Thad replied with a smile. "Smiling all the time."

"Is that because of the show or you?"

"I think a bit of both." Thad told him. "Now, while I know you don't want to talk about…"

"Thad, I'm fine…honest." Sebastian said before sitting down on the bottom of the bed. "And if Rachel doesn't believe it, I'll give her a call tomorrow during my lunch break."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Then I will do so as I don't want her worrying when she's got other things to focus on. As for Blaine, he's slowly adjusting to everything; it's a drastic change for him." While Sebastian spoke, Thad's stance softened as he saw the concern on Sebastian's face. "Since he left, no two days have been the same."

"So, that's why he doesn't call often or when he responds to texts, it's really random." Thad's words could've sounded like a question, but came across as a statement that Sebastian was quick to agree with. "That sounds a bit crazy."

"It is. It's a big adjustment that isn't easy in the slightest." Sebastian told him.

"While it's different, I can sort of understand as Rachel's life has changed since her debut. Some days are quiet while on others she has appearances to make." Thad said in response. "She's had to make some big adjustments to her life. And she said one of the things that's made it easier, is knowing she can lean on me when necessary. So, I can only imagine how much Blaine misses you right now as you'd been by his side since this all started." Sebastian then watched Thad lower his head upon noticing a change in Sebastian's expression.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry we all weren't more understanding."

"It's alright as I told Hunter, none of you know what's going on." Sebastian said. "While Jeff and I could've talked about it, neither of us felt like it outside of speaking to each other."

"Yet we shouldn't have pushed when it was obvious neither of you wanted to talk. Hell, Jeff practically bit Nick's head off." Sebastian laughed at the words. "Jeff told you?"

"He did." Sebastian replied with a smile. "After the next weekend, he'll be better."

"Come on, this can't be all about sexual frustration, I mean…"

"No, it's not all about being sexually frustrated. There is more to it, but I'm not at liberty to talk about it." Sebastian told him before standing. "Now, unless you have something else you want to talk about, I need to get back to packing. I'd prefer to be finished before B calls so he's my only focus."

"I do have one thing I wanted to ask you, but it's more for Blaine." These words clearly peaked Sebastian's curiosity as he quirked an eyebrow. "Ask Blaine what he knows about Shelby."

"In what regard?"

"I'm curious about what he knows about her as ever since Rachel's debut, she's been acting differently around Rach." Thad stated. "Overly protective of her if I didn't know better."

"Could this have to do with Hummel showing up on opening night?"

"I don't think so as Rachel explained that situation to her and she said she understood. Speaking of, Hunter mentioned you two saw him when you went to lunch."

"It wasn't a stellar moment, but thankfully he kept his trap shut as I'm not in the mood to deal with his shit." Sebastian then pulled a shirt out of the closet. "Back to Rachel, what's her take on things?"

"She says it's just how Shelby is, but I can't help how I feel."

"Understandable. I will speak to B about it this weekend and tell you what he said once I return."

"Going off grid this weekend?"

"For the most part, yes." Sebastian replied. "Not to mention, I have no clue what I'm in for. While I have a copy of B's schedule, it's constantly changing."

"Fair enough. Please tell him that we all miss him and are so happy for him."

"I can do that. Maybe we can all plan for a night out for dinner or something after I get back so I do not have to call everyone to fill them in."

"That sounds like a plan. So you know, if it's not on Monday, Rachel wouldn't be able to make it."

"Monday won't work, but I will make a point to see your girl as I'm sure she'll have a million questions about what's going on with B. Anything else?"

"Nope, so I will get going so you can finish packing."

"Thank you." When Sebastian stepped towards him, Thad shook his head. "I need to lock up behind you." Once he walked Thad to the door, they said their good-byes and he was soon on his way. After he was, Sebastian locked up and got back to packing as he wanted to be finished before Blaine called. While he did so, he got to thinking and the realization that he was going to see Blaine the next seemed almost too good to be true. Even though he hadn't been gone for too long, it had been long enough with everything that had been going on for both of them.

The next morning was an unexpected quiet morning for Blaine and his band in that they had no appearance, yet that didn't mean they didn't have things to do. When they all came out of the bus with bags in hand, Tess looked at them. "We're going to go do laundry." Blaine told her, before glancing over at Scott. "We mentioned it last night since we knew we had time."

"I know, I just didn't think you'd get up early to do so."

"The sooner we start, the more time we get to relax uninterrupted once we return." Talia replied before glancing at Morgan and smiling. "Are you sure you know where to go Morgan?"

"Yes, Marcus found where I need to go." Morgan told her with a smile.

"Ladies, what's going on?"

"They won't tell." Blaine replied. "We tried, trust us. All we know is that it's important since Talia is doing Morgan's laundry."

"Ladies."

"Sorry, can't say." Morgan said to her. "Just know it's nothing you have to concern yourself over as I'm not going alone, Marcus is taking me." When Tess looked at her, she smiled before looking at Talia. "We all better get going." They all nodded and soon a SUV pulled up to take the others away while Morgan waited for Marcus with Tess.

"Since the others are gone, care to tell me what's going on as it must be something since Scott isn't going either."

"Scott's not going because he's helping me and Talia." Morgan told her. "Also, the rest of the team is more than capable of keeping an eye on them doing laundry. Scott deserves some time to relax as well."

"True, so what's going on?"

"I'm going shopping for linens."

"Linens?" Tess asked, clearly confused by what she was told. "Wait, all the bunks have multiple sets of sheets."

"We know, but we don't have any for when we transform the lounge into a bedroom." Tess looked at her as Marcus pulled up. "With Sebastian coming in today and Jeff next weekend, it was decided that the couples get what would be the main bedroom."

"Why didn't Blaine say so?"

"Blaine doesn't know, we made this decision without him as we know he'd object, saying he and Sebastian would be fine. But they shouldn't have to only be fine."

"Yet it benefits you as well if you guys do this for them."

"True, it does but it wasn't my idea. Justin, Talia, and Todd came up with it. So if you don't mind, I need to get going as we want the back done before they return." Tess nodded and soon Morgan was on her way.

She was pulling away when another car came pulling up which happened to be carrying Vincent. "Care to tell me why Morgan isn't with everyone else?" Vincent asked after pleasantries were exchanged as the two began to walk.

"She's going shopping while the others are all doing laundry." Tess told him. "They're turning the lounge into a bedroom for the weekend." When Vincent smiled, Tess looked at him. "You knew?"

"No, but I presumed they'd do as much." Vincent replied. "It's one of the reasons why when we redid the bus, we made sure the lounge was convertible. In most instances, it would've been Blaine's room to begin with, but he really doesn't want special treatment. You haven't spent as much time around him yet, but from what you have you can see how down to earth he is as a person."

"That's something I noticed from the very start, and wondered more than once if it was an act."

"No, that is Blaine and I doubt he'll ever change regardless to the success he achieves."

"You have high hopes for him."

"Considering the numbers from his first single, we have every reason to believe he's going to achieve all that we believe he's capable of."

"Which is?"

"The sky is the limit in all honesty." Vincent said. "Now, I have to go and speak with a few people, but please contact me when Blaine returns as I would like to speak with him."

With everything going on that day, Sebastian wasn't going to leave the office during lunch as he had to make sure he finished everything given to him as he couldn't risk missing his train. While sitting at his desk, his eyes soon cast upwards when a shadow came across what he was working on. "Is there something you need Mr. Davis?" Sebastian asked as he set his highlighter down.

"Actually there is, would mind coming to my office?" Once he asked, Sebastian stood and soon followed him. During the walk very little was said which had Sebastian a bit nervous as he hoped he hadn't screwed up the research he'd been asked to do. "Please sit Sebastian." Mr. Davis said to him as he closed his office door. After he closed the door, Mr. Davis made his way to the chair beside Sebastian and could tell he was a bit tense. "Relax Sebastian, you're not in trouble." When a small smile crept to his face, Mr. Davis returned it.

"What is it you need sir?" Sebastian asked as he relaxed a bit.

"You're going out of town this weekend, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, is that a problem?"

"You're going to see your boyfriend, correct?"

"Not to be rude sir, but does it really matter where I'm going or who I'm seeing?" Once he responded, Sebastian noticed Mr. Davis looked at him more closely. "Sir, as I said I meant no disrespect."

"None was shown Sebastian." Mr. Davis told him. "It's my fault as I worded that very poorly; I didn't mean to put you on the defensive."

"Then may I ask why you want to know if I'm seeing my boyfriend?"

"A possible case came across my desk this morning and one of the names on the documentation looked familiar."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't follow."

"You know that this firm does some pro bono work, correct?" Sebastian nodded as he was aware that first year associates had to do so many hours of pro bono work at the firm. "Well, possible cases come across the desks of certain partners."

"I still don't understand sir."

"You know that your sexual orientation doesn't matter, correct?"

"Yes sir. Is there something I can help you with as I'm presuming this case has something to do with a same-sex relationship?"

"It does, but not in the usual sense as it's in regards to a restraining order." Mr. Davis replied causing Sebastian to look directly at him. "From passing, I swore I heard you say that your boyfriend's name is Blaine, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, his name is actually Blaine Anderson." Sebastian told him as he hated tiptoeing around a situation. "If I may be so blunt sir, but by chance is the case that was dropped on your desk concerning him."

"It is actually, so you're aware of it."

"I am sir. If you actually look at the attorney representing Blaine, you'll see that it's Xavier Smythe, my father."

"I did see the name, but I didn't want to make any presumptions." Mr. Davis told him. "Are you involved in this at all Sebastian?"

"Yes sir as I needed to make a statement as I've been present during certain situations between Blaine and Mr. Hummel."

"That's good to know. Now Sebastian, not that your opinion on the matter will change my mind as to whether or not we take this case, but do you feel this was a last resort for Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes sir, he really didn't want to have to go here, but he was given no choice." Sebastian said in response. "Do you mind me asking if the firm will be taking the case?"

"We won't be as we have a connection to it. The last thing we would need is your name to come up."

"Considering how Mr. Hummel feels about me, it would. Not to mention, if he saw me, he'd throw a fit and accuse me of sabotaging him even if I wasn't working on the case." After he spoke, Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright Sebastian?" Mr. Davis asked noticing a change in him.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that he's still looking for someone to represent him considering when he was served with the papers. From what I'm aware of, the court date has already come and gone." Sebastian replied. "Though, why would he be coming here and not the legal aide offices?"

"Often people seek out the bigger firms as they feel they'll get better representation." Mr. Davis told him. "They believe they are better than going to legal aide."

"That last explanation certainly fits." Sebastian stated bluntly. "Sorry about that, as I know that wasn't professional."

"Well, this situation is of a personal matter for you so it's understandable. Once again, I'm sorry for putting you on the defensive earlier Sebastian. While I'd essentially come to the conclusion before talking to you that we weren't going to take it, I had to check for a conflict of interest. Little did I realize that things went beyond you knowing the parties involved."

"That's alright sir, as it's an unusual circumstance." Sebastian told him. "If you don't mind, may I go back to work as I have things I need to finish before I leave for the day and I can't risk running behind."

"Plane to catch?"

"Train actually." Sebastian replied as they both stood. Sebastian was about to turn when he felt his boss's eyes on him. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at any moment Sebastian."

"It's alright sir, as my defenses tend to kick in when it comes to my sexuality as people aren't always accepting. It's a natural instinct to defend myself."

"Again, I'm sorry as I should've chosen my words more wisely. If I don't see you again, enjoy your weekend Sebastian."

"Thank you sir."

With everything that was going on that day, Blaine noticed as they were picking up lunch to bring back after finishing laundry, his band was acting stranger than usual. "Something you all care to share with me?" Blaine asked as they loaded back up into the SUV.

"Not that I can think of." Todd replied as he stretched out in back. "Guys?"

"No, Todd is right. What makes you think there is something going on?" Talia asked.

"You're all acting…off." Blaine said as he looked at Justin before glancing at the Todd and Talia. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Maybe you're just anxious since Sebastian is coming into town tonight." Justin told him. "I mean, it's logical."

"While I'm eager to see Bas, that isn't related to whatever is going on with you three." Blaine stated before looking at Talia. "And you in particular missy, are acting odd."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Trying to play innocent doesn't work for you." Once Blaine spoke, Todd and Justin both laughed. "See. Now, what's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Talia told him with a smile, earning a look from Blaine. "Yes, I just said that, but that's all you're going to get so be happy with it." Considering how good Talia was about keeping things private, this made Blaine believe he was going to find out sooner, rather than later.

By the time they returned to the festival bus parking lot, Blaine spotted Morgan walking out of the bus with a big smile on her face followed by Scott. Before they had a chance to react, she was walking towards them. "I was hoping you'd be back soon as I'm starving." Morgan said before taking her laundry bag from Justin who was carrying it.

"Didn't grab something to eat while you were out?" Blaine asked as they finished unloading everything.

"No, as I've been back here for a couple of hours already." Morgan replied.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Talia said as they headed towards the bus as they were going to eat indoors.

"I did." Morgan told her with a smile. Once they were all onboard, it didn't take them long to place their laundry bags on their bunks before eating. "When you're done eating Blaine, there is something we want to show you."

"So you were in on whatever is going on that had these three acting strange."

"We were not acting strange." Justin stated. "We were a little preoccupied, that's all as we had to give Morgan time."

"For?"

"You'll find out soon." Talia told him.

While the five of them ate, they heard a knock on the open bus door to which they told whomever it was to enter and soon saw Vincent. With everything that had been going on, they saw a sense of relief come to Blaine's face. It wasn't that he didn't like Tess, he did, she just had a different mentality about what needs to happen during this tour. Even with Vincent being older than her, he had a better relationship with them as he'd been around them all much longer. Considering the timing, they continued to eat as they began to talk. It was something they all clearly needed, especially Blaine as he wanted to make sure they were all on the same page.

The moment Vincent reassured Blaine that he'd done the right thing by saying no to the impromptu signing made him feel better about standing his ground. Vincent understood where Tess was coming from, but also knew that Blaine needed his rest as well. And running Blaine ragged, isn't what any of them want knowing it would affect his performances which is the last thing they want. When Vincent made it clear to them that anything that wasn't on the schedule was their call, they all felt better as they didn't like getting back into a corner.

Once they began to clean up, Vincent sat back and watched as he loved the dynamic between all of them. "How are you all feeling about being moved to the main stage tonight?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Shocked, once again." Blaine replied. "Though, this time around I'm glad we only have to play once and not twice. The day we had to play both stages took its toll on all of us."

"So I was told." Vincent responded. "I've made it clear should that happen again, that your performance on the secondary stage will be a shorter set. Last thing we need is you losing your voice with all the shows coming up."

"That's crossed my mind more than a few times." Blaine told him. "You can ask everyone around here that we have days where I am really quiet." The others all nodded in response as they didn't want to interrupt.

"Now, you are all aware that we're leaving as soon as we can after you finish tonight, correct?"

"Yes." Morgan replied as she turned. "Tess made that crystal clear this morning before we all went out." While she spoke, Blaine cocked his head as he looked towards her. "What?"

"I think he wants to know what we were up to today." Talia said as she pushed herself up on the counter. "Considering his instincts and how he reads people, I honestly wonder how Sebastian ever surprises him."

"He's sneakier than you are." Blaine replied with a laugh.

"Am I missing something?" Vincent asked as he looked around at all of them.

"We just have a little surprise in-store for our fearless leader." Todd told him.

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's nothing illegal." Justin said in response.

"That's good to know." Vincent then got up from his seat. "Since you're being a bit vague, I'm going to excuse myself so you can surprise Blaine."

Once Vincent left, Blaine looked at his band who were all smirking. "You guys are starting to make me feel self-conscious."

"You have nothing to worry about." Morgan said before walking towards him and taking his hand. "Come with me and you can see what we did." After they headed towards the back, the others followed as they knew Blaine was going to have quite the reaction. "I need you to close your eyes." When he looked at her, she gave him her sternest look. "Blaine."

"Fine, I'll close my eyes as I presume this pertains to why the lounge door is closed."

"You could say that." Justin told him.

Even though Blaine was closing his eyes, Morgan put her hands over his eyes to make sure he didn't peak. And while the hallway wasn't big, Talia was able to slip by and open the door before moving back behind them. Once Morgan moved her hands, they all told Blaine to open his eyes. When he didn't make a sound as he slowly walked in, it had them all concerned till he turned and looked back at them with a smile on his face. "This looks great, but…why? I…I don't…" Blaine kept stumbling over his words as he took in the room, and glanced back at his band.

"We felt with Sebastian coming into town, that you guys deserved some privacy." Talia told him. "And while the bunks are roomy, sharing one overnight would be a bit difficult."

"We would've been…"

"We know, you would've been fine sleeping on separate bunks." Todd told him. "But you only get a few days together so you deserve more than that. Not to mention, this should've been your room from the start." His words brought a shy smile to Blaine's face.

"While we all love that you don't want special treatment Blaine, we all know you deserve it." Justin added. "You are who people come to see."

"But you guys are a huge part of who I am."

"We know, trust us, we know." Morgan replied to him. "You never let us forget it. Yet you Blaine are the star, the focus of all that is happening. We're all happy that you chose us to be a part of it."

"Thank you." Blaine said as he sat down on the bed. "Should I even ask how this all happened?"

"I went shopping while you all did laundry. And then once I came back, Scott helped me set it up as he knew how everything moved. I hope you like what I chose."

"I love it. And so you know, we can move it back this way next weekend when Jeff's here."

"I appreciate that. You're not mad at us, are you?"

"How could I possibly be when you did something so thoughtful?"

"Easy, you don't like people making a fuss over you." Talia replied. "So, we felt if we did it behind your back, you'd be more accepting of it."

"Okay, you have a good point as I wouldn't have even given this a second thought. And probably would've come up with a bunch of reasons why we shouldn't."

"And we would've given reasons we should." Todd told him. "We're just glad you're not upset, and we can put all the reasons we came up with to rest."

"Honestly, how could I be with as considerate as this? I really appreciate this, and I know Bas will as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 3**

With everything that had been going on that day, Sebastian hadn't gotten a chance to call Rachel until he was settled in his seat on the train. Considering she hadn't called him, he hoped that meant Thad hadn't mentioned to her, he'd be calling. Yet the moment she answered, he learned he was wrong but was thrilled that Rachel understood. It also helped that Rachel had plenty going on with her as Thad's sister had come into town only hours earlier. So having something else to discuss was a more than welcomed distraction for him.

Since Sebastian had met her before, he could understand how Rachel could be feeling self-conscious. Thad's sister, was every bit a female version of Thad, and could easily make the most confident of people nervous. Add onto that, she was quite protective of Thad and was leery of most of the girls he dated. Hearing Sebastian tell her to not take it personally as she was like that to everyone, it helped settle Rachel's nerves a bit. He even told her about the first time he'd met Emerson, or Em as those close to her called her. And that while she survived meeting the Harwoods, getting Emerson's blessing was almost more important due to the relationship she and Thad had.

Upon hearing the best thing she could do, was just be herself, surprised Rachel, yet once Sebastian explained, it made sense. Since she worked in politics, her BS detector was rather on point, so if Rachel tried to portray herself as anything but who she is, Emerson would see right through her. Not to mention, once she saw the two together, she'd get to see how happy they were. While Sebastian thought he was in the clear, once Rachel's mind was put to ease with all that was happening she shifted the conversation.

Even though it wasn't something he wanted to talk about, Rachel handled it quite delicately which was a bit unlike her as her tactic lacked on certain occasions. With the way she spoke, it was clear she'd had quite the conversation with Thad as she didn't push. While she did ask how he was doing, she kept the focus on the positive which was that they'd be seeing each other soon. When Sebastian told her that there was a good chance Blaine would be on stage when he arrived, Rachel admitted to being a bit jealous. The conversation clearly could've lasted longer than it did, but Rachel needed to get going as she needed to begin her warm-up.

Once the call ended, Sebastian sat back in his seat prior to taking a deep breath. Now that he'd spoken to Rachel, he could focus on the fact it wasn't going to be much longer till he saw Blaine. With that on his mind, he opened up his laptop as he had time to catch up on some of his emails from friends from the past week. He wasn't too surprised to find numerous emails with pictures taken of Blaine while he was performing, along with performance reviews. The fact that he was getting pictures instead of links didn't surprise him considering some of the comments that often accumulated on them. While none could blame Sebastian for not wanting to see them, even they tried to avoid them as they had a hard time reading them. And while they'd seen it before, ever since Blaine's single was released and he made more appearances the comments took on a different tone as more people were following him.

By the time the train pulled into the station, Sebastian felt more at ease than he thought he would considering how eager he was to see Blaine. So after grabbing his bags, he made his way off as quickly as possible. He'd just come up the escalator when he spotted his name on a sign being held by a driver. After walking up to him, it wasn't long till they were headed for the car. Upon storing his bags, Sebastian was given an envelope by the driver and told to open it once they were in transit. Once he was settled in the back seat, Sebastian did what he was told and opened the envelope which contained credentials.

Shortly after slipping them around his neck, he sent Blaine a text message letting him know he was on his way even though the chance of a response was slim. From that point, Sebastian sat back as he wasn't sure how long the ride was going to be. Once they pulled up to the lot where all the buses were parked, the car stopped and soon the back door was opened. Expecting to see the driver, Sebastian was surprise to see Marcus who already had his bags in hand. After handing Sebastian his backpack, the two headed for the bus. "Did you have a nice trip down?" Marcus asked as they walked.

"I did, it was quiet which was what I needed after the week I've had."

"That's good to hear. We're going to drop your things off at the bus and then head for the main stage as Blaine just went on." When Sebastian smiled, Marcus did as well. "You look anxious to see him."

"That's because I am." Sebastian replied. "I not only can't wait to see him personally, but also witness some of the things I've been told."

"I can tell you, you're in for quite the ride this weekend as things have been crazy since we left New York."

"So I've heard."

Once they reached the bus, it didn't take Marcus long to get the door unlocked so that Sebastian could take his things inside. Not knowing how things were going to go, he set his bags in a chair along with his backpack. Yet before heading off with Marcus, he grabbed his camera which he'd made certain to pack as he wanted to get his own shots of Blaine during this weekend. It wasn't long after Sebastian reappeared outside, did Marcus lock up and the two head towards the stage. Even with as far away as they were, Sebastian could hear Blaine's voice in the distance.

The closer they got to the stage; Marcus reminded Sebastian that he needed to keep close so things didn't become difficult. While he was unsure what he could've meant, it became clear with the numerous check points they had to go through in the last hundred yards. During their last stop, one of the guards took issue with the fact Sebastian had his camera with, but they were soon whisked through the minute Vincent approached. "Sorry about that Sebastian, he was just being an ass." Vincent told him as they made their way closer to the stage.

"That's alright. Me, having my camera isn't a problem, is it?"

"No, it's not. Your timing is pretty good as you've only missed three numbers so far." Vincent continued as they made their way up the stairs towards side stage. "Also, Blaine got your text; he just didn't have time to respond as Tess was collecting their phones." When Sebastian laughed, Vincent looked at him.

"Blaine has mentioned that in certain situations she doesn't take no for an answer, I guess this is one of them."

"Yes, which is why she's very good at what she does as tour is a crazy time with so much going on." Vincent said. "Yet, she listens and knows when to back off. It's one of the reasons I wanted her to be the one accompanying Blaine." Sebastian smiled as they'd learned pretty quickly that Vincent had Blaine best interest at heart. With Blaine into his set, he had no idea that Sebastian was there which allowed Sebastian to snap pictures of him in the moment, completely unaware. The more he took; Vincent got one of the team to take Sebastian around front so he could get an even better view of the performance.

Even with all the pictures he was taking, Sebastian was fully taken with what he was witnessing. While he'd heard most of Blaine's repertoire, hearing the songs in this setting was a new experience. Everything about what he was seeing couldn't compare to what Blaine had told him, or what he'd heard from Jeff from Morgan. He was so used to seeing him performing inside a club, seeing him on a stage of this size left him at a loss for words. The moment they began to move around and grab their stools, Sebastian knew they were a third of the way done as they were starting the acoustic portion of the set. Shortly after Justin handed Blaine his guitar, he leaned in and spoke to him, bringing a smile to Blaine's face.

While curiosity had clearly gotten the better of Sebastian about what was said, a realization hit him once they began _Glad You Came. _Given that was a song Blaine hadn't performed live in quite some time; he could only presume Justin spotted him out front with Marcus. Those thoughts were all confirmed once Blaine ran his fingers over his necklace once the song was over. It was amazing how something so subtle could mean so much to both of them knowing the feelings behind it. Sebastian was so wrapped up in the performance that Marcus had to nudge him near the end to get him backstage before Blaine finished.

By the time they came off the stage, it didn't take Blaine long to find Sebastian and for them to wrap their arms around one another. With so many people around, they held each other tight for a moment before letting go. "You were incredible Killer!" Sebastian told him as a towel was handed to him. "You all were!" He continued as he looked at everyone else. "It was as though I was seeing a brand new show."

"Thank you!" Blaine said softly, with a big smile. "How about we go somewhere it's easier to talk as it's a bit loud back here?"

"Lead the way!" During their walk back to the bus, the rest of the band filled Sebastian in on what had been going on while Blaine stopped to sign for people who were lining the way. They also let him know, that while they knew the two had plenty to talk about, that Blaine also needed to rest his voice which Sebastian understood. Each time they stopped, Sebastian could see an apologetic look on Blaine's face as Scott kept close to him. "Has it been like this all the time?" Sebastian asked to no one in particular.

"It's getting worse." Todd told him while toweling his hair once again. "The other night Tess and Scott had to step in as people didn't seem to understand that Blaine needed to go as we had to get on the road."

"Yet you know Blaine, he hates turning his back on people that come to see him and are supporting him." Talia added. "A couple of nights ago, the rest of us were already showered and changed by the time he returned to the bus."

"That helps explain why he sounded so drained by the time we spoke."

"He's not taking any of this for granted Sebastian, and people are noticing." Morgan said to him. "We've heard numerous people saying how nice it is to see someone that's performing that doesn't act better than everyone."

"That's my…that's B for you." When his expression changed, Morgan took ahold of his hand causing him to look down.

"Soon enough you two can be you. You also realize, it's the two of you keeping things quiet."

"I know, and that's all about our, or more precisely, B's privacy. Already, so much of his life is out there, it's nice to be able to keep something to himself." When Morgan giggled, Sebastian shook his head. "You're terrible."

"No I'm not as you would've reacted in the same manner."

Soon enough they were on their way once again, and they heard a soft sigh of relief from Blaine upon reaching the bus depot as that's where things were quiet even though it was quite hectic. Knowing how much Blaine was looking forward to Sebastian's visit, it wasn't surprising that he only paused long enough to grab his guitar from the tech. Once they were inside, they all began to go about their routine, completely unfazed by the fact that Blaine and Sebastian were kissing. The moment the kiss broke, Blaine felt Sebastian's hold on him tighten. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you B."

"The feeling is certainly mutual." Blaine then managed to press a kiss along Sebastian's jaw. "How about you let me go so I can get you settled?" The moment Sebastian cocked his eyebrow, Blaine smiled. "Bas, I've got a bit of a surprise for you." Those additional words clearly peaked Sebastian's interest. "You like that, don't you?"

"I do." While he replied, Sebastian let go of Blaine and began to gather his things. Blaine took one of his bags while Sebastian grabbed the other two. "Do I get a bunk of my own or are we sharing?"

"You'll see." The look on Blaine's face when he glanced back over his shoulder clearly caught Sebastian's attention. When they walked through the bunks, Sebastian glanced at Justin who was smiling at him while waiting for his shot at the shower. "Ready?" Sebastian nodded so Blaine opened the back door, and quickly looked back to see Sebastian's reaction. To say he was shocked might've been an understatement as he kept looking between the room and Blaine. "They set it up for me while I was doing laundry this morning." He then slipped a finger through a loop on Sebastian's jeans and guided him in. After setting his bags aside, Sebastian stepped up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"I need to thank them."

"I've been doing that since I saw it." Blaine replied softly as Sebastian was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "While they didn't have to, I can't say it's not appreciated."

"I'm looking forward to sharing a bed with you again B." Once he spoke, Sebastian turned his head and teased the edge of Blaine's ear with his nose. When Blaine moved his head instinctively to the other side, Sebastian pressed a soft kiss against his neck. "I've missed having you close."

"I've missed being close." Blaine then slowly turned in Sebastian's arms. "Why don't you get comfortable while I go snag a shower?"

"I can do that. You won't be long, will you?"

"No, as we've all learned to take quick showers to conserve hot water when we shower in the bus." Blaine then proceeded to tell Sebastian where the outlets were along with the password to the bus Wi-Fi before grabbing his stuff for his shower. By the time he returned, he saw Sebastian stretched out on the bed, clothes changed and his laptop before him.

"You're back." Sebastian stated with a hint of surprise in his voice as Blaine sat down beside him. "You smell better."

"Thank you. Has anyone else come by as I saw the door was still open?"

"Everyone has actually as they wanted to make sure there wasn't anything I needed while you were in the shower. Also, we're leaving in twenty minutes as they finished loading the last of the gear." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine scooted a bit closer and glanced at Sebastian's computer before looking at him. "Come now B, you didn't expect me not to take any."

"True, I didn't. By the way, Jeff would love that one on the screen."

"It's actually up there for that very reason as I'm going to send it to him, as he really misses Morgan. Tempting as it was to only take shots of you, I got some of everyone though my main focus is you." Once he was done, he quickly put an email together and sent Jeff a few pictures before setting his computer aside. "So…" Sebastian then placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. "…do I have to share you or…is the rest of the night ours?"

"I'm all yours once I go speak with Vincent and Tess, as we all tend to keep to ourselves at night as we're exhausted from the performance." Blaine then leaned in to give Sebastian a kiss before going to check things out for himself. After he left the room, he wasn't too surprised to find Morgan siting in one of the captain's chairs talking to Jeff while the guys were watching television. "Where is Talia?"

"She's outside getting something from her main suitcase." Todd replied. "Where are you heading as Sebastian is in the other direction?"

"I know that smartass, I need to speak with Vincent before we go since someone rarely rides with us."

"Alright, as long as you remember." When Blaine shook his head before descending the steps, Todd laughed softly as they'd all noticed a change in Blaine's demeanor at the mere sight of Sebastian. "This weekend is good for him, just as next will be good for you." He said as he glanced at Morgan who smiled in response. By the time Blaine came walking in, Morgan and Talia were each settled in their bunks reading while the guys continued to watch television. "Before you call it a night Blaine, are we going to get to sleep in the morning?"

"Yes, we don't have to meet with Tess till ten but we need to have eaten prior."

"That's fine; we were just hoping it wasn't another up and moving at seven."

"It's not, and I will let the girls know as we all know they tend to fall asleep first. Night guys!" Todd and Justin each said their goodnights before Blaine headed for his bedroom, while also filing the girls in as well. After speaking with each of them, Blaine made his way into his room and closed the door. "I should warn you, sleeping on a bus like this is a little different." Blaine said to Sebastian as he crawled onto the bed. "It takes a bit to get used to."

"I'll manage." Sebastian replied as Blaine slipped under the covers, before curling up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him in the process. "I've missed this, I've missed you." Naturally, Blaine's body relaxed and he wrapped an arm over Sebastian's.

"Me too Bas." Shortly after the words left his lips, a soft sigh escaped as Sebastian kissed him softly. "Bas."

"Don't worry, I'll control myself B, no matter how tempted I may be."

"You don't have to, neither of us really do." After Blaine spoke, Sebastian loosened his hold enough allowing Blaine to rollover and face him. Seeing the confused look on Sebastian's face, Blaine slipped one of his legs between Sebastian's. "I meant what I said." He then placed a few kisses across Sebastian's chest.

"B, we can be quiet but we're not that quiet."

"The room…is sound proof." Blaine continued between kisses. "But if you don't want to, I'm fine with us only kissing." The words barely left Blaine's mouth when he found himself on his back with Sebastian lying above him. "Someone is eager." He said before a soft laugh escaped. "Though, I'm not…complaining." The slight pause came as the bus began to move.

"Guess we'll be trying something new."

"How so?" Blaine asked as he ran his hands over Sebastian's back.

"I've never had sex in a moving vehicle."

"Neither have I." With that said, not much more was as the two focused on letting the other know how much they'd missed them with any means possible.

By the time they awoke the next morning, neither really felt like moving even after Blaine's alarm went off. Yet the moment Blaine felt Sebastian's lips press against his neck, he turned his head slowly. "I guess we can't stay like this." Sebastian said to him softly, causing Blaine to shake his head. "I thought as much, but you can't fault wishful thinking."

"No, I can't." Blaine replied before giving him a kiss. "But I can tell you, that we will have a bit of down time today that we'll be able to spend more one on one time together." Sebastian smiled before letting Blaine go, but not before kissing him as well prior to him getting out of bed. Once Blaine was standing, he reached for his boxers which were on the chair beside the bed. "Are you going to join me for breakfast or stay in bed?"

"I'm going to join you." Sebastian told him before getting out as well. "I plan on spending as much time as I can with you while I'm here. Any objections?"

"None." While he spoke, Blaine grabbed his jeans which were nearby as well. "Heads up, be quiet when we leave as I'm not sure if everyone else is up." Sebastian nodded before proceeding to get dressed as well. Once they left the room, a couple of the bunk curtains were still closed so it was clear some of them were still sleeping. After they were through the second door, they saw Talia and Justin sitting at the table eating.

"And here we thought we'd have to come and wake you two." Justin said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"We did." Blaine replied while grabbing cups so he and Sebastian could have coffee. "So thank you."

"It was our pleasure." Talia told them as Blaine poured. "Ready for a day in our crazy lives Sebastian?"

"As ready as I can be." After he spoke, the three of them laughed softly. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't look at my schedule for today, did you Bas?" Sebastian shook his head so Blaine handed him the itinerary for the day which was on the counter. When he almost choked on the coffee he was drinking, Blaine guided him into one of the seats. "You okay Bas?"

"This is crazy B."

"It looks worse than it really is."

"But…" Sebastian didn't say anything else as Vincent came walking onto the bus with a bunch of lanyards dangling from his hand. Once he started handing them out, Sebastian was surprised to be given one. "I…don't get it."

"You're going to want to see everything that's going on today, correct?" Sebastian nodded. "Then you are going to need to have this otherwise they won't let you near the interviews even if you've accompanied us there. Where are Todd and Morgan?"

"Still in their bunks, but I heard some stirring when Bas and I were making our way out here." Blaine told him. "Though, they've got plenty of time still since the rest of us are up a bit early."

"Alright, you guys enjoy breakfast and I'll see you in a bit."

After Vincent left, all eyes fell upon Sebastian who was reading Blaine's schedule. "Seriously, it's not that bad Bas."

"He's only saying that as he's now more used to it." Talia added earning a look from Blaine. "It's true."

"I know, hence why I was able to say it looks worse than it really is as I know I had the same reaction the first time I had a day like today." While he spoke, Blaine sat down beside Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek to reassure him. "You'll soon find out for yourself Bas. Now, we need to eat as I'm going to have to change before we start the day, and you need to snag a shower."

While they were all going about their morning, Tess came up to Vincent who was going over Blaine's schedule with Scott. "Something we can do for you?" Vincent asked calmly as he could tell Tess was a bit fluster. "Tess, is everything alright?"

"Well, I was filling out the paper work of all that will be accompanying you and Blaine to the interview and…I wasn't quite sure what to put down for Sebastian." Scott stifled a laugh as Vincent smiled as he looked at her. "This isn't funny Scott."

"It is if you could see the look on your face, you're rattled over something so little which isn't like you."

"I'm rattled as I don't want to put the wrong thing down and screw things up."

"Well, according to most of Blaine's fans that noticed Sebastian was a fixture during his initial interviews, he's his assistant. But, if you want, just write down that Sebastian is my assistant as I'll be with him the entire time." Vincent told her. "Until Blaine's ready to talk about his personal life, we're going to protect it which means protecting Sebastian as well." When the last bit left his mouth, Vincent looked at Scott.

"Trust me; I'm well aware of that fact which is why Marcus went to get Sebastian since I was with Blaine." Scott replied. "All of us are aware that Blaine prefers to keep his private life, private for as long as he can."

"You both realize that once it comes out, it's going to seem as though he was hiding to some." Tess told them.

"We know, as does he." Vincent told her. "Yet, he's not obligated to tell anyone about that part of his life. The fact that he confirmed he's got someone, is more than he needed to do. Trust me when I tell you, we are prepared for basically every reaction when it comes out. Truth be told, I think we're more concerned about it than Blaine is."

"That's because I've probably heard everything that'll be said and worse." All of them turned at the sound of Blaine's voice and saw he and Sebastian standing just outside the entrance to the bus. "Yet, I thought we'd discussed this already."

"We have, yet Tess is a bit concerned considering Sebastian is with us." Scott added. "She's yet to see how the two of you truly interact around others."

"We're like anyone else." Sebastian stated. "The only thing is nowadays, we keep the affection to a minimum unless we're out and about on our own. When B's working, it's a whole different picture. But should someone spot us, so be it." Blaine then smiled up at him and was met with a matching smile. "So seriously, he'll be fine."

"We'll be fine." Blaine stated. "You see Tess, not only is my privacy important to me, so is Bas's. I mean, he's going to law school so you can only imagine how things could be for him once it gets out. Trust me when I tell you, the two of us have looked at this from every possible angle."

"Fair enough, I just needed a better idea of how things are considering we're still getting to know one another." Tess replied.

"That's fine; if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. I'm comfortable with who I am, so none of me wanting privacy has to do with me being embarrassed. Bas and I have both been out to our friends and families for quite some time, so it's not a secret. I mean, everyone we went to school with essentially knows if they came in contact with us, neither of us hid it."

"Yet that doesn't mean, we shout it from the rooftops either." Sebastian added. "Who we choose to love, is no one's business. Hence, the reason B wants to keep as much of his personal life as private as possible."

"Good to know, on all accounts." Tess said to them. "If you'll all excuse me, I'm going to finish filling out that paperwork."

Once she left, Vincent motioned towards the chairs near where he and Scott sat. "You both handled yourself well, I was impressed. That could've turned very awkward."

"As she stated, she's still getting to know us." Blaine replied. "Do you mind me asking what brought that whole conversation up since she was well aware Bas was coming to town?"

"The paperwork she's filling out. You see, even with the credentials, everyone's purpose needs to be stated. So, she was curious what to put for Sebastian."

"What was the consensus?" Sebastian asked.

"While fans in New York have presumed you're Blaine's assistant, I told her to just jot down that you're my assistant as no one will then question you being around."

"Fine with me. Do you mind me asking what today's interviews are about?" Vincent then looked at Blaine who smiled. "B?"

"It's more getting to know you, as well as how I'm adjusting to life on the road now. Also, I wouldn't be surprised to get more questions about the video, plus when my next single is coming out. Oh, and a release date for my album."

"You sound as though you've answered these questions a few times B."

"That's because I have, there is only so much they can ask without getting into my personal life. And quite a few of them have tried as they say it'll help them get to know me better."

"I bet they weren't happy when you declined to comment further."

"They survived." Blaine then looked at Vincent and Scott. "We'll head back inside as I've got a feeling that you two were talking prior to the conversation you were having with Tess."

"You're right we were. So you two head back inside as I doubt you've eaten yet and you still need to get ready." They both nodded before getting out of their seats and heading back inside. "Today is going to be an eye-opener for Sebastian in regards to what Blaine's been going through."

"I know." Scott stated. "That's why when Blaine's on stage we'll keep an eye on Sebastian, as the fans tend to be a bit much when they're around. And while he's heard a lot of it before, no one should be forced to hear those things."


	4. Chapter 4

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 4**

With Sebastian being out of town for the weekend visiting Blaine, the others were enjoying getting a glimpse into what was going on. When Rachel made her way into Thad's living room as he let her sleep, she was surprised to find him on the phone with his laptop open. Even though he seemed to be multi-tasking, he spotted her out of the corner of his eye and encouraged her to join him. Once she sat down beside him, she was quick to see the picture of Blaine performing. Considering her reaction to the one picture, Thad quietly told her there were more so she took the laptop and began looking through them.

While she was occupied with the pictures, Thad got back to his conversation with Hunter. "Was I hearing things, or is Rachel now up?" Hunter asked as he leaned back on his couch. After Thad acknowledge that she was, Hunter knew the tone of the conversation had to change. "Okay, since your responses will now be limited I'll try to be as direct as possible knowing you really can't react. And hopefully once Sebastian returns after talking to Blaine, we'll have a few more pieces to work with."

"True, now you have concrete proof about that time?"

"I do, so their shock over seeing one another again isn't crazy." Hunter told him. "Then once we gauge the conversation Rachel had with her, I'd say it's safe to say they hadn't seen one another since she left New York and ended up in Ohio." When Thad sighed, Rachel glanced at him but he smiled and pointed to the phone, causing her to take that he was frustrated with something in the conversation he was having. "I know you're frustrated Thad, we'll figure out what's going on as you're right, there is more to the situation than anyone is letting on."

"That's why I posed the question I did to Sebastian."

"Considering how busy Blaine is, I have a feeling you won't hear back from Sebastian till he's on his way home." Hunter stated and earned an affirmative response from Thad. "Honestly, I never expected the email he sent with those pictures."

"I think he did that to tide everyone over considering how antsy they've been about not hearing from Blaine. And once he gets back, we'll have a better idea of what's actually going on."

"We'll get to the bottom of this Thad, don't worry."

"That's easier said than done my friend."

"Are you sure you don't want to voice your concerns to Santana?" Thad promptly let out a singular laugh which once again had Rachel look at him, but she just shook her head as one could only assume what was said. "Alright, forget I mentioned it."

"Tempting as that would be, it could easily get out of my control and that's the last thing I want." He then leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss. "How about we finish this up later as I've only got about an hour or so till Rach has to head to the theater?" Thad must've gotten the desired response as he was soon saying goodbye and wrapping Rachel up in his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really well, though, I wouldn't have objected to you still being in bed when I woke." Rachel replied as she curled up against him. "Who were you talking to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hunter." He told her before kissing her once more. "And I wasn't still in bed as I didn't want to disturb you. You needed your sleep with two shows today." Thad then felt her rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you like Sebastian's little gift to all of us?"

"They're incredible. Blaine looks so happy, and I can only imagine how happy they are to be able to see one another."

"Considering how Sebastian was before he left, this weekend is exactly what he needs. While he's adjusting, much like Jeff, it's a slow process." Thad continued. "So, being able to see each other is going to help the transition. Not to mention, he'll now have a better idea of what's going on."

"There are going to be a lot of heartbroken girls once it comes out that Blaine's gay." Rachel told him as she interlaced the fingers on their hands. "Though, I doubt that'll stop them from fawning over him."

"Speaking from experience my dear?" Thad's words caused her to look up at him. "It's okay Rach, seriously. Em thinks Blaine's adorable. And then once I told her that he was dating Sebastian, she went on a tangent about how gorgeous a couple they make."

"I can't argue that fact, as they do. Yet, they each bring a different factor depending on your interest."

"I take it you ladies have spoken about this?"

"We have. One can only imagine what's going to be said once the two of them are made as a couple."

"You mean outside of a certain freak-out?"

"Hopefully by that time, he won't give the two of them a second thought." Rachel replied. "Heck, outside of opening night I haven't heard a peep from him."

"Good, we can all only hope that's a sign of things to come." That was a comment Rachel agreed with whole-heartedly considering everything that had happen.

By the time Rachel was coming off the stage from the matinee, Blaine was doing the same after having a couple of interviews before performing. For someone that was a bit timid the first few times, including the time with Jordan, now Blaine had a sense of calm to him. Much as he'd been told, the questions were relatively the same over and over, only the choice of wording was different. Though, the answer remained the same no matter how they tried to get Blaine to open up more. Sebastian was in awe how Blaine managed to be smiling after coming off stage and heading straight into another interview.

"Please tell me it's not like this all the time for him." Sebastian said quietly to Vincent as they watched another interview take place.

"It's not, but since we're in a major city everyone wants a word with him." Vincent replied. "You can't tell me you haven't been watching the single sales." Sebastian shook his head as he had been keeping tabs on how it was doing. "Since you have, you know it's doing well which is why the next one is being released in nine days."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, and then the album will be following that approximately a month later." When Vincent noticed Sebastian's reaction he smiled. "I guess Blaine didn't get the chance to tell you."

"No, but since I got here we really haven't had an opportunity to just sit down and talk." Sebastian told him. "It's what we want to do once this is done since he's got some downtime. I guess that was what he was so eager to share with me."

"Probably. He's quite overwhelmed with how quickly everything is happening as well as how he's being received." Vincent said in response. "When I came down I actually had to bring a box of fan-mail that had started to accumulate at the office."

"Does B know?"

"Not yet as, I didn't get here much before you, and he and I were both busy once we saw each other." Vincent then tilted his head. "What don't I know Sebastian?"

"B's been accumulating fan gifts already. He's actually having me bring them home as he doesn't want them taking up space on the bus. Then once he gets home, he'll figure out what he's going to do with everything."

"Do you two have enough room to store stuff?"

"We do actually. If you want, I'll…" Sebastian stopped speaking when he saw Blaine begin to fidget with the bottom of his shirt as a question was asked. Then once he saw him bite his lower lip, he took a step closer causing Vincent to place a hand on his arm. "Something isn't right…Vincent."

"I'll take care of this Sebastian." He then made certain Sebastian would stay put before moving even closer. The closer he got, he realized why Blaine was acting the way he was as they were pushing question that were of a more personal nature. It didn't take him long to reach the producer to get them to stop the line of questioning. The fact that things were taking this turn, didn't have him happy in the slightest.

When the interview ended, Blaine was quick to free himself from the mic pack before giving Sebastian a look. That was all that was needed for Sebastian to begin to follow him with Scott by their side. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to take Blaine's hand in that moment, but with so many people around he knew he shouldn't. Even with Blaine not speaking a word, Sebastian knew he was bothered as his pace continued to pick up till they finally reached the bus. With his band sitting out front, they all took a double take when Blaine walked straight onto the bus without saying anything. "Sebastian?" Morgan said as she looked at him as he'd stopped momentarily. "What the hell happened?"

"I…I don't know." Sebastian replied. "Could you guys make sure we get some privacy, even once Vincent and Tess return?"

"Of course." Todd told him before the others had a chance, though it was clear from their expressions they were all in agreement.

Once Sebastian made his way onto the bus, it didn't take him long to make his way all the way to the back as that's where he knew Blaine would be. He'd learned early on that when Blaine got overwhelmed, he loved to curl up in bed. When he reached the doorway, there he was as expected, lying on the bed. "Are you going to tell me what got you so upset B?" While he spoke, Blaine looked back over his shoulder and saw Sebastian leaning against the doorframe. "Or would you prefer lying here in silence?"

"What I would prefer, is for you to join me." With Blaine's response, Sebastian slipped off his shoes and made his way onto the bed, promptly curling up behind him. "Thank you." The moment Sebastian's arms were around him, he began to relax. "Did I keep it together or did I completely freak-out?"

"You kept it together B. Vincent didn't even know you were flustered till I said something to him." His response caused Blaine to sigh softly. "Did I do the wrong thing Blaine?"

"No, I was glad it ended as she was quite determined to get me to talk about my personal life. Ever since the video dropped, people have more questions." Blaine replied. "The fact that it features three different types of couples has people curious on where I stand on the subject."

"And you're not quite ready to tell people you're gay."

"It's none of their freaking business! Not to mention, if I answer the wrong way it could get twisted once it does come out." The more he spoke, the more the frustration in his voice rose to the surface, the tighter Sebastian held him. "It's clear whether I really want to talk about it or not…I…"

"The sooner you address it, the less stressful it'll be." Blaine nodded subtly, but enough that Sebastian noticed it. "Or at least, you won't have to be as careful when you do speak as you'll be speaking form your heart." Sebastian then leaned over Blaine's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "You've got to know I'll support you no matter how you want to play this."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Blaine, all I want is for you to be true to yourself. If you're not quite ready to put it out there, that's fine. And if you are, that's fine also." While he spoke, Blaine managed to rollover in Sebastian's arms so they were looking at one another. "What is it? Blaine, talk to me."

"I want to be true, yet I don't want people prodding into our lives. And I say ours, because once it's out there you're going to get pulled into this." Blaine then closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before looking at Sebastian once again. "I love you Bas, the last thing I want is your life getting crazy because we're together."

"I love you too Killer. It's sweet that you're worried about me, but, I'd manage as I know anything coming my way would be nothing compared to what you'd be dealing with."

"Still."

"Blaine, it'll be okay."

With the two speaking inside, those outside were quick to stop Vincent and Tess from walking onboard once they arrived. "They want some privacy." Talia said to them once Justin stopped them from going onboard.

"Privacy, but the door is open." Tess stated as she looked at the four of them.

"It was pretty clear to us, that they needed to talk." Morgan replied. "What the hell happened as we thought Blaine was doing an interview?"

"He was, yet the interviewer tried to find a way to get Blaine to speak about his personal life which started to make him uncomfortable. If it wasn't for Sebastian noticing him getting uncomfortable, I wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong as we couldn't hear what was being talked about."

"That explains the look on Blaine's face." Todd replied. "Why can't people accept that his personal life is just that, personal and none of their business?"

"Because they feel it completes the picture, especially since he's admitted he writes a lot from his own experiences and feelings."

"He's stated he's in a relationship and that should be enough!" Talia said as her voice rose slightly as they all knew how Blaine felt and none of them blamed him. "Not to mention, we've all heard him say he'd prefer not to talk about it. So if whoever it was that pushed and upset him, they suck!"

"Talia." Tess stated in a tone that clearly stated she wanted her to tone it down a bit.

"No! No wonder Blaine looked so frustrated!"

"Guys, please." Vincent said in a more soothing manner knowing how close they all were. "I understand why you're upset, I'm upset as well and let it be known. Did Blaine say how long they wanted?"

"Blaine didn't say anything to us, Sebastian did." Todd told him. "When Blaine arrived he didn't say anything, just walked onto the bus."

"How were you sure something was wrong?" Tess asked.

"Considering Blaine was riding high when we got off the stage, it was pretty obvious." Justin replied. "His mood had done a complete one eighty. Even if Sebastian hadn't asked us to give them privacy, we would've done so." Tess then looked at Vincent.

"Not to be rude given the situation, but, he does have to perform again this evening. Is he going to be able to pull it together?"

"I'll be fine." The sound of Blaine's voice brought everyone's attention to the bus door. "Unless you'd prefer talking to everyone else about what I may or may not be capable of doing." The tone of Blaine's response had his band exchanging looks as it was a bit flippant which was unlike him.

"Blaine, I…I didn't mean it like that." Tess told him. "I was only asking since they said Sebastian requested some privacy for you both."

"I'll be fine, as I said. Vincent, would you mind coming onboard as there is something I'd like to talk to you about?" Vincent shook his head and then headed towards the steps onto the bus.

Considering how Blaine was, his band was more concerned than they'd originally been. When they all looked at Tess, she took note of their displeasure and headed towards the other bus. With them worked up, the last thing she needed to do was antagonize them by sticking around where she was clearly unwanted. The moment Vincent was onboard; he spotted Sebastian sitting in one of the captain's chairs while Blaine was in the other. Seeing them both sitting, Vincent sat down across from them on the couch. "What is it you want to speak to me about?" While he spoke, he noticed Blaine glance over at Sebastian. "Guys?"

"Do you think it would mess things up at this point if I acknowledged my relationship with Bas?"

"Mess things up as in sales?" Vincent asked earning a nod from Blaine. "Obviously there are going to be those people that would take issue, but honestly, it wouldn't mess things up. There are plenty of out artists Blaine that are successful; you know that as we've talked about this in-depth already."

"I know, but can you blame me for wanting reassurance?"

"No, but don't do this for the wrong reasons Blaine. I know I've told you that it's up to you, but don't let one over-zealous reporter make you feel as though it's something you have to do." Vincent told him. "As you've got to know, once you do there are going to be more questions."

"I'm aware of that. It's just getting harder to watch what I say. Not to mention, I don't want people to feel I was ashamed who I am."

"Fair enough. How do you want to handle this as I'm going to need to make some calls?"

"I want to be me." Blaine replied. "No more looking over my shoulder caring should someone spot me and Bas holding hands or kissing should we chose to do so. He's here, and I feel as though I'm ignoring him even though he knows I'm not." Once he spoke, Vincent looked over at Sebastian who was quietly listening. "Bas didn't prompt me to do this."

"Unlike some, I figured as much as Sebastian made his stance on this clear, that he'd back whatever you choose to do."

"That hasn't changed." Sebastian stated. "Hell, I asked plenty of questions once B said this is what he wanted to do. Once he made his reasoning clear, he checked with me knowing it's going to affect me as well."

"And?"

"I have absolutely no issue with it. Much like B, I don't feel it's anyone's business who he chooses to date, but we both know people tend to want to know for whatever reason."

"Alright, I will make some calls as the right people need to know this is going to be happening so they can be prepared for the response." Vincent told them. "Also for my sanity, the two of you make sure Scott and at least one other member of the security team is with you when you walk around. Come to think of it, Scott's probably going to want to talk with you both." During the last bit of his statement, Vincent noticed the two of them looking at one another. "It's not an option."

"We know." Blaine replied. "That look was more about what Scott might have to say, that's all. Since you have calls to make, would you let us know when you're done?"

"Of course." Vincent said in response as he stood. "Also, you might want to give your friends a heads up as well as anyone associated with you both might get approached as well."

"We can do that." Sebastian told him. "We already called our parents so they are aware as well."

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I'll let you know once I'm done as it shouldn't take long. Do you mind if I send Scott in to talk with you?" They both shook their heads and with that, Vincent headed on his way. Once he was out of the bus, he motioned for Scott to come closer which caught the attention of Blaine's band once again. The two spoke briefly before Scott headed onto the bus. Even though he'd been talking with Scott, the bands reaction didn't go unnoticed by Vincent. "Is there something the four of you want to ask me?"

"Would you mind telling us what's going on with Blaine?" Morgan asked as they all looked at Vincent.

"In short, he and Sebastian aren't going to hide that they're in a relationship any longer. It's been more stressful than he imagined." Vincent told them. "Outside of that, anything else you're going to have to speak directly with him. Just know, he's not going to make a big deal of it so it would be best if you guys didn't act any differently."

"The only thing we didn't do was call him Blaine's boyfriend." Justin stated quietly. "Our behavior never changed around them."

"I know, I only…"

"You don't want us making a big deal out of it." Talia said. "We won't as we know that's not who they are. In our eyes, there is no difference between the two of them, than Morgan and Jeff. They're a couple–in-love, plain and simple."

"And I'm pleased to hear that, just know that you might hear things once it comes out. While the world is clearly more accepting than it used to be, there are always going to be…"

"Assholes." Todd said before Vincent could finish knowing he'd be polite in what he said.

"That's one way to describe them. It's one thing to not be accepting, but it's another when they go on the attack. So, don't be surprised if the security team grows a bit depending on the reaction." Vincent then took his phone out of his pocket. "If you'll all excuse me, I need to go and make some calls. Also, don't bother Blaine till Scott is done speaking with him and Sebastian." Once they acknowledged Vincent, he headed on his way.

Now that he was gone, the others began to talk and came to the conclusion that something happened during the interview to cause Blaine to do this. While they knew it was going to happen, it was happening sooner than any of them expected. "Why do I have a feeling that we might not get to hear that part of the interview?" Justin said to them as he sat back in his chair. "We've seen all the others Blaine has done, but this one is different."

"All depends on how it's edited." Talia added as Morgan looked at her phone which had gone off. "What is it as your expression changed?"

"It's a message from Jeff, asking what the hell happened. It seems either Blaine or Sebastian texted him telling them what was going to happen." Morgan replied. "And if Jeff knows, I bet the rest of their friends do as well."

"It would make sense to let their friends know this was going to happen." Talia said. "I only hope Blaine is doing this for him, and not because he feels he has to."

With Blaine's band talking about what was happening, it wasn't too surprising that the rest of Blaine's and Sebastian's friends were talking as well. Considering what Blaine had gone through in his life, it wasn't surprising that those close to him were concerned about it. Not only for the affect it could have on him, but Sebastian as well. While Blaine's career put him in the public eye, Sebastian was brought into it due to their relationship. By the time Thad had shown up at Hunter's it was pretty obvious to they each had a few concerns about what was happening.

"Please tell me that one of the two of them have gotten back to you." Thad said once he sat down on Hunter's couch. Once Hunter shook his head, Thad sighed softly. "Jordan called me asking if I knew anything more than what the text said."

"If you look at the text, it was more about giving us all a heads-up that it's happening so we wouldn't be shocked." Hunter told him before taking a sip of his beer. "While I'm surprised, I think it's for the best as now the two won't have to act differently around each other, they can be them."

"I had a similar thought, I'm just curious about what brought it on since Blaine wanted to keep his personal life, private."

"That's something we probably won't know till Sebastian comes homes." Hunter replied. "For their sake, particularly Blaine's, I hope that people don't give it a second thought. He's incredibly talented and who he loves doesn't change that."

"Agreed. Also, we should hope that Sebastian doesn't get any flack either as Blaine would never forgive himself if anything happened to him because of him."

"That thought crossed my mind as well." Hunter said to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 5**

With the decision made, they'd all gone about the rest of the day as they normally would've which included a brief rehearsal, eating, and taking a nap. Even though he hadn't been there that long, Sebastian was getting a better idea of what Blaine goes through daily. Since he'd taken pictures the previous evening and earlier, Sebastian stood in the wings simply enjoying the show this time around. No matter how many times he watched Blaine perform, he was certain he'd never tire of it. There was a part of Blaine that only seemed to come alive on stage, just as there was a part of him he only shared with Sebastian. While one might feel they knew Blaine, there was so much more to him that most people would ever get to know or realize.

By the time Blaine came off stage that evening, Sebastian waited patiently as he wanted nothing more than to wrap Blaine up in his arms, but was letting Blaine set the tone. When Blaine walked directly up to him, Sebastian's smile seemed to grow if that was even possible. "Judging from your expression, you liked what we played."

"You know I did, you played some of my favorites."

"I know." Blaine then moved up onto his toes and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips, not caring they were backstage and there were plenty of people around. "You don't mind that I did that, do you?" Sebastian smirked before wrapping his arms around Blaine and leaning down to kiss him. This time the kiss lasted much longer, as Blaine had wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"What do you think Killer?" Sebastian's response after it broke, got a giggle from the girls as they were standing nearby. After they looked at them, the girls smiled before glancing at Justin and Todd who were shaking their heads. "What is it?"

"The fact that Morgan and Talia are acting as though this is something new for you two." Todd told him. "It's cute."

"We're not; it was Sebastian's response as well as expression when he said it." Talia retorted earning a laugh from Vincent who was there as well. "Don't read so much into things."

"How about you all finish this back at the bus as I know this banter could go on for quite some time?" Vincent told them as Tess was overseeing the crew which was already packing their gear up as the next artist was preparing to take the stage. They all quickly nodded before heading on their way.

During the walk back to the bus, they continued to talk as the crowd had an amazing energy that evening. Each time they headed back to the bus, it was a new experience particularly when they got to play later in the evenings. While Blaine was clearly the focus for a lot of the fans, Sebastian was seeing firsthand that the rest of them had fans of their own as well. When one guy seemed to be paying particular interest to Morgan while they signed, Sebastian was about to say something when a member of security stepped in. Blaine must've sensed something as he looked at him and smiled before winking. The whole situation was so foreign for Sebastian though he'd witnessed it before, though now it was tenfold as there were so many people.

With everything going on, Sebastian could understand Blaine's previous comment about Tess all the better as everything was running quite smoothly. He stood outside the bus for quite a bit, watching the whole process as Blaine and his band showered. When one of the crew came over with three guitar cases, Sebastian looked up at him. Before he could speak, Justin poked his head out and one by one took them into the bus. "You can come in Sebastian, you know that, right?"

"I know, I was just watching the process of getting you guys packed up."

"It's quite the system they have going as they get us packed up quite quickly."

"So I've noticed. Would you mind telling B that I'll be in, in a few minutes?"

"He's actually in the shower right now, so, I'll do what I can but you might be in before he's done." Sebastian smiled in response before Justin disappeared back into the bus. Sebastian watched a bit longer before heading in as they'd begun packing up the chairs that were set out front. When he made his way inside, Morgan and Talia were sitting in the captain's chairs while Todd was stretched out on the couch.

"Blaine's in his room." Talia said before putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. After responding, Sebastian made his way to the back. Since the back room was sound-proof, Sebastian sent Blaine a text so he wasn't startled prior to opening the door. Upon opening the door, he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Everything alright B?" Blaine looked up at him and Sebastian noticed the previous sparkle in Blaine's eyes was gone. That sight was all that was needed for Sebastian to sit down beside him and take ahold of one of his hands. "Talk to me."

"While it felt right to kiss you after I got off stage, what if this blows up in my face Sebastian?" The look in Blaine's eyes as he spoke caused Sebastian to squeeze Blaine's hand. "I'm nervous."

"It's alright to be nervous Blaine as it's a big decision you've made." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be okay, and I feel you're doing it the best way by being you. Those big statements bother me in a certain extent as like you, I feel it's not anyone's business."

"Do you realize that in over half of the interviews I've given since being on the road I've been asked about my dating life?" Sebastian shook his head. "Ever since admitting I have a special someone, they keep asking for more details. Hell, they tried to trick the others the other day into divulging details of that part of my life."

"Knowing how protective they are of you, I have a feeling that didn't go over well."

"It didn't, though they handled themselves well." Blaine told him. "Once we walked away, Talia went off on quite the tangent. It was quite comical."

"Knowing her, I can only imagine what was said."

"Ask Todd to show you video, he recorded it." After Sebastian smiled, Blaine leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

"I believe you are. I'm only upset that in a sense you were pushed into doing it."

"Me too, but at least now we don't really have to think twice about how we act. Though, pretending you didn't mean more to me, hurt in a way I never expected." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"It's going to be a slight adjustment as I didn't want to over step when you came off stage tonight, so I waited to see what you were going to do."

"What did you want to do?"

"To wrap my arms around you and kiss you, which I did get to do once you kissed me." Sebastian then turned his head and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "After a while, we're both going to laugh that we even acted differently at one point."

"I thought about that as well during my shower."

"What a coincidence, once Justin told me you were in the shower, my thoughts were with you." When Blaine laughed, Sebastian smiled. "Come now B, you had to know I'd go there."

"I know. That's the only thing we've been unable to do."

"Well, next time I see you we'll have the rental to enjoy so we can take a nice, long shower together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

By the time they all awoke the next morning, they were in the next city which was something they'd all gotten accustomed to. With no show till late that day, they were all able to sleep as long as they wanted to that morning which was a rarity. Though just because they were all sleeping, didn't mean that everyone else was as Vincent had been up quite early that morning. When Tess came over with a pot of coffee, Vincent was quick to thank her. "Were you expecting it to be out this quickly?"

"I was which was why I wanted to make sure I'd made all the necessary calls ahead of time. Plus, it gave Blaine time to talk with his band about what was happening."

"And?" She asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not going to have to give Blaine bad news when he wakes." Vincent told her. "While there are obviously going to be those upset, it's not being given much of a second thought. He's honestly going to get a kick out of some of articles, as will Sebastian." He then slid his tablet over to her as he had some of them pulled up.

"From what I'm seeing, a lot of these reporters like how he didn't say anything."

"That's something that's noted in almost every single one of them." Vincent said. "They like that he didn't make some big statement."

"That's a cute picture of the two." Tess said as she showed him the article she was reading. "I can't believe someone happened to snap a picture when Blaine kissed Sebastian."

"Read the accompanying text, that's one of the articles I was referring to in that they'll get a kick out of it." When she started to laugh, Vincent smiled. "See what I mean?"

"I do. They're already wondering if Sebastian is the inspiration for some of Blaine's songs."

"That they are, and it's up to Blaine as to whether or not he tells them. Just as it's up to them whether or not to divulge his name. I have a feeling Blaine's fans that are here today, are going to see what they can find out about the mystery man in Blaine's life."

While they were discussing the articles and the pictures, Patrick was letting Xavier and Victoria into their home as Cooper had called his parents early letting them know the two had been spotted. "This is a little early, even for us on a Sunday." Xavier said as they followed Patrick towards the kitchen. "I have a feeling our boys are still sleeping considering we haven't heard from them."

"Kate and I said the same thing." Patrick replied. "Ever since Blaine left, his schedule has been erratic to put it mildly."

"So Sebastian has told us." Victoria said as they rounded the corner. "Morning."

"Morning." Kate said in response. "I hope I didn't wake you when I called"

"No, we'd been up for about an hour." Victoria replied, as Patrick poured coffee for them both. "How were our dear boys spotted?"

"Someone snapped a picture once Blaine got off stage last night and caught the two kissing." Once Kate spoke, Victoria smiled before glancing at her husband who was smiling as well. "I know, big surprise, huh?"

"Only, if one doesn't know them." Xavier chimed in with earning a laugh from Patrick. "Did Cooper tell you anything else?"

"He actually sent us a few articles which spoke about it." Patrick replied. "Luckily, a big deal isn't being made out of it as we're not sure how Blaine would've reacted. It seems as though people are less shocked when musicians or actors come out versus others in the public eye."

"That's good to hear, as I know they were both concerned about the reaction." Victoria said as they all sat down. "Do either of you know why it happened now as from what we knew, Blaine was in no rush to say anything?"

"Blaine told us some of it stemmed from the constant questions about his personal life." Kate said in response. "The other being he hated that they were acting as strangers in a sense when they were only seeing each other for days at a time while he's gone. He loves Sebastian too much to act differently when he's around."

"That all makes sense, a lot of sense." Victoria replied before glancing at Xavier who was nodding in response. "I can't imagine the two of them acting only as friends. While they're not over the top with how they behave, they are affectionate as most couples are."

"We thought the same things as well; it must've felt so strange." Patrick said. "I'm sure we're all aware of how much they've both missed one another. So to act differently, it shines a light on Blaine's reasons. You should both also know that Sebastian hasn't been named yet, though there is no denying it's him in the picture."

"While I know we've spoken about this briefly, are you comfortable knowing Sebastian's going to be talked about because of his relationship with Blaine?" Kate asked them both, before feeling Patrick's hand on her back.

"It's going to take some getting used to, but we'll slowly adjust, like you." Victoria stated. "I have a feeling that while this picture was taken, Blaine's going to speak very little about their relationship."

"Outside of confirming that they are a couple, I doubt he'll talk about it." Patrick said. "Our boy is a rather private person so his career choice puts him in a unique situation. But, others have proven you can have a career in the public eye, while still enjoying a private life."

"Well you can be reassured in that Sebastian knows that, so he won't be talking either." Xavier added. "Sebastian loves Blaine, so he's going to do what he can as well to protect what is special to them both."

Xavier's words echoed among everyone that knew both of them as they both know Blaine and Sebastian would do whatever they could to protect their relationship. Yet now that it was out that they were a couple, their friends wanted to help lighten the mood knowing there must've been some worries between the two about what was going to happen. So when Blaine and Sebastian finally made their way out of bed, they each got a good laugh when looking at their text messages.

**What, no ass-grab on your part? You're failing your nickname Smythe. ~ Santana**

**So much for being shy Anderson. ~ Thad**

**That was a statement kiss if I ever saw one. ~ Jeff, sent to both**

**I see, you skipped hand-holding and went straight for a kiss leaving no doubt. ~ Wes**

**True to form I see. I wouldn't expect anything less. ~ Hunter**

The more the two read, the bigger their smiles became as they collapsed back onto the bed. "With them teasing us, that must mean there isn't a backlash." Blaine said as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest, while still being able to look at him.

"I'd say that's a safe assumption, especially given Wes got in on the fun." Sebastian replied as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"That's how I feel as well. If it was bad, Wes would've shown concern."

"Santana's upset that I didn't grab your ass Killer."

"You did, just not when anyone could catch you." When Sebastian smirked, Blaine pressed a kiss to his chest. "If I remember correctly, you did it quite a bit."

"And not once did you object when I did so."

"Why would I?" The mischievous look on Blaine's face, was a look Sebastian knew no one else would ever see. Having a moment like this with Blaine on their last day together, truly cemented in his mind, that even with Blaine's chosen career, there were parts of him reserved solely for him. "Bas?"

"I love you so much Killer."

"And I…" Blaine said before scooting up a bit till they were face to face. "…love you, so very much. Having you here this weekend was exactly what I needed."

"Being here with you is what I needed as well." Sebastian then ran his fingers through Blaine's curls again. "And while it's going to suck leaving you tonight, it's nice knowing it won't be long till we see one another again."

"I thought the same thing." Blaine replied. "We just have to make sure we always have a next visit planned before you leave to look forward to, versus looking to the end of tour."

"That is an excellent idea B, it'll help break things up." The words were still coming from Sebastian when each of their phones went off beside them. "Considering the timing, I bet they're from the same person." Blaine looked at him before reach for his phone and soon laughed softly. "What is it?"

"Morgan asking if we lovebirds would like to join them for breakfast, she's cooking."

"I am rather hungry."

"Me too." Blaine replied before shooting off a quick response to Morgan. "I guess this means we now have to get dressed."

"For the time being."

When they made their way out, they passed Todd who was stretched out on his bunk reading before joining everyone else. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Morgan asked as they came up beside her to get their coffee.

"You got a quick response, didn't you?"

"Good point." Morgan told them. "If you check the table, there are plenty of articles the two of you might want to check out."

"You could've found them online, but Tess printed them out for us." Justin told them. "I'm quite fond of this one, in which they wonder if your mystery man was the inspiration for your hit single." When Sebastian chuckled, Blaine made a b-line for the table to take the article from Justin. "Yet they couldn't answer it since they couldn't see Sebastian's eyes."

"Oh my god, Bas!" Blaine exclaimed as he kept looking at more articles, shocked by the coverage of the kiss between the two. He was still reading when Sebastian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "This is crazy!"

"You got this coverage because you're the new hot thing." Talia said from her spot. "One of the articles mentions all the sad ladies, now that the adorable Blaine Anderson seems to have made his preference known."

"Now all the texts make more sense Killer." Sebastian said softly as he started to skim the articles in Blaine's hand. "That's actually a cute picture of us, I can now see why Santana was shocked I didn't grab your ass." When the others in the room laughed, Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "It's true, I only would've had to slide my hands down a bit more."

"The guys are never going to let me hear the end of this. Or Cooper for that matter."

"Would you rather they tease you Blaine or be pissed because there was a backlash?" Morgan asked earning a look from both of them. "It's an honest question. Jeff personally like that it was clearly a random shot in that it didn't look as though you were making a statement."

"I wasn't, I just wanted to kiss Bas." While Blaine spoke, Todd came walking into the room with a smile on his face. "Do you have a comment too?"

"Oh, I just got done texting Jordan who fully approves of how you, quote came out…again." Todd said to him. "It really is ridiculous when one thinks about it."

"Now you know how we felt about it needing to be done on some level."

"But now it is." Talia told them. "Just be forewarned, people are going to be itching to catch the two of you."

"We figured as much once it was out." Sebastian replied before releasing his hold on Blaine and the two went to sit. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to help?"

"Positive." Morgan said in response. "It's just about ready as Talia set the table and poured juice already. But thank you for offering." From that point, it was only a few moments later till they were all enjoying breakfast and preparing to go about their day as though nothing had changed.

Now that the information was out there, Scott was well aware of the fact that there were more cameras around when they made their way to sound check. He as well as the rest of the security team heard the cameras all go off when the two happened to take one another's hands. The fact that such a simple gesture was being photographed made Scott feel for Blaine all the more. While artists certainly lived their lives in a bubble of sorts, little things like this shouldn't be a big deal. Once Blaine took the stage, Sebastian stood off to the side with Marcus while the other members of the team outside of Scott kept the wings clear. "Once the new-ness of it wears off, things will slowly get back to normal." Marcus told Sebastian whose eyes were on the stage.

"I hope so, as that attention was a bit unnerving for the both of us."

"I take it that's what the two of you were talking to Scott about before Blaine took the stage." Sebastian nodded. "I guess I now know what Scott wants to talk to us all about after sound check."

"I'm sure there are other things, you know him." This time when Sebastian spoke, Marcus saw a slight smile.

"That's very true. We're going to take good care of Blaine when you leave."

"I know, I only wish I was with him a little longer now that this is out there."

"Unfortunately, that's not the case, yet if I remember correctly it won't be long till you see one another again."

"Nope."

The shorter Sebastian's answers became, Marcus stopped talking figuring he was taking in this last bit of time he had with Blaine. Even though Blaine hadn't been on the road long, the sound crew had a good idea of what was needed so sound check seemed to go much quicker than it originally had. Sebastian's earlier words to Marcus were put into perspective when there were two golf carts waiting once Blaine was done. Given Sebastian was with, Scott had Morgan ride back with Blaine and Sebastian while the others rode in the other cart allowing enough room for two members of security on either cart.

Considering the close quarters, Sebastian didn't hesitate to take ahold of Blaine's hand once again once they started to move. "This is ridiculous." Blaine muttered under his breath hoping that only Sebastian could hear. "If I was with a girl none of this would be happening."

"I don't know about that." Morgan said causing him to turn his head. "Blaine, you're now in the public eye, people would be interested regardless. The fact that it's Sebastian, only adds to it." After pursing his lips, he looked at Sebastian who gave him a bit of a crooked smile. "Let's also not forget that you're now going to gain interest from others solely because of it."

"Great so, while I've upset some I'll have garnered an additional base solely because of it." The exasperation was evident in his voice as he ran one hand through his hair.

"It's something my Dad mention to us Killer."

"I know, it's just…" Blaine didn't finish, as he felt as though he would only be repeating himself.

"I get it B, we all do." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to Blaine's head. "Thankfully, it'll die down in time. We just have to deal with it until then, regardless of how frustrating it is."

By the time they got back to the bus, they'd all decided they were going to take it easy the rest of the afternoon until they needed to get ready. Once Justin put a movie on, the six of them got comfortable and it wasn't surprising to see Blaine and Sebastian curl up with each other. With everything that was happening, a quiet afternoon was precisely what they all needed. It also gave the security team time to talk having them all in one place. From what they saw and how Blaine reacted, it was clear they were going to have to step things up a bit. Also, Scott came to the realization that once Sebastian got back into the city, it might be a wise idea to have someone keeping an eye on him for the first few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 6**

Once Sebastian arrived back in the city, he was feeling a mix of emotions which wasn't unexpected considering everything. While part of him was looking forward to going into work, another other part wished he could have a day to recuperate as well as process fully what happened. Though the biggest part, wished he was still with Blaine so they could be together as things unfolded. Yet that wasn't going to happen so shortly after arriving home and letting Blaine know he was there, he headed to bed. When he walked into their bedroom, Sebastian sighed softly as once again he'd be sleeping alone. Though now he had a new reminder of Blaine as he'd convinced him to sleep in one of his t-shirts so the familiar scent was there once again.

From the moment he awoke in the morning, Sebastian was running on auto-pilot as he slowly adjusted to being back home. If there was a time he was thankful most of their friends slept in, this was one, and that those that were up were concerned about getting to work on time. After arriving at the firm, Sebastian took the elevator up to his floor and made his way to his desk. He barely slipped off his jacket when he realized he wasn't alone. When he turned he noticed three of the other interns standing there, looking at him. "Is there something I can do for you all this morning?" Once he spoke, the two girls looked at one another before nudging the guy that was standing between them. "You're kidding me, right?" As he replied, Sebastian sat down and spun around in his chair.

"They're afraid of asking you." Caleb said to him. "And judging from your reaction, I can understand why. So, here it goes. Was that you in those pictures with Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, that was me in the pictures with Blaine…happy." Sebastian stated causing the girls to smile. "I didn't know you were fans of his." When his expression softened, the girls relaxed.

"We haven't had much time to talk since we all started as we've been kept busy." Angela replied. "The first time Tiffany and I met, was at one of his shows which made us both laugh when we saw each other at orientation."

"So, we were hoping you were going to be in early this morning so we could ask you. You must be so proud of him." Tiffany told him. "Blaine's incredibly talented."

"I am proud of him, extremely proud actually." Sebastian said to them before taking a deep breath. "And that's why I hope you all understand if I don't really talk much about it as we'd like to keep our relationship to ourselves, at least as much as we can." Once he spoke, Caleb looked at the two girls who clearly understood where he was coming from.

"We get it, with him being in the public eye there are things you'd prefer to keep out of it." Caleb said in response. "It's one thing to know you two are together, it's another to broadcast every little detail."

"Precisely." Sebastian told them. "Simply because Blaine's in the public eye, that doesn't mean the public has a right to know everything about him."

"As Caleb said, we get it Sebastian." Angela told him. "He's entitled to keep his personal life separate. So, you don't have to worry about us blurting to everyone we know that we happen to know who you are. And we can tell you, his fans are quite curious."

"That's something we were made aware of rather quickly once the photos came out." Sebastian said. "Also, we know it's going to get out and we're fine with that."

"Know that we'll respect your right to privacy." Tiffany chimed in with. "It can't be easy having to share him with everyone."

"It isn't, but it's incredible to witness. Everyone can see how truly talented I've always known he is. Now, is there anything else I can do for you all before I get to work?" They all looked at one another before looking back at Sebastian once more.

"Not that we can think of, but we'll have plenty of time to talk over lunch." Caleb told him.

"We're all doing lunch?"

"Do you already have plans?" Angela asked in response. "And before you think we planned this far in advance, we only thought about it before you arrived this morning."

"No, I don't have plans so lunch sounds good. Someone just send me a time so I can plot my morning out."

"Will do." After she spoke, the three of them headed towards their desks and along the way Tiffany looked at Angela. "You saw it too, didn't you?" Considering the tone, Caleb excused himself having an idea of where the conversation was heading.

"Of course I did, it's not as though you didn't look at them immediately either once he confirmed it was him." Tiffany replied. "Seeing his eyes, I've got a good feeling Blaine's single is about Sebastian which is incredibly romantic."

"My thought as well. It makes one wonder if any of his other originals are about him."

"Time will tell, as I doubt Sebastian will say anything so it'll be up to Blaine to confirm or deny it." The words had just left Tiffany's mouth when one of their supervisors came walking around the corner so the two quickly parted and got to work.

While Sebastian was starting his work day, Blaine was getting a start on his day as well. Considering the time Sebastian had left Sunday evening, Blaine slept one last night in what had been their bed to make the transition a tad easier. Yet once he woke that morning, rolling over and not seeing Sebastian had him sitting up in bed. Clearly while a part of him was missing, Blaine knew he couldn't dwell on it and put himself into a funk. Though considering the hour, he knew it was probably best to stay put as most likely everyone else was still sleeping. With that being the case, Blaine got up long enough to grab his guitar along with his notebook before sitting back down. If he wasn't going back to sleep, there was no time than the present to begin processing everything he was feeling. And in true to him fashion, the best way to do that was begin writing.

Being on the road didn't change that Blaine lost track of time once he got to work, so when the bedroom door opened he barely glanced up from his guitar and notebook. "Are you going to hideout in here all day?" Upon hearing Morgan's voice, Blaine looked at her slightly confused. "It's ten o'clock Blaine."

"Excuse me?" Blaine replied in surprise before looking at the clock and running a hand through his hair. Once he sighed, Morgan walked further in and sat down beside him. "I had no idea the time."

"It's okay, we were just starting to worry, that's all as we had a feeling you'd be missing Sebastian's this morning." While she spoke, she glanced at the notebook before him. "Looks as though you've had a productive morning."

"I have actually." Blaine told her while setting his guitar off to the side. "Are we there yet?"

"No, according to Scott who is riding up front we've got another couple of hours. We're still not sure when he came aboard. Have you heard from Sebastian this morning?"

"I have, and he told me that some of the other interns are actually fans of mine and saw the pictures of the two of us. They wondered if it was him."

"That must've been a bit awkward."

"He said it was, but also found it funny as they didn't quite know how to handle the situation." Blaine then glanced at his notebook. "Is everyone else up?"

"Yea, Justin was the last one to get up which he did about twenty minutes ago, why?"

"I've got something I want to share with you all, so grab your stuff and come back here." Morgan nodded before getting up and looking at him.

"What is it?"

"You need to eat something first though."

"Did Bas tell you to keep an eye on me?"

"Of course he did as he worries about you. So you get your ass to the kitchen and eat something."

By the time they arrived at their destination, they didn't even realize it until Tess came walking to the back of their bus. The sight she found brought a smile to her face as the five of them were sitting on the bed working on a new song. If Todd hadn't glanced up, she probably wouldn't have said a word but his reaction brought things to a halt. "You didn't need to stop on my account."

"What can we do for you?" Blaine asked as he leaned on his guitar which was in his lap.

"I thought you'd like to know we're here."

"The schedule is still relatively open for the day, correct?"

"Outside of the signing you have to do, yes." Tess told him. "But you do have an email from Vincent that he asked me to make sure you read in regards to the pictures of you and Sebastian."

"You can assure him that I'll read it. Now, is there anything else as we're on quite the roll at the moment?"

"No. I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you." Blaine replied before watching her turn around, and then seeing his band was looking at him. "What?"

"It's not like you to be so direct." Justin said to him. "It still catches us off-guard once in a while. Though, you're right we are on quite a roll so let's get back to work."

When she reached the front of the bus, Scott was sitting in one of the captain's chairs going over the schedule for the upcoming days. "I told you they weren't going to be going anywhere even though we've arrived." Scott said with a smile as she looked at him. "When they have these little jam sessions, they can play for hours and usually do."

"They're working on new music."

"I know as Blaine mentioned it when he came to get some water. You'll slowly get a better handle on their personalities Tess; it takes time as they're all so unique." Scott said to her. "Honestly, I'm still getting used to keeping an eye on someone that's as laidback as Blaine."

"It's not only how laidback he is, one would think that after all the constant performances, they'd all want to go out." Tess replied. "Yet one look at them, you could see how content they are."

"That would be because they find solace in music." Scott told her. "It's a way of bonding and right now, it's a way for them all to be there for Blaine without pushing. I bet they'll go out at some point today, but not until they're ready to." When Tess looked at him, Scott smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Blaine doesn't miss the signing. Though, that shouldn't be a problem since Blaine is quite punctual."

"How'd you know that was my concern?"

"It's your job. Now, go take advantage of this down time as you need it as well. There aren't many days like this on the schedule so we all need to make the most of them."

The next few hours seemed to fly-by and before Blaine knew it, it was time for him to start getting ready. While his band offered to stick around and wait for him, Blaine encouraged them all to go out and enjoy themselves. For he wasn't sure how long the signing was going to last, so he'd meet up with them once he finished. When he finally came walking out of the bus, Tess was right there waiting for him along with Scott. "Before you ask, yes I read the email and sent a response back to Vincent. We're all good." Blaine said as the three began to walk. "Also, if you felt I was a bit abrupt earlier, I'm sorry. When I'm writing I'm rather focused and don't respond to well to being interrupted."

"No apologizes necessary Blaine." Tess told him. "It really wasn't that bad, I've had people snap at me worse."

"Still, I'm sorry."

While Blaine was attending his signing, Sebastian was finishing up his day at work. Being back at the office was taking more out of him than usual due to the crazy hours he'd kept while he was with Blaine that weekend. So when Caleb tapped him on the shoulder, he sighed softly afraid they were being pulled into another meeting. Yet being asked if he was heading home, it caused Sebastian to look at the clock and realize he should've left over a half hour prior. After thanking him, Sebastian closed up what he was working on and set it aside as he'd get back to it the next day.

It really shouldn't have surprised him as he'd lost track of time numerous times since he'd started, as he really had no particular reason to rush home in the evening. When he came walking out of the doors of the building, he instantly spotted Hunter, Jeff, and Thad waiting for him. "If we didn't know better, we would've presumed you went out a different way to avoid us." Hunter said to him once Sebastian walked up to them.

"Should I even bother asking what you're all doing here?" Sebastian asked once the four of them started to walk towards the subway. "Or now that I ventured out last week I'm fair game to harass."

"Since I'm here, you can't call it harassment Sebastian." Jeff told him. "When Thad called me, I realized I needed to get out."

"Your memory sucks Harwood." Sebastian replied as they headed down the stairs. "Did you fail to remember me saying Monday wasn't good for me?"

"You only said going out to dinner wasn't a good idea." Thad stated. "You never said you had plans."

"I do me and my pillow as I'm fucking exhausted!" When the three of them chuckled, Sebastian shot them all a glare. "Really fucking cute guys!" He then looked at Jeff. "We'll see how fucking awake you are when you come back next weekend."

"If we didn't tease you, we'd be failing our civic duty." Hunter told him. "We know you got in late and had to get up early smartass. But don't go acting as though you couldn't have gotten more sleep while away." When Sebastian looked at him, Hunter smirked. "I thought so. And think, next Monday we'll give Jeff here a hard time."

Considering the setting, the guys kept their conversation pretty family-friendly during their trip to Sebastian and Blaine's as they didn't want to accidentally say something they shouldn't. Once they were inside the apartment, Sebastian told them to make themselves comfortable while he went to go change. By the time he returned, the three were settled and had gotten beers for themselves as well as Sebastian. "Care to tell us what's in the boxes?" Thad asked while pointing towards them once Sebastian sat down.

"Fan mail and gifts." Sebastian replied. "Some had been sent to the label while the other stuff was given to Blaine during signings he'd taken part in. I was too tired when I got back this morning to take them into the guest room." He then took a swig of his beer. "It'll get there eventually."

"If you want, one of us can take it back there." Jeff offered earning a slight smile from Sebastian. "Were things pretty crazy when you were with them?"

"That's one way to put it. While I thought B's fans here in the city were enthusiastic, I had my eyes opened even more this weekend." Sebastian told them. "It's crazy considering they'd only heard his single and whatever had made it online. Yet, they completely adore him…as well as his band." That last little bit earned him a look from Jeff. "Relax, Scott and the boys make sure your girl stays safe."

"How are you feeling about the pictures that came out?" Hunter asked him as it was obviously something on all of their minds. "I know we all teased you both about them, but never heard back from either of you. Part of us was afraid we went too far."

"You didn't go too far, B and I actually got a kick out of all the messages we received." Sebastian replied. "It wasn't by chance either as shortly after I arrived; we ended up having quite the talk. With us being apart from one another, it was harder than either of us realized pretending we weren't more to each other. So, B brought it up as he knew it affected me as well and…you can see I agreed."

"Still it all happened pretty quickly." Thad told him. "We were all shocked when we saw them even with the heads up. Rachel was in complete shock when she saw them."

"Yea, it got around quicker than either of us imagined." Sebastian then cocked his head. "Speaking of, why aren't you with Rachel since this is her free night?"

"She's in Connecticut doing something with Quinn. She'll be back in a couple of hours.' Thad replied. "She was quite happy I was coming to see you."

"That's because everyone wants information on B."

"Not only Blaine, we want to know how your weekend was as well." Hunter told him. "While we're clearly curious what's going on with Blaine since we don't have much contact, we also know how much you were looking forward to this."

"Well, I had a wonderful time and now have a better idea of what's happening." Sebastian said to them. "While he'd told me things, experiencing them is something else entirely. So Jeff, a heads up." Jeff nodded in response before leaning back in his seat. "Guys, I really don't mean to be an ass but I'm not really in the mood to socialize as I wasn't kidding earlier, I'm exhausted. While I slept last night, it really wasn't rewarding."

"Fair enough." Hunter said before taking the last swig of his beer. "We'll get going as it's obvious you're tired. But we needed to see for ourselves that you were okay with everything." While Hunter spoke, Jeff and Thad stood as well. "You know we'll be there for you guys and do whatever we can."

"We know, and appreciate it." Sebastian replied as he stood. "How about we all go out on Thursday night as I'll have my bearings back by then?" The three of them all nodded. "Good, so spread the word and we'll meet at our usual place." With that said the four of them headed for the door so that Sebastian could lock up behind them. The guys were all in the hall when Sebastian leaned against the door frame. "Thad, I did speak with B about that matter, and he's going to call you personally as he wasn't sure what you were looking for."

"Thanks, and thank him when you talk with him tonight."

"Will do. Night guys!"

Once Sebastian closed the door, the three headed for the elevator but not without Thad getting looks from Jeff and Hunter. "Something you care to tell us?" Jeff asked as they waited. "Is everything alright with you and Rachel?"

"Everything is fine with me and Rachel; I just had a question that Blaine's in the best position to answer outside of Santana."

"And you want a less emotional response I take it." Hunter added as they stepped onto the elevator. "Understandable. Please tell me Hummel didn't do something to upset her."

"I can safely say he's got nothing to do with this for once. Though, I can't be the only one concerned how he might react now that Blaine's career is picking up steam."

"You're not." Jeff told him. "Yet we have to remember Blaine not only has a restraining order against him, he's also got lawyers on his side that know things we aren't privileged to." When the two looked at him, Jeff smiled. "Come now, there is clearly more going on as Sebastian is quite confident that Hummel isn't going to go about trashing Blaine."

"Jeff's got a point." Hunter said in response. "Obviously Sebastian's always going to be concerned, but he's not as concerned as he could be. Did anyone else notice that he seems more at ease than he had been?"

"He did, and I think that stems from seeing Blaine and seeing for himself that he's okay." Jeff replied. "It's one of the reasons why Thad here was able to convince me to come out. I felt seeing Sebastian might help me feel better. It's more rattling than one might realize not knowing what's going on with the person you love. It's one thing for them to tell you they are okay, and another to see it for yourself." Hunter then glanced over at Jeff as they exited. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Kimberly's days on the road are nothing compared to what Blaine and Morgan are dealing with." Hunter told him. "For the most part, her days on the road are very similar to her days at home. And while players on other teams flirt with her, her own players keep them in check so they don't cross the line."

"Still, you go through it as well." Jeff said him. "Why don't the two of you go ahead and do your thing as I'm going to head home."

"Not going to join us?" Thad asked.

"No, as they had a free day today so Morgan and I are going to get to talk much earlier than usual."

"Think, it's only going to be a matter of days till you've got the same sort of smile Sebastian has. Even though he's tired, one can see he's in a much better palce. Also, knowing they have a free day, another reason why Sebastian probably wanted us gone."

"Yep! Later guys!" With that, Jeff made the turn for the subway as he wasn't sure where Hunter and Thad were going to be heading.

"So much for us all doing something, huh?" Thad said to Hunter as the two began to walk. "When does Kimberly return home?"

"Wednesday. Are you sure everything is alright, as I can't help but feel something is going on if you asked Sebastian to speak to Blaine about something."

"I asked him to do so since Blaine hasn't been the best about returning messages in a prompt manner since he's been gone." When Hunter looked at him after his response, Thad shook his head. "I don't blame him, I know he's busy. That's why I spoke with Sebastian as this is something I'd prefer a prompt response to."

"Is it about Rachel though, even though you side-stepped that conversation, turning it back on Blaine."

"Yes and no." Thad told him. "It's one of those situations where something doesn't quite feel right to me, but I can't quite put my finger on it. So, I felt Blaine was best equipped to help me get a better perspective."

"It's one of those things that it bothers you enough, that your mind doesn't stop thinking about it, even if you want to, right?"

"Precisely. I feel if I don't get some clarity on the matter soon, I'm going to say something to someone I might regret which is the last thing I want."

"Then you should probably head home as well because for all you know Blaine's going to call since he has a free night." Hunter said to him. "And from what you've said, that's probably not a call you want to take in public. I mean, it could get quite in-depth, especially if Blaine has the answers you're looking for."

"Good point. So, I will bid you adieu."

"Alright, and Thad, hopefully if Blaine does call tonight, he has the answers you're looking for."

"Me too man, me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 7**

Even though they'd played things safe the night before, Thad didn't end up hearing from Blaine until the following morning. Hearing his voice on the other end brought a smile to Thad's face, knowing Blaine really didn't have much time on his hands. After starting the conversation normally which pertained to catching up with one another, Blaine asked Thad why he wanted to know about Shelby. Knowing Blaine's time was limited, Thad got straight to the point in discussing his concerns with Blaine. When Blaine took pause to Shelby acting protectively, it peaked Thad's interest.

While Blaine clearly wished he had more to say, he could only surmise that Shelby was acting differently out of concern. Blaine had been there when Rachel first got Funny Girl and saw how she changed. So, he thought that Shelby's behavior could be in regards to the mistakes Rachel had previously made. Yet at the same time, Thad pointed out that it didn't seem to make sense that she'd be protective. Blaine knew Thad had a point, but also said it was hard to make an assessment since he hadn't seen her behavior first hand. That was something Thad understood, as he was putting a description on the behavior though he knew all too well, that people act differently in situations.

With that out of the way, Blaine was quick to bring the topic back around to Thad as he'd failed to mention how things had gone between Rachel and Emerson. The fact that the first thing Thad did was laugh brought a smile to Blaine's face on his end. When they first heard that Emerson was coming to meet Rachel, they all knew it was going to be quite the experience knowing how different the two are. To hear that Rachel felt intimidated at first didn't surprise Blaine, but he was happy to hear Emerson was quick to put her at ease. Thad proceeded to tell him, that he'd given Emerson a heads-up in regards to how Rachel might react so she was aware of it heading in. He also added that Rachel had spoken with Sebastian about her as well, and Sebastian had helped quell her nerves as well.

Hearing that surprised Blaine since Sebastian hadn't mentioned it to him, but it warmed his heart hearing so. Considering the two had certainly gotten off to a rough start, while understandable, it meant quite a bit to him that the two now got along. He also knew that Sebastian's reassurances to Rachel meant quite a bit to her as well knowing Sebastian wasn't necessarily a touchy-feely person outside of Blaine. And while Blaine wished he could've been more of a help to Thad, it was good talking to him as he got more insight into what had been happening since he'd been gone.

While Thad was talking with Blaine, he knew Rachel would wish that she was there considering how badly she missed him. Yet, she was at the theater for rehearsal as they were going to be performing on one of the morning shows the next day. It must've been obvious something was on her mind as Jean-Baptiste came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump slightly. "Not my intended reaction." Jean-Baptiste told her as he rested his head against hers. "Still wishing you got to see Sebastian last night?"

"Yes." Rachel replied while leaning back against him. "Thad said there was quite the change in Sebastian's demeanor now that he saw Blaine."

"Isn't that to be expected?" Jean-Baptiste said in return before letting go of her, allowing her to turn and face him. "I mean, he misses Blaine so seeing him must've improved his mood even with them being separated once again."

"It had, as Sebastian, as well as Jeff have been a bit…reclusive since their loves left for tour. Jeff's going to be seeing Morgan this weekend."

"And it's dawned on you that you probably won't see Blaine till he returns to New York unless you two can schedule a Skype call." When Rachel looked up at him, Jean-Baptiste smiled. "You're easier to read than you might think Rachel, particularly when it comes to people you care about."

"Here I thought only Thad knew me that well outside of Santana and Blaine."

"Well, you were wrong." While he spoke, Jean-Baptiste grabbed a nearby stool as they were still waiting for the others to arrive. "Now speaking of Blaine, was him kissing Sebastian's backstage after his show impromptu or…"

"They decided to be them, and didn't care if someone saw them." Rachel replied before Jean-Baptiste even finished. "Having to be apart, they don't want to waste the littlest of opportunities to share how they are feeling in a given moment."

"Good for them! I figured as much considering how aware Blaine is, but I felt it best to ask and assumed you'd know." Once he spoke, Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. "What?"

"I never took you as the type to read celebrity gossip sites or pages."

"I don't, Shannon does as she always finds great amusement in them. So seeing a picture of Blaine and Sebastian kissing, on Sunday morning was quite the shock to the system, not that she hadn't seen them do so before. It was just from what I knew; Blaine was going to keep things quiet."

"That was the initial plan, but as I mentioned, things changed." Rachel replied. "Luckily though, the reaction wasn't bad. Clearly there were those people that were all aghast about it, but most thought it was refreshing to see how comfortable they seemed."

"Did you read any of the fan reactions to it?" Rachel shook her head earning a laugh from Jean-Baptiste. "You should as his fans reactions have been quite amusing."

"I learned early on, not to read it, though Santana keeps tabs on it as she finds most of it humorous."

"Ask her about it, I bet she found it as amusing. There are plenty of girls as well as guys, jealous of Sebastian. Then you have the others that find them absolutely adorable or sexy depending on the person."

"Any particular reason you didn't bring this up on Sunday?"

"Things were crazy around here." Jean-Baptiste said to her. "Plus, with so many people around you wouldn't have been as free to talk." While he spoke, Derek came walking onto the stage and made certain to clear his throat so they knew they were no longer alone. "Morning Derek!"

"Good morning!" Derek replied as they both turned to look at him. "Is everyone else running a tad behind?"

"As usual." Jean-Baptiste told him. "Though, a few are here but they are wandering about."

"I didn't know you'd be here this morning." Rachel said to him as she took a seat next to Jean-Baptiste. "From what I knew, these things weren't necessarily your thing."

"They're not." Derek told her. "I came in as I have paperwork to do. Yet as I was passing by, I heard Jean-Baptiste laughing and was curious as to what was going on. Care to share or is this something between the two of you?"

"Jean-Baptiste was actually laughing about something that happened this weekend or more precisely, the reactions from it."

"Not to mention, Rachel accused me of reading celebrity gossip, which I don't."

"Considering the topic, I'm guessing this is about Blaine." They both nodded in response. "What was so funny?"

"The reactions of some of his fans as a photographer snapped a couple of pictures of him backstage after a performance while he and Sebastian were kissing." Jean-Baptiste replied. "Now the big question of the special someone in Blaine's life has been answered."

"Needless to say, the fact that Blaine's gay surprised a lot of people." Rachel told him. "How did you know we were discussing Blaine?"

"I might've heard some of the girls from the ensemble talking about it on Sunday, as well as some of the guys." Derek said in response. "Have the two been together long as that's quite the statement if it's a new relationship?"

"As a couple, a little less than a year." Rachel said to him. "But they've known each other since high school. While Sebastian and I haven't always gotten along, I now can't think of a better person for Blaine. He loves him unconditionally, and supports his dream whole-heartedly even with it meaning there are times they'll be apart."

"That is quite the love, as that can't be easy for them." Derek replied. "Yet from the brief amount of time I got to speak with them on your opening night, I could sense that they both have a good head on their shoulders."

"That's because they do." Rachel added. "They're well aware of how crazy things could possible get the more popular Blaine becomes." Before Derek could respond or Jean-Baptiste for that matter more of the ensemble appeared and latched onto the fact they heard Blaine's name. The fact that Rachel was friends with Blaine was a well-known fact so soon she was surrounded as they all had plenty of questions for her.

Considering what was happening, it wasn't surprising that Derek along with Jean-Baptiste backed away from what was happening on stage. "If Blaine could see this, he'd be laughing."

"Why?" Derek asked as he was curious to know more about him since he knew Blaine was rather important to Rachel.

"It's never been about fame for him, it's always been about his love of music." Jean-Baptiste told him. "All Blaine's ever wanted, is to share his love and passion for it with others."

"So, you're not surprised by the response?"

"I'm not. Have you heard his single?" Derek nodded. "Blaine wrote that so you can see not only can he sing, he's quite talented on the other end of the music spectrum as well. And while hearing his single let's one hear how good he is, seeing him live is an entirely different experience. One can truly see how passionate he is about it."

"It sounds as though when he comes back to town, I should check out one of his performances." Derek said to him.

"I'd recommend it. From what I know though, that'll have to wait till the end of summer as he's on tour through Labor Day." Jean-Baptiste said to him. "From that point, I don't know what his schedule is like as they said a lot of it would depend on how things went sales wise."

"Do you know how things are going at this point?"

"His single is still in the top ten, which is a good sign." Derek was about to speak, when he noticed Rachel looking like a deer caught in headlights. So he excused himself and rescue Rachel from all the questions that were being thrust upon her.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Derek replied. "They weren't too pushy, were they?"

"No, they're excited as well as curious." Rachel told him. "Once I finish up today, I need to call Sebastian and ask if he has any news on Blaine's next single as well as an album debut date. They aren't the only ones curious as I am as well." The way her eyes lit up and the smile that she had while she spoke, had Derek holding back a smile as there was no denying how happy she was for her friend and his success. While there was plenty he could've asked her in that moment, the opportunity was short lived as everyone arrived and they had to get to work on blocking for the next day's performance.

After walking off the stage and heading for his office, Derek ended up pausing when he heard his name called. Upon turning, he saw his partner as well as the show's producer behind him. "What can I do for you Michael?" Derek asked as he waited for him to come closer. The instant he saw Michael smirk, Derek shook his head. "I'm being careful."

"I know you are, as I saw the two of you talking." Michael said to him. "But I know it's got to be hard being so close, yet having to keep the distance." Derek looked at him before pointing up the stairs as if they were going to talk about this, it was going to be in private. Once they were up in his office, Michael closed the door before taking a seat across from him. "Have you and Shelby spoken again since the big revelation?"

"A couple of times, and they weren't the most pleasant of conversations." Derek replied. "I'm still so angry with her Michael, that I can barely see straight. While I can understand where she was coming from back then, I can't believe she didn't tell me. I had a right to know!"

"You don't have to tell me, I know you had a right to know." Michael told him. "Yet, you were both so young that I could see how her fears took control."

"Michael, I loved her, how could she not tell me?" While his frustration was evident to start, his voice broke when he responded. Michael watched as Derek leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"She said it herself, she was scared that you'd ask her to do something she knew she wouldn't be capable of doing. I'm not saying it's an excuse, it's just…I remember who we all were back then. Can you honestly tell me you were ready to be a father?"

"No, but I wasn't even given the opportunity to consider it." Derek said in response. "Believe me when I tell you, I couldn't be happier that Rachel was surrounded by so much love growing up. There is no doubting how much LeRoy and Hiram love her. I just…" He didn't finish, just sighed rather loudly.

"Have you decided if you're going to tell her?" Michael asked as he leaned forward to look at him. Derek only shrugged his shoulders in response. "Derek, do you know what she even knows about you?" He tilted his head to the side before sighing once more. "Do I even want to know?"

"Shelby told me that Rachel never asked, but from what I know of her, I find that hard to believe with as inquisitive as she is." Derek replied. "What do you think?"

"I'd have to agree with you, but because Rachel asked, that doesn't mean Shelby gave her an answer. I mean, I can't quite picture her painting you in a bad light, she loved you as well."

"Yet, here we are once again. If she loved me, how come she didn't tell me?" Derek said as he leaned back in his chair. "It's a constant fucking merry-go-round Michael!"

"Would you like me to talk to Shelby?" Michael asked, earning him quite the look from Derek. "Come on now, you clearly need answers but aren't in the mindset to get them."

"I don't want you involved any more than you already are."

"Derek, I'm involved already. Not only because of the history we all share, but because of Rachel." Michael stated to him. "You need answers given all the time you spend around her. And we need to know the best way to handle this so as not to throw her life off kilter."

"Shelby said I should try and limit my time around her if I was having such a hard time." Once Derek answered, Michael laughed loudly. "That was my reaction as well. It would be quite noticeable if I all of a sudden disappeared or stopped interacting with her."

"Do you know where I can find her because the longer this goes on, the worse it could become?" Derek nodded before jotting down an address for Michael.

"How so, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Can you imagine how Rachel might react the longer this information is kept from her?" When Derek sighed, Michael took the piece of paper from him. "You now see my point. So, the sooner we figure this out, the better off we'll all be. Honestly, Shelby's in the worst situation as she should've told Rachel the instant the two of you saw one another on Rachel's opening night."

"I can't say that thought didn't cross my mind." Derek told him. "Just, try and be tactful considering what's on the line."

"I'm well aware of what's on the line Derek. I'll give you a call after I speak with Shelby as I have a feeling we're going to need to talk again." Derek nodded, and then watched as Michael stood and headed for the door. While he meant that he didn't want him any more involved than he was, hell, he questioned telling him multiple times before he actually did. Yet he knew he needed to talk, and knew he could trust Michael to keep this between the two of them. Also, the more he thought who better to be the go-between than someone who knew them, or at least knew them both at that time of their lives.

When he arrived at the address given to him by Derek, Michael did a double-take as the last thing he imagined was Shelby running a daycare. Once he walked through the door, it didn't take him long to spot her crouched down beside a table where children were doing arts and crafts. The moment she looked up and spotted him, she motioned to one of her employees to take her place before going towards him. "I must tell you, you're the last person I expected to see come walking through that door." Shelby said to him once she was before him. "Did Derek send you to come talk to me?"

"No, I offered to come and talk with you." Michael told her. "Little did I realize where he was sending me when he gave me an address of where to find you."

"Well, this is where I am most days." Shelby replied. "You'd be amazed how few daycare centers here in the city understand that not everyone works what is perceived as normal work hours."

"That's very true. Is there somewhere we can talk or should we schedule a time to do so?"

"I've got some time." Shelby told him. "And if we're not done, we can figure something out." Michael nodded, before following Shelby towards the back and her office. Once they were inside, she motioned toward the couch she had in there and they each took a seat on either end. "Now that we have a bit more privacy, is this about how Derek is feeling or about Rachel?"

"It's about both in actuality." Michael said to her. "He's still furious with you Shelby, and I don't fault him for that. Yet, he's got a lot of questions that he needs answers to."

"And I'm the only one with those answers." Shelby answered causing Michael to nod. "Considering what I did, the least I can do is answer any question he might have. So, where do you want to start, why I did it?"

"No, as you've told him your reasoning behind it. What he wants to know is what does Rachel know about him?" When Shelby looked towards the far wall, Michael shifted in his seat to catch her attention. "Shelby, please don't tell me you made him out to be a bad guy."

"I didn't, yet…" Shelby took a deep breath before looking at Michael. "…I didn't give her the complete picture."

"How so?" When she didn't respond, Michael got up from where he was sitting and began to pace the room. All it took was one look at her to know he wasn't going to like the answer, which was further proof that Derek would be livid with it. "Shelby, what did you tell Rachel about her birth father?"

"It wasn't so much as what I said about Derek; it was more about our relationship." After she spoke, she noticed Michael's eyes were still on her, waiting for her to expand on her answer. "I might've told her that…that the relationship wasn't serious."

"You're kidding me, right?" Once she shook her head, Michael began to pace the room. "Talk about bullshit! So much for loving Derek, huh?"

"I did love him."

"Obviously, not enough to tell your daughter the f…freaking truth!" Michael spat back at her. "Do you have any clue what you leaving did to him? Do you?"

"He mentioned that things weren't pretty."

"That's Derek being nice, because you practically destroyed him." Michael told her. "For the life of me, I couldn't understand why you did it, why you left him. Yet anytime I considered looking for you, to get answers, I couldn't leave my best friend alone in the state he was in."

"I never meant to hurt him Michael; you've got to believe me." Shelby then rested her head in her hands before leaning forward on her knees

"You might not have meant to, but you did, horribly. There were plenty of us that weren't sure if he was going to recover. Yet he did and made one hell of a career for himself. Then three or so weeks ago, he gets thrown one heck of a curveball, he learns he has a daughter, with the very woman who broke his heart." While he spoke, Michael sat down on the ottoman in front of Shelby causing her to look up at him. "Shelby, I didn't mean to let my emotions get the better of me, yet…"

"You don't have to apologize to me Michael, I deserve everything I get. You've got to believe me when I tell you I honestly believed this was best for all parties involved at the time." Shelby said to him while wiping at her eyes. "You can only imagine the shock I experienced when Derek came in to check on Rachel on opening night."

"Considering how he was feeling, I'd say I've got a good idea. He wants her to know who he is." Michael said to her. "While he knows she's got a family, he wants to be a part of her life somehow. Yet, he doesn't know how to tell her."

"There's no simple way of telling her, trust me, I've thought about it as I could tell from the talks Derek and I have had, he wanted her to know." Shelby replied. "Yet how does one tell her that her new boss is her father?"

"Carefully." Michael said in response. "The last thing anyone wants is for this revelation to turn Rachel's life upside-down. Also you do realize, it's going to mean you telling Rachel the truth."

"I'm well aware of that fact. And you're right, turning her life upside-down can't happen. But I know Rachel, and this is going to affect her. For starters, she's probably going to be furious with me, as are LeRoy and Hiram."

"Probably, but the sooner we deal with this, the better it will be for everyone." Michael then reached out and took one of Shelby's hands. "From what I've seen, Rachel has quite the support system in her life that will help her."

"You're right; she does have an incredible support system in her friends. Unfortunately, right now the one person she'll probably need the most isn't here."

"I, don't follow as I'd presume her boyfriend would be one of those people."

"Thad is one of those people, and I have no doubt he'll help her every way possible." Shelby replied. "But, he as well as Santana are quite…feisty. With news like this she needs someone around with a calmer disposition. And while she has one, that person doesn't have the same calming influence over her that this other would have."

"Who is this person?"

"Blaine Anderson." When Michael's eyes widened, Shelby smiled. "The very one. Blaine's currently on tour and won't be back till September."

"We can't wait that long to tell her."

"I know. What's with this…we?"

"Shelby, I was speaking metaphorically as I know this is something she needs to hear directly from you and Derek."

"Do you mind telling me what her relationship is like with Derek?"

"It's good, but it's getting harder for him to be around her with what he knows."

"That's a feeling I understand well. Would you mind sitting down with the two of us tomorrow morning? That is if Derek is free."

"I wouldn't, and from what I know, his schedule is free but I'll have to check with him to be certain. If you want, we can have this little meeting at my place so it's a neutral setting."

"I'd appreciate that since things are obviously quite tense between us."

"For a good reason." Michael added. "I'm telling you this now; he's not going to react well to how you portrayed your relationship with him to Rachel."

"I know."

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"It's because I am." Shelby replied. "Ever since Derek and I saw one another that night, I've replayed every event in my head that lead us to that point. Looking back, I know not telling him was stupid as he had a right to know. But there is nothing I can do now to change what happened. The only thing I can do, is try and make things right for all parties involved."


	8. Chapter 8

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 8**

With everything that had been going on that week, getting together that Thursday night was what all of them needed. Outside of seeing Sebastian on Monday evening, no one else had seen him since he'd returned from his weekend with Blaine. The entire group was already at the bar by the time Sebastian came walking through the door. From the looks on their faces, it was pretty clear most were afraid Sebastian was going to have a change of heart and not show. "Did you lose track of time or were you speaking with Blaine?" Jeff asked as he handed Sebastian a drink. "Or did you lose track of time because you were talking with Blaine?"

"The latter." Sebastian replied before taking a sip. "I actually only hung up with him before walking through that door. I take it you spoke with Morgan earlier."

"I did. They had one hell of a day."

"Tell me about it."

"Will one of you two please fill the rest of us in, as you're having a conversation none of us understand?" Wes said to them as they each smirked at one another. Ever since Jeff started dating Morgan, his friendship with Sebastian had strengthened due to all the time they spent with one another. So watching him have a conversation with him, similar to the ones he shared with Nick, was still quite the adjustment, especially for Nick. "Guys?" Jeff and Sebastian looked at each other in a way the others could tell they were trying to figure out who was going to speak.

"Alright, we'll share." Sebastian told them before ordering himself another drink. "I'm speculating here, but you've all been keeping up to date on the interviews B's been giving." They all nodded as Sebastian clearly had their attention. "Since that's the case, you know B's addressed the fact that yes, he does have a boyfriend."

"We know that, but that wouldn't constitute having a hell of a day." Nick stated earning a look from Jeff. "What, it's true? Not to mention, how would that affect anyone else."

"He's getting there, but he needed to make sure you guys knew Blaine had in fact addressed the fact that he does have a boyfriend." Jeff told replied. "It all plays into it. Also, having one hell of a day doesn't necessarily mean something bad happened. It could mean eventful."

"May I continue?" Sebastian then asked causing Nick to nod. "Thank you. After his latest interview that had his entire band in attendance, things were crazy when they were trying to leave. Scott and the guys have had their hands full keeping people away from them. So, when they were making their way through the crowd…a guy somehow managed to grab ahold of Blaine." The loud gasp from their friends didn't surprise Sebastian or Jeff who acted in a similar manner when they were told. "B's okay as Scott was quick to get the guy's hand off of him. While Scott held him away at arm's length, the guy began professing to Blaine that they were meant to be together."

"And, how did Blaine react to all this?" Thad asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Shocked." Sebastian replied. "But there is more, Jeff?"

"Alright." Jeff said in response. "While the guy was professing to Blaine that they're meant to be, the rest of the band was watching as they were as shocked. And before you all ask why they didn't move, their SUV wasn't there yet due to traffic. So, Morgan got frustrated and told the guy off telling him he didn't stand a chance as Blaine and his boyfriend, are a perfect match for one another."

"She didn't?" Wes asked as he looked between Jeff and Sebastian.

"She did." Sebastian told him. "Jeff's giving you guys the condensed version of it. Blaine was honestly laughing when he told me as the guy didn't seem to believe that B was actually in a relationship."

"There are pictures of the two of you kissing." Nick stated. "And Blaine confirmed in interviews that the guy he was kissing is in fact his boyfriend."

"I know, yet that doesn't seem to matter. Clearly, B's got admirers and they aren't shy about letting him know." Sebastian continued. "Then, the guy freaked out once the SUV pulled up because when they headed towards it, Blaine grabbed ahold of Morgan's hand, much as Justin took Talia's so they didn't get separated."

"The guy freaked that Blaine held Morgan's hand?" Hunter asked, slightly befuddled as were the others.

"Yep!" Jeff replied. "Which makes no sense if you've ever seen the way; the two of them interact on stage. Yet, he must believe that since Blaine's gay, he dislikes girls."

"But he has two of them in his band." Nick said to him.

"We know which is why it was one hell of a day." Sebastian added. "The overall reaction was crazy. And while B filled me in, I'm sure he didn't tell me everything as even he admitted it was a bit of a blur. So much happens around him, that he doesn't catch everything. I'm sure when Jeff sees them all this weekend; he'll have plenty to tell us when he returns. The best way to get the complete picture is speak with all of them at once as they catch different aspects."

"Speaking of when he returns, care to tell us what propelled Blaine to be open about your relationship?" Wes asked which didn't surprise Sebastian in the slightest. When Sebastian cast his eyes down, Wes looked at the others. "If it's too hard, you don't have to tell us."

"There were a few elements in play, but this isn't the setting to talk about it."

"Understandable. We only hope it was done because he wanted to do it."

"It was, as it was something we talked about quite a bit."

While Sebastian spoke, Hunter looked at him causing him to tip his head to the side. Though the moment Hunter pointed to the side, Sebastian understood all too well as they were being stared at. Not only were they being stared at, girls were pointing at Sebastian specifically. Once he ran his fingers through his hair, he looked for their waitress once again. After ordering a round of shots for the group, all eyes fell upon him. "If you want to leave, we'd understand." Thad told him. "I mean, with everything being so fresh it's not surprising that they're looking at you. While there were pictures of the two of you kissing, there were also a few of you walking hand in hand so..."

"They were able to clearly see who B's boyfriend is." Sebastian replied before slamming back his shot the instant their waitress dropped them off. "And if they've gone to his shows here in the city, they've seen me before."

"Thad's right man, if you want to go, we get it." Hunter said to him. "It's got to feel weird having people staring at you, talking about you."

"I've always had people look at me." Sebastian said earning a laugh from the guys. "It's true, but now I don't know if they're looking because they're interested or…because I'm B's boyfriend."

"Or it could be both." Wes added with a smile. "Yet, you should probably be careful about letting anyone new into your life for the time being."

"My Dad mentioned that to me as well. He said that this is a time in my life where I need to be fully aware of what's going on around me."

"Wise advice." Hunter told him. "While Blaine's career is only starting, there are plenty of nasty people out there that would do anything to bring a negative light to things."

"Have you spoken with my Dad?" Sebastian asked, and Hunter shook his head. "Trust me guys, I'm well aware that I need to be careful."

Hearing Sebastian speak so openly about things, made them all breathe a bit easier as he was aware of things they were all concerned about. Even though Blaine was the one in the spotlight, they knew attention could be on Sebastian as well now that it's confirmed they're a couple. If this had happened a few years prior, they all would've been more concerned as Sebastian had mellowed considerably before he and Blaine got together. So much was changing, yet each time Blaine or Sebastian spoke, it was obvious they had their eyes wide open.

By the time they all decided to call it a night since most had to work the next day, the reactions around them weren't given much thought any longer. Once they were all outside, Sebastian took a chance to grab a few words with Jeff since he'd be seeing Blaine soon. "It won't be much longer till we all see them." Thad said as they waited for the two of finish talking.

"Crazy how we didn't see Blaine for years, yet now we're frustrated after not seeing him for a few weeks." Nick said garnering attention. "At least this time, it's for a good reason and not because we're being forced out."

"Think, if Blaine was still with that…" Wes paused as it was clear he was trying to find an appropriate term for Kurt. "…you know who, none of this would be happening. Speaking of, does anyone know how he's reacted to all this, either Blaine's career picking up or the pictures?"

"According to Santana, he had a slight outburst when the pictures came out." Thad told them. "She didn't find out directly, but some of hers and Rachel's friends are still friendly with him and he ranted on social media."

"Anything Blaine should be concerned about?" Hunter asked, surprised that Thad hadn't mentioned this previously.

"No, it was vague unless people were aware of some of what went down between them." When Wes raised his eyebrow, Thad smiled back at him. "Santana was sent the post and shared it with me. That adds further to our thoughts that he won't be talking smack about Blaine."

"What about Sebastian?" Nick chimed in with. "There is no love loss between those two."

"I'd presume Sebastian is safe considering all the dirt he has on him." Hunter said in response. "If he says crap, Sebastian can talk about how horrible he was to Blaine. And I know for a fact, that the publishing company he works for has a morality clause in their contracts. So, that information could hurt him in more ways than one."

Before their conversation could progress further, Sebastian and Jeff joined them and they soon said their good-byes. During Sebastian's trip home, he took a chance and sent Blaine a text as it was still relatively early so he was hoping he was up. When he got a response back, the two began to text back and forth till Sebastian arrived home. Once Sebastian was home, Blaine made his way to the lounge so the two could Skype. It wasn't long till his computer went off and Sebastian appeared on his screen. "Have fun tonight Bas?"

"I did." Sebastian replied as he leaned back in bed. "People stared at me B." When he spoke, Blaine noticed a slight slur to Sebastian's voice. "It…was weird." The words came out even more muffled as Sebastian pulled his shirt off as he spoke.

"How much did you have to drink Bas?" Blaine asked while taking in the view, wishing the two were together.

"Not too much." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"You've got that cute little slur going on." Blaine told him. "As for your earlier comment, I don't blame people for staring, you're gorgeous."

"Yet these looks were different Killer." When Blaine glanced down, Sebastian sat up as he knew that look too well. "B, don't do that…please. That's not why I said it." When Blaine still hadn't looked up, Sebastian muttered under his breath mostly vulgarities which seemed to catch Blaine's attention. "B, you believe me, don't you?"

"I do, I just hate that it's happening." Blaine said softly. "It's the last thing I wanted Bas."

"I know B. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to it." Sebastian said in response. "Part of this probably stemmed from the fact that where we went tonight, you played numerous times."

"Still." Blaine replied while closing his eyes.

"B, please don't as this is the last thing I wanted to happen." Sebastian then ran one of his hands over his chest. "Look at me B." When Blaine opened his eyes, Sebastian smiled. "That's more like it. I didn't tell you to upset you, I told you to keep you in the loop as you asked."

"I know. It's as you said, it's an adjustment period. Now, do we have time to truly talk or is this more like a face to face good night?"

"We have time to talk." Sebastian told him. "Or anything else you have in mind." The last bit was accompanied by one of Sebastian's patented smirks that often had quite the effect on Blaine.

"And what else might I have in mind Bas?" After Blaine spoke, he saw Sebastian set his computer off to the side before getting out of bed, and slowly removing his remaining clothing. "God I wish I was with you right now." The drop in Blaine's voice let Sebastian know his instincts were spot-on. "Turn around for me Bas." Slowly Sebastian turned to give Blaine a complete view.

"Like what you see Killer?"

"Is there any doubt that I do?" Blaine replied before slowly licking his lips. "How is this the first time I've gotten to see you like this since you were here with me?"

"Bad timing. Do I get treated to the same view?" After he asked, Sebastian watched Blaine remove his shirt, before moving his laptop so he could remove his shorts and boxers. "Perfect, and judging from the state you're in, you're more than liking what you see."

"As I said, was there any doubt." Blaine told him. "You're in a similar state."

"All because of you Killer." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine watched him wrap his hand around his erection before eliciting a soft moan. "Damn B, I wish you were here with me."

"I wish I was too Bas, so that I could be the one pleasuring you, making you feel good." Blaine then grabbed a nearby blanket before sitting back down on the couch. "Lie back down Bas." Sebastian nodded, and then took his hand off of himself before making himself comfortable on the bed once again and situating the laptop. "Now, do you want to do this together or one at a time?"

"Together." Sebastian replied before reaching towards the nightstand for a bottle of lube. "Do you need to go far to get what you need?"

"No, I brought it with me just in case. Are you ready to get started?"

"Absolutely as I can't wait to hear those sweet sounds you make when you approach your climax." When Blaine smirked at the remark, he heard what would be described as a growl from Sebastian. "Do you know what you do to me B?"

"I've got an idea, as you have the same effect on me Bas. I miss the way it feels when you touch me."

"Then listen to my words, and do as I say, I'll do the same." That was the last thing said between the two that didn't pertain to bringing pleasure to one another. Sebastian's moans of pleasure filled their room as did Blaine's that were coming through the speakers. Even with the previous times they'd done this, each time that followed they seemed to be able to enjoy it more.

When Blaine finally woke on Friday morning, he was surprised to find the bus empty. After glancing at his watch, he rubbed his eyes as he couldn't remember the last time he slept that late. He was waiting for a cup of coffee to finish brewing when Scott came walking on-board. "I was curious how much longer you were going to sleep." Scott told him after wishing him good morning. "Did it feel good?"

"It did." Blaine replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"Todd and Justin each went to get their hair cut, while the girls are getting mani/pedis." Scott told him. "You were out cold as Justin tried to wake you to see if you needed anything or wanted to join them."

"How long ago did they leave?" Blaine asked before taking a sip of his coffee as he'd fixed it while Scott spoke.

"Approximately an hour ago. Do you need to go out today?" Blaine shook his head before leaning back against the counter. "Is everything alright Blaine?"

"Yes, I'm just slowly waking. When I sleep that soundly it takes me awhile. Is Marcus picking up Jeff today?"

"Yes, things are being handled in a manner similar to when Sebastian came to visit." Scott replied. "Speaking of, how is Sebastian doing?" When Blaine looked at him, Scott smiled. "Are you honestly surprised that I asked?"

"No, but there seems to be more behind you asking, it's as though you're concerned about him."

"That's because I am. With everything that's come out since he was here, I wanted to make sure that he wasn't having any issues." Scott told him. "Because if he was, I'd have someone keep an eye on him."

"While I appreciate that, he's okay." Blaine said before taking another sip. "People he works with have recognized him, and last night he was stared at when he went out with the guys." Blaine continued. "He says it's a bit weird, but he'll adapt."

"Alright, but if anyone starts harassing him, please let me know." Scott replied. "Vincent okayed me putting someone on him if necessary as the last thing he needs is you being distracted." When Blaine looked at him with a questioning look, Scott shifted his stance. "That was poorly worded. Clearly he's concerned as well, but…you understand, right?"

"Yes, I understand. I just didn't expect Vincent to look out for Bas."

"A lot of managers wouldn't, but Vincent isn't like everyone else. He looks beyond the business aspect of things as he knows personal plays a huge part as well."

"I appreciate that, as the last thing I want is his life changing drastically because I said the two of us are together."

"I know, just as I know if Sebastian wasn't comfortable, he would've spoken up. Seeing how honest the two of you are with one another is refreshing."

"Enough happened before the two of us got together, that we know if we're not, things can get twisted and that's the last thing either of us want." Blaine then set his coffee cup down before stretching. "With everyone gone, would you mind helping me set-up the lounge for Morgan and Jeff for this weekend?"

"It's already done." Scott replied before Blaine's expression changed. "Like I said, you were sleeping soundly. By the way, Morgan will probably be thanking you all day as she really appreciates you doing this."

"It's the least I can do, after what they did for me."

"Yet."

"I know, that should technically be my room and the rest of them don't expect, special treatment." Blaine said to him. "Even if Morgan wasn't dating one of my close friends, I still would've told her to take the room."

"Blaine, the fact that they don't presume these sorts of things is further proof of how clearly you all see things. And that they are well aware of the fact that you are the star." When Blaine cocked his head, Scott laughed. "Face it Blaine, your name is the one on the posters, not theirs. People come to see you." The fact that Blaine didn't say anything, Scott looked directly at him. "No comment?"

"No, as I don't have one as you're not the first to say that to me. I've come to the conclusion; it's going to take me time to truly accept all this."

"Fair enough. Now, with everyone gone for the time being, what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to grab my guitar and get back to work as these last few days I've had this innate desire…actually, need to write." Blaine told him. "So if you have something you want or need to do, I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't, so if you have a change of mind, know that me and Marcus are outside as the others went with everyone else." Blaine nodded as that didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Good luck on the writing, and if you need anything…"

"I'll let you know."

After he spoke, Scott made his way off the bus so that Blaine could get to work knowing he preferred to work in solace unless, he was sharing with his band. Once he was outside, Scott made himself comfortable in one of the chairs next to Marcus. "You have everything ready to give to the driver?" Scott asked as he glanced at Marcus.

"Everything is set to go." Marcus replied. "Did Blaine ask?"

"Of course he did." Scott said with a smile. "You know he prefers to be kept in the loop of what's going on around him. It's refreshing if I'm honest."

"I know what you mean. So many budding stars are either demanding or follow along mindlessly, yet Blaine isn't either. Even though management clearly runs the show, Blaine has quite a bit of input."

"It's been that way from the start." Scott told him. "From the moment I first met Blaine, it was clear if he was going to be doing this, it was going to be his way, or not at all."

By the time his band returned hours later, they noticed the smiles on Scott's and Marcus's faces as they sat outside the bus. They were about to ask why, but soon her the strums of Blaine's guitar coming from the bus. So after exchanging a few words, the four of them made their way onboard and were greeted to quite the sight. While Blaine was sitting on the couch, guitar in his lap, pieces of paper were scattered about and Blaine's laptop was beside him.

"Someone was busy while we were gone." Once the first word left Justin's mouth, Blaine lifted his head and looked at them. "Should we leave you alone or…" He hadn't finished when Blaine began to collect all the papers.

"You don't have to do that on our account Blaine." Talia told him. "We can maneuver around it."

"Yes I do, I didn't realize I'd created such a mess." Blaine said in response.

"It's a creative mess." Morgan chimed in with. "It looks as though you made the most of us being out."

"This probably would've happened even if you guys were here. I woke up, needing to write."

"Well, I'd say you did just that, and then some." Todd replied. "It looks as though you not only wrote lyrics, but music as well."

"You would be correct. I was quite inspired when I woke up." Blaine said as they all soon began to sit down as Blaine had cleared space. "Did you guys have fun?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say fun; it was productive, though we enjoyed ourselves." Morgan told him. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys as well, but clearly I needed the sleep."

"So we noticed." Todd said to him. "Is all this secretive or are you ready to share like on Monday?"

"This is still secretive, at least for the time being." Blaine replied. "But speaking of Monday, I'd like to run through that number as I'd like to add it to the set in the near future. Also, we need to run through the new single since we're going to perform it live for the first time, the same day it's released."

"Alright." Talia told him. "Give us a few minutes to put our things away, and we can get to work." Once she stood she looked at him again. "You've eaten, right?"

"Yes." Once Blaine replied, Morgan giggled. "You two are terrible."

"We're only looking out for you dear. Even if Sebastian hadn't asked us to keep an eye on you, we've seen for ourselves how you tend to forget to eat when you get in the zone. Our schedule is too crazy for you, or any of us for that matter to skip meals."

"That's very true. Now, go put your things away as we've got work today before we have to perform tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 9**

When Thad was leaving his internship on Friday, he checked his phone as they were all trying to figure out what to do that evening. Once he saw that he had no messages, aside one from Rachel telling him she was having dinner with Rachel before heading to the theater, he slid his phone back into his pocket. He was standing at the corner waiting for the light to change so that he could cross, when he heard a familiar voice. Upon looking around, he saw Shelby in a rather heated conversation, and with a closer look, he realized it was with Derek. While it certainly wasn't surprising to see the two together since from Rachel's opening night, it was clear they knew one another. Yet from what he was seeing, it was clear there was some tension between the two, serious tensions.

Even though the light had changed, Thad stayed where he was as he had no place to get to in that exact moment. It didn't take him long to realize that Shelby's shift in behavior coincided with her and Derek seeing one another. The one thing he couldn't seem to understand though, is if there was so much tension between them, why were they together. With everything running through his head, Thad grabbed his phone once again and shot off a quick text to Hunter to see if he was free. While they'd spoken briefly about what he'd found out, they couldn't get into detail as Rachel had unwittingly interrupted their conversation.

Thad knew he was taking a risk since he wasn't sure if Kimberly was in town or not, yet the worst Hunter could say, was it was bad timing. So getting a response telling him to meet him at his place as he was just leaving work was a relief. By the time he crossed the street, headed for the subway, Shelby and Derek were going their separate ways. From what he could see, Derek looked completely frustrated as he hailed a cab, presumably to head to the theater.

By the time he arrived at Hunter's, Thad had tried to do a bit more research, yet came up relatively empty handed. After witnessing what he did, he couldn't wait for the two of them to finish their earlier conversation. When Hunter opened the door, Thad was a bit caught off-guard as Hunter had his tie loose around his neck and a beer in hand. "Getting a jump start on things without me?" Thad asked as he walked into Hunter's apartment.

"If I hadn't told you to meet me here, I would've stopped at the nearest bar once I left today." Hunter replied before taking a swig. "Want one?"

"Yes please." After Thad replied, Hunter headed for his kitchen to grab Thad a beer. Once he returned and handed it to him, Hunter sat down across from him. "I hope I'm not messing up any plans."

"You're not, as I'm assuming you mean with Kimberly?" Thad nodded as he was drinking his beer. "You're not, as she's still at the Stadium. Though, she is coming over when she's done. Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about as you usually spend your free-time studying?"

"Shelby." Once Thad said her name, Hunter placed his arm on the back of his couch. "I saw her today when I was leaving and…she was having a rather heated conversation, with Derek."

"Derek, as in the director of Rachel's show?"

"The one and only." Thad replied before taking a sip of his beer. "While I told you things seemed awkward between them on opening night, it's now clear to me that they have a history together."

"Well, their names were on more than one program together." Hunter told him. "And they did admit they knew one another."

"True, but now I'm curious as to how well they knew each other."

"Are you thinking they might've been involved?"

"It wouldn't shock me considering everything I've witnessed." Thad said to him. "Yet, with as much time that had passed, one would imagine things wouldn't be so tense."

"Tense?"

"Yes. It was clearly a heated conversation they were having, though I couldn't make out what Shelby was saying. And once they went their separate ways, Derek looks as though he wanted to scream." Hunter looked at Thad, before removing his tie completely and setting it on the table. "What are you thinking about Hunter?"

"If there is that much bad blood, why are they even interacting? It's one thing to see one another at the theater because of Rachel, but why see one another outside of it."

"My thoughts precisely! Just as I believe if it was something Rachel would need to be concerned about, Shelby would've said something."

"So, that takes us back to whatever it being between them, being personal." Hunter said to him. "I just don't know how we're going to find out what it is though. I mean…" When Hunter stopped suddenly and then proceeded to get up, Thad's eyes were on him the entire time.

"Hunter, what is it?" Hunter didn't respond, just headed for his desk where his laptop sat. "Hunter."

"Give me a second, alright!" He spat back at him as clearly something had dawned on him. Thad watched as Hunter opened his computer and it wasn't long after that he began shaking his head. "No." He muttered under his breath as there was no way, this could be the case. "It…it can't be." Hunter then ran his fingers through his hair before glancing back at Thad who was looking at him. Seeing the look on his face, there was no way he was going to drop something like this on Thad without more proof.

"Hunter."

"What would you say if I told you I had an idea, but, I can't say anything?"

"I'd ask why."

"You have enough on your plate that you don't need a speculative theory." Hunter told him. "Let me do a bit more research first. And if I can find viable proof to back said theory, at that point and only at that point, I'll share it."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. You're stressed enough as it is, that you don't need to think about a random theory. If you don't mind, I'll give Sebastian a call as he's an excellent researcher. Between the two of us, if there is information out there, we'll find it. And once we do, you'll be the first person we call."

"I could help."

"Thad, you have other matters to tend to, like school. Sebastian and I have a bit more free-time to do this, and it'll give him something to keep him occupied with Blaine gone." Thad sighed softly as he knew Hunter had a point. Unlike most of their friends, Thad still had quite a bit studying to do even with it being summer, and doing this would only add more stress to his life.

By the time Thad left Hunter's, it didn't take Hunter long to give Sebastian a call to find out if he had plans for that evening. Once Sebastian told him he was free, Hunter asked if he minded if he came over as there was something he wanted to talk to him about, but preferred to do it in person. That was all he needed to say for Sebastian to tell him to head on over as he wasn't heading anywhere. During his trip over to see Sebastian, Hunter gave Kimberly a call and was rather happy at the moment that she was going to be at the stadium for a few hours more. The fact that he sounded relieved let Kimberly know something was going on, so she told him if he needed to talk, she was available even though she was at work.

While that might not sound like much to some, it was exactly what Hunter needed in that moment. He knew better than most that very few could gauge how he was feeling. So, the fact that she could read him so well over the phone was further proof of how well she knew him. When he finally arrived at Sebastian's, there was a delivery man there handing Sebastian a pizza. Once it was paid for, the two passed one another and Sebastian motioned for Hunter to come on in. "Blaine's gonna be pissed if you've been ordering out the entire time he's been gone." Hunter said to him as they made their way to the living room.

"Well, B won't be upset as I've only done it once a week since he's been gone." Sebastian replied before setting the pizza down. "Help yourself to some as I got an extra-large as it would've been rude to eat in front of you."

"Thanks." Hunter told him before setting the pack of beer on the table, before handing one to Sebastian. "Have you spoken to Blaine today?"

"I spoke with him earlier, and probably won't hear from him till later." Sebastian said to him before taking a bite of pizza. "Why, do you need to talk with him?"

"No, this is about you." Hunter replied before taking a slice from the box. "I need your help with some research."

"What sort of research?"

"Let me go back a bit first. How much has Thad told you about the way Shelby's been acting?" Hunter asked before taking another bite as Sebastian was chewing.

"Aside from her acting a bit strange as of late, not much." Sebastian said in response. "Though, I know he's concerned enough that he wanted to talk with B. He was curious about what B knew about her. What's going on Hunter?" Sebastian then reached for another slice while waiting for Hunter to speak.

"Ever since Rachel debuted, Shelby has been acting differently around her. Though, Rachel doesn't really seem to see a difference, yet Thad does." Hunter told him. "So, he asked for a bit of help in finding out what sort of history Shelby and Derek have. Then earlier, he saw the two of them in a rather heated conversation."

"Why didn't he mention this to me earlier?"

"That would be because you had enough to deal with as Blaine had only left for tour." Sebastian nodded, as he was rather thankful they didn't drop something like this on him then as he had enough to deal with at that time. "Not to mention, you shut most people out for a while."

"All of that is very true. And while I'd love to say it won't happen again, I can't. B being gone is harder than one might realize."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Sebastian; I get it, just as Jeff does. That is why it made sense that the two of you confided in one another those first couple of weeks." Hunter said to him. "And should you need that time to yourself again, everyone will understand." Sebastian smiled, before taking a swig of his beer. "So, I thought you'd be willing to help me figure out this mystery for Thad. Not only are you one of the best researchers I know, but it'll give you something else to focus on, at least momentarily."

"What do you need help finding or figuring out?"

"I've found that the two work on numerous productions here in the city, so clearly they worked together. Yet as of a certain time, she seemed to disappear from the scene while Derek continued his career, gradually making his way."

"So, you want to fill in the void from when Shelby presumably left New York and made her way into the Berry's' lives."

"Yes." There was something about the tone of Hunter's voice that had Sebastian tilting his head to catch his attention once again.

"What aren't you telling me Clarington?"

"From the little bit of information I have…it seems as though…" Hunter sighed rather loudly before grabbing his beer and finishing it. This sole act, gave Sebastian a good idea that he probably wasn't going to like what he heard. "Fuck!" Once Hunter ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back, Sebastian handed him another beer. "I'm just going to say this…Rachel was born less than nine months after Shelby disappeared from the city." When Sebastian's eyes flew open, Hunter only shook his head half-heartedly before opening his beer and taking a sip.

"So Shelby was pregnant when she left."

"From my estimates, yes, unless Rachel was early. But…" When Hunter cut himself off once again, Sebastian scooted forward in his seat.

"Tell me what else you're thinking Hunter."

"Given the tension between the two of them, could…" Hunter stopped as Sebastian stood and began to pace, glancing over at Hunter periodically. "I take it I don't have to finish my thought."

"You're thinking that Derek could be Rachel's birth father." Hunter nodded before handing Sebastian another beer as he'd finished his as he paced. "Did you mention this theory to Thad?"

"Hell no! I mean, would you have?" Sebastian shook his head. "That's good to know. I didn't say anything as; I'm not going to drop something like this without more substantial proof. Not to mention, I don't know if there was more between the two of them. Right now, it's purely speculative."

"Yet, there is some basis for that sort of presumption." Sebastian told him. "Considering Rachel hasn't said anything, I'm guessing she was as shocked as anyone that Shelby and Derek knew one another."

"According to Thad, she was." Hunter said. "Now you know why I wanted some help."

"That I do. Without substantial proof, you can't even mention this to Thad as this could blow Rachel's world apart." Sebastian then placed his hand on the back of a chair. "Do you mind if I talk to B about this, maybe he has more information?"

"Actually, that might be a wise idea because if anyone knows something about Rachel's birth father, there's a good chance it's Blaine. Just make sure he promises not to say anything."

"Don't worry, I will. Plus B's the last person that would want to blow Rachel's life as she knows it apart."

While they were discussing things in regards to Shelby, Jeff was making his way towards the stage, much as Sebastian had the weekend prior. Everything Sebastian had told him prior to leaving was brought into perspective during the walk to the stage. Having attended more than his fair share of concerts over the years, going to see someone he knew was a new experience for Jeff. Once Marcus escorted him to the wings, Tess and Scott were prompt to greet him knowing his thoughts were already on the stage.

Much as Sebastian saw previously, Jeff was overwhelmed seeing them in this sort of setting along with the way the crowd was reacting. Even though he'd only released his single, the crowd was singing along to plenty of his other originals that had made their way online. By the time they finished their set, none of them were surprised when Morgan quickly handed off her bass prior to jumping into Jeff's arms. It wasn't till their kiss broke did the others even say hello, and when they did, Morgan was still in Jeff's arms though her legs were now wrapped around him. "I guess now we know why she wore shorts and not a skirt." Justin said with a laugh as Morgan rested her head on Jeff's shoulder. "Blaine you should considering doing that next time Sebastian is here." Even though Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment, he couldn't stop himself from laughing as well.

"Tempting as that might be, while I'm smaller than Bas, I'm not that much smaller." Blaine said as they all headed on their way. "So, if I did that without warning, we could go tumbling down." The others all smiled as Blaine's response made a lot of sense. While he was smaller than Sebastian, it wasn't like the size difference between Morgan and Jeff. "Now Jeff, did you have a nice trip down?"

"I did actually." Jeff replied before stopping so that Morgan could move onto his back as it would be easier for him to walk. "I've got to tell you, everyone else really misses you and can't wait to see you. They're seriously jealous that Sebastian and I have done these trips."

"They can come and visit as well." Blaine said in response. "They're the ones choosing to wait."

"I think they did it so Sebastian and Jeff could have personal time during their first visits." Talia chimed in with. "It was sweet of them."

"Not to be crass, but just because they'll be coming the next time." Jeff said as they stopped as fans were waiting for Blaine. "It's not going to stop personal time from happening." When the guys looked at Jeff, he smiled. "I rephrased my original words considering the setting."

"And I appreciate that." Blaine said as he glanced back over his shoulder. While he signed, Jeff put Morgan down as those that were waiting wanted autographs from his band as well. Once it started, Jeff could see why it took them quite some time to get back to the bus. For once the first autograph or photo was given; more and more people appeared lengthening the trip back. Yet once they were back on their way, it wasn't surprising that Blaine's pace picked up quite a bit. After they reached the bus, it was the first chance Blaine had to give Jeff a hug. "It's really good to see you."

"It's really good to see you too." Jeff told him as he held Morgan close as she was now tucked against his side. "Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said things get a bit crazy."

"It was definitely overwhelming at first, that's for sure, but we're slowly adjusting to it." Blaine said in response earning a smile from Morgan who looked more at ease than she had in weeks. "I'm sure Morgan will give you the complete picture at some point."

Before their conversation could progress, Tess came walking over as she needed to speak with Blaine causing him to excuse himself. Once he was gone, Morgan and Jeff made their way onto the bus where the others already were. "Where is my stuff?" Jeff asked as Justin was stretched out on the couch where his bags had been set.

"In your room." Justin told him before running his fingers through his damp hair as he'd already showered. Morgan proceeded to thank him, before taking Jeff's hand and leading him towards the back.

Once they were in back, Jeff looked at Morgan who was already taking her shoes off so she could take a shower. "Now everything Sebastian said makes sense." Jeff replied before taking a seat on the bed. "How long are you going to be?"

"Not long." She then leaned in to give him a kiss. "But if you need anything while I'm in the shower, just ask. Also, the schedule for tomorrow is up by the pillows. I thought I'd let you see it now so you had time to decide what you wanted to take part in."

"I'll probably go with you to each thing, unless that's an issue."

"Not in the slightest as Sebastian did the same thing." While she was speaking, Talia called out that the shower was free so Morgan was quick to grab her things before heading out.

After she was gone, Jeff started to get settled and as he did he saw Blaine come walking down the hall towards his bunk. Even though it hadn't been long since they'd seen one another, Jeff noticed quite the change in Blaine's demeanor and if possible, he seemed happier. Jeff watched as Blaine sent a text before tossing his phone onto his bunk before turning towards him. "I hope Morgan told you that sleeping on here is a bit different."

"She has." Jeff replied as Blaine walked towards the doorway. "What has you smiling like that or can you not tell me?"

"I will happily share it with you, but not yet."

"You want to tell Sebastian first." Blaine nodded. "Understandable. By the way, is it true that your next single comes out next week?"

"It is. Originally it was going to be a ballad, but all of that has changed."

"Any particular reason?"

"They feel this song gives people a better idea of who I am." Blaine told him. "And after last weekend, it seems people are more curious about what makes me tick." When Jeff cocked his head, Blaine smiled. "I thought the same thing. Also, there is something in the works that will have me coming back to New York for at least a day mid-tour."

"Sebastian didn't mention that to us."

"That would be because I only just found out. Once I have more details I will let everyone know. Yet so you know, it would only be for a day so…not much can happen."

"If it means getting to see you, no matter how briefly, people won't care." After he spoke, Jeff noticed Blaine glance towards the floor. "What is it?"

"I have to decide how open I want to be." Those words clearly confused Jeff so Blaine continued. "Once you hear the song, it'll make more sense." Blaine had just finished responding when his phone went off with what Jeff had learned was Sebastian's ringtone. So, he told Blaine to go get it and they could talk more in the morning.

The moment Blaine was gone; Jeff started to think about what Blaine could possibly be thinking about. He'd already confirmed that he was gay, so he couldn't help but wonder what else Blaine would want to keep to himself. Yet before he could lose himself too deeply in thought Morgan made her way back into the room and closed the door behind her. And while he'd been thinking, the moment she appeared any thoughts about what Blaine might be thinking about quickly disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 10**

The conversation Blaine ended up having Sebastian that evening wasn't what he'd been expecting. While the song they were planning on releasing was a favorite of Sebastian's, they'd had plenty of conversations about it. Of all the songs Blaine had ever written, this one bared more of his soul than any of the others. And having it on the album, they both knew it was going to be quite a conversation piece for those that breakdown the possible meaning behind songs. So having it being the second single released from the album, wasn't something either expected, they could understand why it was chosen.

It wasn't surprising to Blaine that one of the first things Sebastian asked, was if he was doing the interview circuit once again knowing the questions that could be asked. This song relayed so much of what Blaine had been through, yet Sebastian wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it. Hearing Sebastian be concerned, made Blaine feel better about everything he'd been feeling since he'd gotten the call from Vincent. When he writes music, it's a way to dealing with what he's feeling and working through it. Yet the thought of talking about what's behind some of the more intimate numbers with those outside his immediate circle, frightened him.

From the first moment Sebastian heard the song, he knew it went far deeper than the mess that was his marriage. So, when he asked if it dealt with what sent him to Dalton, Sebastian wasn't the slightest bit surprised to hear Blaine confirm his suspicion. With it being released in a matter of days, Sebastian was quick to ask Blaine if Vincent knew precisely what the song was about. Having Blaine tell him no, Sebastian voiced his concerns once again along with telling Blaine that he believed he needed to tell him.

"I know I need to tell him Bas, but at this point, it won't change a thing. Hell, I have a video shoot in the next week." Blaine responded with a sigh. "While it's a song we all love, I never imagined it being selected as a single. The next song was supposed to be a ballad Bas."

"I know B, I know. Did Vincent give a reason for the change?"

"Just that with the reaction to the picture of the two of us, and how comfortable I seem to be. They felt the song would speak more of me."

"B."

"I…I know. I don't know how I'm going to handle the interviews."

"That's why you need to fill Vincent in completely so the PR team can help you." Sebastian told him while running his fingers through his hair with his other hand. "If it's the major outlets like last time, they'll be more likely to stick to the do's and do not's your label gives them."

"True, but right now I wish it was Jordan interviewing me as I know she wouldn't push."

"You're right; she wouldn't as she's a professional as well as a friend. Not to mention, Santana would kick her ass."

"Bas." There was something about the tone of Blaine's voice when he spoke that made Sebastian feel uneasy. "Santana doesn't know." When Blaine heard a slight sigh from Sebastian, he leaned back in his seat, thankful his bandmates all had headphones on.

"I…I'm sorry B, I…I forgot."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright Blaine. I'm sorry, truly sorry."

"Bas, you don't have to apologize, honest, though I appreciate it." Blaine said reassuringly. "I don't think I'm ready to tell others what happened to me. Hell, I really don't want to talk about my mess of a marriage either."

"You could play it really vague B; people would understand not wanting to trudge up hurtful feelings." Sebastian told him. "What happened to you B, doesn't define who you are."

"I know, and that's why I wrote the song. I'm so much more than what's happened to me."

"Yet you're afraid that should it come out, it would define you."

"Precisely! I honestly don't know what I'm going to do Bas."

"Well, after you talk with Vincent, I think you need to speak with your parents, as well as Wes." Sebastian stated rather matter of factly. "I bet that response surprised you."

"A bit. While I'm not surprised that you think I should speak with my parents, as that's something I feel I need to do as well. Why Wes?"

"You told me he was the first person you ever told, that he knew before you told the Warblers." Sebastian replied. "If anyone would know how you felt in that moment outside of you, it was him and I know he has quite the calming influence on people. So, if anyone you trust could find a way to help you talk about it, without saying what happened, I believe it would be him. I wish it was me Killer, but I wasn't a part of your life then and I believe that's what you need."

"That actually makes a lot of sense, and for the record, I was scared to death when I first told Wes what happened to me." Blaine told him. "The two of us talked for quite some time till I was ready to tell the others."

"Do you mind me asking how they reacted as I've got an idea of how Wes might've?"

"They were shocked, and appalled. Yet they never pitied me, which was something I was afraid of. The thing I've always been afraid of Bas is that people would treat me different if they knew."

"That's understandable B, as I can only imagine living through it. It's as I've told you so many times before, you're one of the strongest people I know. Not many people embrace life again after something like that, particularly when it happens at such a young age."

"A point my therapist has told me plenty of times. I'm going to have plenty to share the next time we talk."

From that point, their conversation took on a more playful tone as they both knew that needed it otherwise neither would get a fitful night of sleep. By the time they'd gotten off the phone, Blaine checked the time and realized considering the hour he was best off sending Wes an email to schedule a time to talk. After sending the email off, Blaine made his way to his bunk as the others finished up the movie they'd been watching while he was on the phone. While he'd missed having Sebastian around, this was certainly a night where he wished he could curl up in bed with him.

The next morning when Justin got up to go for a run, he was surprised to find Blaine already up and about. After a brief exchange, Justin sat down across from him. "While it was pretty clear something was going on last night, know the rest of us aren't going to pry. We just hope that you know we're here for you as well. I know it's not the same as talking with Sebastian, but…you're not alone in this Blaine." When a small smile crept to Blaine's face, Justin smiled back.

"I appreciate that, I really do." Blaine replied. "Also, I know I'm not alone. It was just…last night was something a bit more personal that I needed to work through with Bas first."

"Is everything okay with you two after everything that came out?"

"We're good; it wasn't about the two of us. This is about me personally as the next single has been chosen and…the song is a bit personal."

"Do you mind me asking which one?"

"_What I've Overcome_."

"That's a song that got all four of us talking, yet there was something about it that we felt it best if we didn't push."

"I appreciate that, more than you know." Blaine told him. "Yet with it being the next single, it's time we all sat down and talked about it." He then watched Justin set his running shoes aside. "You can go for your run Justin. This is a conversation we all need to have, wide-awake."

"What about Jeff, are you going to ask him to go wander for a bit or something?"

"Actually, Jeff can stick around for this conversation if he wants as he already knows what I'm going to share with you. He's actually known for quite some time."

"Alright, well I'll have my phone with me. So, if you need me to come back sooner, just call."

"Go enjoy your run as you know everyone else takes advantage of sleeping in when they can." Justin nodded before putting his shoes on and heading out.

The last thing Blaine expected that morning was to have a brief talk with Justin so soon after getting off the phone with Vincent. Needless to say, Vincent was shocked when Blaine gave him the full background on the song that was going to be his next single. While he always presumed there was quite the story behind it, what Blaine told him wasn't what he expected. He was quite grateful that Blaine called him as the PR department needed a heads-up as to how to deal with it since Blaine preferred not having to say. In most cases, Vincent would ask people to reconsider; this wasn't one of those as this was more than a bitter break-up.

While waiting for the others to wake, Blaine started to check his messages as he was waiting to hear back from his parents as well as Wes. Blaine was in the midst of typing a response when Jeff appeared causing him to laugh. "You might want to put your shirt on before anyone else sees you." Blaine told him making Jeff blush before putting his shirt on that was draped over his shoulder. "I didn't expect you up so early."

"I didn't expect it either." Jeff responded while Blaine pointed to where the coffee maker was as he knew Jeff loved a cup first thing. "What are you doing up as you love to sleep in?"

"I have a few things I needed to get done before everyone got up." Blaine told him before rubbing his eyes.

"You look as though you should still be sleeping Blaine."

"I probably should as I didn't sleep very well last night as I have a lot on my mind." Once Blaine finished, Jeff was thankful that his cup was done as he could soon sit down with him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you." Jeff replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "So, I'm going to sit here quietly until you're ready to tell me what's going on." When Blaine cocked his head, Jeff mimicked the movement. "Not going to get me to leave that easily Blaine. Not only would I not forgive myself, but Sebastian wouldn't forgive me for leaving you when something is bothering you."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, but there are a select few of us, outside of Sebastian, that can read you." Jeff told him. "And if memory serves me correctly, I've seen this look on your face once before."

"Considering what's on my mind, I wouldn't be surprised if you have." While he spoke, Blaine set his laptop aside before leaning back in his chair. He then took a deep, cleansing breath as Jeff took another sip of his coffee. "I need to tell my band what happened to me before I went to Dalton." When Jeff sat straight up, it wasn't surprising nor was the look on his face.

"Care to tell me why as I know it's not something you like talking about?" Considering he'd been listening to the song that morning, Blaine handed Jeff his iPod along with his headphones. The entire time Jeff listened to the track, Blaine watched him intently to gauge his reaction. Once the headphones came off, Jeff placed a hand on Blaine's knee. "You're doing it because people are going to ask what the song is about." Blaine nodded. "While I understand their curiosity, it's none of their business Blaine."

"Bas said something similar, yet I feel there are a few people I need to tell that don't know. And my band is some as they need to know why I'm not going to want to really talk about it."

"While you feel they need to know, don't feel obligated to tell them if it's not something you want them to know." Jeff told him. "I remember that when we were at Dalton, no one outside of the Warblers knew."

"Outside of that group of Warblers, only a few people know that aren't my family." When Jeff's expression changed, Blaine took another deep breath. "Outside of Kurt, no one I went to school with at McKinley knows. I truly believe that incident was a part of my past, but it's clearly not."

"Blaine, it is a part of your past." Jeff reassured him. "It's no one's business but yours." He then brushed his hair back. "You do realize that should you open up about this to anyone outside those close to you that…"

"That some will try and use the information." Blaine finished for him as it was clear Jeff was having a problem finding the right words. "I know which is why I don't want to say anything. I don't want to be thrust into some sort of role that I didn't sign up for in a sense."

"You have every right to feel that way Blaine, I personally don't blame you." Jeff told him. "Is it safe to assume you've spoken with Sebastian about all of this?"

"At length, and with Bas's urging, I'm going to talk with Wes as well. He always seems to be able to see the bigger picture, without letting his emotions cloud things. Not to mention, Wes was the first person I ever told."

"Well, if you need anything Blaine, know we'll all be there."

"I appreciate that." Blaine told him. "I'm hoping the PR people are able to get people to not push when I do the interviews. The last thing I want is to either freak-out or break-down should I get pushed too far."

"Call it a hunch Blaine, but they're not going to let things get that far." Jeff said to him. "Did you mention to Sebastian you might be seeing him for a brief visit?"

"No, and until I have more concrete information, I probably won't. As much as I want to, I don't want to get his hopes up only to have everything fall through."

"Good idea." Jeff replied before standing. "I'm going to give you some peace and quiet as I'm assuming that's something you wanted from this early morning as well. Plus, I have a feeling Morgan might soon notice I'm gone."

"Can't have that now, can we?" Jeff smiled in response and raised his cup to Blaine. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Once Jeff headed back to bed, Blaine reached for his laptop again. It felt good talking with Jeff, even though they rehashed quite a bit of what he and Sebastian had spoken about. Yet Jeff was coming from a different place as he'd known for longer, plus he wasn't Blaine's boyfriend. The one thing that was clear though, is they both only wanted what was best for him.

Considering the email Blaine had sent Wes, it wasn't surprising that he tried to reach Blaine the moment he was done reading it. Yet when his call went to voicemail, Wes began to worry even more so he decided to call Sebastian hoping he could shed some light on the matter since Blaine had been relatively vague. But before he hit send, he looked at the clock and realized there was a good chance Sebastian was probably still sleeping. So instead, he sent a response to Blaine and hoped that he'd be hearing from him sometime soon.

The reason Blaine hadn't answered his phone when Wes had called, was that in that moment, he was speaking with his band. Needless to say, they were completely shocked as they never imagined Blaine had been through something like that. They also understood why it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Even though Blaine had told Jeff he could stick around, he'd gone outside as he felt they needed this time alone. Since Blaine didn't get into the details as it was still a sensitive topic, when he finished Todd asked if the guys were ever caught to which Blaine had to tell them no. Watching all of their eyes cast down towards the floor, Blaine took a deep breath as the moment was quite similar to how the Warblers had reacted.

"While you all might feel you need to say something, you don't." Blaine said to him. "I know it's a lot to process, especially when it's the last thing you expect to hear."

"You mentioned this morning that Jeff knows, when did he find out?" Justin asked as he looked at him.

"Back when we were at Dalton. It shouldn't be a surprise that after it happened, that I was a bit leery to let anyone get close to me." Blaine replied. "Yet after Wes and I spoke, he was quite supportive, yet also encouraged me to open up to those close to me."

"Why the Warblers?" Morgan asked as she squeezed her hands together.

"After Wes had convinced me to audition and I became a part of them, they truly became brothers to me. And with as skittish as I could be, they acted as brothers and looked out for me, even though I never had any problems. Essentially to anyone that didn't really know me, I seemed really shy." Blaine then took a sip of water. "Then one day, I realized that the guys deserved to know why I behaved in the manner I did."

"Do many others know?" Todd asked.

"No. I told Kurt because, well, he'd invited me to prom and obviously I was hesitant and I wanted to make sure he knew it wasn't him." Blaine replied. "And well…I'd rather not talk about his response. Yet, his reaction caused me to not tell anyone else for quite some time."

"Until Sebastian?" Talia asked in a tone that came across as quite sweet. Blaine nodded in response. "I hope you know, we won't tell anyone."

"I do, which is why I felt comfortable telling you. Even though it might seem as though I was forced to, Bas and Jeff each reminded me I don't have to tell anyone if I don't want to."

"They're right." Justin responded. "You're quite remarkable Blaine." When Blaine looked down, his band all looked at one another. "It's true Blaine. While people all have those moments in their life that have made them stronger for them happening, very few go through what you have and have the love of life that you do." It was then; Blaine looked up and smiled at all of them.

"That's more like it." Morgan told him. "Everything Justin said is true, I hope you realize that."

"Most of the time I do." Blaine confirmed. "Now, how about you go get your boyfriend so we can have breakfast before today's craziness begins." Morgan nodded before getting up. Yet before she left, she gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. Now that they knew, Blaine had a chance to look at his phone which had gone off while they were talking. It didn't surprise him in the slightest to see a message from Wes, just as it didn't surprise him to see something from Sebastian as well.

Given the conversations Sebastian had the previous night with not only Hunter, but Blaine, he was more than game to get to work. While there wasn't much he could do to help Blaine aside from supporting him, there was work to be done on Hunter's theory, a theory that made more sense now that he'd slept on it. Now that he was going to get started, Sebastian sent Hunter a text to let him know. Also that he was more than welcome to swing by at anytime that day as he didn't plan on going out.

With a fresh cup of coffee beside him after cleaning up breakfast, Sebastian placed his laptop on his lap and got started. He could understand some of Hunter's frustration as they were literally looking for the littlest bits of information. The one thing Sebastian came to notice after awhile was that one person always seemed to be linked to Derek professionally, and that was his producing partner, Michael. He then clicked on an article touting their partnership, and how they'd become the best of friends while working on Broadway. Another article he found was from when Michael got married, not surprisingly; Derek was his best man on that day. One tidbit he did find interesting, was that they commented about whether the director would take a cue from his best friend/partner and settle down himself anytime soon.

Considering Michael had been married for fifteen years, and he couldn't find any comments or tidbits about Derek's dating life Sebastian could only come to a couple of conclusions. Derek was either really private or didn't date. Since he didn't know the man well, it was honestly anyone's guess as to what the truth actually is. The one thing Sebastian didn't doubt was that if anyone knew, it would be Michael. Believing this was one thing, what to do with this information, was something else entirely. While his information wasn't all that ground-breaking, Sebastian sent what he'd found as well has what he'd deduced to Hunter. With that information sent, he set his laptop aside before stretching out on the couch and hitting play on the stereo.

Even though he wanted to help unravel this mystery for Hunter, but mostly for Thad, Sebastian needed a breather with all the other thoughts going through his head. He'd wondered why he hadn't heard back from Blaine yet, but then he remembered that Blaine was performing earlier in the day so he probably wouldn't hear from him till later on. With everything they talked about the night before, Sebastian wanted to hear Blaine's voice to make sure he was alright.

When his phone went off later that day, he had hoped it was Blaine but instead, it was Hunter. Sebastian knew he didn't sound enthusiastic, but knew Hunter wouldn't take it personally; he even apologized for not being Blaine. While the comment might not have gone over well with someone else, Sebastian smiled as it was proof that Hunter understood. "Sorry I didn't call you back earlier, I was a bit…pre-occupied." Hunter told him earning a laugh from Sebastian. "It could've been plenty of other things Sebastian."

"True, but I also know your girl leaves tomorrow for a short trip." Sebastian said to him. "So, certainly activities are expected to occur."

"Activities?" Hunter responded with a laugh. "Interesting choice of words, since did you become so, polite?"

"Change of perspective." Sebastian told him. "Knowing it goes beyond pleasure, to making sure the other knows how you feel about them."

"Yea, we're clearly growing up man."

"That we are. Where is your lady love that you're able to call?"

"She's on a call with her boss." Hunter replied. "I've got to tell you, that's some interesting information you found."

"Really, as it's not too ground-breaking." Sebastian stated. "Yet, from what you told me about what Thad saw it adds a bit more to it. Something big had to go on for there to be that much tension between the two after all this time. So, I really wouldn't be surprised if they were a couple at some point."

"That's how I felt as well. I just don't know how to tell Thad what I'm thinking."

"We can't, not till we have substantial proof Hunter. Thad cares for Rachel so much, that we can't tell him something like this."

"What did Blaine have to say about it?"

"He told me that he's never heard Rachel talk about her birth father, but presumed that since she already has two Dads, it wasn't a priority. Also, she and Shelby had a bit of a rocky go at first, so maybe, she didn't want to go through that again."

"But what if I'm right Sebastian?"

"If you're right, Shelby has a lot of explaining to do, as does Derek."


	11. Chapter 11

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 11**

With all that had gone down since Friday evening, Blaine was thankful they had a bit of down time after their performance on Saturday before they needed to move onto the next city. While they all tried to convince him to go out, he declined since he had calls to make that he preferred to have privacy for. Once he had the bus to himself, Blaine sent a text to Wes checking to see if he was free to talk that afternoon before calling his parents.

Kate was thrilled to get the call that Blaine wanted to Skype with them, but that feeling dissipated shortly thereafter once he brought up the reason for the call. It didn't come as a surprise to Blaine that his parents were a bit shocked, yet he was grateful they understood his feelings on the subject. While what happened to him was a sensitive topic around the home, it wasn't for the reasons most would think. For his parents, it was a reminder of how close they came to losing their baby boy or that it could happen again. And more specifically for his Dad, how badly he handled things at least in Blaine's eyes when he'd first come out to them. He was grateful that the two were able to work through things and ended up strengthening their relationship in the process.

The family was well aware that not talking about it, didn't mean it didn't happen, but it allowed them all to not relive such a frightening moment in their lives. Being able to speak freely about it with his parents, was what Blaine felt he needed because if he ever did decide to speak about it, it would affect them as well. To hear his parents voice the very concerns he had, reassured him that he wasn't overthinking the situation. Simple as it would be to admit in some people's eyes, they weren't the ones who lived with what happened each day of their lives.

When Blaine mentioned that he was going to talk things over with Wes given he was the first person he told, it peaked his parents curiosity. Blaine then told them that he needs a reminder of how he felt in that moment and only Wes would know. Just as he would be the only one that knew how long it took him to get through that moment since it was a bit of a blur in his mind. Upon hearing that, it was clear to his parents that Blaine planned on opening up to others that were close to him. While it was certainly his decision, Kate and Patrick couldn't help question his motivation behind it. "Blaine, are you sure they're going to wonder upon hearing the song?" Patrick asked he didn't want to skirt the issue any further.

"I sent you and Mom the song, why don't you listen and tell me." Blaine replied. "And for your information, it was pretty clear to both Bas and Jeff."

"Yet they know what happened to you sweetheart." Kate said to him. "That doesn't mean others would presume there is more to the song."

"Listen to the song Mom, and then we can discuss this further." Given they were speaking over Skype; Blaine got to listen as well as his parents listened to the song. Throughout the time, he watched their expressions change and his Dad's arm go around his Mom. "Now do you understand why I'm considering it? While my divorce was harsh…"

"There is clearly more to it." Patrick said. "Who else do you plan on telling?"

"Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina." Blaine replied. "I'm just afraid of how they're going to react knowing how long I've kept this from them."

"Blaine, you kept it from them because there wasn't a reason to share this them." Kate told him. "You told Wes, as he was essentially an older brother to you at Dalton. From there, you told the Warblers as they looked out for you with as leery as you were around people and believed they deserved to know the reason behind your behavior."

"What we don't know, is why you told Sebastian?" Patrick added.

"With everything we'd been through, I felt Bas deserved to know everything. Not to mention it came out during another conversation we had. Hell, he was the first person I'd told since Kurt."

"Understandable, and I'm presuming he handled it differently than your ex."

"He did. While it was hard to tell him, it was something that was completely my choice."

"Then, don't tell anyone else if you really aren't ready Blaine." Kate told him. "The desire to tell them is admirable, but it's alright to keep parts of your life to yourself, no matter how close people are to you."

"Your Mom is right Blaine, you've never wanted that moment to define you, so don't tell anyone you truly don't want to know."

"That's the thing, part of me wants them to know as I know there is so much more to me than that one moment in time. Yet…"

"You're afraid of how they're going to react as you kept this from them as you said." Blaine nodded at his Dad's words. "If they're truly the friends you believe they are, they'll understand. It might be hard to hear, but they'll understand." When Blaine smiled, his parents felt the tension ease.

"Your Dad is right Blaine." Kate said. "Still, don't do it for any other reason aside from it being something you want to do. With everything going on in your life now Blaine, don't let circumstance dictate what you do. Could you honestly tell us that we would've been having this conversation if that song wasn't being released?"

"No, I can't as I really hadn't thought about it. Aside from telling Bas, I hadn't really thought of sharing it with anyone else." Blaine replied. "Yet the moment I was told it was going to be the next single, my mind was flooded by thoughts since I know precisely what the song is about."

"With that being the case Blaine, keep in mind that these feelings are driven by you and not anything else." Patrick told him. "You're feeling all this because you know the meaning behind the song, just as Sebastian and Jeff do. For anyone else, it would only be letting them know you've been through some tough times in your life."

"Or those overly dramatic, they could believe it was all about failed love." Kate added.

"That's the thing Mom, as much as the dissolution of my life with Kurt hurt, it didn't cut as deep as one might think." Blaine replied. "While it hurt, I was more upset with myself for essentially being played for a fool for so long."

"You weren't a fool Blaine; you didn't believe Kurt would do that to you."

"I was a fool Mom, I should've seen that he never truly forgave me or even loved me for that matter."

"Blaine."

"Mom, it's okay. I look back at it as a learning experience, of things to never let happen again." Blaine said to them. "I'm better off for it, really. It gave me an appreciation of the real thing."

"Are you talking about what you and Sebastian share?" Patrick asked.

"I am. What Bas and I share is so different from anything I ever felt when I was with Kurt. Even with us being apart, there isn't a part of me that doubts his love for me."

"You should know, he feels the same according to his parents." Kate told him.

"That's reassuring to hear, just as it's nice knowing you two spend time with his parents by choice."

"We spend time with them, as we all get along amazingly well." Patrick said. "It has nothing to do with our sons being in love with one another." When Blaine smiled, Patrick did as well. "Seeing you both so happy, warms all of our hearts more than either of you probably realize. They weren't sure Sebastian would allow himself to fall in love. And for us, we were afraid you wouldn't open yourself up again to it after all that had happened to you."

"What would you say if I told you that there was something between me and Bas from the first moment we met?"

"We wouldn't be surprised." Kate replied. "Just as I believe that at that time, neither of you knew specifically what it was." Seeing the look on Blaine's face as she spoke, Kate continued. "Blaine, it's fathomable considering it was probably something neither of you ever felt. And considering in that moment, you felt what you and Kurt shared was it, it makes sense that you didn't give the other feelings much of a thought."

"How'd you know I needed to hear that?"

"I'm your Mom, it's in the job description." Kate told him with a smile. "Now, how soon till you see Sebastian again?"

"Two weeks. While we would've preferred keeping it two weeks between visits, the holiday played into it." While Blaine spoke, his parents heard his phone go off in the background once again.

"Do you need to go Blaine?" Patrick asked. "It seems as though someone is trying to reach you."

"Actually, those texts haven't been from the same people. One was from Bas, another from Wes, and one from Tina."

"Well, if you need to go, we'd understand."

"Dad."

"He's right Blaine; we know your free-time is limited, so spend some time with your friends." Kate told him. "We love you Blaine."

"I love you guys too. We'll talk soon!"

"We'll look forward to it." Patrick replied. "Love you kiddo!"

"Love you. Bye!"

Once Blaine ended the call, he texted Sebastian back, telling him he'd be in touch once he was done talking with Wes. He then sent a text back to Tina who asking when his next song was being released as she was eager to hear the rest of the album. With that taken care of, Blaine felt it best to have his conversation with Wes face to face so he clicked on Wes's name. Shortly after saying hello, Blaine could tell that Wes was concerned given the look on his face. "You do know, I would've wanted to talk to you even if I didn't have something important to discuss." Blaine said in a tone that he hoped would lighten the mood. "I know I haven't been the best about keeping in touch on the road but…"

"It's okay, Sebastian's told us how crazy things have been for you." Wes told him. "And while we all wish we heard from you more, we get it. I do need to thank you for the heads up about you opening up about your relationship. If you hadn't, I probably would've felt differently when I saw the pictures."

"That's why I felt it was best to let you all know it was going to happen." Blaine replied. "Also, I'm glad you all understand my lack of communication. I am trying to get better, which has been easier as I've gotten used to what's happening."

"Who would've ever imagined the quiet boy that I had to convince to join the Warblers, would become a rock star?" Wes said to him. "Yet once you got comfortable around everyone, the performer in you truly took over."

"Part of that stems from the fact that when I sing, I feel the most free, the most in control of my life." Blaine told him. "You getting me to join the Warblers got me to embrace that part of me again. The part of me that was afraid to be the center of attention."

"The way you came alive when you sang back then Blaine, is nothing compared to how you are on stage now." Wes said in response. "While you owned it back then, now you not only own it, but embrace it in an entirely different way."

"I think that comes from the fact that I almost gave up, when I was going through everything with Kurt. It took something from me. Yet Bas got me to believe in myself once again. Having others believe in me, wasn't enough anymore if I wanted to make a career out of this."

"Sebastian did everyone a favor." Wes told him. "From the things I've heard, plenty of people would love to thank him as they wouldn't have been blessed with your talent otherwise. Now, care to tell me what you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Due to my next single, I've been thinking quite a bit about the day I told you what happened to me, what brought me to Dalton." The words had barely been spoken, and Blaine saw Wes take a deep breath. "So, I was as scared and timid as I remember."

"Blaine, you almost ran out of the room on me before saying a word." Wes said to him and watched Blaine laugh. "So, you remembered that as well."

"I did. I was so afraid you were going to think less of me. For so long I believed I should've been able to stop it, yet now I know better as we were not only outnumbered, but undersized." While he spoke, Blaine wiped a tear from his eye. "So, part of me was afraid you'd see me the way they did. That I was wrong, disgusting…and that I deserved what they did." The way Blaine's voice began to crack; Wes could clearly remember how Blaine was that faithful day at Dalton. In that moment, he looked even smaller if that was humanly possible.

"Yet that didn't happen Blaine." Wes reassured him as it was clear Blaine could easily break down in any moment. "What happened to you was inexcusable and done by ignorant people. How does your next single play into this?"

"It's called, _What I've Overcome_, and in it I reference things I've been through albeit vaguely. And considering what I went through with my first song, I had to open up to Vincent about the true meaning behind this song so PR could try and get people not to push."

"That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't. I also told my band as they know me well enough to know when I'm avoiding things. Though, I didn't get into detail with them as it's hard to talk about"

"And that got you to think about people in your life that you haven't told?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Honestly, lucky guess." Wes replied. "Given how you just reacted, are you sure that's something you want to do?"

"Want to know what's crazy, I just spoke with my parents about it and didn't have the same reaction."

"Probably because you didn't have to tell them. You have different memories of what happened when it pertains to your parents." Wes said to him. "Did you, have a hard time when you told Sebastian?"

"I did, as I had a lot of the same fears when I told him, that I had when I told you and the Warblers. Though, they seemed to be amplified because of what was happening between us."

"While it's commendable that you want to tell others, is it really wise to do something like this while you're on the road? From what I remember, you won't be back in New York till September and this is the type of thing best shared in person."

"I…I really hadn't thought about that, and you're right. I can't imagine telling them over the phone or even Skype, it would be impersonal." Blaine said. "Those close to me that don't know are going to have so many questions Wes."

"And they can get the answers to said questions, when you're ready. With everything going on with you Blaine, you don't need the unnecessary distraction." Wes told him. "While it's clearly your decision, I'd advise you against it, but…"

"If I choose to do so, you'll support me." Blaine finished for him, earning him a smile. "Bas said something similar. While you both voiced your concern in different ways, you're both on the same page."

"That's because we only want what's best for you Blaine. By chance, have you spoken with Cooper about this?"

"Not yet as the time difference has made it hard for us, to get in touch. Plus once you factor in our schedules, it only makes things harder. We've been exchanging emails, but they've been more about what's going on with us, nothing too personal, we prefer to do that when we actually talk."

"Did he have a reaction to the pictures of you and Sebastian?"

"He did, and was thrilled to see them as he was afraid my new career would force me into the closet whether it was something I wanted or not."

"He should know you better than that."

"Yet it almost happened in a sense as I wanted to protect my relationship with Bas. It was one thing for me to admit I was in a relationship; it was another to admit it was with a guy. And all it took was being reunited with Bas for one day after being apart for weeks, that I knew I couldn't do it." Blaine told him. "Sure, I had to answer questions after the pictures came out. Yet, once I did, people stopped pushing for details. And those that did, I responded that I'd prefer not to talk about my private life as that was something very precious to me."

"I saw that interview; you won over even more people with your answer Blaine."

"So I was told. I also had people that are out in the entertainment business reach out to me and tell me that yes; it's possible to have a private life while having a career in the public eye."

"That must've felt good."

"It did. We know it's not going to be easy, yet we know it's possible."

"You deserve all the happiness you're experiencing Blaine." When one of Blaine's token shy smiles crept to his face, Wes smiled as well. "It's true."

"You know, I'm finally at a point in my life, where I believe it. Would you mind doing me a favor on Tuesday?"

"What would you like me to do Blaine?"

"Call me after you hear my new song, and tell me what you think?"

"You want me to call, and not text?"

"Yes, and once you hear the song; I believe you'll understand why."

"Is there a bad time to reach you?"

"I'm doing interviews that whole day, so it'll be a matter of timing. If I don't answer, leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Done. Has Sebastian heard the song?"

"He has, he's actually heard the whole album."

"Why am I not surprised. Is there going to be a video?"

"Yes, I'm actually filming it on Thursday. Unlike the previous one, this is mainly me and my band."

"You sound nervous."

"That's because I am. I'm going to be putting some of my acting chops from NYADA to use."

"Well then, it will be different since you were mainly performing in your debut."

"Yep. Thank you for talking with me Wes."

"You don't need to thank me Blaine, especially given the topic we mainly discussed. Very few people could understand as they weren't around in that moment."

"That's one of the reasons why Bas recommended I discuss this with you as well." The change in Wes's expression was certainly expected by Blaine. "Don't be so surprised Wes, he's not as selfish as people believe him to be."

"Oh, I know he's not as I've witness changes in him since I first met him." Wes told him. "Also, anyone that knows the two of you, would know he wants what is best for you. While he probably wishes, he could be that person you turned to, he's not going to jeopardize your well being when there is someone better suited to help you."

"That was his exact reasoning behind it." Blaine said. "Bas has only known for about ten months, while you've known for close to ten years."

"Has it really been that long?"

"It has. You helped me so much back then Wes, it makes me realize that once again I let my fears get the better of me when everything was going on with Kurt."

"It was easy to help you Blaine, especially once you felt safe at Dalton." Wes replied. "Not to be rude Blaine, but Kurt knew how to manipulate you. He fed into those fears of not believing you were strong enough to leave without having the support of others."

"You're not being rude, it's true. He used every weakness I had against me in subtle ways. Though, once I was pretty beaten down, he became less subtle."

"He finally showed his true colors Blaine. I hope you know that if any of us thought he was capable of this, we would've done something, said something."

"I know, the only person that seemed to truly see the type of person he was, was Bas. Yet, even after we repaired our friendship, he felt I wouldn't have believed him."

"Would you?"

"Probably not, as I would've been hearing that voice in my head that he was trying to manipulate me."

"Kurt's voice."

"Yes."

"While Kurt was jealous of Sebastian because he feared there was something between you, I think on some level he knew Sebastian saw him for who he truly is."

"May I ask how you know all this?"

"How about, that I heard it from three different people." Wes watched as it was clear Blaine was thinking. "Do you need more information?"

"I'm presuming one of those people is Thad, knowing he never liked Kurt."

"That would be correct. Any guess on the other two?"

"Considering a particular conversation I had months ago, one was Jeff. So most likely you also heard from Nick as he shared similar feelings with Thad. Little did I know back then, that even Jeff didn't approve."

"We have a winner. You know that's why Thad and Jeff didn't take part in the proposal."

"I do. Just as Nick told me he took part, because if Sebastian could do so, so could he."

"Do you know that Thad and Jeff took turns looking after Sebastian once that happened?" Blaine shook his head. "They knew even back then, Sebastian's feelings for you went beyond friendship."

"Jeff mentioned that he thought that to me. I wish they would've said something."

"It wasn't their place. It was up to you and Sebastian to figure out." Wes told him. "I've got to tell you, while I was surprised to hear that your marriage ended because you didn't say anything. I was happy that you and Sebastian found your way to one another. That you gave whatever it was between you a chance, as it's obvious to anyone that looks at you both how much you love one another."

"Well, I've got my sub-conscious to thank for it as it led me to him."

"Considering I've asked before, are you still keeping what it was to yourself?"

"I am. Now, how are things with you and Chloe?"

"They're going really well. We're actually going out to dinner this evening, so I should probably start getting ready. We need to do this again soon and I can fill you in on everything that's going on with me."

"You're right; we need to do so as I can't wait to hear what's going on with you." Blaine said to him. "I've got a lot of catching up to do with everyone."

"Remember, everyone understands." Wes replied. "Now, tell Sebastian hello when the two of you talk."

"What makes you believe I'm calling him next?"

"I never said next Blaine." When Blaine laughed, Wes shook his head. "It's okay Blaine, if I was gone like you were, I'd take every opportunity I had to keep in touch with the one I love."

"Alright, I will say hello to Bas for you. Have fun tonight Wes."

"You have fun as well. Bye Blaine."

"Will do, bye Wes."


	12. Chapter 12

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 12**

With the conversations Blaine ended up having over the weekend, he decided that he was going to wait as the people he trusted completely had valid points. Much of what he was feeling in regards to the song came from him knowing precisely what it was about. Even with the decision made, Sebastian reminded him that even though he was working, to not hesitate texting him on release day. That was a much needed reminder for Blaine as he knew he was going to be overwhelmed before the day was done.

The day of the release, Santana was woken to the sound of Blaine's voice filling Jordan's apartment. Slowly she made her way out of bed and towards the living room where Jordan was. All it took was one look at a sleepy Santana for Jordan to apologize and turn the stereo down. "Is…is that Blaine's new song?" Santana asked before taking a sip of Jordan's coffee, listening in the process. "That's…amazing!"

"My thoughts as well." Jordan replied before giving her a kiss and taking back her coffee. "There is a pot made in the kitchen."

"Brat."

"I need this." Jordan told her and watched as Santana made her way to the kitchen for her own cup. Once she returned, Santana curled up on the couch as she slowly woke up. "Better?" Santana nodded. "Good. While Blaine's first single was incredible, I think this one might top it.""

"Really?"

"Yes. There is something very raw about it." Jordan said before starting it once again so Santana could hear it from the beginning. "Once it's done, tell me what you think." While she listened, Santana watched Jordan who was singing along in parts letting her know she'd already listened to it quite a few times that morning.

_I've got this passion_

_It's something I can't describe_

_It's so electric_

_It's like I've just come alive_

_I feel this freedom_

_Now that my past is erased_

_I feel the healing_

_I found the meaning of grace_

_(I found grace)_

_If only you could see me yesterday_

_Who I used to be before the change_

_You'd see a broken heart_

_You'd see the battle scars_

_It's funny how words can't explain_

_How good it feels to finally break the chains_

_I'm not what I have done_

_I'm what I've overcome_

By the time the song ended, Santana was wide awake so Jordan pressed pause on the player. "From that expression, you agree with me."

"I wasn't sure what to say when you said it was raw, but that's the perfect word to use." Santana replied before sipping her coffee. "Blaine's truly letting people know his life hasn't been perfect. He did write this, didn't he?"

"Yes, and the arrangement was put together by him and Talia." Jordan said as she sat down beside her. "They really outdid themselves. While the first single was very upbeat, there's a depth to this one which is rare for a second."

"I wonder what made them choose it."

"I guess we won't know till Blaine starts talking." Jordan replied. "One thing I do know is according to my sources, there isn't a song on that album that couldn't be released as a single."

"Might this source be about six foot two, with killer hair?"

"No, it's not Sebastian." Jordan said with a laugh. "Though, that's a good guess as I have gotten him to boast a bit about it since he's heard the whole thing."

"I've got to admit, I'm jealous of that." Santana told her.

"You're not the only one. But the rest of us won't be waiting much longer to have that pleasure." Jordan then tucked a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "What does your day look like?"

"I have a photo shoot in a few hours for the new print campaign." Santana replied. "With my commercial being such a success, they're using me in the print campaign as well." Jordan's eyes flew open as she spoke.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jordan exclaimed before hugging her tightly.

"It's all happened so fast, and you were gone these past few days when I found out. This wasn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone. Yet when you got back yesterday, you were so excited with your news, I…I sort of forgot."

"Well, your news is even better than mine!" Jordan told her before kissing her. "What do you say we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate once I'm done with my segment?"

"That sounds perfect actually." Santana replied. "And it's not only my news we need to celebrate."

"Here I thought we did an excellent job celebrating last night."

"We did, but we can do more. Did they tell you the reason for it?"

"My segment has gained a following that they never expected. So, they want me appearing weekly on the National show giving my insight into the music scene. Hence, all the travel I've been doing lately. We're becoming quite the pair, aren't we?"

"We really are. I never expected an impromptu commercial audition to turn into an incredible National campaign."

"You shouldn't be surprised, you're rather mesmerizing."

"You're bias."

"Only in the same way Sebastian is in regards to Blaine." Jordan told her causing Santana to smirk. "Come now, there isn't a time we walk in anywhere that people don't stare at you, guys and girls alike."

"You're seeing things."

"Since when did you become so modest?"

"I'm not modest; you know that, I just believe they are looking at us both." Santana then leaned in closer to give her a kiss. "They're all jealous that they don't stand a chance with two such beautiful women since we're together." She then began to nuzzle Jordan's neck. "Care to join me for a shower or do you have to work on your review of Blaine's single?"

"I'd love to join you as I already know what I'm going to write."

"Is Blaine going to be happy?"

"Blaine tends to not read reviews."

"Fine, will Sebastian be happy?"

"Yeah, he'll be real happy. No bias in play, as the song is amazing." Once she was done speaking Santana stood and took her hand, before helping her up and guiding her towards the bathroom for a shower.

While the girls were starting their day, Sebastian was already busy at work. With Blaine's single being released, he was thankful for work to do as it was keeping his mind occupied so he couldn't focus as much on Blaine. It was proving harder than he expected when Tiffany and Angela each stopped by to talk to him about it. Seeing the smiles on their faces when they spoke, made Sebastian feel quite proud knowing Blaine's music impacted people in that manner.

By the time lunch came about, Sebastian finally had time to start answering all the messages he'd received so far. To say their friends were impressed with the new single was probably an understatement if there ever was one. Also, given Blaine's concerns it wasn't surprising that there was a vast difference in the messages he received in those that know what had happened to him, versus those that don't. He was sending out his last response when he received a text from Hunter with a link for him to read.

What Sebastian found upon opening it, was that Blaine's new single was already trending. Also, not only was the song receiving tons of love, people were already speculating what the song was about. Given Blaine's disposition, people were rather shocked that he could've gone through something so harsh. They also talked about him admitting his heart had been broken, yet how he didn't give up on love. With as guarded as Blaine was in interviews, Sebastian was surprised by how well his fans seemed to know him already. From things he read, they were putting together a good picture of who he is from other songs he'd written.

He was about to head back to his desk even though he had a bit more time after eating, when Sebastian received an email from Blaine's publicist. Upon opening it, he was happy to see links to all the interviews Blaine had already given that day. Also, there was a picture of Blaine along with his band during a brief photo shoot. When this all started, Sebastian never expected to be kept in the loop as well as he was, but he was thankful for it. He could've easily searched for all these things, yet loved the fact that he didn't have to.

During his trip back to his desk, Sebastian listened to quite a few interviews and was happy to hear how light Blaine's voice sounded. He was also pleased to not hear them pushing Blaine for answers beyond what he was giving about the context of the song. Having most of their worries put at ease, was making him breathe a bit easier and his body began to relax. For someone that was often so in control of his life, moments like these were something Sebastian was still adapting to.

With as well as Blaine's release was going, Sebastian agreed to go out with the guys to celebrate, much as they would've if Blaine was in town. Tempting as it was to go out drinking, they all agreed to head out to dinner. When Sebastian finally arrived at the restaurant, he was surprised to see so many faces as Thad didn't really mention who was joining them. He'd only assumed it would be the usual suspects, Hunter, Thad, and Jeff. So to see Nick, as well as Wes, he was surprised. "You should know Santana and Jordan would've been here, but they already had plans when I spoke with them." Thad told him as Sebastian took a seat. "Also, Rachel wanted nothing more than to be here but couldn't for obvious reasons."

"Obviously." Sebastian said before they all placed their drink orders. "What exactly are the rest of you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you?"

"We're here, because if we can't celebrate Blaine's success with him, you're the next best thing." Nick replied with a wink that earned a laugh out of Sebastian.

"Touché. B would be really happy to see this."

"Then why don't we send him a picture?" Jeff stated with a smile. "And before you say he won't see it right away, I'll send it to Morgan. She'll see to it that he sees it as soon as possible in case he's in an interview."

"Speaking of Morgan how was your trip?" Thad asked as they all got resituated.

"Wonderful!" Jeff replied. "As well as eye-opening."

"Told you it would be." Sebastian added with a laugh. "They keep crazy hours depending on the day."

"So I saw, and Morgan told me I was there on a relatively quiet weekend. Clearly, they're idea of quiet is much different than ours." "Jeff replied. "Not to mention, I saw a rough copy of their schedule for this week, it's insane." Shortly after he was done, they managed to take the picture so they could all take their seats again.

"I know, as Blaine sent me the supposed final copy yesterday morning. I can't believe they are not only filming the video on Thursday, but he's got a performance that evening." Sebastian then looked around the table. "May I ask why there are no girlfriends present?"

"Well, with Rachel unable to attend we felt it best not to bring Chloe or Sophie." Wes replied. "Also, we wouldn't have been able to have the same sort of conversation if they were here."

"Before we go too far, I will let you know I have heard from B today, and he's okay." Sebastian told them. "Also, thank you all for not bombarding me with questions today."

"We knew you had enough on your mind that you didn't need to deal with us." Thad said in response. "So, we bombarded Wes." When Sebastian looked at Wes, he smiled.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, as Thad was right, you had more than enough on your mind today. I probably knew that better than anyone given the conversation Blaine and I had."

"Speaking of, I don't know how to thank you as you were able to give him some needed clarity."

"You don't have to. Personally, I'm glad Blaine was dealing with it head on and not being blindsided." After he spoke, Wes glanced at Hunter whose stance hadn't changed.

"It's okay Wes, Blaine called me Sunday night and filled me in on what happened to him as he felt Sebastian could use all the support he could get." Hunter said to him. "If he hadn't said anything, I never would've imagined he'd been through what he had. Not to mention, he never got any justice."

"That's something we've all thought about through the years." Thad told him. "But now is not the time to dwell on that, or the place."

"Agreed." Sebastian replied. "You know, it's nice experiencing all this with you guys. I know B wishes he was here for this release."

"We wish he was too." Nick replied. "That why we all sent him lots of love and support today. Even before talking with Wes, we know him well enough to know he needs a reminder once in a while that he's not alone."

"If there was ever a time for it, this is one of them." While Sebastian spoke, Jeff's phone went off with a response from Morgan to the picture. After opening it, Jeff soon handed his phone over to Sebastian so he could see it. "They took a picture of B when he saw the picture, he clearly approves." And then, Sebastian's phone went off causing the guys to laugh. "What?"

"Your face lit up man." Hunter told him. "We're assuming it's Blaine." Sebastian nodded and soon read his message.

"B's happy to see we're all together and wishes he was with us."

"You better tell him we're celebrating him." Nick said to him.

"I said that in my message." Jeff replied causing Nick to nudge him. "I covered my bases as I felt Blaine would like to know."

"He's really happy guys." Sebastian said before sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Even a bit overwhelmed with the reaction the song is getting."

"Chloe loves it!' Wes told him with a big smile. "I'm pretty certain she's had it on loop since she woke this morning as she pre-ordered. Not all of us are privy to already having it."

"Some of us are more special than others." The words had barely left his mouth and the others were laughing. "You all wish you were as special."

"In this case, yes." Jeff told him. "If it wasn't for Blaine sharing it with me, I would've been waiting with everyone else as Morgan's managed to keep it from me."

"Are you saying you tried to get it from her?" Nick asked.

"Damn right I am, especially once I found out Sebastian has the album."

"Let's not forget Blaine also recorded that special album for him." Thad added.

"See, I'm special!"

"You should be careful about saying that." Hunter said with a laugh. "We could all start twisting it."

"You already are Clarington, don't kid yourself." Sebastian said with a wink before taking a sip of his drink as their waitress came to take their order.

While they guys were out having dinner, celebrating Blaine's newest single, Rachel was arriving at the theater for vocal warm-ups. During her walk to her dressing room, Jean-Baptiste came up beside her and took her hand, pulling her into his dressing room. "What the hell?" Rachel exclaimed once he closed the door. "Jean-Baptiste, I…" He was quick to shush her as she was obviously flustered. After she took a deep-breath, she let him speak.

"Better?"

"Depends on your reasons for pulling me in here." Rachel replied before leaning against his dressing table.

"I thought you'd like to know that Shelby is here and…she and Derek are having a very…animated conversation." Once she cocked her head to the side, he nodded. "Exactly! It was getting so bad, Michael ushered them both upstairs to an office."

"So, they're still in there?"

"All three of them are in there." Jean-Baptiste told her. "I thought you'd want to know." When Rachel sighed, he slouched his shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, it was mainly crew that heard them."

"Only slightly." Rachel said as she adjusted her bag on her arm. "Did you happen to hear any of what they were saying?"

"The only thing I heard was that "something" can't be put off much longer as it's already been too long." Jean-Baptiste replied. "It was after that, Michael ushered them both upstairs and he clearly wasn't happy."

"I don't blame him. This only proves they know one another better than Shelby implied they do. Ever since they met, she's been extremely vague about how she knows him anytime I've asked."

"Considering how they're acting, there's probably a good reason she's being so vague." While he spoke, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yea, I learned long ago that Shelby's life was quite interesting before I met her."

"Alright, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

"I appreciate that." Rachel said as she walked closer before kissing him on the cheek. "Especially should she stop by afterwards."

"Well, I'm here and you know where to find me."

"Thanks."

Even though they could've talked for considerably longer, they both had warm-up and prep to do before getting ready. Once she was in her dressing room, Rachel sent a quick text off to Thad asking if he could come by that night or if she could come by. When he replied that it would be best for her to come by considering he was going to be studying after dinner, he asked what was going on, only to be told she'd explain when she got there. The moment he tossed his phone on the table, the guys looked at him. "Care to tell us what's going on?" Sebastian asked before putting the bite that was on his fork, in his mouth.

"Wish I knew." Thad said in response. "Rach, wants to see me tonight, that's all I know." His response had Sebastian and Hunter exchanging looks. "What's that about?"

"What's what about?" Hunter asked before taking a bite as well.

"That…that look the two of you exchanged." Considering what was going through their minds, it didn't surprise either that they were taking their time chewing. "Guys, don't freaking do this to me." The other three all looked at Thad trying to buy Sebastian and Hunter some time as clearly they had thoughts. "Guys?"

"This isn't the place to talk." Sebastian told him rather directly before taking another bite and looking at Hunter.

"Sebastian's right, not the place." Hunter added earning him a glare from Thad. "Trust us, it's not the right place." Seeing the looks on each of their faces, the others seemed to agree with them and tried to get through to Thad.

"You know Sebastian isn't one to bullshit you." Nick told him. "So, if this isn't the place, it isn't the place." Once Nick spoke, Thad ran his fingers through his hair before taking a sip of his drink.

"Considering their demeanor, it's probably best to do this in private." Jeff added earning a nod from Sebastian, as well as Hunter. "See, so until we're done you're going to have to wait." The look Thad shot him relayed how unhappy he was, yet he knew Nick and Jeff were right. Jeff then looked at Sebastian who casted his eyes down and shook his head. Seeing Sebastian like this, let Jeff knew that whatever they had to tell Thad, he probably wasn't going to like it.

By the time they were done with dinner, it wasn't surprising for Jeff, Nick, and Wes to all go their own ways knowing Hunter and Sebastian needed to talk with Thad. "Care to tell me what it's about?" Thad asked as they walked to his place after getting off the subway.

"It's about what you asked me to look into." Hunter replied. "So, nothing else till we're inside." While Hunter spoke, Sebastian took his phone out to see if he had any new messages from Blaine. Clearly Thad didn't like what he told, yet knew Hunter wouldn't budge till they were inside his place and Sebastian was no better. By the time they were inside Thad's, it didn't surprise either of them that Thad stared at them both. "Sit." Thad sighed rather loudly as Sebastian and Hunter walked around to sit themselves.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Sebastian and I weren't going to say anything else till we had more facts, but given Rachel's need to talk to you, we…"

"Just fucking tell me Hunter!"

"Is it possible Derek was more to Shelby than a friend?" Sebastian said as calmly as possible knowing Thad getting anymore upset wouldn't do them any good.

"Given what I saw, yes. Why?" Thad asked before leaning forward slightly as it was clear Sebastian was a bit hesitant which worried him. "Sebastian?" Given that he'd recently snapped at Hunter, his attitude had done a complete one-eighty. "Tell me."

"With the bit of research I did, it's….could…" Sebastian paused to run his fingers through his hair as he really didn't want to be doing this without more information. "…could Derek be Rachel's birth father?" Shortly after the words left his mouth, Hunter and Sebastian watched Thad put his head in his hands as he leaned forward. "Thad, talk to us man."

Slowly Thad lifted his head and looked at his two friends. "After what I saw, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Hell, it even crossed my mind, but I assumed if that was the case Shelby would've said something."

"She might not have said anything, if Derek didn't know." Hunter told him.

"Which would explain why he's seemed so upset with her." Sebastian added. "I mean, from everything Rachel's ever said about him, he's a pretty easy going guy considering the stickler for detail he is."

"If this is the case Thad, talk about one hell of a bomb to drop on Rachel."

"Tell me about it." Thad said to them. "The way she worded her text, I can't help but feel something happened today. How did you two put the pieces together?"

"Timing of certain events and what you said in regards to how the two acted when they saw each other." Sebastian replied. "Not many things could cause that sort of tension between two people. Rachel likes him, doesn't she?"

"She does. She said along with the cast, Derek and Michael helped make the transition as seamless as possible for all involved." When the two cast their eyes down, Thad cleared his throat. "What?"

"They're not just producing/directing partners Thad, they're best friends and have been for quite some time. Hell, Derek was the best man at Michael's wedding." Sebastian said to him. "Are you pissed at us for not coming to you?"

"No, as I understand why you wouldn't even mention this theory without more proof. Yet, it's seems more and more likely." Thad told them before leaning his head back. "I know I wouldn't have told either of you if I was in your shoes without more information either."

"Is there anything we can do?" Hunter asked as he looked at Thad.

"Not as of now, but if this is the truth Rachel's going to need all the support she can get."

"We'll be there, and I'm pretty certain I'm speaking for everyone."

_Song : What I've Overcome by Fireflight_


	13. Chapter 13

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 13**

By the time Rachel got to Thad's that evening, she didn't want to do anything other than curl up with him. While she had a great show, she was frustrated by the lack of answers she got from Shelby when the two spoke after warm-ups. From what Jean-Baptiste had said, it was clear to her there was more history between Shelby and Derek, than she let on. It was clear to Thad she was emotionally frustrated the way she pressed against him when he hugged her after she arrived. Even though they were by the door, Thad didn't really want to move considering the conversation he'd had with Hunter and Sebastian.

Thad wasn't sure how long they stood there, but before they finally made their way to the couch where she curled up against him. "Long night?" Thad asked after kissing the top of her head. "Rach, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Shelby was at the theater when I got there tonight." Rachel replied as she intertwined her fingers with Thad's in front of her. "And…she and Derek got into it."

"What?"

"I, I don't really know what it was about as I didn't hear it, Jean-Baptiste told me. It was so bad, Michael forced the two into the office where the three stayed for quite some time." Rachel told him. "And when I finally saw her, Shelby avoided my questions. What the hell is going on Thad?"

"I wish I knew Rach, but clearly the two have a history together."

"I asked Shelby if they ever dated and she got this blank look on her face."

"What do you think?"

"From what I've seen and what you've said you've seen, I think they did." Rachel replied. "But, since Derek's never really left New York, this happened a long time ago. I don't get what they could be fighting about."

"Well, it must be something pretty important for them to both be so passionate about it."

"Jean-Baptiste mentioned something similar. I'm thinking of giving Jesse a call tomorrow and see if Shelby ever told him about any past romances she had." When Thad leaned forward to look at her, Rachel giggled. "One of these days, I'll have to tell you the whole story."

"How is it Blaine never told us any of this craziness?"

"Probably because most of it happened before he was really a part of my life even though he and Kurt were dating." Rachel told him and heard what sounded like a grunt from Thad. "Thad?"

"I'm sorry Rach, but I don't get how you or Blaine for that matter ever had him as part of your lives."

"You never liked him, did you?"

"Nope, and I'll openly admit that I wish Hunter and Sebastian were able to convince Blaine to change his mind to come back to Dalton when they broke up."

"They came close."

"I know, I think if he had a lot of that mess wouldn't have happened."

"Considering everything, how are you guys all friends with Hunter again?"

"For starters, he took full responsibility so no one else got in trouble. By the way, not everyone did them. And secondly, he's actually a really cool guy and it was worth giving him a second chance, at least in our eyes. Hell, Sebastian is the one that stated a case for it. He pointed out that we all make mistakes, but those mistakes shouldn't define us unless they are utterly unforgiveable. Not to mention, those that took part, are responsible for their own actions, not Hunter."

"That was quite mature of you, all of you." Rachel said. "I get what you mean though, as Santana and I, as well as Quinn and I weren't always on good terms but worked through things. While I didn't always see the grey in things, I know not everything is black and white."

"Exactly! Rarely are things as simple as one might like or believe for that matter." After he spoke, Thad tightened his hold around her. "Are you going to be okay Rach?"

"Yea, I just wish Shelby would tell me what's going on."

"I'm sure when the time is right, she will. Considering Derek is your boss, it might not be easy to do."

"Good point." Rachel said before looking up at him. "How much longer are you going to be?"

"Are you wanting me to join you in bed my dear?"

"I'd like that, but I understand if you've still got more studying to do."

"I've probably got another hour's worth." Thad told her. "Can you wait that long?"

"I think so. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Not at all." Thad then kissed her once again. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I'll be waiting." Rachel replied before leaning up to press a kiss against his jaw before getting up off the couch and heading for her shower.

Once she was out of the room, Thad leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything Rachel told him, only fueled the thoughts that Sebastian and Hunter had mentioned to him. Then once he added in what Jean-Baptiste said, it made sense as whatever is going on, the both of them are passionate about. While Thad wanted nothing more than to talk with the guys, he knew they were both sleeping, or at least Hunter was while Sebastian could be talking with Blaine. Not to mention, he still had some studying to finish up before going and joining Rachel in bed.

With everything going on around them, it wasn't surprising if they were hesitant upon seeing messages from certain people when they awoke in the mornings. Given he'd talked with Blaine the previous evening, Sebastian was surprise to find a message from Blaine on his phone when he awoke. Having a message that said call me when you wake up, surprised him considering the crazy hours Blaine was keeping. Yet, Sebastian wasn't going to argue with Blaine about something he specifically requested assuming he had a reason for it. When Blaine answered, Sebastian could picture him rather clearly from how sleep he sounded. "Now, why precisely did my B ask me to call him and interrupt his beauty sleep?" Sebastian asked as he walked to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee before hopping in the shower.

"Because he's got a long day today and wanted to share his news with you this way versus in a text or email?"

"You must be tired B, you're speaking in the third person." Sebastian replied before stretching. "What's this news you want to share with me?"

"That shortly after you leave me next, I'm coming to New York." Sebastian froze the moment Blaine spoke. "Bas."

"Don't tease me like that B, it's not funny."

"I'm not teasing you. With the reception my second single is receiving, they're bumping up my album release date and…that includes performing on one of the big morning shows in the city to promote it."

"You're really not playing with me, are you?"

"I wouldn't do that to you Bas. Think you can put up with me for a few days."

"Is that even a question?"

"You know I had to ask."

"Yes, I can put up with you for a few days. Is it still okay if I come to see you the weekend before as we talked about?"

"Of course it is, as I said I'd be coming to the city shortly after you left me." Blaine told him. "Now you know why I wanted you to call me as soon as you got up."

"I do, this is fabulous news B. Will you get to stay at home…with me?"

"I'm not sure yet as they're still working on details." Blaine replied. "The moment I know more, I'll let you know. You still with me Bas?" The last bit came as Sebastian had become uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yea, this is possibly the best news I could've received B. I'm so proud of you Killer; you know none of this would be happening if people weren't responding in a crazy positive manner."

"I know, I'm still adjusting to it." Blaine told him. "You should probably start getting ready for work though."

"I know, I wish you were here to join me."

"If I was there, you might be late, knowing our tendency to celebrate and all."

"That's very true, but the first opportunity we get, we're going to be celebrating."

"I'll be looking forward to it Bas."

With the conversation he'd just had, Sebastian's day was getting off to a better start than he could've imagined. Even though he had all the faith in the world in Blaine's abilities and talent, he knew the music scene was finicky. Having his first two singles garner the response they were getting was rare, so it didn't surprise him hearing Blaine's label was jumping on the momentum. This bit of news also brought some earlier thoughts to the forefront of Sebastian's mind, in that Blaine could be heading off on a tour of his own. The only benefit of when it could be happening was that his class load the next school year was heavy along with having to take part in the law review. While the first year of law school wasn't easy, the second year truly weeded out those that weren't meant for it.

During his trip to the office, Sebastian got quite the surprise when he got a call from Santana. "What can I do for you this morning Miss Lopez?" Sebastian asked as he walked up the stairs from the subway station.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." Santana replied, while trying to contain her excitement as Jordan had confirmed the dates with her the previous evening. And while she'd been tempted to call Sebastian then, Jordan told her to wait in case Blaine hadn't gotten to talk to him yet. The instant she gave her explanation, Santana knew she had to wait as this was the sort of news Sebastian should hear from Blaine. "So?"

"I'm on my way to my internship so I'm jumping for joy." Sebastian replied sarcastically before laughing. "Seriously though, I couldn't be much better actually."

"By chance have you spoken to Blaine?"

"I did, as he sent me a text in the middle of the night asking me to call him as soon as I got up today. It sounds as though you might've known something about this."

"I do, as Jordan told me last night as she's going to be a part of the segment as well." Santana told him. "I wanted to call you as soon as I knew, but Jordan felt Blaine needed to be given a chance to tell you. That's why I was so vague."

"That was a good call, as I probably wouldn't have believed you. Hell, I barely believed B when he told me." Sebastian said in response. "This is huge for him as this truly puts him on a National stage."

"Jordan said the same thing. Supposedly they wanted to get Blaine on the week before but his schedule couldn't be rearranged." Santana told him.

"Yea, his schedule is pretty full. Timing wise, this works as he's going to be in town for more than one day now. He's not only doing that performance, but a couple of others as well to coincide with the launch of his album."

"Are you excited?"

"I'm excited and nervous." Sebastian replied. "Each time something happens, I hope the response is as enthusiastic."

"That's understandable."

"While I'd rather continue this conversation, I need to head inside and talking in the elevator is close to impossible." Sebastian said to her. "If you want, we can talk later tonight?"

"Can't as I'm bartending."

"Still?"

"Yes, I just don't work the same crazy hours anymore." Santana told him. "Alright, you go do your interning thing Smythe."

"Will do. Later Lopez!"

"Later!" Santana had only ended the call when there was a knock on the loft door. Considering Rachel had stayed at Thad's the previous night, she was curious as to who it could be. Upon opening the door, she was shocked to see Kurt standing there as he hadn't done his usual obnoxious knocking. "Rachel's not here."

"Considering the hour, I'm assuming she stayed at Thad's last night."

"I'm under no obligation to tell you where she is, just that she's not here." Santana told him. "I'm guessing you want me to tell her you stopped by."

"That would be correct since she won't take my calls." Kurt replied. "I know you're going to tell me that it means she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Good start." Santana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm impressed that you came here though and didn't ambush her at the theater once again. Also, you have to know the chances of Rachel getting back in touch with you are slim."

"I do."

"Then why are you here knowing that she really doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"I came to talk to her about Blaine." When her posture changed, Kurt wasn't surprised.

"Then turn around and don't come back as that's not a conversation she will have with you. Blaine's life is none of your business any longer." Santana said before reaching for the door. "It would probably be best if you forgot all about him."

"And how am I supposed to do that when his music is constantly played on the radio? Or new interviews keep appearing? He's everywhere Santana!"

"That's not our problem, it's yours as Blaine's becoming a success so hearing him or about him, probably isn't going to change." When he looked down at the ground, Santana couldn't help but smile. "Finally grasping the depth of this Hummel?" The moment he mumbled, Santana repeated herself. "What was that, I couldn't quite make that out?"

"I said how could I have been so wrong."

"I don't know, because even I knew Blaine was talented the first time I heard him open his mouth back in high school." Santana said. "The only time I doubted it, was when you beat him down so badly that he doubted himself. If it wasn't for Sebastian, no one besides those that know him would know how truly talented he is."

"I bet Smythe loves that."

"Actually, he never mentions it."

"Right, I doubt that!"

"Believe what you want Hummel, but it's true."

"He's a selfish egotist."

"Maybe, but not when it comes to Blaine, he's completely selfless. The rest of us have thanked him for getting Blaine to believe himself again, but he's never mentioned it. Face it, he's not the person you think he is."

"I doubt it."

"Well, he's the one currently dating/living with Blaine while Blaine has a restraining order against you."

"You really are a bitch, you know that."

"If speaking the truth makes me one, so be it."

"It's not the truth, it's your delivery."

"You're the one that chose to come here Hummel knowing you wouldn't get a welcomed reception. Also, you've known me long enough to know this is who I am and that's probably not going to change." Santana told him. "Now, if you don't mind or even if you do…leave. I have things to do today, all of which are more enjoyable than talking with you."

"Will you still tell Rachel I came by?"

"I will, but don't expect to hear back from her."

"I'll take my chances."

"So I noticed, since you showed up here and there was always a chance of Thad being here. Now, go!" Santana didn't even wait for a response, just closed the door as she'd spent longer talking to him than she cared to.

The moment the door was closed, Kurt turned to leave quietly which was a change to his last few visits to the loft. Finding out Rachel wasn't there was upsetting since she refused to accept his calls, so this was the only way he had to reach her, besides going to the theater. After what happened the last time he was there, he was pretty certain security was told to keep him far away from one Rachel Berry. Frustrating as it was, the only way to try and right things with Rachel, was to talk with her. In his mind, they'd been through too much together to allow what happened between him and Blaine to destroy their friendship.

Considering the time, Kurt knew he needed to get to work as he couldn't be late as Isabelle had already given him more slack than he could've possibly asked for. She was patient with him while the two were going through their divorce, and now she was understanding of how hard it was to watch Blaine find success. Though her being understanding, didn't mean his duties were allowed to be neglected in the slightest of ways. By the time he arrived, he cringed upon hearing Blaine's new single playing throughout the office. Try as he might, he couldn't convince anyone to change the type of music they listened to during the day.

When he rounded the corner, Isabelle was sitting at his desk waiting for him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." She said to him before getting up from his seat. "Normally you're here early."

"I had something I needed to take care of." He said in frustration as one of the girls had walked by singing along. "Do they really have to do that?"

"They can't help it Kurt, they love the song."

"How do they know most of the words already when it only came out?"

"They must've been playing it on repeat quite a bit." Isabelle told him. "I know it's hard Kurt, but it's something you need to accept, the sooner the better."

"My Dad told me the same thing, numerous times."

"You should listen to him Kurt, as nothing good can come from you trying to get into his life again."

"Well, that won't happen as Blaine has seen to it that I can't get near him." Kurt stated bluntly.

"It's probably for the best Kurt." Isabelle told him. "Blaine has clearly moved on with his life, and up until recently, you had too. It's time for you to focus on yourself once again, and not what's happening with Blaine." She then pointed to a folder on his desk for him to get started on. "We've got a meeting in an hour." Kurt nodded before she turned to head back to her office. While he wasn't necessarily in the right mindset, having to get right to work was what he needed in that moment. While skimming the materials for an upcoming joint issue, he froze upon seeing Blaine's name listed as a possible candidate for an upcoming feature. Kurt didn't know if Isabelle had read the information but if she had, he was curious as to why she didn't bring it up.

While this was going on in New York, Blaine was sitting on his tour bus honestly feeling overwhelmed by all the information he had before him. Even though Vincent had called and spoken with him the night before, when he told him he was sending him information the next morning, he never expected all that he was looking at. Blaine was in the middle of reading when Talia brought him back another cup of coffee. "You looked as though you could use this." She replied with a smile. He smiled up at her and gladly took as he'd been up since getting off the phone with Sebastian. Easy as it would've been to fall back to sleep, Blaine wanted to get a head start on his day.

"That's because I do." Blaine replied. "The rest of you are more than welcome to come back here."

"We know, but you look a bit overwhelmed at the moment. We thought it would be best to give you some space." Talia then watched as he bit his lower lip. "Everything okay?"

"It's a lot to process. Everything is happening so fast." Blaine said before leaning back and running his fingers through his hair. "Have you checked out the new schedule yet?"

"No, but Morgan is positively giddy that we're going to be in New York for a few days." Talia told hm. "Not that it's surprisingly, just as I'm sure you're happy about it as well."

"I am. The idea of getting to see Bas while experiencing all that, is more than I could've asked for."

"Have you told him?" The moment she asked, the smile that came to Blaine's face was all the answer she needed. "I'm sure he's as ecstatic."

"He is. Even though he'll be with us the weekend before, the thought of having me home…"

"It's different, I get it. Are we all going to get to stay at our homes, or are we staying in a hotel?"

"They are figuring that part out, but know I told Vincent we'd all prefer to sleep in our own homes while we're there."

"Good call. Do you mind if I share that bit of information with the others?"

"Be my guest." Blaine replied. "Once I get done reading everything, I'll fill you all in more about what's going to be happening." Talia smiled, and then headed back to the others to give Blaine the peace and quiet he clearly needed. Once she was gone, Blaine looked at the page before him once again. Doing interviews wasn't really a problem for him anymore, and he was getting comfortable with photo shoots, yet doing these with this specific magazine could be a problem. So Blaine quickly grabbed his laptop so he could send off a note to Vincent with his concerns and the reasons behind them. And once that email was sent, he sent one to Xavier because he needed to know where things stand when business comes into play.

With Vincent being in meetings that morning, Blaine was a bit surprised to get an email notification about an hour later. Considering the account it was directed to, it could only have come from a few select people. Upon seeing a response from Xavier already, he relaxed a bit as Xavier was always very upfront with him whenever he had questions or concerns. Shortly after Blaine began to read, he was reassured that the order would still be enforced. It wasn't that he wanted to keep Kurt from doing his job; he wanted insurances that he would be left alone which he'd pointed out to Xavier. The last thing Blaine wanted was for his past to be an issue, but he wasn't going to put himself into an uncomfortable situation.


	14. Chapter 14

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 14**

The next couple of days were rather quiet for most of them aside from Blaine who had quite the schedule of events ahead of him. While they were taking a break in the middle of the video shoot, Blaine got a pleasant surprise when his phone went off and saw it was Cooper. With everything that had been going on, Cooper had been the only one he hadn't gotten to talk with yet. So hearing a sound of concern in his brother's voice the moment he answered let Blaine know precisely where Cooper's head was at. If anyone heard Cooper in these moments, they wouldn't believe that his loveable goof of a brother could be so serious.

"Before you run out of oxygen Coop, I'm okay." Blaine interjected the first moment he got after saying hello as Cooper had begun to ramble.

"If you're okay, then how did this song come about as you explained your writing process to me?" Cooper asked. "And I can't imagine why you would've thought of that moment recently."

"It wasn't recent Coop, but it wasn't that long ago either." Blaine told him. "I actually began writing the song shortly after I told Bas everything that had happened with me. It brought a lot of feelings to the surface that I hadn't thought about in quite some time. Not to mention, everything else I'd been through."

"Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner." Cooper told him. "Things have been so crazy since I got this job on this new movie."

"It's okay Coop."

"No, it's not. I haven't always been the brother you deserve Blaine, yet I promised you that would change." Cooper said with a sigh. "I guess, once again I let my career take control."

"Coop, I get it, I truly get it now more than I possible ever could have before. Not to mention, the time difference doesn't help matters either."

"Still."

"It's okay." Blaine reassured him. "Trust me, I get that one doesn't always get back to others as quickly as we'd like. Hell, I feel horrible that Bas's life has been turned upside down in a sense because of mine."

"Yet knowing that boyfriend of yours, he's got no complaints." Cooper told him. "From the time I spent with him, no one makes Sebastian do anything he doesn't want to do."

"True, but that doesn't make me feel less guilty Coop. Being apart sucks to put it simply."

"I'm sorry about that little brother. Are you going to get to see him soon?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "Oh, I'm also getting to spend some unexpected time in New York as they are dropping my album soon than expected."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right Coop. With as well as my first two singles are being received, they've pushed the debut up. And to promote it I'll be in New York for quite a few appearances as well as an interview and photo shoot for a magazine."

"That's incredible news Blaine! Did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, and they were as shocked as I was with the news. When all the details get put in place, I'll send you everything so you can maybe catch your little brother on television." Blaine said to him. "I'm actually filming the video for the new single now, yet am on a break at the moment."

"You're finally living the life I always knew you should have Blaine. I always knew you'd be a success at whatever you set your mind to."

"I remember you telling me that, it meant more than you can imagine Coop."

"I have my moments." Cooper told him. "Also, if I haven't told you, I'm so proud of you for how you handle things."

"What things?"

"For starters, how you're still the same down to earth person we all know in your interviews and…how you handled your relationship with Sebastian. I can't even begin to tell you how impressed all my friends were with how you dealt with what's often such a big issue."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Personally, I'm thankful that I don't sound like an idiot during my interviews as I feel so awkward giving them. Though, now that I've addressed my relationship, they're a bit easier. As for who I am being a big issue, it's only what you allow it to be."

"True, but so many tend to make a production out of it."

"I know, but maybe I'm so comfortable with who I am as my friends don't treat me differently. There is no difference in their eyes of my relationship with Bas or Jeff's relationship with Morgan for example."

"Goes to show how incredible your friends are Blaine." Cooper said. "Even though you didn't make some huge statement, the way you handled things had quite the impact on people"

"So I've been told."

"Blaine…"

"Coop, you know me I don't like it when people make a fuss."

"I know little brother, yet now you're in a position where it's going to happen. You really don't read the stuff written about you, do you?"

"Nope, and I have no desire to do so." Blaine replied. "I do hear about a lot of the articles though from my friends who read them, as well as Mom and Dad. Not to mention, some of my friends keep tabs on what my fans are saying about me."

"And what is the biggest question your fans have at the moment now that you've addressed your relationship which they were curious about?"

"They want to know Bas's name." When Cooper laughed, Blaine couldn't help but smiled before looking around to see if he needed to get back to work yet. "What's so funny Coop?"

"Nothing Blainey." Cooper said while trying to stifle his laughter. "Nothing...absolutely nothing"

"And, you're failing tremendously in your attempt to convince me otherwise. Come on Coop!"

"Just, from what I see in my side of the industry I wouldn't be surprised if once they know the two of you get a ship name."

"A…ship name?"

"Blaine, don't act as though you don't know what I'm talking about."

"That's not going to happen Coop."

"I bet you dinner out the next time we're in the same town it happens shortly after they find out his name."

"Deal!"

Before the brothers could get caught up in anymore of their antics, Blaine was called back to set so the two had to end their call. When he returned to set, his band was looking at him as he had quite the goofy look on his face. "Should we even ask who you were talking to?" Morgan asked as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I was talking with my brother actually. We'd been playing phone tag for awhile, and after we discussed important issues, things got a bit silly."

"From what Jeff's told me of him, that doesn't surprise me. Care to tell us what got you smiling like that?"

"Should it come to fruition, I will, but not until then as we have dinner riding on the outcome."

"A little brotherly battle, I approve." Todd told him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell us?"

"Yes, as I could see you four swaying things to his favor." That response earned him quite the look from all four of them. "And, I've already said too much." Blaine added as they were still looking at him. "I promise, when the time comes, I'll tell you what it's about."

While Blaine was working on his video, Rachel was spending a quiet day at home as Thad was at a study group and just about everyone else she was friends with, was working. Though after the message Santana had given about Kurt showing up when she'd stayed at Thad's, Rachel didn't plan on opening the door to anyone that day. So much had been going on around her as of late, she really needed a day to herself to get a handle on everything. Yet shortly after getting comfortable on the couch after turning on the radio, she reached for her phone to make a call since she needed answers.

It didn't take Rachel long to scroll through her contacts to find the person she was looking for and hit send. "Hi Jesse." Rachel said once he answered the phone.

"And how is my favorite witchy woman?" Jesse replied as he leaned against the counter in his apartment.

"I'm doing…alright." Rachel told him softly.

"You don't sound alright Rachel." Jesse said, his tone becoming more serious than moments prior. "What's going on as I can't help but believe there is a reason for this call outside of you missing my fabulous company?"

"You're right there is, but we do need to get together sometime soon." Rachel said in response. "Maybe sometime next week?"

"That could definitely be arranged." Jesse told her. "Now, what can I do for you as it must be specific considering you have a boyfriend?"

"I…I'm curious if Shelby ever told you anything about her life prior to giving me up?"

"That's a rather obscure question after all this time Rach, what's going on?"

"Ever since my opening night, she's been acting a bit different according to Thad. And while I dismissed it for a bit, I think I was wrong to after certain events happened." Rachel replied. "Thad saw something I didn't."

"Fair enough, now why do you believe this concerns her life beforehand?"

"Because the changes happened the moment she met my director. And then a couple of days ago, the two of them got into it at the theater prior to the cast showing up." Rachel told him. "Plus from what I know, Derek's never really been out of New York and Shelby told me she had been here for awhile early in her life. So, do you think you could help me Jesse?"

"Yes, I can help you Rachel, though I don't know how much of a help I can be as Shelby only ever told me so much about her life."

"Anything will help at this point Jesse since Shelby essentially shuts me down anytime I ask."

"Alright, even though you mentioned getting together next week, how about we get together today as I think it's probably best we have this conversation in person." Jesse told her. "That is if you're free today."

"I'm free today, since most everyone else is at work and Thad is at study group."

"Study group?"

"For his MCAT exam."

"I've heard of that before, it's pretty huge, isn't it?"

"Yep, it decides whether or not he continues." Rachel told him. "So, huge might be an understatement in this regard. Now, where would you like to meet?"

"Considering this is a bit personal, why don't we do this at one of our two places so we have no interruptions."

"Good point. Uh, how about I come over there as I'm not sure when Santana is going to be back today?"

"That's fine; I'll be waiting for you." After getting a response from her, Jesse ended the call and set his phone beside him before leaning his head back. One of the main reasons he wanted to have this conversation in private was that he wasn't sure how much of her life Shelby had shared with Rachel. Even though she hadn't share a lot with him, Shelby had told him she had a life in New York and left someone she loved because of circumstance. Jesse hadn't thought about it in years, but hearing Shelby going at it with Rachel's director made him wonder if he was the one she loved yet left.

During Rachel's trip to Jesse's, she made a point of texting Thad so he would know not to come by as she wasn't going to be home. She also let him know where she was going as well as why so he didn't wonder even though she'd mentioned calling him. Considering how she'd felt the night she showed up at his place, Rachel was pretty sure Thad was going to be thrilled that this was occurring. With that being done, Rachel slipped her ear buds into her ears and pressed play as music was the best way for time to pass quickly.

When she arrived at Jesse's, she was thankful it was a nice day out as the stairwells in his building were often stuffy during the summer months. After making her way up the flights of stairs, she finally reached Jesse's door. It was clear he was waiting for her as he opened it shortly after she knocked and invited her inside. "Please tell me Thad knows you're here." Jesse told her after giving her a hug. "While he's not the biggest guy, he's feisty."

"Yes, Thad knows that I'm here." Rachel replied as they went to sit down. "I'd actually mentioned to him that I'd be calling you. I really appreciate this Jesse."

"Don't mention it, as it's the least I can do." He told her. "Now, you have asked her about this before, right?"

"Numerous times and she either skirts the issue or flat out changes the subject." She said in response. "But after she got into it with Derek the other day, I feel I'm entitled to answers since whatever happened between them is coming into my life."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Jess replied. "I take it Thad supports your efforts."

"He does, as he's the one that first noticed her change in behavior after the two first met. I feel silly for dismissing it."

"You probably do so, since you didn't see it. Don't be so hard on yourself Rachel."

"Thad said the same thing to me." Rachel told him. "I wish I knew why she was behaving this way. Though, changes happen as now she's not against me having a relationship as she once was." When Jesse cocked his head, Rachel tucked her feet beneath her. "What do you know Jesse?"

"I think all of her feelings stem from early parts of her life." Jesse said in response. "When she was here in New York starting her career, she did have someone, someone she loved."

"She told you that?"

"She did, she also told me that things didn't end in a typical manner."

"Did she say how it ended?"

"No, she didn't. Though, she did tell me she regretted the way everything played out." Jesse replied. "She talked about being young, naïve, and over her head in a sense with the life she was trying to have."

"She mentioned something similar to me, but never talked about love. The only thing she said to me along those lines was that it's hard to have a personal life as well as a career. Yet, she's changed her stance in that regard."

"I think part of that comes from being older and seeing things differently. Plus, when we were both starting out, could you have honestly balanced a relationship with what was going on."

"I made so many mistakes early on, it's not a fair comparison."

"That's where a lot of it came from, the concern." Jesse said to her. "Yet now, she sees we all have to make our own decisions based on what we feel we can handle. You can't tell me Rachel that every guy would be able to handle your schedule."

"No, they couldn't. Just as not everyone could understand what Thad is going through."

"And that's why most people don't have relationships during med school, it's because the hours are crazy."

"Thad and I might've had that conversation a few times." Rachel told him. "We both understand the time commitment each of our lives entails doesn't mean we care any less about one another. Honestly, I'm more than okay spending time with him while he studies, as we're together. Plus, with Mondays being dark, we make that our date night."

"Sounds as though you two have a good handle on things."

"We do, as I don't think we would've made it this long if we hadn't."

"Very true. And don't take this as me changing the subject, but please tell Blaine the next time you talk to him congratulations."

"I will, he's extremely talented, isn't he?"

"He is." Jesse said to her. "I never imagined hearing someone I sang against in high school on the radio."

"Neither did I, yet it's happening. Now, do you know anything else about this supposed love Shelby experienced?"

"No, as she was very vague about it. Yet, from what I got from what she said, she regretted how things ended between the two of them."

"Do you think it could be Derek?"

"It could be, or he could be a friend of the person. Honestly, there are so many possibilities Rachel as you know as well as anyone that theater folk tend to stick together." Jesse told her. "Not that it's my place, but if you want answers and Shelby isn't giving them to you, ask Derek, maybe he will tell you how they know one another."

"That's not a bad idea; I just wish she would tell me."

"I know, but at least you have another avenue to get answers from. And if he shuts you down, it's probably best not to push considering he is your boss."

"Very true, on both accounts." Rachel said to him. "I mean, at least I know that the two do know each other, they just won't expand on how."

"Ask yourself this though Rachel, are you prepared for whatever it might be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Say, Shelby and Derek were lovers in the past, would you be okay with that?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't be." Rachel told him. "Ever since the two saw one another, nothing has changed for me at work, I'm not treated differently."

"That's good to hear, as I don't believe Shelby would ever want her past life to affect you." When he spoke, Jesse placed his hand over hers which was on the back of the couch. "I'm glad you two have such a good relationship, that's all she ever wanted."

"It's all I ever wanted as well, it just took some time to get there."

"For most people, the best things do take some time. I mean, did you tell me that you actually met Thad in high school."

"I did, but not formally. Most of my interactions with the Warblers concerned Blaine and Kurt, and then later Sebastian when everything else started to happen." Rachel told him. "I've got to say, he's nothing like I was told as Kurt didn't have a very high opinion of most of the Warblers."

"That's because they were so different from him."

"In many ways." Rachel added. "He was jealous of them, plus believed they were quite arrogant. There he was doing what he could to keep up, and these boys were walking around with credit cards and cash to spare."

"I was arrogant in high school Rachel."

"And you still are." Rachel said with a laugh earning a smile from Jesse. "Everyone can be though, but that doesn't mean that there isn't more to them. Hell, from everything I knew of Sebastian from the brief moments I was around him, I couldn't stand him. Yet now that I've gotten to know him years later, I can see how he and Blaine were friends, and now they're in love."

"Did you ever spend time around him when Kurt wasn't there?" Jesse asked and Rachel shook her head.

"Others pointed that out to me as well, and they had a point. The two definitely don't like one another." Rachel continued. "Hell, even I was surprised at times by the way Kurt acted around him. Little did I realize, that was more of his true personality?"

"Is there something you're not telling me Rachel as you seem a bit abrupt while speaking about Kurt?" It took her a moment, before she readjusted on the couch. "Rachel."

"Kurt and I are no longer friends, I thought you knew."

"No, that's not something I knew. What happened?"

"I found out he wasn't the person I believed him to be." Rachel replied. "He'd done some awful things to people I care about."

"Like Blaine." When her expression changed, Jesse gave her hand a squeeze. "You don't have to say anything more. I'm sure that means Blaine's success bugs the hell out of him."

"You could say that." Rachel said with a giggle. "He didn't believe Blaine had the talent to do it."

"He was wrong."

"Never afraid to state an opinion, huh?"

"That wasn't an opinion, it was fact." Jesse stated. "Each of his singles is on the chart, that's success! Speaking of, was the blonde in his video a girl you went to high school with because she looked vaguely familiar?"

"Yes, that was Brittany." Rachel told him. "It came about in a neat way, and Blaine loved being able to have her in it."

"It must've been nice having another familiar face around."

"That's one of the things he said, especially with how much his life is changing."

"And here we thought our lives changed a lot when we got our jobs."

"They did, but more about the different hours we keep." Rachel said in response. "Blaine's whole life is changing as he rarely has time for himself anymore. He's finally getting to the point where he's able to reach out to the rest of us more. For a while, the only person he seemed to speak to was Sebastian."

"That's understandable though Rachel, if I had limited time, I'd spend my free moments with the one I love." Jesse told her. "It doesn't mean I don't care about others, it's just I'm going to focus my energies."

"It took me a bit, but I got it after a point."

"Good, as the last thing he would've needed is to feel guilty."

"He already did, but I get what you mean. I didn't need to add to it, none of us did."

"Speaking of, does he know about what's going on with you in regards to Shelby?"

"No, as Blaine's got such a big heart that he doesn't need to be worrying about me right now." Rachel replied. "He's got so much going on that he needs to focus on. Plus, it's not as though I'm dealing with this alone; I've got Thad which is more than I could've asked for."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course." Rachel said with a big smile. "Right now, I'm probably the happiest I've ever been Jesse. Did I tell you my Dads adore him?"

"No, you hadn't. Did they fuss over him?"

"Completely! The first moment the three of us had together after Thad left, was crazy. They asked what felt like a thousand questions about him. And then, they fed into every cliché possible once they found out he was going to med school to become a doctor." When Jesse laughed, Rachel's smile grew bigger if that was possible. "I'm serious! Plus they teased me as I guess I get this certain look on my face when his dimples are prominent."

"Dimples?"

"Yes, Thad has dimples and they are adorable." The fact that he laughed again, Rachel tilted her head. "What?"

"I think I know the look your Dads were teasing you about. Geez Rach, you are completely smitten with him."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes, but he doesn't do anything for me." His response earned him a playful swat on his hand. "Hey, it's true. You'd need to ask one of your other gays their opinion."

"Fine, according to some of my cast mates, he's hot!"

"There you go, but all that really matters is your opinion."

"And I'm attracted to the person he is both inside and out."

"That's all that matters. He's a really lucky guy Rachel."

"Thanks, but I consider myself the lucky one."


	15. Chapter 15

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 15**

After having visitors the previous two weekends, it was a bit different it being only the five of them. Not that it wasn't usually that way, but having friends visit was something they enjoyed. The one thing making it easier was knowing they were going to see plenty of people the following weekend. Having had duel performances on Friday, Tess wasn't surprised that all five of them slept in on Saturday morning. Yet when she hadn't heard a peep from them by eleven, she boarded the bus as Blaine had an interview in a couple of hours he needed to get ready for.

Once inside she saw the five of them sitting around drinking coffee and talking. When she cleared her throat, the five of them looked at her. "Am I interrupting?" Tess asked as none of them had said a word. "Because if I am, I'll go…it's just, Blaine has an interview that he needs to start getting ready for soon."

"I'm well aware of that." Blaine stated. "I've already showered." He then took a sip of his coffee. "As for interrupting, you're not…in the sense one might think." When the others looked at Blaine, it didn't go unnoticed by Tess. "We were discussing some information that came to light which threw me."

"What sort of information?" Tess asked, clearly concerned with what was said.

"Well, some of my friends keep tabs on the fans as they are curious about what's being said and what they think they know." Blaine began to tell her. "And…somehow it's out there that I'm divorced. They don't know for certain, but it's out there."

"Alright, now why has that thrown you?"

"Everything about that was sealed so, me as well as my friends are a bit curious how it got out there. Though, plenty of people I go to school with were aware of what was happening due to the drama that occurred because of it." Blaine told her. "You see Tess, my divorce was ugly and…there's essentially a gag order in place in regards to talking about it." When she muttered under her breath, Blaine took another sip. "Before you think you have to deal with it, my lawyers already contacted Vincent the moment they were informed about it. I'm essentially an interviewer's worst nightmare as there are things in my life I won't or can't talk about." Those last few words had his band shaking their heads as Blaine was often his own worst critic.

"Blaine, plenty of artists have things they can't or won't talk about." Tess told him. "Are you able to confirm or deny that it's true if asked?"

"Yes, but that's about it."

"And you said Vincent knows."

"Yes, I'm pretty certain you've got a few emails coming your way as I recently got off the phone with him after speaking with one of my lawyers." Blaine then got up off of his chair. "I'll start getting ready for the interview."

They all watched as he headed towards his bunk to gather his things before going to get dressed. Once the door closed, Talia leaned her head back. "Why is this happening to him?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, but hopefully none of the outlets pick up on this." Tess said to him. "That way Blaine won't have to talk about it."

"Still, Blaine has to have his bases covered regardless." Morgan told her. "We were a part of his life while he was going through his divorce, and he wasn't kidding when he said it was ugly. His ex-husband fought him every step of the way and it took a toll on him in more than one way."

"Thankfully for Blaine's sake, most reporters don't push about things like this when they've happened prior to the person making a name for themselves, especially when the other person isn't in the industry."

"He could use those types of reassurances right now." Justin told her. "This has thrown him a bit. While he joked about his friends keeping tabs on the fans, right now he's thankful for it as he wouldn't get blindsided should it come up. From what we heard, it threw Sebastian as well as Blaine had the call on speaker when the two spoke."

"Since Vincent knows, he'll see to it the PR department is on top of this as is Blaine's publicist who is on her way down for this weekend." Tess reassured them. "Guys, you've got to know we'll look out for him."

"We know." Todd replied. "Though, you can't blame us for looking out for him as well. I mean, specifically since we saw this whole thing unravel around him. His ex is an ass and if you don't believe us ask Scott as he's met him."

"Would this be the same individual that caused Vincent to bring Scott in, in the first place?"

"That would be him in all his fucking glory." Morgan said in response. "In happier news, have you gotten the rough cut of the video yet as I know that would make Blaine happy. And right now, he needs something to take his mind off of what he was told."

"According to Vincent, it'll be sent to him at some point during the day today. So, that means you all get to see shortly thereafter."

While Blaine was getting ready, Sebastian was on the phone with his Dad as he'd yet to be able to calm down after getting the call from Trent earlier that morning. Even with Blaine's divorce not being a secret, knowing it was being talked about bothered him as speculation was running rampant. For the most part, he stayed away from the fan pages yet after Trent's call; he decided to do a bit of reading and found everything from Blaine having been married to a girl, to his new love breaking up his marriage. "Sebastian, you can't read this stuff." Xavier told him as calmly as he could. "They're guessing, that's all as they don't know what happened."

"Don't you think I know that Dad!" Sebastian replied in frustration. "But that doesn't stop my protective instincts from kicking in. Blaine went through hell with that bastard! So the mere thought that people could even think Blaine ended his marriage due to me, pisses me off! I mean, he tried to fix that mess at one point before he realized Kurt didn't respect him. And if he didn't respect him, how the hell could he freaking love him!"

"It's speculation Sebastian; you can't let it wind you up like this. Take a deep breath or five for that matter. They don't know Blaine like the rest of you do, or even how your Mom and I know him for that matter." Xavier said before glancing over at Victoria who was sitting across from him. "Slowly but surely, they'll learn the type of person Blaine is. Until that point though, there is going to be a lot of speculation in regards to who he is as a person." While his Dad spoke, Sebastian ran one of his hands through his hair to try and focus himself. "Didn't you tell me that up until this point, you hadn't been told anything bad?"

"Yes, most find him adorable Dad." Sebastian replied while rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. "It's just…I'm protective of him."

"I know Sebastian; we all do which is probably why Trent called you in the first place as if someone was going to tell him, it needed to be you." Xavier said to him, trying to get Sebastian to look at things from a different perspective. "For all his fans know, Blaine hasn't been aware of his sexuality for as long as he has. They could assume he was married to a girl, then realized he was gay as it wouldn't be a first. Divorce happens Sebastian; they don't know the reason behind it."

"I'm aware of that Dad; his divorce was so hard on him. Yet, you have to know, they'll never know as Blaine won't talk about it."

"We know. For every amicable divorce, there is one like Blaine's and his fans have no idea how his went down. They're unaware of the toll it took on him or the reason it happened." Xavier said to him. "How is Blaine as when he and I spoke, it was on a professional basis as I couldn't let my feelings get involved."

"Frustrated, but that's to be expected as it's not something he hoped would ever come up." Sebastian told his Dad as he walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. "B shouldn't have to worry about his past constantly coming back at him Dad. He's worked so hard to get passed those moments. Yet as of late, he has to face them all over again."

"We all have to face our past at some time Sebastian, you know that." Xavier told him and heard Sebastian mutter under his breath after he did. "But I agree with you, having it seemingly all brought up at once isn't fair. Have you thought about going to see him?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're my son Sebastian, I know you. Why aren't you?"

"By the time I'd get there, I wouldn't even be with him for twenty-four hours before I'd have to leave so it would feel like a nasty tease." Sebastian replied knowing his Dad would understand. "Though, I probably would've done it if I wasn't seeing him next weekend. While I know Blaine's not going through this alone, I…I feel I should be there with him."

"He's not alone in the sense he has people he can talk to and count on, but that's different from having you Sebastian. There have been plenty of times in my life where I've been surrounded by people, yet I'd give anything if your Mom was there."

"So, it's not a ridiculous thought."

"It's not and I bet if you asked Blaine, he'd wish you were with him as well." Xavier said to him, pleased to have heard a shift in Sebastian's tone the longer they spoke. "Now, how is your internship going?"

"It's going." Sebastian told him. "It's much better than it had been, as I've been doing more. I now understand what you meant by there being a lot of paper work."

"You're only getting a glimpse at it Sebastian, this is only the beginning." While Xavier spoke, his other line went off which Victoria answered and was soon holding it out to him. "I need to get going Sebastian as work calls. Do you want to continue this conversation with your Mom or are you going to go?"

"I think I'm going to go for a bit, but tell Mom I'll talk with her soon."

"Will do. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Just protect Blaine the best you can."

"Of course. Goodbye Sebastian, I love you."

"I love you too Dad, bye." Once Sebastian said his goodbye, he ended the call and slowly headed back to his living room and settled onto the couch. After tossing his phone beside him, Sebastian reached for his laptop once again. Given what his Dad said to him, Sebastian closed the links he was sent and then proceeded to erase them from his history. If there was ever a time where he saw how one's feelings could impact one's judgment this was one of them. Everything his Dad said to him made sense, and he knew it to be true, yet he was too upset to see it in that manner.

Plus his Dad got him to see that the rest of it was much more light-hearted. There were people crushing on Blaine, as well as those that were curious about his relationship, such as how long they'd been together. That was stuff Sebastian could deal with as it didn't trigger something inside of him, the need to protect. Yet for his sanity as well as those around him, he knew it was in his best interest to leave the fan snooping to the rest of the guys. And with the way the guys felt about Blaine, there was no way they could stop themselves from doing just that.

With as busy as his week had been, Sebastian had quite a few interviews of Blaine's to catch up on and given recent events, it was just what he needed. When he opened up the first link he couldn't help but smile as it was clear this interview was early as Blaine was sporting quite a bit of scruff. Considering Blaine shaved so regularly, this was a look that Sebastian rarely saw and was surprised by how well Blaine pulled it off. Knowing Blaine loved hearing from him about interviews after he'd watched, Sebastian sent him a short video message as he wouldn't have been able to get his thoughts across in a text.

Sebastian was about to watch the second of the interviews when his phone went off beside him, and it was Blaine. "Talk about a pleasant surprise Killer." Sebastian said to him upon answering. "Not at your interview yet?"

"No, I'm actually on my way there." Blaine replied as he leaned back in the car. "How'd I guess you'd call me out on not shaving that morning?"

"I didn't call you out B, I was surprised. You pull it off well."

"Thanks, as there was no way I was shaving that morning as I was too tired. When you watch the next ones from the same day, you'll see I shaved midday as Tess felt my scruff was getting too heavy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and she's right as it does tend to come in pretty heavy." Blaine told him. "Maybe next time I'm home and have the opportunity, I won't shave for a day or so and you can see for yourself."

"That's up to you Killer, but you won't get any complaints from me." Sebastian said to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better now that the initial shock is over." Blaine replied. "I hate how easily I can get worked up Bas."

"But it's not over little things B, these things are quite personal to you so it's understandable." Sebastian responded. "And while you get worked up easily, once you process it, you calm down, much as I do. We have to get that initial frustration out of our system or else it festers into something more than it should." When he heard Blaine chuckle a bit, he knew he understood. "I was so frustrated this morning, that I looked into flights to come see you."

"I'm guessing that it wasn't practical, as I would've loved to see you…in person."

"No, it wasn't as by the time I got there we wouldn't have even gotten twenty-four hours together before I had to leave."

"That would've been a bit of a tease for a visit, if we could've even called it a visit. It would've been more like a stopover."

"I said the same to my Dad when we talked about it." Sebastian said to him. "Even though we're going to see each other next weekend, I want to be with you right now B."

"Would that be because of how I reacted to the news?"

"Yes. I know you can handle it B, it's just…I feel I should be with you to help should you need it. Plus, I love being with you because I love you."

"I love you too Bas. Honestly, I wished you were here with me as well." Blaine told him. "It felt a bit selfish Bas, as you have a life outside of me."

"True, I do. Yet we were on the same wavelength B. Just as I know should something happen on my end, you'd want to be with me as well."

"Without a doubt. When are you arriving in Maryland?"

"We're leaving Thursday night after we get off work so we should be settled before you roll into town. You should know, the others can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see them either, though I'm mostly looking forward to seeing you. There is room for Scott to stay with us, correct?"

"Yes, there is room for Scott to be there as well as Marcus." Sebastian told him. "The guys all know they'll be there as that's the only way you'd be allowed to be there. Will you be able to join us that night?"

"Depending on when we get into town, yes. Morgan and I will be coming over after we get settled." The next thing Sebastian heard was a sigh come from Blaine. "Fuck, I have to go Bas as we're here."

"You don't have to apologize to me B; I knew it was only a matter of time till our call would have to end. Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for the message, and I'll respond in a more appropriate manner later on."

"You're not alone, are you?"

"No, Tess is across from me on a call as well. Enjoy the rest of the interviews Bas. I love you."

"Will do B, I love you too. Knock'em dead Killer."

"I'll try. Till later."

"Till later." After he spoke, it was shortly thereafter that Sebastian tossed his phone beside him once again. With how he felt, hearing Blaine's voice after their earlier call was exactly what he needed. They were both more affected with the news than either had admitted, yet they both knew how the other was feeling better than themselves. Having this added peace of mind allowed Sebastian to relax more before continuing to watch Blaine's interviews.

The more he watched, Sebastian smiled as he saw that all too familiar glimmer in Blaine's eyes that only showed when he was happy. It also didn't go unnoticed by him, that most of those moments came when discussing songs that Sebastian knew were about him. While Blaine didn't talk about his personal life freely, he had no issue discussing his feelings when it came to writing certain songs. Though now, his feelings were beginning to show more as when he was asked if they were about his current beau, he couldn't refrain from smiling.

With so many of them going to see Blaine the following weekend, and then Blaine coming to town the next Sebastian realized they were reaching the halfway point of the tour. While the beginning certainly wasn't easy, they had slowly found a way to deal with being apart from one another. They were each pretty sure if their friends found out how often they still managed communicate, they'd laugh at them. Yet in comparison, they probably didn't text much more than the average couple.

A couple of hours had passed when Sebastian heard a knock on his door, which ended up waking him as he'd fallen asleep. By the time he'd gotten up to get it, he was pretty certain the knocking had gotten louder. Upon opening the door, there stood Jeff, Thad, and Hunter who walked in the moment he stepped aside. "Please, come in." Sebastian said as they were already getting settled in his living room as he closed the door. "Should I bother even asking what brings you here?" He asked once he joined them in the living room.

"Take a look at your phone." Jeff replied before tossing it to him as he'd picked it up to sit down. "We've been trying to reach you for quite some time." While he spoke, Sebastian laughed upon seeing all the missed calls and messages he had from the three of them.

"Sorry, I don't normally sleep through my phone." Sebastian told them before stretching. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Hunter stated. "You didn't think Trent only called you, did you?"

"Who else did he call?"

"Wes, who proceeded to call me." Jeff said in response. "From there you know it's not long till it gets through all the guys. But don't worry, you were called first."

"Why check on me, and not Blaine?"

"We heard how Blaine is doing from Morgan." Jeff told him. "Yet, we had no clue how you were."

"After the initial shock, we're both fine even though we'd prefer to be with one another."

"I told them both I wouldn't have been surprised that you weren't answering because you were on a plane." Thad said with a smile.

"I came close so your instincts weren't far off." Sebastian replied.

"Yet, here you are."

"I am. Now, if that was the only reason you're all here you can see I'm fine, so…you can go."

"Come on Sebastian, let's go out and have some fun, it's gorgeous out." Hunter told him. "And all of us are currently flying solo." Sebastian slowly looked around at the others in the room.

"I take it Nick has plans since he's not here."

"He and Sophie went away for the weekend." Jeff replied with an all-knowing smirk. "With as busy as they've both been, they wanted some time to themselves." When Sebastian smiled, Jeff nodded. "So, what do you say to Hunter's recommendation, that is unless you have a date with Blaine later?"

"Blaine's…" Sebastian paused for a moment to check his watch. "…probably getting ready to take the stage right now. You know that Sterling."

"I did mention the words later. So?" Sebastian then glanced around at the others before bobbing his head. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes. Give me a few minutes to change my clothes and I'll be good to go." Sebastian replied before getting up to head to the bedroom to change.

"You might want to fix that hair of yours, it's a bit flat." Hunter called out after him which earned a response of Sebastian extending his middle finger up in response. "It's nice having him back to his charming self."

"I agree, though I doubted he or Jeff here were going to be grumpy all summer." Thad stated with a laugh as Jeff looked at him. "Come on man, you two definitely went through some adjustments after they left."

"We weren't that bad."

"Matter of opinion Jeff." Hunter told him in a tone where he was letting Jeff know it wasn't meant in a bad way. "Considering you two kept to yourselves immediately following their departure, proved it was harder than one might think. Personally, I think you and Sebastian handled it the way you needed to as no one aside from you knew what was needed in that moment. While the others wished the two of you went out more or were more social, they weren't the ones going through having their love leave."

"I appreciate that. Sorry if I sounded defensive."

"No need to apologize, as out of anyone, I get it. Trust me when I tell you the first time Kimberly left for a trip, I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around. Yet because of school, I couldn't really avoid people."

"That's his polite way of saying he was a bigger ass than usual." Sebastian said as he came walking back into the room. When Hunter looked at him, Sebastian smiled. "It's true, you were quite the dick."

"Kim being gone wasn't the only reason for that." Once he spoke, all eyes were on him. "What?"

"I think that's the first time we've heard you call her Kim." Thad replied as Sebastian and Jeff nodded in agreement. "What gives?"

"She prefers Kimberly because people presume that's not what she goes by, and call her Kim expecting her to react as though she knows them."

"So, it's more about keeping boundaries in her life." Thad stated. "It's like the people that try to call Sebastian here Seb." When Sebastian glared at him, Jeff laughed as did Hunter who nodded in agreement. "Am I close?"

"Close, though unlike Sebastian here, she doesn't mind being called Kim in the right settings."

"Thank you for clarifying it."

"Oh, we all know you hate your name shortened, unless it's by Blaine." Jeff said as he stood and Sebastian watched. "Care to tell us how that ever came about?"

"It happened." Sebastian said as the others stood. "And the fact that B went with Bas, was original."

"Not to mention you were probably so smitten in the moment you didn't care because he was there with you." Thad added getting quite the look from the others. "Come on, you all know it's true. Blaine could get away calling him probably anything and he'd be fine with it." When Sebastian didn't say anything, only shook his head, Thad smiled. "Told you. Now, what are we going to do?"

"I say we go to the Pier or the Park as it's too nice to be inside as I mentioned." Hunter replied as they all headed for the door. "Though, I'd probably prefer the pier to hit the cages."

"Cages?" Thad said as they waited for Sebastian to lock up.

"The batting cages, great way to work through frustration."

"Perfect!' Sebastian stated once they headed for the elevator. "I've got plenty of them."


	16. Chapter 16

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 16**

After getting a text from Thad while she'd been on stage that they'd gone out, Rachel decided she'd stay near the theater during her break between shows. Given the conversation she'd had with Jesse and then the one with Thad after the fact voicing her doubts this was really the perfect thing to do. So when some of the cast started to leave, Rachel declined a few invites to go get something to eat. Luckily for her though, Jean-Baptiste promised to bring her back something as he could tell something was going on with her.

It was probably about twenty minutes after Jean-Baptiste left, did the stage manager poke his head into her dressing room since the door was open. After making sure Rachel didn't need anything, he was about to leave when she spoke up and asked if Derek was still in the theater. Considering the time, he was pretty certain he was, but told Rachel he'd find out and let her know. When he returned about fifteen minutes later he let her know that Derek was up in his office if she'd like to speak with him. That was all Rachel needed to be told, to slip her shoes on and head on her way.

The moment she knocked on the open door, Derek looked away from his computer and waved her in. Once she was seated across from him, he closed the folder on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "And what brings you up here during your break Rachel?" Derek asked her as she tucked her feet beneath her.

"There was something I wanted to ask you and…while this might not be the best time to do so, I couldn't wait any longer." Rachel told him while bringing her hair over her one shoulder. "Also, if what I ask is too personal, you can just tell me it's none of my business and I'll…" Before she rambled anymore, Derek moved from behind his desk and sat down in the chair beside her. "I was babbling, wasn't it?"

"Not really." Derek replied as she turned slightly to look at him. "Now, what is it you'd like to ask me Rachel?"

"How do you know Shelby?" After she spoke, Rachel's gaze went to the floor before going back to Derek. Once her eyes were back on him, she watched his expression changed before leaning back in his seat. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"What makes you think that?" Derek said in response. "I was only contemplating why you were asking me, and not her. One would imagine it was something that was talked about after your debut."

"I'm asking you as she won't tell me." Rachel told him. "Though, from tension and the…words exchanged between you, I'd say it's a safe presumption you were involved at one time." When she spoke, Rachel made certain to choose her words carefully so as not to come-off rude. The moment she saw a slight smile creep to his face, it helped settle the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes, Shelby and I were involved early in our careers." Derek told her and immediately saw Rachel relax. "You weren't expecting an answer from me, were you?"

"Not really. I actually told Thad the other night that I wouldn't be surprised if you yelled at me that it was none of my business. And that I should've taken a cue from Shelby not answering my question that it was none of my concern." The moment he laughed softly, Rachel looked at him. "What is it?"

"I don't get why she wouldn't tell you, that's all."

"Was that what the two of you were arguing about?" When he cocked his eyebrow, Rachel pursed her lips. "Nevermind, that's pushing too much."

"Rachel, I would love to tell you what Shelby and I were…have been arguing about, but I can't…at least yet." Derek said as calmly as he could as he just wanted to blurt out the truth in that moment. "There's a lot of history in play and often when that happens, the two sides see things very differently in regards to how it played out." Of everything he could've said, that was probably the most diplomatic thing he could think of in that moment considering what was the cause of all the arguing.

"That's something I understand." Rachel told him. "Was…was it awkward seeing one another after all that time?"

"Shocking, would be a better way to describe the situation." Derek replied before taking a deep breath. Before he could speak again, there was another knock which caused him to turn his head to see Michael at the door. "Come on in." Michael nodded, and instantly looked at Derek upon seeing Rachel in the seat beside him causing his eyes to widen. "Relax, everything is alright." He told him reassuringly as Rachel looked up at Michael. "Rachel only had a question to ask me."

"Was he able to answer your question?" Michael asked as he sat down on the couch beside them.

"He was." Rachel said to him before standing. "I should probably go, as Jean-Baptiste said he'd bring me back something to eat. Thank you again for answering me about something that…"

"It's okay Rachel, honest. If I hadn't wanted to, I wouldn't have." Rachel smiled before heading on her way, but before she was out the door, they asked her to close it which she happily did. Once it was closed, Michael moved into the seat Rachel had been occupying. "I bet you want to know what that was about."

"Damn right I do, I nearly had a heart attack seeing her in here with you." Michael told him. "At least with the door open, I assumed you weren't telling her the big news."

"As badly as I want to, I'm not going to tell her before she has to take the stage Michael." Derek said to him. "Yet, I did answer a question Shelby's refused to answer."

"Which is?"

"How we know each other. Though from the behavior demonstrated, Rachel figured out we must've been involved at some point. She only needed confirmation of it."

"That's one way to put it." Michael said to him. "This had to be the first time since you told me, that I've seen the two of you together with her out of make-up, I can see some similarities. How tempting was it to tell her?"

"Extremely, but this wasn't the right time to do so." Derek replied. "But this only strengthens my resolve that the sooner she knows, the better. She knows Shelby and I got into it here the other day."

"I'm pretty certain most of the cast and crew do, they just might not know precisely who you were arguing with. Shelby knows Rachel needs to be told."

"That she does, yet it's pretty clear she's scared to death to do so. I told her, the longer this goes on, the harder it's going to get."

"As did I. If I was you, I'd tell her on Monday as we're dark and it'll give Rachel some much needed time to process the information." Michael stated. "You need to take control of this Derek because if you let Shelby have any more control, Rachel will never find out." Once Derek sighed, Michael knew he understood and agreed. "Have you thought about what you'd tell her?"

"I have. This isn't so much about me wanting to be a part of her life, though I do. She needs to know and we'll take things from there."

"Since you only found out, I doubt you're the person Rachel's anger will be directed towards. Hell, I can vouch for the fact that you had no clue as Shelby had technically vanished without a trace." Michael told him. "I'm pretty certain most of our friends that were around back then remember the mess you were."

"That's not a time I wish to remember." Derek told him bluntly. "If it wasn't for you and having a show to do, I don't know if I would've gotten through it."

"You would've, that I know. I'm thankful that seeing her again didn't send you over the edge."

"While a part of me will always care about her, I've got other things to focus on…like the fact that I have a daughter."

With Rachel having another performance, the guys were in no hurry to end their day any sooner than they needed to. So while they were trying to decide where to go for dinner, Sebastian ended up stepping away when he received a call from Cooper. It wasn't that the two didn't talk, yet usually when they did it was because one of them needed an opinion in regards to what was happening with Blaine. The moment Cooper asked Sebastian about Blaine's album release being pushed up, Sebastian couldn't stop from smiling which the guys noticed. After confirming the information as Cooper, proceeded to ask Sebastian if he was going to be in Ohio over Labor Day since Blaine was going to be performing.

Upon being told that he would be, Cooper asked Sebastian if he thought that Blaine would mind if he came to town as well. "Why are you asking me this?" Sebastian asked as he was a bit confused by the question.

"Because I know Blaine's schedule is crazy." Cooper told him. "I wasn't sure if I'd get to spend anytime with him. And with you there…I…don't want to intrude."

"Come home Cooper. Blaine would love to see you." Sebastian replied. "Remember, this is the end of his tour so he'll be coming home to me. So you know, the rest of the guys are going to be home as well considering he's playing Columbus."

"Oh."

"Cooper, come home as he sees most of them quite a bit and I know he'd love to have you at one of his performances."

"Alright, as long as you're positive that he won't mind. Just don't tell him I'm coming as I'd like to surprise him."

"I can do that." Sebastian told him. "In case you haven't spoken to your parents recently, he's staying at home while he's in town."

"And you?"

"I'm staying with my parents." When Cooper laughed, Sebastian could only shake his head. "You're ridiculous."

"Come now, you can't tell me by that point…"

"I'm not talking about this aspect of our lives with you Cooper." Those words brought eyes to him which Sebastian mouthed he'd explain once he was off. "Is there anything else I can do for you Cooper?"

"Not at this moment. Have fun next weekend as you're going to see Blainers, right?"

"Yes, I'm going to be seeing B next weekend, so thank you as we plan on it."

"I bet you do." Sebastian shook his head once again, though if Cooper hadn't said what he did, he'd think something was wrong. "So, I will be seeing you two in a couple of months."

"Looking forward to it Cooper." It was shortly after that response, did the two end their call as Cooper needed to get back on set and Sebastian needed to go as the guys were getting antsy. Once they were on their way, the guys asked what the call was about yet Sebastian was vague as he didn't want to risk them accidentally telling Blaine. While they could be subtle, he knew if they got excited and began to ramble, they could accidentally slip. "Now Thad, are you sure Rachel isn't upset that you're going away next weekend?"

"Positive, she's more disappointed that she can't go than me being able to." Thad told him. "Since Quinn is unable to go, she's going to stay in the city with her. They're going to do what they can during Rachel's free time. While Rachel was worried about being a third wheel since Quinn will be with Stephen, they each reassured her it wouldn't be the case."

"It helps that with Rachel's schedule that Quinn will get to spend time with Stephen without her around as well." Hunter added earning a look from Thad. "I didn't mean it like that. Just that the two will get some one on one time without making Rachel feeling uncomfortable."

"Hunter's got a point." Jeff said with a smile as Thad had relaxed after Hunter clarified his thoughts. "No one likes being odd man out. And if they're all cutesy, it's going to make Rachel miss you more than she already will be. This way, they'll get their time together while Rachel is performing."

"Very true." Thad stated as they walked. "Now, are any of Blaine's bands' friends coming down?"

"From what B knows, yes as it's rare they are in the same city for multiple days." Sebastian replied. "So, we're not the only people taking advantage of it. Speaking of, does everyone remember they're responsibilities for our trip?"

"I've got my end taken care of." Hunter told them and soon the others chimed in as well. They all knew the only way this was going to work, was if everyone did their fair share. Normally when they'd all gone away, they tended to stay in resorts, but this time around they were renting a home because of the location. "I did think of something last night though. You might want to send the address of the home to Scott so he can get things scoped out."

"I'm already ahead of you, as I did that already." Sebastian replied. "Scott was greatly appreciative given he's quite hesitant about B staying off sight. Though, he understands Blaine's desire to do so. So, when they were playing in Washington, he put Marcus in control for a while so he could fly up and check things out. While he's not thrilled that it's on the beach, he's happy that it's close to the venue."

"That's something we all thought about when we booked it." Jeff told him. "We knew being on the beach could be an issue since it would be easier for people to get close. Yet, we couldn't pass this place up because of the size. It was one of the few places big enough to house us all and not be miles away."

"I mentioned that to him after he called me back after discussing his concerns with B. Why do you think he stated that he needed to be able to stay on sight?"

"Good point." Jeff said to him. "I've got to say, I'm thrilled they're able to stay with us."

"Me too." When Thad and Hunter looked at them both, they shook their heads as they knew they opened themselves up for it.

For what started off as a relatively crazy day, specifically emotionally, Sebastian was in a really good mood by the time he returned home that night. So after taking a shower, he grabbed ahold of his laptop before getting into bed to call Blaine. Upon opening the screen, he was surprised to see that Blaine was already online. After clicking on him, he was surprised that it took a moment for him to answer. When he did appear, Sebastian could tell something wasn't quite right the moment he laid eyes on him. "B, what's going on?"

"I'm on another call. So, you can either wait as I was about to end it or I can call you once I'm done."

"I'll…wait." Sebastian replied a bit hesitantly, but felt a bit of relief when a smile came to Blaine's face. It was only a few minutes later when Blaine returned. "You didn't have to hurry on my account B."

"I know, but Thad arrived so Rachel needed to go as well." Blaine told him. "Care to fill me in on what's going on Bas?" When Sebastian cocked his eyebrow, Blaine leaned back. "With Rachel. You didn't tell me things had escalated between Shelby and Derek."

"You've had quite a bit on your plate Killer."

"Bas, you should've told me." Blaine said to him before running his fingers through his curls. "But as easy as it would be to be frustrated, I get it." Once he spoke, Sebastian exhaled a deep breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. "You thought I was pissed at you, didn't you?"

"Do you blame me considering how you spoke?" Sebastian replied. "You've got to know B, I thought about telling you numerous times. Yet each time I came close, you had something going on. The last thing I wanted to do was add to what you were dealing with."

"I get that Bas, I do. I guess hearing it from Rachel, I felt a bit out of the loop." Blaine then sighed softly. "I feel so disconnected from what's going on Bas."

"If it makes you feel better B, I'll fill you in on what I do know and what Hunter, Thad, and I have discussed." Sebastian told him causing a slight smile to come to Blaine's face. "Talk to me Killer, what is it?"

"When I was talking with Rachel, it was pretty clear this whole situation was clearly messing with her head on some level." Blaine replied. "I feel if I was better about getting back in touch with people, I could've helped her deal with it."

"Not to take away from your best friend status, but Thad's been doing a pretty good job taking care of her. And he's doing what he can to try and figure out what's going on. The problem stems from us hitting road blocks at certain turns and Shelby not answering the simplest of questions Rachel asks." When Blaine looked down, Sebastian wished he was beside him so he could wrap him up in his arms. "We're taking good care of her B."

"I know. I guess I'm adjusting to her having others looking out for her outside of….you know who and Santana. I don't doubt that Thad is taking good care of her as I know he loves her. Oh, she did get an answer to a question today."

"Did she now, so Shelby caved."

"No, Derek answered as she decided to ask him." After he spoke, Blaine noticed a change in Sebastian's expression. "You seem surprised that she went to him."

"I am, though Thad did mention that Jesse told her it was with a shot." Sebastian told him. "Is this something you can share?"

"Sure, as she didn't tell me I needed to keep it to myself. Derek confirmed that he and Shelby were involved years ago." The moment Blaine answered, it was Sebastian's turn to sigh and run his fingers through his hair. "Start talking Bas." Given the look on Blaine's face, Sebastian got right to it because if anyone could give them a needed insight on the situation it was him. So when he dropped their theory about Rachel's parentage he wasn't surprised by Blaine's reaction. "Please tell me Thad hasn't shared this with her."

"Don't worry B; he hasn't as he knows how big this is. It's not something you tell someone without proof." Sebastian told him. "Hell, Hunter and I didn't want to tell Thad our suspicions till we had more proof. Yet, Shelby and Derek getting into it at the theater pushed our hand. Only then, did we find out that Thad had given that theory thought as well."

"It's not something one can be cavalier about given its magnitude." Blaine told him. "Something like this could destroy her."

"We know B, that's why it hasn't been talked about outside of the three of us, and now you know. And we've also taken into account that Derek isn't some random guy, he's technically Rachel's boss. From what Thad saw, it's clear Derek's furious with Shelby so, we're presuming that he had no clue Shelby was even pregnant back then."

"Talk about putting him in an awkward situation." Blaine said to him before taking a cleansing breath. "You know, the more we talk I can see why you didn't tell me as you know I'd be worrying about Rachel."

"That would be why, and right now I know you can't get distracted." Sebastian told him. "You said it yourself to me numerous times Killer, that your focus needs to be on what's happening now around you." When the smile that was solely reserved for Sebastian crept to Blaine's face, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "What are you thinking about Killer?"

"How lucky I am to have someone that truly listens to me when I talk to them. I'm so sorry; I came off harsh earlier Bas." Blaine said to him. "I love you so much, and you were only doing what I asked."

"I love you too B. You've got to know it wasn't easy keeping this from you given I know how much you care about Rachel." Sebastian said in response. "And you're forgiven for being a bit harsh with your tone, as I get it, I really do. Though, if you're inclined I wouldn't object to you making it up to me the next time we see each other." The moment Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows, Blaine laughed softly. "What, is that pushing it?"

"No, just that you thought I needed more of a reason to enjoy our time together." Blaine replied. "I might make it up to you though, have some fun."

"What sort of fun B?"

"That would be for me to know, and for you to find out when I see you next." Seeing the mischievous look on Blaine's face, Sebastian had to adjust his computer on his lap. "Are you alright Bas?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm talking about what I'm noticing Bas, it's rather hard to miss." The moment Sebastian's eyes casted down towards his lap and the tented sheet, Blaine smiled. "See what I mean. Would you like some assistance in taking care of that?"

"You know I'll never say no to your assistance, especially with this. Are you in a place where you can be explicit?"

"Why yes I am given I was speaking to Rachel earlier. Do you want me to be explicit Bas?"

"I would love for you to be as we've been rather well behaved as of late."

"That's because some of our talks have happened when I've been in my bunk." Blaine told him. "Will you reciprocate?"

"Always. So what are we waiting for Killer, let's have some fun!"


	17. Chapter 17

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 17**

Considering the two conversations Derek had on Saturday, he decided that evening that he and Shelby needed to figure things out once and for all. So when he arrived at her apartment on Sunday morning he was a bit taken back when a little girl opened the door. She looked up at him wide-eyed as she said hello before calling out for her Mom when Derek asked to see her. When Shelby came to the door, she was shocked to say the least to find Derek standing there. After inviting him in, the two headed for the living room as Beth was playing in her room.

Having him show up on her doorstep had Shelby doing quite a bit of explaining, mostly in regards to Beth. Much to Shelby's surprised, Derek was quite understanding about everything she'd told him. "Now, why are you here this morning?" Shelby asked once she came back with coffee for them. "Or, do I know the answer."

"Rachel asked me yesterday how we know one another." Derek replied before fixing his cup. "Why wouldn't you tell her we were involved?"

"So you told her?"

"I did, though it was pretty obvious I confirmed her suspicions. She's a smart girl Shelby."

"I know that Derek. While she's had the typical growing pains, she's come out stronger for it."

"We need to tell her, she has a right to know." Derek said to her. "Didn't you just say that part of the situation with Beth was that she knows both her birth parents? Which if my memory serves me correctly; her birth mother is one of Rachel's friends." After Shelby nodded, Derek saw her look down. "I'm not going to yell Shelby, so you don't have to worry about Beth hearing us fight. Yet clearly you learned from your mistakes, so what's stopping you from rectifying this one."

"My fear of losing Rachel." Shelby blurted out. "Happy."

"No, I'm not happy Shelby as that's a reasonable fear." Derek told her. "If you'd told me that from the start, maybe we wouldn't have fought as badly as we have. I don't want you to lose Rachel either, but the longer we wait, the more likely it is."

"Why are you being so nice to me about this, as I know you're furious with me?"

"Because me getting furious and you getting defensive gets us nowhere." Derek said in response. "Seeing Rachel yesterday, comfortable enough to come to me, made me want to tell her even more than I already do."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"That would be because she came to me between shows and there is no way she would've been able to take the stage after being told something like that."

"Good point."

"Also, we should do this together Shelby. So what do you say, we tell Rachel the truth?" After he spoke, Beth came running into the room and jumped up onto the couch beside Shelby.

"You work with Rachel." Beth said as she looked at Derek. "I knew I'd seen you before."

"Actually sweetheart, Rachel works for Derek." Shelby told her. "He's the director of her show."

"Oh. So, you tell her what to do?"

"Somewhat." Derek replied. "I'm guessing you've seen the show." Beth nodded. "Did you like it?"

"A lot!" Beth exclaimed bringing a smile to both of the adults' faces. "Rachel is really good."

"That she is. Do you sing?" Beth nodded.

"She's actually taking part in the Broadway youth camp this summer." Shelby told him. "She wants to experience what Rachel is doing." When Derek smiled, Shelby looked at him. "What is it?"

"Depending which camp it is, she's going to be seeing Rachel as most of the shows on Broadway send members of their casts to make appearances and mentor in a sense." Derek told them which made Beth really happy. "I'll talk with your Mom and find out which one it is and then I'll make sure Rachel knows so she's there that day."

They spoke a bit longer, before Shelby asked Beth to go back to her room because she and Derek still needed to finish talking. Once she disappeared, Derek looked at Shelby and smiled. "She's sweet."

"Thank you. Now, when would you like to do this?" When Derek tilted his head, Shelby turned towards him. "You're right, we need to do this. So, when do you believe would be the best time to do so?"

"Monday, as we're dark so that would give Rachel some time to process it." Derek replied. "Plus, depending on how she is, it'll give Thad time to change his plans."

"What plans?"

"He's going away next weekend. Most of Rachel's group of friends is going to Maryland to visit with Blaine and see him perform."

"How do you know that?"

"Jean-Baptiste mentioned it to me in passing. Given how well you know Rachel, do you think she should have someone with her when we tell her?"

"I do. Sadly the person best suited for it, would be Blaine." Shelby told him. "Don't get me wrong, Santana and Thad are great, but they are both high strung in comparison to him."

"Maybe, but from what I've seen of Thad around Rachel, there isn't anything he wouldn't do for her." Derek stated. "Might he be high strung, sure, but he's who she needs at a moment like this."

"Not Santana?"

"I've only met Santana a handful of times and it's clear she cares about Rachel. I've spent more time with Thad, seen the two interact." Derek told her. "So, do you want to call her and set things up as me calling would be a bit odd."

"I can do that. What time would be good for you?"

"Around ten, unless that's too late."

"No, that works perfectly as Beth will be at camp by then."

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday then." When Shelby nodded, Derek placed a hand on her thigh. "If she gets upset with you, we'll work through that as well. One step at a time."

After Derek left, Shelby sat back down and grabbed one of the pillows beside her and held it tight. With all the fighting the two had done, she couldn't believe it was finally going to be happening. She was wiping a tear from her eye when Beth came back into the room and sat down beside her. "Are you okay Mommy?"

"I will be." Shelby told her while wrapping an arm around her. "What do you say we go to the park?" When Beth's eyes lit up, Shelby smiled. "You like that idea, don't you?"

"I do. I'm gonna go put my shoes on." As quickly as she'd appeared, she disappeared back into her room. Once she was gone, Shelby stood and took a deep breath to focus herself again. Derek had been right, she'd learnt from her mistakes so it was time for her to finally make things right. Her fears had overwhelmed her so much, that it was hard to see how hard this was on Derek as well. The fact that he had to see Rachel every day and to know who she was to him without being able to say anything had to hurt in ways she couldn't fathom.

While this conversation had ended, Rachel was making her way into the kitchen to get something to eat since Thad was taking a shower. "I wasn't sure I'd get to see you this morning." Santana said as she came walking into the space. "The instant I heard the shower going, I presumed you were both in there."

"Well, we're not as I couldn't afford to lose track of time so I showered first." Rachel told her. "Is Jordan here?"

"No." Santana replied before pouring herself a cup of coffee. "She got in late last night, so she went straight home. I'm heading over to see her once I'm ready. Since it's Sunday, are you going to Thad's after the show tonight?"

"I am. Is that your not so subtle way of telling me the two of you are going to be here at some point?"

"Actually, I was only asking this time around as I think we'll be staying at her place. Though, one never knows." Santana added with a wink causing Rachel to giggle. "What has you in such a good mood this morning?"

"I got to Skype with Blaine last night." Rachel told her as she sat down across from her. "It had been too long since we'd been able to do that. I can't believe everything that is happening around him."

"Does that mean he told you he's coming to town?"

"He did!" Rachel said with a big smile. "I hope I get to spend some time with him, though I know a lot of his free time he'll spend with Sebastian. He deserves all of this Santana."

"Oh, I know as Jordan and I have talked about it quite a bit." Santana replied. "Considering we have an in at the morning show, do you want to come with me? It would get you some time with him, since Sebastian will be at work."

"I'd love too! So, we're going to fan-girl over him?"

"Absolutely! Though, unlike some of his fans, we won't be delusional in thinking we stand a chance with him." Santana said through her laughter. "Blaine's heart belongs to Sebastian."

"It definitely does. Did I tell you one of Tina's friends, asked her if Blaine's relationship with Sebastian was serious?"

"No, but I'm not surprised that people would ask. Let me guess, Tina's friend is gay?"

"Yep, and he was a bit disheartened to hear he didn't stand a chance." Rachel told her. "According to Tina, he's quite smitten with Blaine, but was happy to hear that what Blaine has is real. She thinks it's cute seeing people fuss over him."

"If memory serves me correctly, the two of you each had crushes on him at one time in your lives."

"That's something we've both talked about." Rachel said in response. "So, we can understand the attraction to him. He's just…adorable, and sweet." When Santana began to laugh again, it happened to coincide with Thad exiting the bathroom. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Thad replied as he walked closer. "What are you two laughing about?"

"The fact that Rachel and Tina each crushed on Blaine at one time." Santana stated. "Though, your girl is the one that got to kiss him while they were both buzzed. I still remember Hummel's face when it happened, priceless. Particularly since Blaine seemed to enjoy it as much as Rachel did."

"Blaine's never denied that he finds girls attractive, they just don't do it for him in the same way they do me…or you for that matter."

"Well played Thad." Santana said with a smile. "That's something no one has to explain to me." She was in the process of answering when Rachel's phone went off so she went to go and answer it. After she left the room, Santana looked at Thad who'd pulled his shirt over his head. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Same old, same old. I'm studying since I went out with Hunter, Jeff, and Sebastian yesterday." Thad replied. "As good as it felt, I know I need to study today. On my way home, I'm going to run a few errands for next weekend. This is going to be my best opportunity to do so. What about you, plans?"

"Jordan and I are going to enjoy a quiet day together now that she's back. With her doing the morning show a couple of times a week, we're still adjusting to her new schedule."

"Along with yours." Thad added knowing Santana's schedule was a bit crazy as well since she'd begun making appearance for the campaign. He was about to speak once more when Rachel came walking back in, phone in hand. "Is everything alright Rach?"

"That was Shelby; she'd like us to come over tomorrow morning." Rachel's words had Thad and Santana exchanging looks before looking back at her.

"Did she say why?" Thad asked as he moved closer to her, caressing her arm once he was next to her.

"No, but I can't help but believe Derek spoke with her and told her that he told me that they were involved back when she first moved here." Rachel told him while curling up beside him.

"Did she sound upset?" Santana asked, knowing Rachel had been bothered by not knowing.

"No, she actually sounded rather chipper." Rachel replied. "So, will you join me tomorrow Thad?"

"Of course I will." He told her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're studying." Rachel said to him. "And I know for a fact, even though it's a getaway, you plan on bringing study materials when you go see Blaine."

"Considering this probably won't be an all-day thing, we're good." He then kissed her again. There was something about the look on Thad's face, that Santana picked up on, concern if she didn't know better. Yet, she realized now probably wasn't the time to ask him about it. It was only moments later that the two disappeared into Rachel's room so Santana made a mental note to herself before going to take a shower herself.

With all that was going on with Blaine, the rest of the guys were doing what they could to help with the planning of their extended weekend away knowing Sebastian had plenty on his mind. The biggest concern was how everyone was getting there, that is those outside of Jeff and Hunter who were driving down with Sebastian. Knowing they didn't have a lot of space for cars, the best scenario was to get most of the guys to New Haven and travel together as Wes was old enough to rent a big enough car to get them there.

Since that was the plan, Nick had made his way over to Wes's place to go through the things that Beat and Trent had sent his way. When he walked inside, he was a bit surprised to see Chloe in the middle of the living room doing yoga. The look on Nick's face must've spoken volumes as Wes laughed when he rounded the corner. "She'll be done soon, don't worry." He then walked towards the kitchen to get some water to drink. "Didn't you go away for the weekend?"

"I had, or we had for that matter. Yet she got a call late last night and needed to head into work because of some emergency." Nick replied before sitting down on one of the stools. "At least her boss understood that she wasn't in the city and understood that she couldn't get back till sometime today."

"Is it safe to assume neither of you got moving any earlier than you needed to this morning?"

"That would be correct. I only put her on a train back to the city before coming here. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled our weekend was cut short." When Wes laughed, Nick shook his head. "It's true, especially with how crazy things are going to be for her at work in the next few weeks. They have lots of events going on."

"Did she mention if she's going to be able to help Blaine?"

"Yes, it's all taken care of." Nick replied. "Sebastian will be receiving the invitations shortly after we return from seeing Blaine. Sophie was more than willing to assist Blaine with this little surprise."

"Sebastian's going to love it as we all know he's proud of his French roots." Wes said. "The only thing that would've been better would be if he could share all of this with Blaine."

"Sophie mentioned that as well. Now, was Trent able to get his travel arrangements taken care of?"

"Yes, we're all good now. He'll be arriving Thursday evening while Beat gets here Thursday afternoon, as does Thad. The game plan is to leave early Friday morning so we get ahead of the traffic, at least the best we can."

"Is Chloe coming?"

"Yes, she's coming as she's looking forward to seeing Blaine perform. Beat's also bringing his girlfriend, and Tina."

"Does Sebastian know about the additions?"

"He does, and his response was…the more the merrier." When Nick looked at him, a befuddled look on his face, Wes laughed. "He'd spoken to Blaine shortly before he and I spoke so he was in an overly good mood. It's also why we are bringing a couple of air mattresses with. Jeff is working on the sleeping arrangements so we'll all know where to get settled once we arrive."

"Let me guess, Jeff and Sebastian are taking the two master bedrooms."

"They are, and I don't begrudge them in the slightest. They're looking forward to this trip, so much."

"That I know." Nick told him. "Did you hear the newest news that Blaine will be coming to New York shortly after we return?"

"I did, but he doesn't know how much free time he will have." Wes said in response. "Let me guess, Jeff told you?"

"He's positively giddy about having Morgan home for a few days. He's so in love with her. I can safely say I've never seen him like this over a girl." Nick told him. "His parents can't wait to meet her when they come to Ohio."

"Do you blame them?" Nick shook his head. "Hell, I'm pretty certain all of our parents are more than happy that a lot of us are finally in serious relationships."

"What, you mean the random dating wasn't going over well with your parents?"

"They hated it, and weren't shy about voicing their displeasure." Wes said to him. "They've asked more than a few times whether or not Chloe is coming with me in September."

"Is she?"

"I am." Chloe said as she walked into the kitchen before giving Wes a kiss on the cheek. "Wes told me not to get too excited though."

"That's because it's not the most exciting place." Nick told her. "Why do you think we all left?"

"You mean besides going away to school?" When Wes laughed Chloe smiled.

"True, but we easily could've gone back. Maybe there will be a time we will, but I don't believe that would be anytime soon. "

"Think, if Blaine had stayed, this probably wouldn't be happening for him." Wes added. "He didn't send demos out like most people; he was in the right place at the right time. Or more precisely, Thad recorded him in the right moment and shared it."

"Not to mention, Sebastian and Thad had friends in the perfect places to showcase Blaine's talent."

"From the first time you brought me to see him, there was no doubt in my mind that he was going to make it." Chloe said before hopping up on the counter. "Are we going to get to spend time with Blaine while we're there?"

"As much as his schedule allows." Wes told her. "He's staying with as I told you to make the most of the time he does have free."

"And it means more time with Sebastian." Chloe added making Nick smile. "It's true."

"Oh, we know it's true" Nick said to her. "Remember though, Jeff has mentioned as has Sebastian that we're all in for quite the experience having Blaine and Morgan around. Their lives are hectic, yet are becoming the norm for them."

"So, don't freak out should Blaine's people start coming and going before performances."

"Exactly!" Wes told her. "Per Sebastian, our best bet is to go with the flow and ask questions after the fact if need be. Something we have to make sure to get across to the others during the trip down. The last thing Blaine's going to need is for his friends to be freaking out witnessing what his life has become."

"Because if that happens, you're going to see a part of Sebastian that most don't want to see or ever be on the receiving end of for that matter." Nick added. "While he's our friend, he can be a first-class bastard should he be provoked."

"And upsetting Blaine would provoke that sort of behavior." Chloe said getting Wes and Nick to chime in, in agreement. "Got it! I will do what I can to make sure that point is made crystal clear to everyone else. Is it safe to presume Sebastian getting upset would only upset Blaine more?""

"Yes, and that would get Blaine riled up more than upsetting him, if that makes sense." Wes told her. "While Blaine doesn't seem like the type, he's got a bit of a temper in the right moments." When Nick looked at him, Wes cocked his head. "Come now, you can't tell me you never saw him go to town on the heavy bag while he was at Dalton."

"I had."

"Well, that's his way of channeling his emotions without lashing out at someone. Yet I witnessed both parts, and it's not pretty when it happens. Blaine does what he can to keep his feelings in check." Wes said. "And while he had other reasons for learning how to box, it became a great physical outlet for his emotions should he get upset or overwhelmed."

"Duly noted." Nick told him as he filled in the blanks that Wes had left blank since Chloe was there. "Are you going to help us get organize Chloe?"

"I am, after my shower." She then gave Wes a kiss on the cheek before hopping off the counter and heading for the bathroom to do so.

"You should know there isn't much to do as she sorted the stuff I've bought along with what Beat and Trent have sent already." Wes told him as they headed for guest room/office. "Also, Tina sent me an email of some of the things she's bringing."

"So, we're essentially good to go on our end."

"We are, it's now only a matter of getting us and everything there."


	18. Chapter 18

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 18**

With everything that was going on with Blaine, he was going to enjoy having a day to himself after they arrived in town for his show the next night. It didn't come as a surprise to any of them that Scott needed their plans for the day so that he could figure out who was heading out with whom. Considering they all had some shopping they wanted to do, it made things a bit easier to figure out. Outside of going to the nearby mall, the only person with something outside of shopping to do was Blaine who was getting his haircut that day as well.

Once they were on their way, Talia poked her head over Blaine's seat as he been on his phone since they got into the SUV. The moment Blaine put his phone face down, Talia placed her head on his shoulders. "What were you looking at Blaine?"

"Just some pictures, that's all." Blaine replied while feeling his cheeks begin to get warm. "Why?"

"What sort of pictures?"

"Not the sort of pictures you're thinking they are."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It would be because Bas has a way of doing that too me, even without making things pornographic."

"Just think, only a few more days till you see him again." She then ran her fingers through his hair which was quite long at the moment. "I'm going to miss the longer curls."

"While I don't mind them, they're becoming a bit of a hassle when I'm getting ready, hence the haircut."

"That I understand, given when not on stage I've been rocking a pony tail because of the humidity."

"You're not the only one!" Morgan called out earning a laugh from the guys. "Come on, you guys are as uncomfortable as us."

"If not more." Justin replied. "You two can wear shorts or skirts; we're wearing pants as shorts look funny on stage for us."

"He's got a point." Blaine said. "No doubt the crowd appreciates the warmer weather. Speaking of wardrobe Morgan, did Jeff have an issue with your request?"

"No, he said it should be at my place when we get to the city as he's having his Mom ship one to me."

"So, he asked no questions?"

"Nope, he said he assumed I had a good reason for asking and would wait to see what I needed it for."

"Wonderful!"

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Justin asked as they'd yet to arrive at the mall.

"When we perform in Columbus, I'm going to give a little nod to the place where I regained my confidence since it's not that far from there."

"You mean Dalton." Todd stated.

"Yes, Dalton." Blaine replied. "After this next couple of whirlwind weeks is over, I want us to work on a few new songs for that performance."

"I take it; you already have songs in mind." Talia asked.

"I do, and recently finished working out the arrangements. While I know it's a lot to ask, to add new songs to our repertoire, this really means a lot to me."

"You don't have to explain your reasons to us Blaine. We know you wouldn't ask us to do something that didn't mean something to you."

"Thank you." Before Blaine could say anything else, they arrived at the mall where the band was getting out. All four of them asked Blaine if he needed them to pick up anything for him, but he told them he'd be doing his shopping once he was done. After they were out, Scott looked back at Blaine who was now all alone in back. "What is it as you have that look on your face?"

"It's nice seeing you relaxed, that's all. You've been a bit stressed out lately."

"Tell me something I don't know." Blaine told him. "The constant, go-go-go, was finally catching up to me. Hell, even Bas told me I needed a break as I look tired to him"

"I can't say that he's wrong Blaine."

"I know. That's why once we're done with everything today, I want to go back to the bus and decompress. I know you're not thrilled with the house Bas rented given it's location, it's what I need."

"Trust me Blaine; I'm well aware of that which is why I didn't tell Vincent that there was no way it was happening." Scott told him. "Just promise me that you won't leave that house without telling me or Marcus."

"Don't worry; I won't as I know better. Hell, I probably won't venture much further than the deck. I really want to enjoy my time with my friends. And that won't happen if I leave the house. While I love my fans, as without them this wouldn't be happening. I need time with those I care about without many interruptions."

"Is that why you're staying with your parents when we're in Ohio?"

"That would be why. We live in a gated community so I'll be able to relax more. Even though that's technically the end of the tour, I know it won't be long till I'm gone again. So while I'll get time with Bas both there and when we return to New York, I want to make the most of my time with my parents."

"Fair enough, as that all makes sense as I know being on the road isn't easy."

"It's been easier than I thought it would be."

"That would be because you went into this believing it wouldn't be easy, not the other way around."

After responding, Blaine leaned back in his seat and waited quietly for them to reach their next location. Once they did, Blaine tried to convince Scott to hang back since Tess had made the appointment for him, yet that wasn't going to happen and Blaine knew it, yet he wouldn't have been him if he hadn't tried. While most thought Blaine was only getting his hair cut that day, he was also getting a massage which Tess felt he needed it with everything that had been happening around him. With that happening, Scott got settled in the reception area and began to go over their upcoming schedule while Blaine was got his massage and haircut.

During this time, he got to see why Blaine was more stressed than usual given the amount of appearances he was going to be making. It also reinforced why Blaine wanted to stay at home while in New York versus being at a hotel. Since Vincent had asked for his opinion on the matter, all it took was a quick call for him to tell him he had no problems with Blaine staying at home. Not only would sleeping in their own beds be good for Blaine and his band, it would be good for their mental well-being as well. Plus Scott was more than familiar with Blaine's building and knew it was honestly the best place for him as it's a secure building.

Even though they'd had days off previously, this was one of the first that was truly free as more often than not Blaine would have an interview during non-performance days. So for him, this was truly about being able to refocus himself before the chaos begins once again. By the time Blaine re-emerged, Scott could see how refreshed he looked beyond getting his haircut. "Is it safe to presume, you feel better?" Scott asked once Blaine was in front of him.

"I do." Blaine replied with a smile. "Tess was right; a massage was indeed what I needed. I honestly feel less stressed. I didn't realize how tense I was, till the massage began." While he spoke, the two headed on their way to the SUV. "With everything that's going on, it clearly had more of an impact on me than I thought."

"If memory serves me correctly, everyone has pointed that out to you." Scott told him. "They've been telling you that you need to relax more. Yet at the same time, it's hard to relax when you're being pulled in what seems like a hundred directions." When Blaine chuckled before getting in, Scott had to laugh while getting in behind him. "How is it you weren't this stressed when you got pulled around New York the day your first single got released?"

"Honestly?" Blaine replied with a shy smile.

"Yes, though I don't need details if you know what I mean." When Blaine laughed again, Scott smiled and Blaine shook his head.

"Fair enough. I honestly got through it because of Bas. Simply having him with me, made it so I didn't stress myself out. And anytime I was overwhelmed, it felt good to have him hold me without having to say it was what I need, he just knew."

"Blaine, the fact that you don't put on a front that you can do this alone makes my job easier. Too often people act as though this life doesn't take its toll on them, but it does, no matter how long you've done it." Scott told him as they made their way towards the mall. "Having someone you can talk to regardless of the moment, stops people from doing stupid things."

"Stupid things?" Blaine asked, slightly surprised by what Scott said.

"Yes, stupid things. You wouldn't be surprised by the amount of times artists get overwhelmed and then decided to let go and turn themselves into gossip fodder."

"Okay, that makes sense, lots of it actually." Blaine told him. "Just a heads up, you don't have to worry about me doing that as when I get truly overwhelmed, I close off from people and only want to be alone."

"While that's good to know, I'll be prepared regardless."

By the time they arrived at the mall, Blaine texted the others to see how they were doing as he didn't want them having to wait on him. But he was greeted with replies that they were all enjoying themselves and weren't in a hurry to leave. With that being the case, it allowed Blaine to shop without worrying about time. Once he was done, they all met up in the food court and got a good laugh out of all the bags they were all carrying. "Good thing we have an SUV." Scott said with a laugh as he took in everything. "Do you all have everything you need or do we need to make another stop?" After exchanging looks it was clear everyone was able to get what they needed.

When they finally arrived back at the bus, Tess had to do a double-take as she was surprised by everything they were carrying as well as Blaine's new do. Blaine was about to board when Tess caught his eye so he let the others go ahead of him. "It looks good, and you look good. I take it you enjoyed your massage."

"I did, thank you." Blaine replied while adjusting the bags in his hand. "I'm also glad you like my haircut."

"What matters, is you like it." Tess told him with a smile. "And judging from the look on your face, you do. Have you shown Sebastian yet?"

"No, he'll see it tonight when we talk. Tonight is still ours to do what we want, right?" Tess nodded. "Good, as we all need this time to decompress before things get crazy again." He was about to board the bus when he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "The video is debuting on Tuesday, correct?"

"That would be correct, hence why you have interviews that day."

"Got it!" Blaine replied before boarding the bus to put his things away. He'd just set his bags on his bunk when Morgan walked up and sat down beside his bags. "Something I can do for you?"

"Actually, I did something for you today…though I might've overstepped my bounds." Morgan then placed a bag on Blaine's bunk. If I did, I'm really sorry. "Blaine reached over and opened up the bag, and then looked at her a soft smile on his face. "I take that to mean you're not mad."

"No, I'm not mad." Blaine told her before sitting down beside her. "May I ask what prompted you to pick up condoms for me? Or how you knew which ones I prefer?" Morgan couldn't help but blush a bit as Blaine spoke.

"Well, I picked them up because of who we're seeing in a few days." Morgan replied. "And I know you were a bit hesitant about going to the mall today since your fans have been a bit eager of late. So, any of them catching you buying condoms could've been a bit awkward."

"That's very true. Now, how about the other question I posed."

"I happened to be the one that was responsible for emptying the trash while Sebastian was here and saw the wrappers." Blaine's smile grew and he wrapped an arm around her. "You're really not upset with me."

"How could I possibly be? You know, once I tell Bas, he's going to adore you even more." Blaine then shifted a bit. "Please tell me you didn't go into the drugstore only for me."

"I didn't, as I picked up some for me as well as I wanted to make sure Jeff and I were covered." When Blaine laughed, Morgan smiled. "Yea, I know…he'll have us covered, I just…"

"Wanted to be prepared."

"Yes." Once she leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder, she set her hand on his thigh. "I can't wait to see them Blaine."

"Neither can I. Last night I got a harsh reminder of how all their lives are still moving forward and we're on an island of sorts." Morgan proceeded to look up at him. "It's odd not being in the usual loop."

"Is there something going on that you want to talk about?"

"Not really, it's more about not being there for what's going on. I found out something is going on and they chose to keep it from me as they knew I'd get wound up over it."

"Were they right?"

"After I got the whole story, yes." Blaine told her. "It's as I said, I feel as though we're on an island of sorts as if I was home, I would've been told."

"Yet with everything going on, they didn't want to add to your stress." When Blaine tilted his head, Morgan smiled. "Blaine, you talk with Sebastian daily, he can read you pretty well."

"He's probably the only person I truly open up to about how I'm feeling about things." Blaine said to her. "I feel so bad though, as I got upset with him at first about keeping it from me."

"Knowing Sebastian, I bet he understood."

"He did, and we talked through it which made me truly realize how well he knows me. Still doesn't make me feel better for getting upset."

"Blaine, Sebastian understands, relax. If I've learned anything since meeting him and from what Jeff's told me, Sebastian's not one to not tell someone how he feels if they've wronged him."

"True."

"But I'm sure you could make it up to him when you see him." When he raised an eyebrow, Morgan smiled. "Come now, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Maybe."

"Definitely." Morgan corrected earning her a look. "It's true and you know it."

"And you?"

"Hell yes! I'm not going to be shy about admitting that I'm looking forward to that aspect of spending time with Jeff."

"Just remember to keep it down as the house isn't sound proof and there will be plenty of people there."

"That I can do."

Slowly their conversation began to taper off as Blaine let go and began putting his things away as living on the bus didn't allow for them to be messy. By the time he had all of his things stored; it was only a matter of time till they began figuring out their plans for the evening. With it being a free night, the five of them truly got to enjoy themselves and plenty of pictures were taken. Knowing from Jeff how much Sebastian missed Blaine, Morgan made a point to take quite a few pictures of him and send them Sebastian's way. And later on, she learned Blaine had done the same to her for Jeff. If it wasn't for all of them taking pictures of each other, some of the only pictures their friends would ever see would be those of them on stage or going to and fro.

With as light-hearted as Blaine's night was with his band, Thad couldn't shake the feeling in his gut about what was going to be happening the next day as he waited for Rachel to come to bed. Ever since the invitation had been made, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on considering the timing of things. Once Rachel curled up beside him, she rested her head on his chest as she was always dragging after a multiple show day. After feeling him hug her a bit tighter than usual, Rachel glanced up at him. "What is it, and don't say nothing as I know you better than that by now Thad?"

"Don't you think the timing of Shelby's invitation is a bit…peculiar?" Thad replied. "I mean, it happened right after you spoke with Derek."

"The thought might've crossed my mind." Rachel told him. "Yet we're going to have to wait till we get there to find out more."

"Did Derek seem any different today?"

"Not really." Rachel replied. "Ever since I first met him during the final rounds of casting, he's never really acted differently day to day. I think that's how he keeps his sanity."

"Too true as I'm sure he has to deal with problems on a constant basis." Thad said to her. "It's best to not get worked up over things that are out of your control, just handle them the best you can." Once she wrapped her arm around him, Thad gave her a squeeze. "Do you know if Beth will be there tomorrow?"

"I don't think so as she should be at camp." Rachel said in response. "Why?"

"I was curious, that's all." Thad told her. "Now, we should probably go to sleep so we aren't dragging when we get there tomorrow."

"Are you implying we tend to sleep in on Monday mornings?"

"It's a fact that we tend to sleep in, not that I'm complaining." When Rachel moved so she was lying above him, Thad smiled up at her. "Are you not tired?"

"I'm a little bit tired, but I'm not quite ready to go to sleep."

"What do you have in mind then?" Thad didn't get a verbal response, just a smile from Rachel before she began to scoot down his body till she disappeared beneath the sheet. And while in the beginning, Rachel had been a bit timid about going after what she wanted, that soon became a distant memory. That was something; Thad was never going to complain about as she constantly surprised him.

The next morning when he awoke, he carefully made his way out of bed and allowed Rachel to sleep a bit longer while he showered and then got some studying done. While he didn't necessarily have to study, he do so in hopes that his mind wouldn't start coming up with anymore reasons for this brunch. By the time Rachel was up and moving, Thad sent a text to Sebastian and Hunter letting them know what was going to happen in case he needed to talk after the fact. He was about to finish dressing, when he received a text from Sebastian reminding him to keep his wits about him depending on what's said. Given his conversation with Blaine, Sebastian relayed that Rachel could act in one of two ways should it be what they think, to throw a fit or completely shutdown. Also, if that's the case Blaine would like to be kept in the loop as directly as possible.

The last bit of information didn't shock Thad in the slightest given how well Blaine knew Rachel, and they could probably both use his advice depending what happens. Even though he was trying to not let his mind go there, he couldn't help but feel something was going to happen during brunch. Once Rachel was getting dressed, Thad noticed she didn't seem as relaxed as she could be. "You know, with the day free we can do whatever you like after brunch." He said to her while wrapping his arms around her from behind causing her to giggle.

"You need to let go so I can finish getting dressed." Rachel replied before looking back over her shoulder to give him a kiss. "As for afterwards, I'll think of what I'd like to do." The longer she spoke, he let her go and she turned to face him. "Are you sure you don't have to study today?"

"I always have to study, yet that doesn't mean I can't make time for us." Rachel then moved up on her toes and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted too." Rachel told him with a smile. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I'd say we're both pretty lucky." Thad said in response before caressing her cheek. "We should probably finish getting ready so we can get going, don't want to be late." Rachel nodded, before slowly stepping back so they could do as Thad said.

By the time they were on their way over to Shelby's, Thad felt Rachel's grip on his hand get tighter the closer they got. While they'd been to Shelby's numerous times, it was now clear even Rachel knew something was different this time around. After getting off the elevator and heading towards her door, Thad stopped midway causing Rachel to look up at him. "What is it?"

"If at anytime you want to leave, just tell me and we'll go." Thad told her before kissing her on the cheek. "No questions asked."

"What made you say that?"

"Maybe the death grip you've had on my hand since we got off the subway." Rachel glanced down at the ground after he spoke. "It's okay Rachel, I didn't mind. I only wanted you to know that should you want to leave at anytime, I won't object to us leaving."

"I appreciate that, more than you could possibly know." She said as she looked up at him. "Let's do this." They only had a walk a bit further till they reached Shelby's door and Thad proceeded to knock. Once Shelby opened the door, they both saw that she seemed a bit tense as well so they weren't crazy for thinking something might be going on. "Is Beth here?" Rachel asked once they were through the door after exchanging greetings.

"No, I actually dropped her off at camp about an hour ago." Shelby replied. "Please make yourselves comfortable while I get us something to drink." They both smiled before going to take a seat in the living room while she headed to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen, Shelby leaned against the wall and took a deep breath to try and calm the nerves she was experiencing. While she'd been nervous when she woke up, they seemed to become ten times worse upon setting eyes on Rachel. "It's the right thing to do." She said softly to herself before getting the pitcher of tea out of the refrigerator to bring to them.

Shelby had only set the tray with the pitcher and glasses on the table when there was another knock on her door. After excusing herself to go get it, Rachel began pouring the glasses and couldn't help but notice there were four of them. "Did she say anything to you about anyone else joining us?" Thad asked and Rachel shook her head. "Maybe that's why we're here, she's met someone."

"Could be." The words were leaving Rachel's mouth when Shelby came walking back around the couch. "Who was at the door?"

"Derek." Shelby replied before pointing behind them to where he was standing before motioning for him to join them. "There is something he and I would like to talk to you about."

"If you wanted to talk with Rachel, why am I here?" Thad asked before setting his glass down as Rachel had scooted closer to him.

"We felt it was best that she wasn't alone." Derek said while taking a seat. "You see Rachel, after you came to me on Saturday, I came to speak with Shelby yesterday morning." It didn't surprise any of them that Rachel's attention went directly to Shelby. "She agreed that it was best that we share our history with you…together."

"Is it safe to presume that was the reason why you dodged my questions?" Rachel asked as Thad slipped his arm around her.

"It is." Shelby said in response. "You see, we…or more exactly I, didn't end things in the best way." When Derek scoffed, she looked at him. "Derek."

"I'm sorry, but you're making light of your…departure."

"How light?" Rachel asked as she looked towards Derek who was sitting opposite of Shelby.

"She left while I was in the middle of tech rehearsals for the show I was doing. I came home, and all her things were gone."

"Wait, you two were living together?" They both nodded. "How long had the two of you been together?"

"A couple of years." Shelby replied. "We met while working on a production together shortly after I moved to the city."

"Had you been in New York long?" Thad asked as he looked at Derek as it was clear Rachel was processing what Shelby had said.

"Yes, as I went to college here in the city."

"He went to Julliard." Rachel added with a smile before looking back at Shelby. "If you'd been in a relationship, why were you so insistent back when I was in high school that I couldn't have both a relationship and my Broadway dreams?"

"As I told you then, it's almost impossible to have it all." Shelby said in response before looking down as it was clear Thad wasn't happy with what she said. "Thad, I meant no offense. I was only speaking from experience. And right now, Rachel is older and can make the decisions she feels is in her best interest." Thad could only nod as he didn't want to add to the matter, and could also understand her concern back then.

"Why did you leave him without saying a word?"

"It's a long story Rachel."

"We have time."

"What if we eat brunch first?" Derek stated knowing it was probably best they didn't get into it before they ate.

"Actually, I'd like to hear the story." Rachel replied. "I take it you finally got an answer from her after all these years."

"I did, and it wasn't the answer I ever expected." Derek told her.

"Would that reason be why the two of you have been arguing?"

"It would be part of the reason." Derek then brought his attention to Shelby who looked as though she was going to walk out of the room. "Shelby, tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked and as she did, Thad tightened his hold as the tension in the room clearly rose. "Shelby, what is it?"

"I…I…I left because I'd found out I was pregnant and was afraid how he was going to react." Shelby spat out as quickly as possible causing Thad and Rachel to exchange looks. It took a few moments but soon Rachel was staring at Shelby.

"Would you please repeat what you just said, because I could've sworn you said you left because you were pregnant?" Shelby looked as though she was going to be sick as Rachel spoke. "Shelby, how long ago were you and Derek together? Shelby!" The silence in the room was positively deafening as the two women looked at one another. "This has got to be a joke, right?" Rachel then turned in her seat towards Derek who looked downhearted. "Derek, please…answer me since she won't."

"Approximately twenty-six years ago." That answer was all the confirmation that Thad needed to know that he, Sebastian, and Hunter had been correct.

"Wait…so…so….you're my birth father?"

"That I am."

"How could you not tell me?" Rachel exclaimed as she stood up and looked between Shelby and Derek. 'So, is this why I got the role?"

"No!" Derek replied firmly before standing as well. "You got your role on your own merits Rachel, I promise you that. While you'd always reminded me of someone, I realized who when I saw Shelby at your debut. I didn't find out the rest until later that night."

"Yet you didn't tell me?" Rachel asked before looking at Shelby who was holding her head in her hands. "I had a right to know!"

"We know you did." Shelby said and from how broken her voice sounded, it was clear she was crying. "That's what we'd been fighting about, how to tell you."

"What was so hard about telling her?" Thad asked as he was now standing as well and was holding Rachel who was shaking slightly.

"At first, it was a lot for me to process." Derek replied. "First, it was a shock to my system to see her and then, a bigger shock to find out I had a daughter that I had no clue about."

"How dare you!" Rachel snapped at Shelby and Thad was shocked by the venom he heard in her tone.

"Rachel, I can explain."

"Really, because you haven't been saying much." Rachel then looked towards Derek. "What is it you expect from me now that I know?" Her voice smaller as she spoke to him.

"Honestly, I don't expect much as I know you have Dads that love you very much."

"You're right, I do." Rachel then sighed loudly. "How the hell am I supposed to tell them?" Rachel said before looking back at Thad. "Shelby, look at me!" Shelby slowly lifted her head and her cheeks were tear stained. "What do my Dads know?"

Shelby took a deep breath before speaking as she wiped her eyes. "All they know is that I was young, scared, and the father wasn't in the picture. Also, that I only wanted what was best for you and at that time, you were better off with a loving family than…than…with me."

"Did you really have no idea Derek?"

"Not a clue." Derek replied. "The last thing I expected to hear from her was that she left because she was pregnant and was afraid of what I'd say."

After he spoke, the room went silent and the only thing one could hear was them breathing and the city outside. "I want to go home." Rachel said as she turned in Thad's arms and looked up at him. Thad nodded before letting go of her and then taking her hand.

"Rachel, please don't." Shelby said as she finally stood. "There is so much that we need to talk about. I'm so sorry!"

"I can't do this right now!" Rachel stated before heading for the door, pulling Thad behind her.

"Rachel." Derek said softly as he walked behind them. "Please, she's right as we do need to talk."

"I know, but I can't right now. I don't know what to think of all this."

"Rachel, I know it's a lot to process, trust me. So take some time to process what you were told." Derek continued as Thad now had the door open and Shelby was standing just behind Derek. "Just remember, there is more to talk about when you're ready."

"I will." Rachel then looked beyond him at Shelby before turning around and walking out the door. Once Thad closed the door behind them, Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around him and begun to cry as her emotions took over. And while Thad held her tight before continuing on their way, Derek and Shelby weren't in much better shape on the other side of the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 19**

By the time they made it to the loft it couldn't have been soon enough for Thad as Rachel was holding him so tightly it was making it a bit awkward for them to walk. Yet once he opened the loft door, he was grateful to not hear a thing meaning Santana was out as she usual had music playing. Once he guided Rachel to the couch, he motioned for her to sit down which she did. When he didn't join her she grabbed ahold of his hand. "I'll be right back, I'm going to make you some tea." He then pressed a kiss to her forehead and then felt her release his hand. After she did, he watched as she curled up in the corner, holding a pillow tightly before he walked away.

After putting the kettle on and getting her cup ready, Thad glanced over at Rachel who was sitting quietly, so he took his phone out and sent a quick text to Sebastian and Hunter. The gamut of emotions he'd already witnessed, he knew it was only the tip of the iceberg. Thad had no doubt she'd lash out more as well as breakdown again. Watching the whole thing unfold was more than he'd imagined as he could see how hard it was in different ways for Shelby as well as Derek. Even with the things they said, their expressions spoke volumes about how they were feeling. From the moment Rachel lashed out at Shelby, Thad was afraid Shelby was going to try and defend herself, yet she didn't and let Rachel yell.

Given the amount of crying Rachel had done and how rough her voice had sounded, he made certain to add some honey into her tea to help soothe her vocal chords. When he came walking back over, Rachel sat up enough for him to sit down in the corner before curling up beside him and then taking her tea from him. "Thank you." Rachel said before taking a sip and feeling Thad's arm wrap around her and a kiss pressed to the top of her head. With all that had happened, Thad wasn't going to push Rachel to talk any more than she was comfortable doing.

They'd probably sat on the couch in silence for almost an hour when Rachel leaned forward and set her cup on the table before them. "Would you like more?" Thad asked as she looked back at him, but shook her head before settling back against him. "Is there anything I can do Rach?"

"You're doing it." She told him while wrapping an arm around him and resting her head against him. "I'm so sorry you were brought into this."

"Rachel, you have nothing to apologize for." Thad told her softly. "And they were right, you shouldn't have been alone in that moment. How are you feeling about it?"

"Angry, upset, confused…sad. I could probably add a few more emotions into the mix, but I'm sure you know them." Rachel said to him. "How could she not tell me sooner?"

"I wish I knew Rachel, but part of it must've had something to do with giving Derek time to wrap his head around it."

"He looked so…so…lost." Rachel said to him.

"Do you blame him Rach? It has to be quite the shock to find out you have a daughter after all that time. And not only have a daughter, it's someone in one of his productions." Thad then brushed some of her hair off her face. "Not to mention, he knows you have a loving family so…he doesn't know if he'll have a place in your life. I'd feel a little lost too in that situation."

"How could she not tell him?"

"I honestly don't know Rachel, that's something you'll have to ask her."

"I don't want to."

"Rachel, you're going to have to at some point as she's going to be the only one with the answers you need, like it or not." When Rachel sighed, Thad kissed her once again as his heart was breaking seeing her this way and there wasn't much he could do. "It's as they said, the three of you have plenty to talk about."

"How am I supposed to tell my Dads this?"

"I don't know."

While the two of them were talking, Sebastian finally made his way back to his desk after a meeting and took his phone out of his pocket knowing he had messages. Upon opening the message from Thad, he had to refrain from cursing out loud considering the setting he was in. Even with all the pieces they'd put together, it was still quite the shock to find out they were correct. Given the conversation he'd had with Blaine on the matter, Sebastian could only imagine how Rachel was feeling in this moment. While he badly wanted to call Thad and find out what happened, he knew he needed to wait as Rachel needed his full attention in this moment.

With this new bit of information, Sebastian also realized there was a strong possibility that Thad wasn't going to be joining them that weekend to visit Blaine. Tempting as it was to call Wes and give him the heads up, he knew that bit of news needed to come from Thad himself. He was about to set his phone on his desk to get back to work, when he looked to the side and saw Blaine's schedule for the day. It was certainly full, but he saw there were a few breaks in it. So, he decided to snap a picture of it and send it to Thad in case Rachel needed to talk to Blaine.

Knowing how much Blaine cared about her, Sebastian wasn't sure how Blaine was going to take the news. Yet to make sure Blaine wasn't blindsided, he sent him a text telling him that he might receive a call from Rachel, but didn't say anything else. If he didn't have so much to do with it being a shortened week, it would've been easy for Sebastian to lose his focus. It was a couple of hours later when he received a text from Blaine asking if the call was going to be in regards to what they'd spoken about and Sebastian replied in the affirmative. Shortly after sending the response, Sebastian's phone rang and it was Blaine.

"Hey B, you were quick on the call button. I thought I'd at least have to wait a minute or two before hearing from you."

"Cute Bas." Blaine replied with a soft laugh knowing Sebastian was trying to get him to relax. "What's going on?"

"There's not much to tell you B as Thad didn't say much." Sebastian told him. "I got a text saying we were right, Derek is Rachel's birth father, and that Rachel reacted as one might expect."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. I'm presuming it was short as he's focusing on her right now." He then heard Blaine sigh softly on the other end. "I wish I had more to tell you B, but I don't. I texted you as I promised to keep you in the loop from now on in regards to pertinent matters."

"I appreciate that Bas, a lot. I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now."

"Me either. Even though we'd given the possibility thought, knowing it's actually fact, is something else entirely." Sebastian told him. "I don't know how I'd react if I'd been put into a situation like that."

"The same goes for me." Blaine said to him. "Remember; don't try to get Rachel to talk if she's not willing. When she's upset, she needs to do things on her terms and her terms only."

"I'll remember that, I'll also share your other advice with Thad as well."

"Thank you. While I know they've been together for quite some time now, I'm pretty sure he hasn't experienced all her quirks yet."

"Probably not." Sebastian replied. "It's really good talking to you B."

"It's good talking to you too. How's your day going?"

"Same old, same old. You?"

"The same as usual as before sound check we were going over the ridiculous schedule for tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, check your email tonight as I'm sending something to you once I get the okay."

"Care to give me a hint?"

"I'd prefer it if you watched it alone." The moment Sebastian laughed, and it wasn't innocent sounding in nature, Blaine smiled. "It's not something like that Bas."

"Darn! Though, I would've wondered why you would've needed the okay if that was the case."

"Even though it's not something of that nature, you'll understand once you get it." While Blaine was speaking, Sebastian heard Talia's voice in the background calling out for him.

"You need to go, don't you Killer?"

"I do. But promise me you'll call me after you watch what I'm sending."

"I promise that I will. I love you B."

"I love you too Bas. Can't wait to talk to you tonight."

"Me either. Bye B."

"Bye Bas."

After ending the call, Blaine tossed his phone aside and stretched out on the couch in the bus. "Blaine, are you alright?" Talia asked as she looked at him, as he had his arm draped over his eyes. "Blaine."

"Yea." He replied in a sigh of sorts. "What do you need?" When she didn't respond right away, Blaine moved his arm and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Talia?"

"The four of us were thinking of ordering lunch and were wondering if you had a preference."

"Considering I'm not very hungry, it doesn't really matter." Blaine said earning him a look from Talia. "Relax, I'm still going to eat but I only want a salad."

"What kind?"

"Chicken Caesar."

"Got it!" Talia was about to turn around when she stopped. "Blaine, do you want some quiet for a bit considering how I found you?"

"No, just let the others know I won't be too talkative should they come on board. At least for a little while." Talia nodded before fully turning and walking off the bus.

Once she was outside, the others could tell something wasn't right from the look on her face. "Talia, what's going on?" Justin asked.

"Blaine just needs some quiet, but he doesn't need to be alone. Just know he won't be talkative should you go on board." When they continued to look at her, she looked back. "He looks like he's got things on his mind, that's all. As for lunch, as long as he can get a Chicken Caesar salad, he doesn't have a preference." While they weren't necessarily thrilled with her answer, they knew well enough that if Blaine truly needed time to himself, he'd tell them.

Once lunch was ordered, the four of them decided to stay outside and give Blaine complete peace and quiet. When lunch finally arrived, they called out to Blaine to find out whether or not he was going to join them. Morgan was about to board the bus with his lunch when he came walking outside. "You look a bit better." Talia told him while Todd pulled up another chair to their table.

"I feel a bit better." Blaine replied before joining them. "I needed to wrap my head around some news Bas gave me."

"So you had been on the phone. I thought I heard you talking to someone before I came on board."

"I was." Blaine told them before taking the lid off his lunch.

"If you need to talk, we're here." Justin told him before taking a bite.

"I appreciate that, but this really isn't something I can talk about, but thank you." Justin smiled as did the others. Even if Blaine couldn't talk about it, they knew he appreciate the fact that they were there for him should he need them.

With everything that had been going on that day, Thad was startled as he'd begun drifting off when Santana came walking into the loft late that afternoon. She was about to speak when she spotted him, but he put his finger up to his lips as Rachel was asleep on his lap. While it wasn't necessarily an unusual scene, the fact that Thad didn't have any text books with him, it was a bit odd. Then the closer she looked at Rachel, she noticed the tight hold she had on Thad. "Is she alright?" Santana asked quietly as she sat down opposite them.

"Depends on your perspective." Thad replied while running his fingers through Rachel's hair. "And the moment." When Santana's expression changed, Thad leaned his head back before looking at her once again. "You'll have to talk with Rachel once she wakes up."

"Thad."

"Santana, you need to trust me."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Because you're probably not going to like what you're going to hear or at least how it happened." Thad then ran his fingers through his hair with his other hand. "Do you have plans for the rest of tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"That depends on the favor." Santana replied.

"Go to my apartment for me and get my anatomy book that's on my coffee table."

"Why can't you go?"

"I'm not leaving Rachel, yet I need to get some studying done today."

"Thad."

"Santana, please. You've got to know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important that I'm here when she wakes up." Those additional words changed Santana's expression once more, but this time to more that of concern. "Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, I'll do this for you. Do you need me to get anything else for you?"

"No, as I keep a change of clothes here just in case." While he spoke, Santana got up from her seat. "I appreciate this Santana."

"Don't mention it, as you've said enough without truly saying anything." She then stepped closer and ran her fingers through his hair. "Take care of our girl."

"You know I will. My keys are on the table."

Once Santana was on her way, she gave Jordan a call asking if she could possibly crash there that night as something was going on with Rachel. Clearly Jordan had no issue with it, yet was confused when Santana couldn't elaborate anymore. When she got off the elevator in Thad's building, she was surprised to see Hunter knocking on Thad's door. "He's not here." Santana told him as she approached. "He's at the loft."

"I should've guessed as much." Hunter said as he turned to look at her. "What brings you by if he's not here?"

"He asked me if I could pick up a text book for him, so he could stay with Rachel."

"Is everything alright?" Hunter asked as Santana seemed way too calm considering.

"I don't think so, but Thad wouldn't elaborate. All he told me is, that he couldn't leave her which is why I'm here as he needs to get some studying done." While answering, Santana opened up Thad's apartment and headed on in with Hunter behind her. "It must be something big if he won't leave her."

"I'd say that's a safe assessment." Hunter said to her as she grabbed his anatomy text book off the coffee table. "When you get back to the loft, would you mind asking him to call me when he gets a chance?"

"Sure, though why don't you just call him."

"If things are as you say, I don't want to intrude or call in the wrong moment."

"Fair enough. Are you going home or out?"

"I'm actually going over to Sebastian's to make sure we're all good to leave on Thursday after work."

"Is he getting eager to see his boy?"

"He is, but I don't blame him." Hunter replied. "Being away from the one you love isn't easy."

"So I'm learning as Jordan's been traveling more for work, as have I." Santana told him. "More than a few times when I've felt bad when we've been apart for a few days, I think about what Blaine and Sebastian are going through and it puts things in perspective. Hell, you and Kimberly don't have it much better, at least during the season."

"True, but she's home more than Blaine is at the moment." Hunter said to her as they headed out. "Honestly, spring training was worse as now her trips are more sporadic. Yet as you've learned, communication is the key."

"It really is. I can no longer tease Sebastian for rearranging his schedule slightly to make sure he gets to talk with Blaine. Those phone calls and Skype dates make the distance easier to deal with."

"Without a doubt." After going their separate ways, Hunter made his way over to Sebastian's and was shocked when he opened his door with a big smile on his face. "Not quite the greeting I was expecting when you opened the door. What gives?" Hunter said as he walked inside.

"I can't help it; B sent me the best surprise!" Sebastian told him enthusiastically. "Speaking of, you're going to have to wait as I promised him I'd call him after I watched it."

"Watched what, or am I better off not knowing?" When Sebastian rolled his eyes at him, Hunter laughed. "Come on, considering the way you're smiling…what else would you expect me to think?"

"You're an ass!"

"Like you wouldn't have thought the same thing." Hunter said before sitting down on the couch. "Are you going to at least tell me what it is before calling him?"

"He sent me the new video!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and it's incredible!" Sebastian then grabbed his phone off the table. "I'll be right back as B doesn't have much time to talk as he's going on soon."

Hunter nodded, and then watched Sebastian walk off towards the bedroom to call Blaine. Even with Sebastian in another room, he could faintly hear him talking to Blaine. With as long the two had known one another, this was a side of Sebastian he never imagined seeing. It was further proof of how being truly happy with one's life, could sub-consciously change one's behavior. Sebastian hadn't been kidding when he said he wasn't going to get to talk to Blaine for long as he returned about ten minutes later. "How is he?" Hunter asked once Sebastian plopped down into a nearby chair.

"Good, as the performance adrenaline is pumping." Sebastian told him. "He also told me that I could show you the video if you promise not to tell anyone you got to see it early. So, can you keep it to yourself?"

"Hell yes!" With that said, Sebastian proceeded to turn the television on and pressed play as that's where he'd watched it. By the time the video was over, Hunter looked at Sebastian who was nonchalantly wiping his eyes. "You were right Sebastian, that's incredible. Blaine's expressions truly reflected the song and his journey."

"I thought so as well." Sebastian replied. "Honestly, right now I'm glad he's got a performance to concentrate on as he's worried about Rachel."

"He's probably got good reason to be." Hunter said. "I stopped by Thad's after work today and saw Santana."

"Santana? What the hell was she doing at Thad's? And why should B, be worried outside of the obvious?"

"One question at a time man. First, Santana was at Thad's picking up his anatomy text book so he could study." When Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, Hunter continued. "He refused to leave Rachel's side, yet he knew he needed to study."

"That doesn't sound good, at all."

"I thought the same thing." Hunter told him. "I asked Santana to ask him to call me when he gets a chance. As badly as I want to know what happened, his focus should be on Rachel."

"That's true. After getting that text earlier, I realized he might not be joining us to see B depending on how she is feeling." Sebastian said to him. "And while B would love to see him, he'd understand if he doesn't because of what's going on."

"Do you really think it'll come to that?"

"It all depends on how Rachel handles the situation and there was no way Thad would leave her if he felt she needed him."

"If that was Kimberly in that situation, I wouldn't either. Taking care of the one you love takes priority over going out and having a good time."

"That it does."

While those two were talking, Santana was returning back to the loft and when she did she got quite the earful upon opening the door as Rachel was up and ranting. The moment she heard her say that Derek was her birth father, Santana froze on the spot. If it wasn't for Rachel turning and spotting her, she didn't know how long she would've stood there. "Excuse me, but did I just hear you correctly?" Santana asked as she walked closer and soon set Thad's book on that table. "But I could've sworn you said your director is your birth father."

"You did!" Rachel replied. "Found out when we went to Shelby's for the brunch that never happened. It seems the two were involved early in their careers. Hell! They weren't only involved; they were in a relationship and lived together."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! And it gets freaking better." Rachel exclaimed as Thad sat back as he knew trying to get her to calm down would be pointless. "When she found out she was pregnant, she didn't even tell him. She just left!"

"No."

"Yes! Derek only found out why she left when I debuted!"

"What a bitch! So Derek had no clue?"

"None! He said I looked familiar to him during auditions, and realized why when he finally saw Shelby at my debut." Rachel told her. "Little did he know at that moment that later he would find out I was actually his as well."

"He had to be fucking livid!"

"From what I gathered, he was as he said it took him time to wrap his head around it." While she spoke, Santana looked at Thad who was sitting quietly. "How could she do this to me Santana?"

"I don't know." At that moment, Santana wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I really don't know." She then glanced at Thad once again and understood fully why he wouldn't leave to pick up his book. "Did she give you a reason for not telling you?" When Rachel didn't respond, Santana loosened her hold and looked at her. "Rach, what did Shelby say?"

"Not much as…as…" She then looked over her shoulder at Thad.

"Shelby didn't say much as after it was said that Derek was her birth father…lots of things were said. Then, we left as it was all too much for Rachel." Thad told her as he got up from the couch. "Derek and Shelby both said there is so much they need to talk about, but Rachel wasn't in the mindset to do so."

"Is that what happened Rach?"

"It sounds about right as it's a bit of a blur for me." While Rachel responded, Santana let go as Thad came up beside her. "I can't believe my director is my birth father."

"Did he say what he wants…I mean, does he want a relationship with you?"

"From what he said, he's leaving that up to me." Rachel told her.

"Are you going to let him into your life?"

"He is already, in a sense." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Thad, curling up against him once again. "I mean, it would be wrong of me to shut him out when none of this was his fault."

"What about Shelby?"

"I…I don't know. I'm so angry at her right now." Santana nodded as she could understand, but at the same time she had other thoughts going through her head. "What are you thinking about Santana?"

"Obviously, you're going to have to talk to her to get more answers."

"Thad said the same thing."

"Also, you might…you might want to talk with Quinn."

"Why Quinn?" Rachel asked, surprised that Santana recommended it.

"Rach, think of who adopted her daughter." With those words, Rachel learned her head forward into Thad's chest. "She might be able to give you a bit of insight before you talk to Shelby again. I mean, Shelby wasn't that much older than Quinn when she had you, only a few years." When Rachel turned her head to look at her, Santana didn't budge. "I know you probably don't like hearing what I just said, but its true Rach."

"Santana's got a point." Thad said softly while rubbing Rachel's back. "Talking to Quinn sounds like a pretty good idea. Will you think about it?"

"I'll think about it, but no promises."

"That's all I ask." Thad told her. "How about we go and get something to eat as you haven't eaten much today?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to at least eat a little something Rach." Rachel then looked up at him and sighed softly as there was nothing but love in his eyes as he looked at her, even after the whirl wind they went through that day. "What do you say?" Rachel slowly nodded before stretching to give him a kiss. "Good. Santana, can we bring you back anything?"

"I'm good, but thanks for offering." Santana then came close once again and gave Rachel another hug, even though she was holding Thad. "It's all going to be alright Rachel, you'll see." After she stepped back, Rachel looked at her. "What is it?"

"Could you not mention this to Jordan…at least till I've come to terms with it?"

"Of course, anything you need."


	20. Chapter 20

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 20**

With everything that had happened, Santana didn't even bat an eye when she came back later that night after seeing Jordan and find Rachel asleep with her head in Thad's lap as he studied. From the time she returned with Thad's text book, she'd witnessed Rachel freak-out once more before emotionally breaking down again. In a normal situation, she would've had a catty comment about how she found them, but was thankful to see Rachel resting. "I thought you'd be staying with Jordan." Thad said softly once she sat down near them.

"I'd considered it, but felt it was best if I stayed home as I remember you have study group on Tuesday mornings." Santana told him. "This way she won't be alone when you have to leave." Thad smiled softly as he'd wondered what he was going to do the next day. "How has she been since I left?"

"She's cried a lot, but didn't have another outburst." Thad replied. "From what I can tell, she's starting to make more sense out of everything. Though, she needs answers to more questions and she's not ready to speak to the source of those answers."

"Do you blame her?"

"No, but until she has answers she won't be able to make peace with it." While he spoke, Thad ran his fingers through Rachel's hair. "Hopefully, she won't let her anger stop her from getting the answers she needs."

"It's going to take time."

"I know." Santana then watched as Rachel snuggled closer to Thad. Once he smiled, she laughed softly. "Don't."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I know you, and considering where Rachel is laying it's pretty obvious where your thoughts went as she just moved."

"It could be what she needs."

"I'll take that into consideration." Thad said with a wink. "Now if you don't mind, I've got more studying to do. Though, bantering with you would be more enjoyable."

"That it would." Santana replied with a smile, before standing. "It just gives me time to think of more material."

"And here I thought you worked off the cuff."

"I do at times, but one has to be prepared as well. You, Sebastian, and Hunter force me to stay on my A game." She then leaned down and gave Thad a kiss on the cheek. "Take good care of her tonight."

"I will. Good night Santana."

"Good night Thad."

Once she disappeared into her room, Thad got back to studying. With Rachel asleep on his lap, Thad set his book aside hours later before falling asleep there on the couch as well. Yet around five that morning, he awoke and was more than a little concerned not to see Rachel beside him. Even though he'd only woken up, he was soon wide awake and up off the couch. After seeing her purse on the table he took that as a good sign, and soon thought he heard her voice. When he made his way towards her room, he poked his head in when he heard her begin to cry again. There sitting on her bed was Rachel with her lap top before her. Not wanting her to think he was eavesdropping, Thad cleared his throat causing her to look up and motion for him to come in.

After sitting down beside her, Thad looked towards the screen and saw Blaine who was sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning Blaine." Thad said before scooting behind Rachel and wrapping his arms around her to get more comfortable.

"Morning." Blaine replied while raising his coffee cup to him. "I didn't expect to see you up so early."

"Or me you." Thad said to him.

"I've got lots of interviews today." Blaine told him. "So, it's an early start for me." When Blaine saw Thad cock his eyebrow behind Rachel, he smiled. "Safe to say I was surprised to get Rachel's text so early as most people are sleeping at this hour."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Rachel asked as she leaned against Thad and as she did, Blaine saw her relax some.

"No, but I wouldn't have gotten up had you still be lying beside me."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Thad said. "I take this to mean Rachel has shared her news with you."

"She has." Blaine told him. "Nothing like finding out you've been working with family." Judging from Blaine's response and the wink he gave, Thad had no doubt that Sebastian had filled him in slightly which he was thankful for. "I told our girl her that she's lucky."

"How so?" Thad asked and soon saw Blaine nod, urging Rachel to answer.

"That Derek is giving me space and not pushing for more than I'm ready to give."

"Blaine's right." Thad said in response. "He easily could've pushed, but he didn't as he knows this is much of a shock for you as it was for him."

"He also agrees with Santana that I should speak with Quinn."

"Does that mean your anger towards Shelby is subsiding ever so slightly?" Thad asked her.

"I'm more willing to talk to her about things, how's that for an answer."

"Good as it's something you need to do."

"I told her the same thing." Blaine chimed in with. While he understood why Rachel was furious with Shelby, he also knew the two had plenty to talk about with the new revelation. It also made him thankful that Santana recommended talking to Quinn about things. As not only had Quinn given a child up for adoption, Shelby was raising that child who just so happened to adore Rachel…her sister. "Why are you looking at me funny Thad?"

"I noticed your choice in clothing." Thad stated as Blaine was wearing a Dalton lacrosse jersey. "By chance does it say Smythe on the back?"

"What do you think?" Blaine replied, earning a laugh from Thad. "It's comfortable."

"They are. It also helps that it's a bit bigger than it's supposed to be."

"Smartass."

"I'm stating a fact." Thad told him earning a giggle from Rachel which was a happy sound to hear. "Not only is Sebastian a bit bigger than you, one wears pads underneath. Without the pads, they're even big on the rightful owner. Now, when are we going to be seeing your new video?"

"It premieres at noon on the East coast." Blaine replied. "And while that is over six hours away, I've got plenty of pre-taped interviews to do. Also, if you go online later today you can see a behind the scenes video as well."

"Now that's something to look forward too." Rachel said to him. "Are you sure my text didn't wake you?"

"Positive, as I was already making coffee when it arrived." Blaine told her. "Remember Rachel, I told you earlier that you should never hesitate calling me should you need to talk. You only have to keep in mind that I won't always be able to answer, but I will get back to you as soon as I can. That's something I've gotten better about in recent weeks. Or if you're leery about calling and me not answering…"

"Call Sebastian to get your schedule, I know. Just as I will rest my voice and get lots of fluids today as I have a performance this evening."

"That you do. I need to get going as Tess will be knocking soon and I've yet to take a shower. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Blaine. Thank you for listening, and for your advice."

"Anytime." Blaine said with a smile. "Thad, take care of her."

"You know I will Blaine." Thad told her. "Good luck today!"

"Thanks. Bye!"

After saying good-bye to him, Rachel closed her laptop and set it off to the side. Once it was, Thad scooted the two of them back on the bed, before bringing Rachel beside him. "Do you feel better after talking with him?" Thad asked softly as she curled up against him. When she glanced down, Thad tightened his hold around her. "It's okay you know. I mean, Blaine's got more insight into your relationship with Shelby than I do. Not to mention, he's a great listener and gives excellent advice."

"I wish he was here Thad."

"I know." Thad replied before kissing her on top of her head. "Think…he'll be here soon though. Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling he'll make time for you."

"He said that to me too since he'll be getting to spend time with all of you this coming up weekend." When he didn't respond, Rachel looked up at him. "Don't tell me you're thinking about not going now. I know how much you've been looking forward to this."

"Rachel."

"No, you're going to see Blaine with the rest of the Warblers." Rachel stated. "You won't be leaving till Thursday night and I have plans with Quinn while you're gone." Thad couldn't help but laugh softly. "I know, talk about timing huh?"

"Rach."

"Please Thad, go and see him. I'll be okay. It's not as though I'll be alone as you've got to know Santana will keep an eye on me."

"Still."

"I want you to go, and I want you to do something for me while you're with him."

"Anything."

"I want a picture of my two favorite guys together." Rachel told him. "Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm positive that can be arranged."

"Thank you. We've still got a few hours till you have to get going, correct?"

"That would be correct. Why?"

"Because the thought of cuddling with you sounds perfect right now."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

While they were getting comfortable in bed, Blaine was enjoying a relaxing shower since his band was still sleeping. By the time he was done and was exiting the bathroom, Tess was walking onto the bus. "And here I thought I was going to have to wake you." She said as Blaine secured his towel around his waist as it was impossible to dress in their bathroom. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually." Blaine replied before yawning, earning him a look. "I'm awake, trust me. You should know by now it takes a bit for me to get moving. Would you mind putting on a pot of coffee while I get dressed?" Tess shook her head and went about to do so while Blaine headed towards the back to get dressed. He was about to head out to her when he pulled the box out of the drawer that he kept his watch and necklace from Sebastian in, as he wasn't fully dressed till those items were on. Once those items were on, Blaine ran his fingers over the necklace while closing his eyes as he wished that Sebastian was with him that day.

By the time he joined Tess, Scott was walking onto the bus as well with tablet in hand. "Please tell me that's coffee I smell."

"It is." Blaine said as he took a cup out for Scott as he'd just refilled his. "When do we have to leave?"

"In about twenty minutes as there is traffic." Scott replied before taking his cup of coffee from Blaine. "Thank you." Blaine nodded before taking a seat. "Have you talked through the changes with him yet?"

"What changes?" Blaine asked before running his fingers through his damp curls.

"After lunch, you'll be recording some voice spots for each of your singles."

"Voice spots?"

"Introductions for radio use." Tess told him as he sipped his coffee. "Also, I sent you an updated schedule for your time in New York." The raise of Blaine's eyebrow didn't go unnoticed by her. "Relax Blaine, nothing before Tuesday morning so your Monday evening is still yours to do with as you like."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm getting better at reading your facial expressions." Tess replied. "Plus Vincent made it known nothing will be booked for Monday night. Also, everyone here knows not to mention when we're getting into town while Sebastian and your friends are here."

"Good, as seeing him on Monday night instead of Tuesday will be quite the surprise, even if I'll have only seen him twenty-four hours prior."

"You don't have to explain yourself to us Blaine, we get it." Tess said to him. "Just remember that you've got an early start Tuesday morning."

"I'm well aware of that. Is it wrong that me and the others are truly looking forward to sleeping in our own beds again?"

"Not in the slightest since I think most of your crew that's New York based feel the same way." Scott replied. "Now, time to get a move on."

Once everyone's day started, those that were aware what happened to Rachel had other things they could concentrate on for the meantime. The one thing Blaine did though was to ask Sebastian to order flowers for Rachel and send them to her dressing room knowing that evening was going to be hard for her. That was something no one could disagree with and had Thad concerned as well. The one thing they could all take solace in was the fact that Rachel's anger wasn't directed at Derek, but at Shelby.

Sebastian had only gotten off the phone with the florist that afternoon when Angela and Tiffany appeared beside his desk. "I was wondering how long it was going to be till I saw you both." He said as spun in his chair to face them. "Enjoy your strategically timed lunch break."

"We were half expecting you to join us." Angela replied. "Care to tell us why you didn't considering what premiered."

"It could be that I was lucky enough to see it last night." Sebastian said. "What did you think of it?"

"It was incredible Sebastian." Tiffany told him. "We never knew Blaine's eyes could be as expressive as they were." While she spoke, Sebastian couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face as she spoke as that was something he'd noticed as well. "Obviously, you know that already."

"I do." Sebastian said proudly. "Also, I should let you both know that he's going to be in town next week doing some television appearances. So, set your DVRs."

"Wait, so that all wasn't rumor?" Angela replied. "His album is really dropping next week."

"That it is. I guess I should drop a note to his manager if you girls thought it was rumor. Can't have people believing it's not really happening early."

"We thought it was a mistake on the website since it initially said it wasn't dropping till August." Tiffany told him.

"Well, single sales have prompted them to move things up."

"You must be so proud of him Sebastian."

"Proud doesn't even begin to describe how I feel." Sebastian replied. "But that's all you're getting." He said with a wink before cocking his head to the side. "What is it?"

"Do you happen to know where he's performing when he's going to be in town?" Angela asked. "We'd like to be able to see him again before he goes back on the road."

"I do, but I'm not at liberty to give that information out." Hearing the two sigh, Sebastian leaned back in his chair. "What I will do though, is make a call to see if they will release the information."

"We appreciate that Sebastian, a lot." Tiffany said to him. "Last thing we wanted to do was put you in a difficult spot."

"I understand which is why I will see what I can do to help. Blaine's adoring public shouldn't miss out on seeing him when given the opportunity." When they giggled, Sebastian smiled once again. "I never would've pictured the two of you as the type to giggle because of something like that."

"You called us his adoring public." Angela replied.

"Not directly, but you are part of it. Hell, I'm part of it as well." Sebastian said. "Now, you need to let me get back to work as I've got plenty to do before I get out of here tonight."

"Only because you're not going to be here on Friday." Tiffany told him with a wink causing him to laugh. "We'll be going now."

After they left, Sebastian shook his head before turning back to his computer. Given what the girls had said, he checked the website and saw the new date was there. But after moving to the next link, so that Blaine's upcoming appearances outside of tour dates weren't there. So he shot off a quick email to the appropriate source as he wanted to make certain there was quite the crowd in attendance when Blaine performed at the morning show especially. Once that was done, he turned his focus back to work knowing him going away stemmed on him getting everything he needed to do accomplished by Thursday afternoon.

Before Sebastian ended up leaving that day, Tiffany and Angela each stopped by his desk to thank him as all of Blaine's upcoming appearances were now on the website. Considering the responding email he'd received it hadn't surprised him that things had been rectified quickly. He was starting to pack up his things as he was going to be working from home that night when he received a text from Rachel. Not only did he receive a text, but she sent along a picture as well with her and the flowers they'd sent.

_**Thank you for the simple reminder that none of this changes who I am. Love the flowers, but love you both more.**_

After reading the complete text, Sebastian realized Rachel had sent the text to them both which actually made him smile more. With all that Blaine had said to him, seeing her smiling in that manner wasn't something he expected, nor was seeing her stating that she loves them both. Yet there it was before him, which reiterated what Blaine had told him that in deed, he'd won over one Rachel Berry in every possible way. Tempting as it was to swing by the theater to check on her, Sebastian knew he had to head home as he had plenty of work to do before he had his nightly call with Blaine.

With as worried as Rachel had been when she left the loft to head to the theater, finding the flowers in her dressing room was an unexpected surprise. "Well, those are beautiful." Jean-Baptiste said as he leaned against her open doorway. "Thad?"

"Blaine and Sebastian actually." Rachel replied with a smile. "They thought I could use a little pick me up, and they were right."

"Did it work?"

"It did. Not only are the flowers gorgeous, they added a little note which I needed to read." While she spoke, Rachel motioned for him to come in. "How are you?"

"Rested." Jean-Baptiste replied as he came inside. "I didn't do a damn thing yesterday, it felt good. Not to push, but is everything alright with you and Thad?" He then pointed to the flowers.

"Couldn't be better actually." Rachel said while she pulled her hair up as it was time for her to begin putting on her make-up. "He's at home studying right now."

"What's new?" Jean-Baptiste responded with a laugh. "If he wasn't studying, that would be something new."

"Very true, as he does spend most of his time doing so. How is Shannon?"

"She's doing well; she'll actually be here tonight as she wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"Blaine actually." When Rachel's expression changed, Jean-Baptiste laughed. "Relax Rachel; she knows you can't divulge anything personal."

"That's good to know. Do you happen to know what she wants to ask me?"

"I'd prefer not to, but know it's nothing you're going to get upset about."

"Color me intrigued."

"Don't be too intrigue." Jean-Baptiste said with a laugh. "It's about some of Blaine's music choices, more specifically his covers."

"Fair enough." Rachel then looked over her shoulder. "It's a good thing you don't take offense to my back being to you and us speaking by looking through the mirror."

"Occupational hazard." He said causing her to laugh. "I knew very well when I came by that you'd have to start putting that stuff on soon. If I took offense, it would be my problem, not yours." While he spoke, Michael knocked on Rachel's door which caught Jean-Baptiste's attention as he tended to make himself scarce before show time. "Do you need to speak with Rachel?"

"I do, would you mind?"

"Not in the slightest." Jean-Baptiste replied before getting up. Once he did, he headed on his way and closed the door behind him. When Rachel went to turn, he told her to continue.

"Do I already know why you're here?" Rachel asked as she continued putting her make-up on.

"You do. I came by to make sure you're alright, as I'd have no problems asking your understudy to go on."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, it won't be necessary." Rachel replied. "I'm good to go and performing will be a good way to get my mind off of things for awhile." When she saw his expression change, she turned in her seat. "Don't worry, it won't affect my performance."

"I trust that, but right now I'm more concerned about you and what you were told."

"Derek told you?"

"He did, but swore me to secrecy till he'd spoken with you." Michael told her. "I hope you don't hold that against him, as he really needed someone to talk to after he was told. Needless to say, it was the last thing he ever expected to hear."

"Did you know them both back then?" Rachel asked before turning back to her mirror and applying her make-up.

"I did actually, so I saw firsthand what Shelby leaving did to him."

"He loved her?"

"Immensely, which is why her leaving the way she did hurt him so."

"Is…is Derek here today?"

"He is, but you probably won't see him as he wants to give you space." Once Michael spoke, he saw Rachel bow her head slightly. "The last thing he wants Rachel is to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I appreciate that, I truly do." Rachel said to him. "Would you please let him know, that it's unnecessary." After she spoke, she saw Michael's expression change. "I mean that, as I know this has to be as awkward for him as it is for me, even though he's been dealing with it slightly longer."

"I can do that for you. Also, you should know he told Shelby that it would be best if she stays clear of the theater for the time being."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, as this is the last place you need the distraction." Michael then rose from his seat. "And while it's not necessarily my place, should you need to talk Rachel…don't hesitate to come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." He was about to turn when Rachel spoke up once again. "Would you please let Derek know I do want to talk, but I still need a bit more time?"

"Of course."

After Michael left, Rachel actually felt better about things if that was possible. Having Derek giving her space and not pushing her to talk meant more than she could express in that moment.


	21. Chapter 21

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 21**

With how she was feeling after the show, Rachel decided to crash at Thad's as she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before he left. She'd just adjusted her bag on her shoulder when Derek came waking around the corner. "Nice job tonight Rachel." Derek said to her, much as he would've any other night.

"Thank you." Rachel replied as she looked at him. "Did Michael happen to speak to you?"

"He did, and if he overstepped, I'm sorry." Derek told her.

"You have no reason to apologize as he didn't overstep. He only did what any of my friends would've done." Rachel said. "It's a…strange situation."

"It certainly is. How are you doing?'

"Better than I initially was." Rachel replied. "Thankfully Thad's been a sweetheart about things, and well, Santana's being her."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Derek responded with a laugh.

"A good thing actually, unless you're the one her anger is focused on. Yet at the same time, she's quite observant and isn't afraid to say things she feels you need to hear."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, as she has no qualms with you." Rachel then adjusted her bag once again. "While I wouldn't mind continuing this, I need to get going."

"Home?"

"Thad's actually as I want to spend time with him before he leaves."

"Mind if I ask where he's going?" Derek asked as the halls were relatively empty.

"Not at all." Rachel told him. "He's actually going to Maryland on Friday with friends from high school to see Blaine perform."

"That's right, they went to school together."

"They most certainly did, as well as performed together. And while he was going to change his plans, I told him he should go."

"He was going to stay?" Derek replied, clearly caught off-guard to hear that Thad was going to put off a trip with his friends, to stay with Rachel.

"Yes. While I appreciate the gesture, I want him to go and see Blaine with the rest of the guys. Except for Sebastian and Jeff, no one else has seen him since he left."

"Who is Jeff?"

"He's part of the Dalton crew as well, and also happens to be dating Blaine's bass player."

"Got it. Well, you better get going then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow Derek. Good night!"

"Good night Rachel!" After he spoke, Rachel waved before heading down the hall. With as nervous as he'd been about talking to her, it was good to do so as it showed nothing had really changed between them. Even though he knew things were different, it was good to know they could still have a casual conversation such as the one they just had.

While Rachel was heading for Thad's, Sebastian was stretched out in bed talking with Blaine. "You can breathe easy Killer. Brad went and saw the show tonight with his girlfriend and was blown away by Rachel's performance. So what's happening, hasn't affected her to the point where she can't perform."

"I'm happy to hear that as her voice was a bit rough this morning when we spoke." Blaine said before pulling a t-shirt on over his head. "Though, that could've been from the early hour as well."

"Speaking of, you were looking rather incredible today." Sebastian told him. "Even early in the morning."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, as the station has a live feed so I was able to watch your first interview before I went to work. It certainly helped start my day off on the right foot." Sebastian said. "I can't wait to see you B."

"Nor I, you." Blaine replied before stretching. "Are you sure you're going to be able to put up with me again after just seeing me?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Well, we have been apart Bas."

"You're not being funny Killer." When Blaine laughed softly, Sebastian sat up a bit. "Just for that, maybe I should stay home and wait for you to come to me." That additional response had Blaine's eyes go wide. "Not to funny when things get turned around, are they?"

"No, not at all." Blaine responded. "Did I happen to tell you I got a gift from Morgan on Sunday?"

"No, you did not." Sebastian told him before removing his shirt. "And what did she get you?"

"It's actually for us, condoms."

"Excuse me?"

"She picked up condoms for me in anticipation of your visit."

"Continue." Sebastian said seeing the glimmer in Blaine's eyes letting him know there was more to the story.

"She got them so I didn't have to worry about running into a fan while buying them. She said she could easily picture me getting embarrassed in that situation."

"She's right, you would. Do I want to know how she knew what to buy?"

"She emptied the trash while you were here and saw the wrappers." When Sebastian laughed, Blaine smiled. "I told her that you'd approve."

"I do. I guess I should go out and buy a little present for Jeff then. I mean, if she bought some for us, the least I can do is buy some for them."

"I doubt Jeff would complain, though she did pick up some for them as well."

"Considering how he's been feeling, he'll be quite happy."

"Are you implying we might not see them for a bit?"

"Not much different than us." Sebastian told him. "I'm pretty sure our friends all know to give us some time to ourselves once we see each other. That is, if that's what you'd like."

"I'd like that very much." Blaine replied. "As much as I want to see them, I need my time with you too."

"The feeling is mutual Killer. Back to what we were talking about earlier, are you sure there isn't a chance of me seeing you midday on Tuesday once you're in town?"

"As of the current schedule, no, but should an opportunity present itself, I'll see what I can do." After he spoke, Blaine saw Sebastian glance down. In that moment, Blaine's resolve was starting to bend about surprising Sebastian. Even knowing they were going to be seeing one another that weekend and that their friends would give them space, it wouldn't be enough and they both knew it. Just as Sebastian knew he couldn't monopolize Blaine's time as he knew how much their friends missed him as well.

With everything that was going on, Rachel didn't take a good look around Thad's apartment till she woke the next morning. When she made her way into the living room, he was studying which wasn't anything new. But she then glanced towards the door and saw the bags sitting there, and wondered if they were there the night before. Once she walked over to the couch, Thad glanced up from his laptop. "How'd you sleep?" He asked as she sat down.

"Really well actually." Rachel replied while tucking her feet beneath her. "You?"

"The same. I didn't wake you, did I when I turned the stereo on?"

"No. Honestly, I hadn't really noticed it till you said something. Have you been up long?"

"A couple of hours." Thad told her. "I actually wasn't expecting you up for another hour or so."

"It's Wednesday, I have a matinee." He then laughed softly before wrapping an arm around her. "It's okay to lose track of what day it is. Did you pack those bags this morning or yesterday?" She asked before motioning towards the door.

"One yesterday and the other, this morning." Thad said in response. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't rushing at the last moment, otherwise I'd forget things."

"Understandable. Is your offer still on the table while you're gone?"

"Yes, you can stay here if you like."

"Thank you."

"I'm assuming it's so you don't have as far to travel when Quinn's in town."

"So neither of us has to go as far." Rachel then rested her head on his shoulder. "She and I are going to have plenty to talk about."

"Have you mentioned what has happened to her yet?"

"Not directly, but she knows there is something important I want to talk to her about." While she spoke, Rachel felt Thad shift beside her. "What is it?"

"While I know Quinn is Beth's birth mother, why do I feel as though I don't know the whole story?"

"Because you don't know it." Rachel told him. "And while Quinn has a certain aura around her, when she was pregnant she made some questionable decisions."

"So that's why Santana, as well as Blaine, feel you should talk with her to get an idea of what Shelby might've been thinking at the time."

"Yes. Santana flat out told me nothing is simple, and referenced a few things that happened with Quinn. While she's not happy with Shelby either, nothing is black and white."

"She's right you know. While I know you don't really want to talk with Shelby at the moment, she's the only one that can give you answers, answers you need."

"I'm well aware of that." Rachel said to him, her voice soft, not defensive as it would've been even a day prior. "I will talk with her, but I need to have a better grasp on the situation before I do. If I try and talk to her right now, it wouldn't work because of how angry I am."

"Fair enough." Thad then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Just remember Rach, should you need me while I'm visiting Blaine, don't hesitate to call me."

"Don't worry, I won't. Hopefully it won't be necessary to bother you while you're enjoying your time away."

With Rachel at Thad's place, Jordan had stayed over with Santana as they rarely had the loft to themselves anymore with their new schedules. When Santana came walking out after her shower, she saw Jordan sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her. "I thought we said no work till after lunch." Santana said as she secured her towel around her before joining her. "And that look on your face screams work."

"Sorry." Jordan said before kissing her on the cheek. "I had every intention of joining you but I got this call and…"

"Things happened." Santana stated. "So, what stopped you from joining me?"

"I needed to book a hotel for Labor Day weekend in Columbus." After saying Columbus, Jordan saw Santana's expression change. "Yes, that Columbus. They are sending me to Ohio."

"Why?" Santana's response caused Jordan to giggle before looking at her. "What?"

"Think Santana, why could I possibly be going to Ohio that particular weekend." It only took a moment before a smile crept to Santana's face. "You figure it out?"

"Are you going to cover Blaine?"

"I am." Jordan replied. "It seems the station is quite interested in his every growing presence in the charts. And since I've been covering him from the beginning, they felt who better to talk to him at the end of his first mini-tour. By the time I do this, he'll album will have been out for over a month so it'll give us plenty to talk about. Think about it Santana, his first two singles are still on the charts and that's not easy to do. Many artists with bigger reputations have issues keeping songs there. While they debut big, they don't stay."

"The difference is Blaine's first two singles are incredible and are showing people what he's capable of."

"You really do have complete faith in him, don't you?"

"I do. When he first transferred to McKinley, he made quite the entrance." Once she giggled, Jordan looked at her. "It's a long story, but let's just say I took advantage of it."

"Well, you've never denied that you were a bitch in high school."

"No reason to, I was and those in my life that were there, know it and would call me out on it. The only thing I never really understood was Blaine's relationship with Kurt. They were so different and during their time together, even I could see Blaine change." Santana told her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place, not to mention, hindsight is always twenty-twenty."

"That's very true." Jordan then leaned back against the headboard. "Now that you know, I have something to ask you."

"What would that be?"

"Would you care to join me for this trip, that is if you don't have anything scheduled for that weekend?" The look of surprise that crept to Santana's face wasn't necessarily what Jordan expected to see. "Santana."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. It should be a fun weekend since I'll be covering the festival, plus it'll give you a chance to see your parents if you want."

"They want to meet you."

"I'd like to meet them, but they'd have to come to Columbus as my schedule will be pretty full since I'll be working."

"That's fine, as I'd be sure to tell them this is a business trip for you. So, they'd understand that driving to Lima wouldn't be practical. Also, asking them to go to Columbus isn't hard to do either." Santana then leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I can't believe you're going to meet my parents."

"It's quite a step, isn't it?"

"It is, but doesn't feel forced if you know what I mean."

"I do. The parent thing is never easy, but when it happens naturally it makes it all the easier." Jordan said before watching Santana get up so she could get dressed. "Do you still want to go out for brunch?"

"I do, so get your ass in the shower so it's not lunch by the time we get there."

With everything that had been going on, the last thing Rachel expected when she finished the matinee performance that day was to find Jesse backstage waiting for her. After giving him a big hug which he gave in returning not caring that she was in full make-up, the two slowly broke apart. "What brings you by?" Rachel asked as they headed towards her dressing room. "Last time you came, you let me know ahead of time." When he simple looked at her, Rachel shook her head. "We'll finish this inside." Jesse nodded, and felt her take his hand and make their way through the cast to her dressing room. Once inside, Rachel closed the door before saying a word.

"Before you get mad, she didn't send me." Jesse told her. "In fact, she'd be pretty pissed if she found out I was here."

"Then what are you doing here?" Rachel asked before taking a seat before her dressing table to begin returning to her usual self.

"I was worried about you. Shelby called me as she was worried about how you left and didn't know who else to contact to find out how you were doing." Jesse said to her. "Yet, I think she believed I would've reached out to someone instead of contacting you directly."

"Well, not many people know what happened as I'm not quite ready to talk about it." Rachel told him while setting her wig on the mannequin. "And those that do know wouldn't have discussed it with you."

"May I ask who knows, besides Thad since he was there?"

"Santana knows, as does Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter."

"Sebastian clearly knows because he's Blaine's boyfriend, but who is Hunter?"

"He's a close friend of Thad's, as well as Sebastian and Blaine." Rachel replied. "You see, Thad couldn't shake a feeling that something was off between Shelby and Derek considering how they reacted around one another. So, he voiced his concerns to Sebastian and Hunter who started to do a bit of investigating."

"Thad and his friends did research into Shelby and Derek?"

"Yes, but Thad didn't tell me at first as he didn't see the point of mentioning something that could amount to nothing." Rachel said. "For all he knew, they just really didn't like one another from a past meeting. Little did they realize their feeling that I was involved in their issues, was correct."

"Wait, they thought there was a chance Derek was your Dad but didn't tell you?"

"Yes, and while I was confused and upset at first…it was the right thing as Thad knows how emotional I am. He knows very well I would've confronted Shelby and that could've gotten ugly."

"Since I've seen you riled up, you're right, it would've been." Jesse told her. "You two are very much alike Rachel."

"I'm well aware of that. You realize I haven't even told my Dads yet."

"Do you mind me asking you why?"

"I don't have all the answers yet, and I know they'll have plenty of questions." Rachel replied. "I have plenty of questions as well, yet I'm not ready to get all the answers."

"Because you'll have to talk with Shelby."

"Yes."

"Do you mind me asking if you're going to let Derek into your life?"

"I don't mind, but he deserves to get my answer before you." Rachel told him earning her quite the look. "That's not going to work Jesse, he finds out before you."

"With that sort of response, I'm guessing someone already knows…Thad, maybe?"

"Perceptive, yes Thad knows what I plan on doing. Now, what do you plan on telling Shelby about how I'm doing?"

"That while you're still clearly upset with her, that you're functioning." Jesse said and this time he's the one that got the look. "Come on Rach, I know well enough that when you get upset there is a strong chance of you shutting down completely."

"True, goes to show they were smart in telling me on a Monday since the show is dark."

"I'd say they took that into consideration as telling you when you had to perform that evening, wouldn't have been right."

"I honestly wouldn't have been able to do it. I spent most of Monday either yelling, crying, or sleeping." Rachel then turned to face him as she'd removed the last of her facial make-up. "Thankfully, Thad let me vent and didn't try and calm me down, that is except the one time I began to hyperventilate. He knew I needed to voice my frustrations."

"Not many people would've let you do that, they would've tried to calm you down."

"I know. Do me a favor Jesse, tell Shelby that when I'm ready to talk with her, I'll call her."

"So, you plan on talking to her."

"Of course I do, I just need some time. As Thad and others have pointed out, she's the only person with certain answers that I need." Rachel told him. "Yet talking to her, when I'm still quite angry with her, won't be productive."

"That's true. She's really sorry Rachel, I hope you believe that."

"Easy as it would be to say that I don't, I can't as a part of me knows she is. I could see it when we all spoke. While she's sorry, that doesn't change the fact that she lied to me Jesse."

"She knows that, but she has her reasons."

"I don't doubt that. That is why I have to be in the right frame of mind when I talk with her."

"Alright, I just wanted you to know this isn't easy on her either." Jesse said as he took Rachel's hand. "I care about you both and don't want to see this to destroy all that the two of you built."

"I appreciate that Jesse, I really do. Yet that ball is in Shelby's hands as when we talk, I expect the complete story."

"Fair enough. What do you say we go and grab a bite to eat before our shows tonight? That is, unless you already have plans."

"I'd like that. Just give me about twenty minutes and I'll be good to go."

Once the two headed out, Rachel was happy that the conversation stayed away from what had happened on Monday. Instead Jesse had plenty of questions about Rachel's relationship with Thad which seemed to be getting more serious, and Blaine's rising career. While they were talking, Rachel told him about the question Jean-Baptiste's girlfriend had about Blaine's covers. Not surprisingly, Jesse was curious as well as he'd heard plenty about Blaine's choices. Rachel told him, it shouldn't surprise people that Blaine picks each song for a specific reason as it has meaning behind it. When Rachel pointed out, _Glad You Came_, was about Sebastian, Jesse looked at her. Rachel proceeded to tell him that it happened to be one of the songs Blaine first heard Sebastian sing in competition.

That little tidbit clearly caught Jesse's attention, so Rachel told him that Sebastian was actually a Warbler as well. Just as _Dark Side_, was a song Blaine sang with the Warblers after splitting with Kurt and then contemplated going back to Dalton. When Jesse laughed, Rachel couldn't help but wonder what brought it on. "Why is it that most of Blaine's covers relate back to the Warblers?"

"Probably, because those were some of his happier memories." Rachel told him. "If you see him around the guys Jesse, you'd see the bond they have. While Blaine was/is friends with people he went to McKinley with, it's not the same."

"Do you think part of it stemmed from the fact that he's more like the Dalton boys, I mean, he comes from money and that makes a bit of a difference." Jesse said. "From the brief time I was at McKinley, I saw how some saw those of privilege. Hell, his own ex had some issues with them."

"That was a bone of contention at times for them as Blaine has a trust fund, yet didn't dip into it. Mind you, Blaine didn't have access to it, heck I'm not sure if he does yet."

"So, it was controlled."

"Yes." When Jesse leaned back in his seat, Rachel leaned forward. "What are you thinking Jesse?"

"Considering Kurt was never my biggest fan, do you think he had other motives for marrying Blaine?"

"Are you implying he married him for money?"

"He won't be the first person to do so. And even back in high school, he had expensive taste. Always wanting what he couldn't afford." Once Rachel tilted her head, Jesse smirked. "It's not that far-fetched, is it?"

"Not really. Do you mind if we talk about something more pleasant as everything that happened between the two of them, still bothers me?"

"Not at all. What would you like to talk about?"

"The picture of the blonde that I saw in your apartment."

"You saw that?"

"I did. Care to tell me about her, I mean, you've asked what seems like hundreds of questions about Thad." Jesse nodded and soon he began filling her in all about his girlfriend which made Rachel happy. There was something to be said about having those you care about, being as happy as you are.


	22. Chapter 22

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 22**

By the time Thursday rolled around, Sebastian had to do what he could to keep his mind focused on work, instead of his upcoming trip. Before he left that morning, he moved his bags into the foyer so he didn't have to bother with them that evening. A part of him felt silly for being so excited, but he received a text from Jeff who was feeling just as anxious to be on their way. He even told him he had a countdown running on his phone. While he knew they were quite the pair, it felt good to be able to honestly share how he was feeling without any playful teasing.

The longer the day went on; Sebastian received a text from Hunter making sure there were no changes in their plans as he knew as well as anyone anything could happen. When Sebastian told him they were still good to go, Hunter told him he was heading straight home from work and would be ready when he got there. Sebastian did get a bit of a scare when Mr. Davis called him into his office, as he was afraid he'd messed something up and it would cause him to postpone his departure. Yet instead he was complimented on his work and the timely manner in which he'd finished it. That caused Sebastian to internally sigh in relief as he was still getting to leave as planned, plus he'd made a good impression on his boss.

Ever since his internship started, Mr. Davis had made it crystal clear where he stood in regards to what he expected from the firm's interns. While he could be viewed as harsh with as directed as he was, Sebastian didn't see it that way, just that he had a no-nonsense demeanor when it came to work. Something he had no issue with as he saw the same mentality from his Dad when he was working as well. Often so much was riding on a given situation, it was best to be direct as there was less chance of things being misinterpreted.

With all that was happening that day, Sebastian was slightly startled when his alarm on his phone went off signaling the end of his day. Normally he wasn't in a big rush to leave, with Blaine being gone, but today was different. The moment he had his bag packed, Sebastian stood and put it across his body. "Have fun this weekend Sebastian!" Caleb said from beside him.

"I plan on it. You have fun this weekend as well!"

"That's the plan! Have a safe drive!"

"Thanks! See you on Monday man."

"See you then!"

The trip home seemed to take twice as long as normal in Sebastian's mind with as eager as he was to get there. No sooner did he finally make it, did he head straight to the bedroom to change out of his suit. Sebastian wasn't quite sure why this time around he seemed more excited to see Blaine than last, but he was. After giving himself a once over in the mirror, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone before heading on his way. His first stop was to get Hunter since Jeff was in Brooklyn. Upon arriving at Hunter's he was pleased that he'd gotten his text and was waiting for him outside. After popping the trunk so Hunter could put his things in. Once he was in the car, Hunter looked over at Sebastian while putting on his seatbelt. "What?"

"What's with all the bags?" Hunter asked before Sebastian pulled out into traffic so that they could go and get Jeff. "I mean, it's only a long weekend."

"I know, but B needed a few things so it's not all for me. Yet I'll clearly be bringing things home of his as he only has so much space."

"And these items couldn't wait till he came to the city." Sebastian only responded with a glance that had Hunter chuckle. "Come on Sebastian, give me something."

"When B comes home, he doesn't want to have to bother with more luggage than necessary."

"That's actually quite logical. Now, do you know if he's getting to stay at home with you yet or are they staying in a hotel?"

"I don't know." Sebastian replied before relaxing in his seat as they were at a light. "He's been pretty quiet about what's happening when he's here. The only thing I'm aware of is there is a chance he might have to see Hummel."

"Excuse me?"

"On Wednesday he's taking part in a spread for one of the magazines in that publications umbrella. One of those, what's hot issues and they want him. Yet from what Blaine was told, often the fashion segment gets brought on to help with wardrobe. While they have their own stylists, they want them dressed in the most current."

"Hence the fashion publication being consulted." Hunter finished. "I'm so sorry man, I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I try not to think about it. Plus with everything Rachel's been dealing with, it's been easy to be distracted." Hunter hadn't even realized the light had changed till he felt them moving. "Speaking of Rachel, Thad is traveling down with Wes in the morning as he wants to stay the night with her."

"Doesn't surprise me, as he said there was only a chance he was coming with us. Do you want me to call Jeff so he knows we're coming?" Sebastian nodded, and soon Hunter was taking his phone out of his pocket to do so. "Do you know if we're going to see Blaine tonight?"

"It's all up in the air." Sebastian replied. "While I'm eager to see him, I'm glad we'll have some time before they arrive as we'll be able to get the house put together." Hunter responded quickly as Jeff had answered, so the next thing Sebastian heard was the two of them talking. Thanks to rush hour traffic, it took a bit longer than expected to get there, but soon Jeff was making himself comfortable in the backseat. "If you keep smiling like that, your cheeks are going to hurt." Sebastian told him after looking back at him.

"I can't help it." Jeff told him. "You're not much better you know."

"Are the two of you going to be like this the whole trip?" Hunter asked and was soon greeted by a unison response of probably, from them both. "Fair enough. What do we want to listen to?"

"Sebastian is driving, it's up to him." Jeff stated, causing Hunter to look back as Sebastian pulled back into traffic once again. "Come on, you know the rules, driver chooses as they need to not be annoyed."

"That's right, as I remember the last trip when Thad made a point of picking music that irritated Nick. That made for a long drive."

"No kidding, as he didn't shut up about it even after we arrived." Jeff said. "For as long as he's known Thad, he should know every time he reacted Thad would continue to push his buttons."

"True." Sebastian said before tossing his iPod to Jeff. "Find something."

It wasn't long till Jeff was snickering in the back which had Sebastian catch his eye in the rear-view mirror. "Keep your eyes on the road Sebastian."

"I am, what has you snickering?"

"You realize you have a playlist that reads, _For My Bas_."

"That playlist is off limits." Sebastian stated. "Also, stay away from _B one_."

"Are we playing _Battleship_?" Hunter retorted with a laugh. "_B one_, really."

"_For my Bas_, is the playlist B made for me for Valentine's Day which has a bunch of messages in it that are for my ears only. As for _B one_, use your imagination."

"You have his album on here." Jeff said which brought a smile to Sebastian's face. "Come on man."

"Nope, you don't get to hear it early." Sebastian told him. "But if you're nice, maybe B will have a listening party with all of you so you can hear it."

"Could you tell us about it at least?" Hunter asked as Jeff chose a playlist and the music started. "Even working for his entertainment lawyer, I haven't heard it."

"I'll just say, you won't be disappointed."

So while they were on their way to Maryland, Blaine was waiting to take the stage in Virginia. When he began pacing outside the steps as another artist performed, Tess noticed that change in his behavior. "Would someone mind telling me what's going on with Blaine?" She asked to his band as Scott walked with Blaine.

"Going on almost an hour later, doesn't have him happy." Justin told her. "With this being a holiday weekend, he knows traffic is going to be horrible tonight so the trip is going to probably take twice as long as usual." Tess was about to speak, but then they all saw her process everything.

"May I ask why you're so calm Morgan?"

"I screamed and yelled once I found out while Blaine tried to be rational." Morgan replied. "While we all know going on later is a good thing, especially Blaine. It doesn't mean we're not frustrated as now we'll be getting to Maryland later."

"Yet now, he's walking as he doesn't want his emotions clouding his head." Todd added. "Clearly a switch clicks in his head when he takes the stage, but he still needs to calm down a bit. He's really looking forward to seeing Sebastian."

"That's something I'm well aware of, just as I know Morgan is looking forward to seeing Jeff." Tess said. "I promise you guys, the crew knows not to waste time when we begin packing up once you're done." When the others looked at her, she smiled. "I know the rest of you are looking forward to seeing your friends as well, but they aren't arriving tonight."

"We really appreciate that Scott and the guys figured out a way for us to spend time with our friends." Talia told her.

"I'm happy to hear that, just remember everything Scott told you all about it. Should you break the set rules, things will change."

"We remember." Todd told her, and as he did, Blaine came walking back over to them looking more relaxed than he had earlier. "By chance did you speak with Sebastian?"

"No, as the last thing he needs when he's driving is hearing me frustrated." Blaine replied. "I basically spoke to myself and reminded myself that we'll get there when we get there. For all I know, we'll find a pocket in traffic and things won't be as bad as I think."

Once they took the stage, everything else became a distant memory as Blaine became the performer they expected. No one in the audience would be none the wiser to the fact that he couldn't wait to be done and on his way. The moment he finished up with his encore, he glanced to his left where Morgan was standing and winked noticing her smile was a bit different than usual. With as much time as they all spent with one another, it was easy to tell when one of them was happy for reasons outside of usual performance adrenaline.

Since they all were eager to get on the road, they were more than willing to help the crew pack up their gear afterwards. Given the crew had such a rhythm to how everything was packed, once the bulk of their gear was in its appropriate cases, they ushered them off. Once back on board the bus, it was business as usual as everyone got ready for their post-show showers. The last of them was getting out when Scott came on board to let them know they were about to leave so this was their last chance to grab anything from below.

When none of them moved, Scott poked his head out and let Tess know they were good to go. With so many performers appearing, it took quite a bit of time for them to exit the bus corral. Once they were on their way, everyone went about doing their thing since they had time to waste. It was approximately three hours later when Blaine came walking up from the back of the bus to where some of the others were as he'd been working on an arrangement with Talia. "Will someone please tell me the GPS on my phone is wrong?" Justin, Morgan, and Todd looked up at him and he didn't like the looks on their faces, especially Morgan's. "So, my phone isn't wrong."

"Afraid not Blaine." Morgan told him. "About ten minutes ago, I looked to see where we were and freaked as we should've been close. So, I asked Scott to go talk with our driver."

"What did he say?" Blaine asked while running his fingers through his hair.

"With as heavy as traffic is, it'll probably be at least two more hours till we arrive." After Morgan replied, Blaine laughed but it wasn't anything but amused laughter. "I'm so sorry Blaine."

"You have no reason to be sorry Morgan, this isn't your fault or anyone else's really." Blaine said to her. "Traffic sucks." He then glanced at his watched. "Great, it's going to be after one by the time we get there!"

"What is it Blaine?" Justin asked noticing he looked a bit stressed. "I'm sure if you call Sebastian, he's going to be fine with waiting up for you."

"I know, it's just…never mind. I'm going to go give him a call so he doesn't worry." Blaine then looked at Morgan. "Are you going to call Jeff or would you like Bas to relay the message?"

"I'm going to call him, but thanks." Blaine nodded before heading towards the back once again. Once he was gone, Justin and Todd turned to look at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Todd asked.

"The same thing that's wrong with me." Morgan stated. "Thinking you'd be with the one you love by a certain time and knowing you have to wait, sucks. And for all we know, it could take even longer than our driver thinks."

"Call it a hunch, but I have a feeling Sebastian and Jeff won't mind you two getting there a bit later than planned." Justin told her. "But I get how you feel. You get your heart set at being somewhere by a certain time than things get out of control."

"Thanks for adding that last bit." While she spoke, Justin slipped his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"Don't mention it."

When they each made their calls, Sebastian and Jeff were already at the house getting things set up. Hunter was on another floor when he heard the two of them both yell, obviously frustrated with something. The moment he came walking up the steps he found the two in the hallway venting. "You both realize this is completely out of control, right? I mean, it took us an additional hour to get here because of traffic."

"We know!" They both blurted out at him causing him to take a step back.

"Doesn't mean we have to fucking like it though!" Sebastian added clearly frustrated. "While I knew they'd be getting here a bit later because B got pushed back, which is a good thing performance wise. Finding out it'll be another two or so hours till they get here…"

"Sucks!" Jeff finished for him. "Mind you, they have to get settled in the area where the buses park and such before heading over here. So, it could honestly be three hours from now depending how chaotic that area is."

"With that being the case, once we're done getting our things set-up, why don't the two of you take a nap or something and I'll wait up. That way you're not sleepy when they get here." Hunter told them earning him a look from them both. "I'm serious. One of you text your love and ask them to text me once they have an arrival time and then, I'll wake you."

"Why are you being so nice?" Sebastian asked him.

"Unlike others, I get it. Plus this way I'll be exhausted so I'll be less likely to hear what's going on once they do arrive." That response earned him a playful shove from Sebastian which had all three of them laughing. "Hey, take advantage of it as by the time we're up tomorrow, we'll have a full house."

"He's got a point Sebastian." Jeff said as he leaned against the wall. "It's probably our only chance to..you know."

"Get a bit carried away."

"Yeah." Hunter could only shake his head as he looked at the two. "What? You can say you don't tend to be a bit more enthusiastic once Kimberly returns from a trip."

"I can't. I guess it's a good thing I brought noise-cancelling headphones with me."

"Good call." Sebastian said with a wink. "Now let's finish up so we can get some rest before they arrive."

Once they were done, Sebastian and Jeff each headed off to take a nap so Hunter headed out onto one of the balconies to enjoy the night and the sound of the ocean. It was almost three hours later and he could feel himself fighting a losing battle when his phone went off beside him. There was a message from Blaine saying they were on their way over, but also asking not to wake Sebastian or Jeff as they'd prefer to do that themselves. Hunter replied that he wouldn't wake them and would be waiting for them to arrive. Considering the hour, even Hunter had to take a double take upon opening the door as Scott looked bigger than usual.

After giving them each a hug once they were inside, he showed Scott to his room which was on the main floor. Hunter then asked where Marcus was, to which Scott said back at camp but he'd be over in the morning. Before heading up the stairs with Blaine and Morgan, Hunter told Scott to help himself to anything in the refrigerator or pantry as it was fully stocked for the weekend. Scott thanked him before watching them head up the stairs. "You should both know, they weren't too please to hear you were going to be later than you thought."

"The feeling was certainly mutual." Morgan replied. "Once we knew it was going to take longer, Blaine and I each took naps so we wouldn't be exhausted when we arrived." Hunter smiled before asking Blaine to stay where he was as he showed Morgan to Jeff's room.

The moment they were in front of the door, Hunter set her bag down as he'd carried it up the stairs. "So you know, he's been asleep for a couple of hours in case that makes a difference."

"Thanks for the heads up." Morgan told him before kissing him on the cheek. "You look as though you're ready to crash."

"I am, and once I show Blaine to Sebastian's room, I'm going to do just that. Good night Morgan."

"Good night Hunter."

After Morgan quietly entered Jeff's room, Hunter headed back towards Blaine. "It's good to see you man." Hunter told him as they walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

"It's good to see you too. How is he?"

"He's been good, but he'll be better once he sees you."

"I know the feeling." Blaine said with a smile. "Are you still heading into Baltimore tomorrow?"

"Don't have to, Kimberly's coming to me since they don't play till late. Makes being here easier as I was a bit frustrated that I wasn't going to get to see her when she isn't that far away."

"I have a feeling you're not the only one that would've been frustrated. Thanks again for not waking him Hunter."

"Don't mention it. Plus, I'm pretty sure he'd prefer you doing it, to me." Once Blaine laughed, Hunter smiled. "Good night Blaine."

"Good night Hunter. I'll see you in the morning…or more precisely, once the sun is up as it's technically morning." Hunter nodded before turning to head down the stairs towards his room. With Hunter gone, Blaine opened the door slowly and made his way inside. After closing the door, he looked around the room and was more than happy with what he was seeing. Since the sky was clear, the moon was lighting the room allowing Blaine to move about without turning a light on. Shortly after setting his bag out of the way, he looked over towards the bed and saw Sebastian sleeping peacefully. Since he hadn't moved, Blaine slowly undressed before crawling into bed beside him. He'd barely wrapped his arm around him when Sebastian rolled over. "Hey." Blaine said softly as Sebastian's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hunt…was supposed…to…"

"I asked him not to." Blaine replied before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "I wanted to wake you." A sort of crooked smile crept to Sebastian's face as he was still waking. "You don't have to wake Bas."

"Want to." Sebastian told him a bit more coherently than before, while also wrapping an arm around Blaine. "Don't want to waste a moment." Blaine smiled at his words as he felt the same way and soon found himself smiling up at Sebastian as he moved Blaine onto his back. "Does my B want to sleep or can we get reacquainted?"

"I'm all for getting reacquainted." Blaine said as he began to run his hands over Sebastian's back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Killer, so much." After that Sebastian kissed him again more before gradually working his way towards Blaine's neck. When his lips his that one spot, Blaine reached up and tugged gently on Sebastian's hair. "I know, no marks." Sebastian told him before returning to what he'd been doing. That reassurance was all Blaine needed to hear to truly enjoy what he was feeling. By the time he felt Sebastian's fingers hook around the waist of his boxer-briefs Blaine was on sensory overload. While lifting his hips, he met eyes with Sebastian whose lips were swollen as he'd kissed Blaine just about everywhere on his torso. Given the attention Sebastian had paid, certain to hit every sensitive spot on Blaine, it wasn't a surprising the state he was in.

With one last look exchanged between them, Blaine watched as Sebastian took him slowly into his mouth. The soft moan that escaped Blaine had Sebastian looking at him as he moved over him. Knowing it had been awhile, Sebastian wasn't in a hurry as he wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible for Blaine. Blaine's fingers had just made their way into his hair, when they heard a faint sound which they were pretty sure was Morgan. Sebastian paused just long enough to cause Blaine to tug on his hair. Seeing how heavy Blaine's eyes were, Sebastian realized him pause came at a bad time as Blaine was getting closer.

Once he began to move again, he moved one of his hands to Blaine's balls and began to massage them knowing he loved how it felt, especially when he was close. "Bas." Blaine moaned louder than previously as his breathing had become uneven. He then attempted to lift his hips up off the bed causing Sebastian to move his other hand to his abdomen to hold him down. "So…close!" Blaine gasped, his voice becoming more raw with desire the closer he came. Then without much warning, Sebastian was swallowing all Blaine had to give in that moment while continuing to move over him till he was spent.

By the time he released him from his mouth and moved his way up Blaine's body, Sebastian was still licking his lips as he positioned himself over Blaine. "God you're gorgeous like this." Sebastian told him as Blaine's once perfect hair was all over from all the tossing of his head against the pillow, and his cheeks were flushed. "Feeling better?"

"You know I am." Blaine replied before pulling Sebastian's body flush with his own. When a deep growl escaped Sebastian, Blaine's hands traveled further till he could grip his ass. "I think we should do something about that rather large issue between us."

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked before grinding his hips down, wanting more friction. "I'm all for ideas."

"How about you surprise me?"

"Surprise you huh?" Blaine nodded with a smile on his face.

"I have no doubt whatever you come up with will be mutually enjoyable for the both of us."

"Well then, just give me a minute and we'll get started." Sebastian told him before reaching for the nightstand where set lube and condoms. Once both were on the bed, it wasn't long till Sebastian was getting Blaine ready for what was going to end up being one hell of a night of getting reacquainted with one another.


	23. Chapter 23

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 23**

Given the early start the others had all gotten, they were still surprised with the amount of traffic they'd gotten into. "Are you sure we shouldn't call and let them know everything is okay?" Trent asked from the middle row where he sat with his boyfriend, Andrew, as well as Nick.

"Positive as they're probably still sleeping." Wes replied before glancing over at Thad who was sitting up front with him as Chloe was in the far back with Beat and his girlfriend, Tracy. "Didn't you see Blaine's frustrated tweet about traffic from late last night?"

"No, as I was sleeping." Trent said with a laugh.

"I saw it this morning." Wes replied with a shake of his head. "From that it's clear he didn't get into Maryland till well after one and to Sebastian closer to two. So…"

"He was probably up late with Sebastian." Beat said with a laugh which caused Trent to look back at him. "Come on, you know it's true. Just as Jeff, was probably up late with Morgan."

"Don't mind them." Trent said to Andrew as Nick tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "You found that funny?"

"No, as Beat was only stating the truth." Nick told him before turning slightly to look at Trent and Andrew. "I'm laughing that you told Andrew not to mind us, we're always like this and you know it."

"Nick's right." Thad said as he looked back. "It's only going to get worse once we're all together and god forbid what happens once we start drinking." When Chloe laughed from the back, Thad saw a smile creep to Wes's face. "See, even Chloe knows it's true. Things get crazy when we're all together. Personally, I'm looking forward to protective Sebastian to rear his head once all of Blaine's fans start fawning over him." With that comment, even Trent laughed as he remember the look from the last time they were all together only to be told it had gotten worse.

"So if rather blunt and sometime crass conversation bothers you Andrew, we're sorry ahead of time." Wes told him. "And Trent here should've warned you in advance. Speaking of…Trent…did you tell Sebastian you were bringing someone?"

"It might've slipped my mind." Trent said before taking ahold of Andrew's hand. "Sorry."

"Relax, I'm game for anything as you've met my friends who are a bit…nuts to be polite."

"While we might be crazy as well…" Thad said to him. "…hopefully Trent warned you there are some seriously strong personalities in this group."

"So says one of them." Beat called out with a chuckle.

"Never denied it." Thad replied. "But Sebastian and Hunter are entities all in their own right. And Sebastian when it comes to Blaine, is something else entirely."

"If you guys are worried about me saying anything about Blaine's private life, don't as Trent and I talked about it." Andrew said. "I fully support him being able to have a life outside of his public one. Trent also told me Sebastian is extremely protective over him and leery of new people."

"Smart move." Nick said as he looked at Trent.

"Hey, I know firsthand that Sebastian can be one intimidating SOB when he's pissed. There was no way I wouldn't warn him. Sebastian is definitely a case of where his bark is as bad as his bite."

"That's very true." Thad said. "He's definitely the type of guy you want on your side, not against you."

The conversation continued for the rest of the drive as it seemed to help time pass as the last few miles seemed to be taking forever. Yet the moment they rounded the last corner they spotted Sebastian's car in the driveway of the giant beach house. "This place is gorgeous!" Chloe called out from the back as Wes pulled into the driveway. "You weren't kidding when you said Sebastian and Jeff said the house was on the beach."

"I've learned never to doubt Sebastian on location." Nick said as they all began opening the doors. Once they were out, he looked up and saw Hunter out on the deck with Kimberly looking out onto the ocean. "We could use some help!" Nick called out causing Hunter to look down towards them. He then called out that they'd be right down to help. When they made their way down introductions were quickly made before they all began carrying things inside. "Are they here?"

"Yes, they are here." Hunter replied. "They are all still in bed as they didn't get in till late last night."

"Yet you're up." Thad said as he looked at Hunter.

"Only because I woke him with my arrival." Kimberly told him in response. "I left shortly after we landed knowing traffic would be horrific."

"That's something we learned for ourselves firsthand." Chloe said before stretching. "Are you going to be with us long?"

"It all depends." Kimberly replied just as Scott came walking into the room. "Did you enjoy your morning run?"

"I did, as it's been a long time since I got a good run in on the beach."

"You left Blaine?" Wes said a bit surprised by what he heard.

"Yes, but Marcus got here early so I could do so. He's out on one of the balconies." Scott replied as he took in everyone. "I'm presuming introductions will be made once you're settled."

"Yes." Thad said as he knew Scott wanted to know anyone that was going to be around Blaine. Yet could see since the new people were with Blaine's close friends he seemed a bit less leery about them. Hunter was about to show them where they were all staying, when Thad stopped to look back at Scott. "Is Blaine going to be with us for the whole day?"

"Most of it." Scott told him. "He has a meet and greet later this afternoon, and then an acoustic set out on the boardwalk."

"His main performance is tomorrow night, I'm presuming?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, he's on the main stage tomorrow night. That's where you'll hear his complete show." They all smiled in response before following Hunter up the stairs.

After they were all settled, it wasn't long till they made their way out onto one of the balconies as it was a beautiful day. "Should we even begin to guess when they're going to get up?" Beat asked as he placed his arms on either side of Tracy who was leaning against the railing.

"We're up." They all looked up to the balcony above them to see Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff, and Morgan looking down at them. "You're some loud freaking people." Jeff told them.

"Loud is relative." Hunter replied with a smirk which got all four of them to laugh.

"Should we even ask?" Nick asked and Hunter simply shook his head in response.

"Are the four of you going to join us?" Wes asked them as he noticed Blaine looking at all who was there and then speaking with Sebastian. "We'll make introductions Blaine." Blaine nodded and soon the four of them disappeared from the railing. "Did you all see that?"

"See what?" Beat replied.

"You and Trent have some introductions to make as Blaine clearly noticed the new additions." Wes told him. "We all know Blaine can be a bit…withdrawn when it comes to new people coming into his life."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it firsthand." Trent stated as he knew Blaine tended to be a bit guarded around new people. That should've given them all the clue way back in high school as he didn't act in the same manner when he first met Sebastian.

When the four of them came walking out onto the main balcony, everyone was quick to greet Blaine as well as Morgan. While Beat's introduction went off relatively without a hitch, Blaine was clearly a bit shocked when Trent introduced Andrew as his boyfriend. Blaine looked up at Sebastian more than once before looking at Trent. "Since when?" Blaine inquired as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and held him close. The others all stifled their comments as they knew, but when Trent had told them all, Blaine was only in contact with Wes.

"I told the guys during our freshman year of college." Trent told him. "Unlike you and Sebastian, I had plenty of doubts running through my head. Not to mention, I do find girls beautiful and for awhile thought I might be bi."

"So do we." Blaine stated. "Yet as Bas and I have both said to one another, they don't make us feel the same way as the others." Once Blaine said Bas, Andrew looked at Trent who told him only Blaine calls him that which earned a smile from Sebastian. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't really think about it anymore, much as the two of you don't feel the need to state it." Trent told him. "Plus if I'm being honest, I thought Sebastian told you."

"That's not something B should hear from me, it was up to you." Sebastian said in response. "If I remember correctly, I mentioned that to you numerous times."

"True, but the night I was going to say something was the night Kurt caused all that drama. When he freaked out seeing the two of you together and then admitting you were a couple." Feeling Blaine tense in his arms, Sebastian leaned over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry Blaine."

"It's alright." Blaine told him. "I've learned pretty quickly with all that's happening around me that my past is going to get brought up." He then looked at Andrew. "Welcome to our crazy, little world."

"Thank you."

A few more words were exchanged before the foursome headed inside to get some coffee. "How is it I didn't think to tell Blaine of all people? Trent muttered to no one in particular as he leaned against the railing.

"It's as you said to him, you don't really think about it anymore." Nick told him. "Blaine understands. You only caught him off-guard, that's all. Relax."

With the others outside, Sebastian poured Blaine a cup of coffee as he sat quietly at the island. "You okay B?" Sebastian asked as he walked towards him. "You've been off ever since introductions were made."

"How'd I not know Bas?"

"It's as I said, it wasn't for me to tell and Trent told the rest of us years ago." Sebastian said to him. "It's not as though the first thing on his mind once you were back in our lives was to shout out, I'm gay." Jeff couldn't help but snicker from nearby due to Sebastian's infliction. "Cute Jeff, real cute."

"Come on, it was funny Sebastian. My memory is quite good and I remember how you reacted to Trent telling us all." Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered that moment as well. When Blaine looked at them both, they smiled. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

"I will." Sebastian said. "I basically told Trent it was about time he recognized it." Those words earned Sebastian quite the look from Blaine.

"He said it nicer than just now Blaine." Jeff chimed in with. "Sebastian got straight to the point with you. He also might've called Trent out for his slight crush on you."

"Me?"

"Yes you Killer." Sebastian told him. "Once he told us all, he said he wished he had the confidence you and I each had to be true to ourselves early on. And there was something about the way he spoke, that I could tell he had a slight crush on you, not that I blame him as you are sex on a stick." When Blaine blushed and relaxed against Sebastian, Morgan leaned in close to Jeff as he loved seeing how comfortable Blaine was in this moment. "Are you really that surprised by it B?"

"I'm not quite sure how I feel." Blaine told him. "I think part of it is because this shows how out of touch I was while I was married." Those words caused Sebastian to kiss him once again as he hated when Blaine got like this. "I lost so much during that time Bas."

"Yet you didn't lose us." Jeff said to him. "Deep down we all knew you'd be back, eventually." That brought a smile to Blaine's face before he looked back at Sebastian and whispered in his ear. "Do you need us to cover for you?"

"No." Blaine replied. "I was asking Bas if he brought me a beach towel as I simply want to relax before I need to get ready. Also, the rest of my band will be heading over soon as I want to go over the acoustic set list with them."

"Playing anything new Killer?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

By the time they rejoined the others outside, they'd changed into their bathing suits to enjoy the day. It wasn't long after that did the others go in and change as well. Blaine was laying out reading, when the rest of his band arrived and he was pleased to see Todd was carrying one of his acoustics which he'd forgotten the night before. Once the others came back out, they found Blaine and his band in a semi-circle playing. "They do realize, we're all here, right?" Beat asked as he watched the five of them jam.

"They do." Sebastian said from his spot behind Blaine. "It's why they aren't playing anything they'll be performing later today." The others all laughed as while Sebastian spoke, Blaine and the others hadn't stopped.

"Is he going to join us out on the beach?" Nick asked.

"Not till after I perform." Blaine replied. "Can't risk losing track of time so staying up here is safer." With that said, Blaine was a bit surprise to see the rest of the chaise loungers being unstacked and everyone making themselves comfortable. "You can all go down to the beach, I don't mind."

"We know, but we want to spend time with you." Thad told him and the others all agreed. "Plus it's nice getting treated to live music while we relax."

With that said, Blaine smiled before going back to playing. During this time, he and his band started to play off the cuff as they were curious if they could get his friends to join in. More than a few times they got the rest of the guys to join in on a number which had Blaine smiling. When the guys were all singing along, Talia looked over at Blaine who seemed to be in his own little world. Even though it had been awhile since they'd performed together, they could all still harmonize when they did.

It was a few hours later when Blaine and Sebastian ventured inside along with Blaine's band to get freshened up for the meet and greet before their performance. With them inside, Trent looked over at Thad who was leaning back in his chair. "Why didn't you mention how cute they'd become?"

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine and Sebastian. They're even cuter together than I remember." Trent told him. "I never imagined Sebastian like this."

"Like what?" Hunter asked as he looked over towards him.

"So..." Trent then sighed loudly as he couldn't find the right word for what he was witnessing.

"It's okay Trent, we know what you mean." Nick told him with a smile. "Anyone that knew Sebastian back in high school, would never imagine seeing him like this. Nor would they imagine seeing Blaine in this manner."

"It's because they're in love." Thad stated. "For everyone that ever doubted Sebastian was capable of love, they'd be proven wrong seeing the two of them together.

With Blaine inside preparing to leave, the others realized they needed to change out of their bathing suits if they wanted to attend Blaine's meet and greet, as well as acoustic set. Sebastian was lying across their bed after their shower as Blaine was starting to get dressed. "Aren't you coming Bas?" Blaine asked as he looked at him.

"Of course I am." Sebastian replied. "I'm just taking in the view for the moment. It won't be long till I have to share you with a ton of people."

"You do realize, if you come with me and the others, people are going to snap pictures of the two of us together."

"I know, and I'm fine with that." Sebastian said before getting off the bed as he knew he needed to get moving as well. "It's a reminder to people that you're spoken for." He added before giving Blaine a kiss. "While they can crush on you, you're coming home with me or to me depending on where you are."

"It won't be much longer till I do come home Bas."

"I know. And while I'd love for you to be there, I know this is a part of your life now."

"I hope you know how much I wish you were with me and that we didn't have to be apart."

"I do, which makes being apart a tad easier." Sebastian then stepped up behind him. "You know the only benefit of what's going on?"

"No, what's the only benefit?" Blaine replied.

"Each time we reunite, we get to truly indulge ourselves with how much we've missed one another."

"That is quite enjoyable."

"It most certainly is."

While they were preparing to head out with Blaine, Rachel was enjoying a quiet day at Thad's waiting for Quinn to arrive. More than a few thoughts were going through her head as she thought about how to tell her. Yet her mind got a welcomed distraction when Thad sent her a picture of Blaine and Sebastian relaxing on a chaise lounge. Considering what she'd asked of him, Thad sent an additional message that she'd get her requested picture later that day. But he sent her that picture as he knew she'd love getting to see Blaine and Sebastian in such a manner.

"What has you smiling?" Hunter asked as he walked up to Thad who was relaxing outside.

"Just sent a text to Rachel as I know she loves it when Blaine and Sebastian seem to be in their own little world." Thad replied. "Where is Kimberly?"

"Inside on the phone with Brian getting more details about the remainder of the day." Hunter told him. "As of right now, she might now have to leave till tonight."

"I'm sure that's what you wish."

"Of course it is. How is Rachel doing?

"She's currently waiting for Quinn to get to my place. If I'm being honest, I'm a bit worried about her."

"Why is that?"

"This whole situation is a bit much still. And while she's still coming to terms with it, it's sensitive."

"From what I know of Quinn, she'll tread lightly. Plus you've got to know Santana is only a phone call away." Hunter said to him.

"I know, but I feel as though I should be here."

"I get that, but Rachel specifically told you to go on this trip since she knew how much you were looking forward to seeing Blaine."

"I…"

"Let me finish. If you hadn't gone, she would've felt bad as she would've known it was because of her that you didn't go. She didn't want that nor does she need that at this moment." Hunter told him. "So try and enjoy yourself as that's what she wants for you. If you're needed, you know Santana will call." Easily as it would be to argue with Hunter and his logic, Thad couldn't as he was speaking the truth. While Rachel would appreciate the fact that he's concerned, she wouldn't want his concern to mean he wasn't enjoying himself. So that was going to take Hunter's advice and try to enjoy himself. And Thad knew probably better than most, that Rachel was going to want a complete run down of his weekend when he got back home.

The two were finishing up their conversation when Blaine and his band came walking out of the house along with Sebastian and Jeff. "Looking good everyone." Kimberly told them as she leaned back against the railing.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a smile as he put his sunglasses on top of his head. "I just wanted to let you guys know, while you're more than welcome to come to the meet and greet. You're better off heading toward the boardwalk to get spots for my set as I won't have much time to talk till then."

"How early to you think we should get there?" Wes asked since the rest of them were still in their bathing suits.

"If you want to be close to the front, at least an hour ahead of time."

"I take it the two of you are going with?" Nick asked as he looked towards Sebastian and Jeff.

"We are." Jeff replied. "So, we will see the rest of you on the boardwalk."

They were heading out to the awaiting SUVs when Blaine's hold on Sebastian's hand tightened as someone happened to spot them. That reaction was all it took for Scott to quickly usher Blaine in before the rest of them followed. Once they were inside the SUV, Todd and Talia looked back at Blaine and Sebastian who were sitting in the far back. "I don't know what they were more shocked about." Todd stated. "Seeing you Blaine, or seeing you and Sebastian together." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was smiling before shaking his head.

"I think it was seeing the two of them together." Talia said. "Afterall, at the last few meet and greets there were more than a few inquiries about when the two of you would see one another again."

"Is that true Killer?" Sebastian asked as he slipped his arm around Blaine.

"It is. Ever since those pictures appeared, my fans have been rather curious about us."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's cute." Blaine told him. "I'd much rather hear them asking about you, than reporters. I mean, their job is covering my music, not my personal life."

"You really are more at ease about this, aren't you?"

"I am. And while I still don't answer, I'm more comfortable with them asking."

"Yet that doesn't stop him from smiling or blushing when you're brought up." Talia said as they made their way through traffic. "There is no denying how much he loves you when they ask."

"The big thing they keep asking him for is your name Sebastian." Todd told him. "They're quite eager to know the name of the man Blaine loves."

"And loves him." Sebastian said before leaning in to kiss Blaine. "Does this mean my presence is going to cause for some interesting reaction?"

"It does, but it'll be well worth it as love that you're here with me right now."

"No place I'd rather be Killer."


	24. Chapter 24

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 24**

From the moment their SUVs pulled up to the tent, Blaine could hear the crowd outside. While at first it had been a bit daunting to have people waiting for him, he was finally getting used to it. Once they exited, there stood Tess waiting for them clearly pleased with what she was seeing. "It's nice seeing you're fully rested." Tess said as they headed towards the tent after they'd all exchanged greetings.

"I promised you that while I was with my friends, I'd be responsible and I kept that promise, as did Morgan." Blaine replied before glancing up at Sebastian who was clearly taking in the atmosphere as things had clearly changed since the last time he joined Blaine. "Also, Sebastian and Jeff would like to sit off to the side during the meet and greet, if that's okay."

"That's fine with me." Tess told him. "From what we're hearing, clearly your fans have noticed that they are both here, especially Sebastian." She then looked up at Sebastian. "Things have changed a bit, haven't they?"

"That's one way of putting it." Sebastian said in response. "While they were energetic before, this is…is insane."

"What can I say, they love him."

"I can relate." Sebastian added while giving Blaine's hand a squeeze which caused him to smile even more.

"Oh…before I forget our friends will be coming to the boardwalk. So, if you could see to it they can get up front, I'd appreciate it." Blaine said to her.

"I'm pretty sure that can be arranged. Now, this meet and greet can't run long Blaine so don't get too caught up talking with them. Move things along, but don't rush."

"Got it. What about pictures?"

"They're able to take one with you, that's it but you can't get out from behind the table." Blaine nodded before looking at his band who'd all been paying attention since they were taking part as well.

Once they were well inside the tent, Sebastian and Jeff were greeted by quite the squeal that didn't seem to surprise Blaine or the others. Before heading to his seat which was in the middle, Blaine gave Sebastian a quick peck on the lips which caused another squeal from those waiting. "You're sexy when you're an instigator Killer."

"Am I?" Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Yea, you are." Sebastian told him before giving him a kiss prior to him taking his seat. "I'll show you how much later."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

After they were all seated, Sebastian and Jeff went to go stand by Tess as Scott and Marcus took their spots near the table. "Sebastian's right, you're an instigator." Morgan told Blaine once they were seated and had their pens in hand. "You loved riling up the crowd."

"I was curious how they'd react." Blaine said innocently enough.

"Well, they weren't shy about letting you know." Talia said. "Clearly, they approve of seeing the two of you showing affection."

"Not that you're shy about it around us." Morgan added.

"They won't be that open here." Justin said as he leaned forward. "Imagine their reaction of they saw them as they were earlier."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked as he looked at him.

"I think he's referring to back at the house where you had your head on his shoulder and the two of you kissed for quite some time." Todd told him.

"We were not that bad."

"Blaine, Nick was wondering if they should send oxygen over." Morgan said in response earning a giggle from Talia as the guys smiled.

"Seriously?"

"It's okay Blaine; it's allowed since you two hadn't seen one another in three weeks." Justin told him. "Just keep in mind that you have a show tomorrow once today is over." The moment Blaine's eyes went wide, Justin shot him a wink just as the line was granted access.

From that moment on, everything was business as usual as their personal lives were put on hold for the time being. Yet none of his band was surprised in hearing so many people asking Blaine about Sebastian. After one girl commented to him that she found Sebastian quite attractive, Blaine smiled before looking back at him as he watched and then agreeing with her. With him there, plenty of questions were also asked about whether or not there were more songs on his upcoming album about him. It didn't surprise his band that Blaine wouldn't answer, yet replied that he was curious about what they might thing once it was released the next week.

They were nearing the end when one of Tess's assistants came walking up to the three of them with a folder and a big smile on her face. After looking it over, her smile grew and then she handed it to Sebastian to read. "I knew they'd love it!" Sebastian exclaimed rather loudly to Jeff bringing quite a bit of attention to himself. When Blaine looked back over his shoulder at him, Sebastian apologized for the outburst yet there was something about his expression that peaked Blaine's curiosity. By the time they were done, Blaine came walking over and Sebastian promptly picked him up and spun him around before kissing him on the lips.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Blaine asked him as he saw Jeff was sporting quite the smile as well.

"See for yourself." Sebastian told him before handing him the folder as they all looked on. Gradually they all saw Blaine's facial expressions change and by the time he put the folder down he had a huge smile on his face. "I told you I wasn't bias Killer." He then wrapped his arms around him once again and the two kissed once more.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Todd asked.

"Some of the major music outlets got advanced copies of Blaine's album so they could review it." Tess replied.

"And?" Talia asked.

"They love it!" Tess told them proudly. "They're in love with his unique sound as well as the way each song tells its own little story. Also, they love the way he strips down his acoustic numbers to their purest form." Once she was done speaking, they were all huddling around Blaine congratulating him, before going to read the reviews for themselves.

"Two of these are from _Billboard_ and _Rolling Stone_!" Justin said as he looked at Tess and then at Blaine who was still wrapped up tight in Sebastian's arms. "This is incredible Blaine." At that moment, all Blaine could do was nod as he was truly overwhelmed. While he was more than happy with what they'd put together, he always had that deep ceded fear that audiences wouldn't feel the same way. Embracing a few songs here and there was different than loving an entire album. And having them both point out the acoustic parts of his album was huge given he fought for it. While one questioned it at first while loving the songs, the moment he found out an acoustic set was something Blaine did at each show he appreciated that he kept true to himself, as well as his fans that had been with him from the start.

"As if we needed another reason to have fun tonight." Jeff said to Blaine as the others were still reading. "Everyone is going to freak-out hearing about this Blaine!" When Blaine looked at Jeff, it was evident how shocked Blaine was while also being thrilled at the same time. "Do you mind me letting them know we've got something to celebrate?"

"Don't." Blaine said softly which caused Sebastian to look down at him.

"Any particular reason?" Jeff asked inquisitively as the response surprised him.

"It would be unfair given they haven't heard it, hell you haven't either."

"Blaine, we don't mind, honest." Jeff told him as he slipped his arm around Morgan who'd come walking back over after reading the reviews. "While we would've loved to have heard it already, we understand having to wait. Hearing about these reviews would only heighten our anticipation if that's possible."

"Let me think about it a bit more, alright?"

"Of course." Jeff said before looking at Sebastian who looked a tad concerned by Blaine's reaction. Yet before he could speak up about it, Tess came walking over again after speaking with Scott as it was time for them to leave.

Given that their gear was already on site, they were given the option of walking or riding which they all decided to walk since it wasn't far. Before exiting the tent, Blaine moved up on his toes and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. Tempting as it would be to prolong the kiss, Sebastian only caressed Blaine's cheek once it ended sensing something was going through his head. "We'll talk later." Blaine said to him while taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. After Sebastian nodded, Blaine tilted his head to one side. "If you want me to let go, I will as you don't need to be drawn further into all this."

"I don't want you to; we'll do this together like most everything else." With Sebastian's response, Blaine smiled and then glanced at Scott as they were ready to go.

Their walk to the boardwalk was certainly interesting as security led the way. Even with a path made for performers, the huge crowd made for close quarters. By the time they made their way to the pavilion out on the boardwalk, Blaine smiled upon spotting his friends right up front. After excusing himself from Sebastian so he could start getting ready it left Sebastian and Jeff some time to talk. "Please tell me this seems surreal to you too." Sebastian said to him as he looked out into the crowd who from the moment they spotted Blaine was calling for him.

"Completely." Jeff told him. "While things were crazy after the first single was release, Morgan told me it only got crazier after the next. None of them know what to expect once the album is released."

"Has she mentioned how Blaine is dealing with it as talking on the phone and computer it's sometimes hard to fully gauge how he's feeling?"

"Crazy as this might sound, but the girls convinced the guys to join them in doing yoga. From what Morgan has told me, it's helped them all focus more. Plus Blaine's taken to meditating once in awhile with Marcus." Judging from Sebastian's look, it was clear Blaine hadn't mentioned it to him. "It's been helping him Sebastian, I'm sure he would've told you." Sebastian then shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's not that he's been doing it or hasn't told me, I'm all for him doing what it takes to deal with all this. Just as I'm thrilled he's got such amazing people around him, supporting him."

"You're a big part of that puzzle Sebastian, trust me. Morgan's told me more than a few times that whenever Blaine gets done talking with you, he seems more like himself." Jeff said to him. "You're an anchor for him, remind him what's truly important in all this craziness." When Sebastian began to blush a bit, Jeff nudged him causing him to smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

"What secret would that be?"

"That you're still astounded by how much Blaine loves you." Sebastian then rubbed the back of his neck before glancing over at Blaine who was putting in his inner ears. "You both deserve this Sebastian."

"After everything that happened, I wasn't sure it was ever going to happen, yet here we are."

"Hard to believe that in a matter of a couple of months you two will have been together for a year."

"Trust me, I know. I'll never forget opening my door that night to see him standing there." Jeff's smile seemed to grow in that moment. "What is it?"

"I bet Nick that the day the two of you reunited was more of an anniversary for you than when you officially began to date. Am I right?"

"Possibly, but it's only a matter of weeks between the two."

"So which are you going to celebrate?"

"Both. One is the anniversary of getting him back into my life, and the second when we began to officially date." Jeff nodded as Sebastian spoke. "Do you think Blaine would approve?"

"He's a romantic Sebastian, he'll love it." The two were still talking when the crowd grew even louder which had Sebastian and Jeff looking around as were Blaine and his band. Though the moment a certain individual came walking into the pavilion, Blaine's eyes went wide as did everyone else's. "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's…you know, then yes." Sebastian replied, still in shock as he watched Tess approach him before walking him over towards Blaine. "What is he doing here?"

"My guess, coming to check out the next hot thing." Jeff said before the two of them were nudged by a member of Blaine's security team. "What is it?"

"Blaine and Morgan are motioning for the two of you to join them." It only took one look between the two before they made their way over to where the others were standing.

From the looks on all their faces it was clear that they were star-struck to some extent. Once additional introductions were made, it wasn't long till Blaine and his band were being ushered onto the stage. While they were getting settled, Sebastian and Jeff took their spot in the wings along with the surprise guest. After greeting the crowd, Blaine apologized to them as there was no way they were going to be taking off their sunglasses as if they did, they wouldn't be able to see. The way he dealt with the crowd was that of someone that seemed to been doing it for years rather than a matter of months.

With each song that they played, Sebastian felt prouder and prouder because of the way the crowd was reacting to them. This acoustic set, was so different from the stuff he'd been playing on stage as they'd dug into their repertoire quite a bit. Then the moment Sebastian heard particular guitar chords, he nudged Jeff in the side.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow of something new_

_Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Jeff couldn't stop smiling as Sebastian was happily singing along to a song that no one else seemed to know beside Blaine's band. Him singing also didn't go unnoticed to some of their friends that could see Sebastian and Jeff either. By the time he was done, Sebastian was clapping loudly as he hadn't heard Blaine play that since the day on the couch although it was on his special playlist. Once Blaine looked to the side, his smile grew seeing how happy Sebastian seemed to be because of what he played.

It was almost an hour later when Blaine was done and began making his way off of the stage to the wings as the crowd cheered for him to return. Seeing the two of them kiss didn't surprise anyone though they were clearly more well behaved than they were in private. Tempting as it was to go back out, Blaine was told he couldn't as they needed to get the stage ready for the next act. So with him being done, Tess told him that Adam would like to speak with him once more before he left for the day. When they walked out of the way, Sebastian couldn't help but keep an eye on them curious what they were talking about.

"You've got to know he'll tell you what they talked about." Jeff told him as he took ahold of Morgan's bass so she didn't have to carry it.

"I know. You realize he's one of Blaine's favorites."

"I know. Back during his Warbler days we actually covered one of their numbers." After Sebastian looked at him, Jeff laughed. "Once we get back to the house I bet if we asked Wes he'd have a list of all the numbers we ever did back then." Sebastian nodded, but soon his attention drifted back to Blaine who had quite the smile on his face. It was moments later he saw the two of them shake hands before going their separate ways.

When Blaine came walking back over, he had his guitar in its case on his back. "Something you want to share Killer?"

"Later, when we have more privacy." Blaine then moved up on his toes and kissed Sebastian on the cheek, earning a smirk. "What?"

"You're glowing B."

"Once we talk, you'll understand why. Is everybody ready to go enjoy the rest of our day after dropping this stuff off?" His band all nodded and soon Scott and company were escorting them back to the bus and trailer.

During their walk back, it took Blaine a bit longer as he stopped a few times along the way to sign autographs for people as well as take pictures. "Is it just me, or do his fans seem to be looking at him more lovingly now?" Sebastian said softly to Scott who was standing nearby, but quietly enough that Blaine didn't hear.

"Lovingly isn't the word I would use."

"Which would you use?"

"Some look more infatuated than they did before." That response caused Sebastian's gut to tense up in a way he hadn't felt in quite some time. The slight change in him was noticeable as Scott bumped him. "Don't worry; I make sure they don't get any closer than he's comfortable with, male or female." Sebastian nodded, as he trusted Scott to keep Blaine safe. After returning to the bus, Blaine handed his guitar off to one of the techs before going on board to grab his backpack.

Once he came back out, Scott and Marcus were talking to the rest of the band who were planning on going to the beach with some of their friends. Being in the relative quiet of the corral, Blaine waited patiently for their SUV to return to bring them back to the house. While they waited, Blaine had teased Scott that they could walk back since it wasn't that far, but that didn't go over well with him. Just as he apologized, the SUV pulled up and they made their way in. During the trip back, they were all surprisingly quiet as the adrenaline rush from performing was wearing off. "Are you going to head out on the beach Blaine?" Morgan asked as they rounded the last corner towards the house.

"After Bas and I talk." That response caused Scott to look back at him. "You said I could."

"I know I did, which is why Marcus and I are both here and the rest of the guys went with the others." Scott told him. "Just keep in mind, there is only so much the two of us can do in such a setting."

"I know."

When they finally pulled up, they could see their friends out on the deck who'd clearly changed back into their beach wear. After exiting Blaine headed straight inside which caught the others off guard as he didn't wait. It only took one look from Jeff and Morgan for Sebastian to shrug his shoulders as he had no clue why Blaine took off the way he did. Since they could only guess, they all made their way inside so they could change to continue their day.

By the time they were inside, there was no sign of Blaine which was odd considering how big and open the house was. During their walk up the stairs, Nick came walking in to ask if they were going to the beach as planned. Jeff told him yes, as soon as they'd all changed. With Sebastian continuing up, Nick looked at Jeff. "Don't ask, as we don't know." Jeff told him.

"Where's Blaine?"

"I'm presuming in their room as he came in rather quickly."

"Is…" Jeff shook his head when Nick began to speak as he honestly had no answers for him. Nick took the hint and told him he'd be waiting for them outside as he knew where the others were heading.

When Sebastian made his way to their room, he called out for Blaine as he closed the door behind him so the two could change. "Blaine…are you in here Killer?" Just as Sebastian turned, Blaine grabbed ahold of the front of his shirt and gave him a kiss that honestly took Sebastian's breath away. Before he had much of a chance to react, Blaine pushed him back onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "B." The moniker was leaving his mouth when Blaine was beginning to kiss his way down Sebastian's chest. While Blaine's never been passive, this behavior was something completely new. "Blaine." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair causing him to look up as he was undoing Sebastian's belt. "What's going on?"

"Can't I simply want you?"

"Of course you can, it's just…" Sebastian gasped as Blaine wrapped a hand around him and began to stroke him. "…you're not…normally…like this." After finishing his thought, Sebastian let out a soft moan do to the effect Blaine was having on him.

"It's from being apart." Blaine told him. "I don't want to waste what little time we have."

"Is that all?"

"Promise, it's been a bit since I got to have my way with you after getting off stage. Now, may I continue?"

"Be my guest." With them holed up in their room, Jeff left a note for them on the island before heading for the beach with Morgan and Nick. Since Blaine and Sebastian were taking their time, Scott and Marcus got comfortable out on the deck as they were more than content relaxing till Blaine was ready to go. It was well over thirty minutes later when Blaine and Sebastian collapsed in bed beside one another. Neither could wipe the smiles off their faces as Sebastian brushed one of Blaine's curls off his forehead. "I will never question your enthusiasm again Killer, wow!"

"That's good to know." Blaine replied. "Did you like your little surprise?"

"I loved it, ask Jeff. So, are my lips as sweet as candy?"

"Absolutely." Blaine said to him before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's chest. "As are other parts."

"Care to tell me what you and Adam spoke about?"

"He wanted to meet me as he likes my sound. Also, once he heard I wrote my first two singles, he was curious if I'd written others." When Sebastian chuckled Blaine propped himself up on Sebastian's chest. "I proceeded to tell him I actually wrote my entire album besides the covers that I did."

"What was his reaction?"

"Truly impressed, and would love to sit down and talk some time as he's always curious what inspires others." Seeing Sebastian close his eyes, Blaine moved till he was lying above him. "What is it Bas?"

"Nothing."

"Bas, talk to me…please."

"It's silly."

"Nothing you're thinking would be silly to me."

"So, if I told you that at times I've been afraid of losing you to what your life was becoming you wouldn't think I'm silly. I mean, I'm a college student and you're now meeting people you admire. I could seem boring after awhile."

"Absolutely not, as I've been afraid of losing you because you don't want to deal with what my life is becoming. And you're not just a college student Bas, you're going to law school. Also, the last word that would ever come to my mind in regards to you, is boring." Sebastian laughed softly before running his fingers through the nape of Blaine's hair. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"We are." Sebastian told him. "Your life would never make me leave B."

"And you'll never lose me to it. You're the best part of my life Bas. While I love what's happening, I don't love it more than you."

"You're the best part of my life too B. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." Sebastian then lifted his head to give Blaine a kiss. "While I'd love spending the rest of the day in bed, we should probably go join everyone else on the beach." Blaine nodded before kissing Sebastian. "Pick things up later?"

"Definitely."

_Song : Don't You_

_Writer : Darren Criss_


	25. Chapter 25

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 25**

Considering people had spotted them heading to the venue, Blaine was pleased that they were able to get out of the house with no one recognizing them. When they reached the others, they were impressed that they'd managed to stake out such a large area for all of them. After Blaine sat down on one of the blankets, he looked around and noticed Thad was nowhere to be seen. "Will someone please tell me where Thad is?" Blaine asked as Sebastian tossed his shirt down beside him.

"He's about twenty yards to your left." Hunter told him. "He's on the phone with Quinn." That response instantly grabbed Blaine's attention. "Relax Blaine; she was put on the phone by Rachel who was preparing to head on stage. Rachel felt it was best for Quinn to tell him something directly rather than her translating it." Blaine nodded before leaning back on his elbows and looking at Sebastian who was talking with Jeff and Beat.

While he wanted nothing more than to get some sun, he was all of a sudden leery of doing so. With all the times he'd been around the guys, he couldn't remember a time where he'd had his shirt off besides in the locker room. And given he was hesitant about Sebastian seeing some of his scars, allowing the guys and strangers to see them scared him. With everyone enjoying themselves, Blaine didn't realize others were noticing his hesitation to join them. It wasn't till a shadow fell across his legs did Blaine look to the side as he'd been focusing on Sebastian. When he did, he saw Wes crouched down beside him. "Something I can do for you?"

"I believe I should be asking you that question." Wes said to him. "Most everyone was going to get in the water, yet you're sitting here with your shirt still on. Everything alright?"

"I'll be fine, go ahead without me." Blaine said quickly, though he should've known that sort of response wouldn't deter Wes of all people. "Wes." Blaine then reached for his book.

"Blaine, while everyone is enjoying their time together; they came to spend time with you." Wes told him. "So, care to tell me what's really going on as it's not like you to not join in on the shenanigans?" Blaine glanced down before adjusting his sunglasses and meeting Wes's look as his sunglasses were perched on top of his head. "And before you worry about someone overhearing what you say, I'm certain Sebastian's glare is enough to keep people away." Those words caused a soft laugh to escape from Blaine.

"You remember everything I told you about what happened to me before I arrived at Dalton, correct?" Wes nodded as that was something he would never forget. "Well, I have scars on my chest and back that I'm not really comfortable with others seeing." Once he spoke, Wes ran his hand through his hair. "I should probably go back to the house."

"Blaine, no one here would say anything if they saw them." Wes replied. "Also, how big are they?"

"Big enough."

"Blaine, I need you to be straight with me as I have a feeling your more worried about others seeing you, than the guys." Blaine nodded slightly. "So?"

"Big enough that they bother me." Blaine sighed as he noticed his friends busying themselves nearby.

"If I asked Sebastian about them, what would he say, and be honest with me?"

"He'd probably say they aren't noticeable, but…"

"Blaine, I'm assuming he knows your concerns about them." Blaine nodded again at Wes's words. "Since that's the case, do you really think he'd get you out on a public beach and make you uncomfortable if he thought others could see them?"

"No."

"There you go. Plus knowing him, they'd have to get awfully close to you and I don't see that happening. Scott and Marcus will be having to make sure he doesn't scare people away." Blaine laughed again as he knew Wes was right as Sebastian's possessive looks could scare most people. "If you get uncomfortable later on, head back. But give it a chance first." Blaine smiled before slowly getting to his feet and removing his shirt. After he did, Wes stood as well and could only faintly see the scars Blaine was worried about. Considering he was less than two feet from him, he didn't think Blaine had much to worry about. "Ready to go as I think Sebastian is anxious to get in the water."

"Alright." Blaine said to him before looking over to Scott prior to heading towards Sebastian. "Have you been in the water yet?"

"I have, and it feels…" The rest of Wes's words fell upon no one as Sebastian had scooped Blaine up and threw him over his shoulder before he ran into the water with him. From the instant Blaine called out Bas, their group of friends began to laugh as they followed them into the water. For those that weren't around them often, seeing Sebastian so playful was something they were clearly not used to.

"Are they always like this?" Trent asked as he looked towards Wes who was holding Chloe in front of him.

"Your best bet, would be asking Jeff, Thad, or Hunter as they're around them the most. Though, when I've been around them, this is pretty darn close." Wes told him. "And given how effortlessly Sebastian picked him up, I'd have to guess he'd done this a few times." When Trent looked at him, Wes laughed. "I'm not talking about this exact act, but picking Blaine up since he's a bit smaller."

"While he's smaller than Sebastian, he's not that much smaller." Trent stated. "Sebastian is way stronger than I ever imagined him being."

With Sebastian being taller, he took Blaine out deep enough that he'd have to hold onto him or else go under. "I hate you." Blaine told him as they held one another tight.

"So much so that you have your legs wrapped around my waist." Sebastian replied before leaning down to kiss him. Blaine looked down for a moment before meeting Sebastian's eyes. "Thought this was the best way to protect you."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you and Wes talking B, I know what it was about."

"Do you now?" Blaine said to him and soon felt Sebastian's fingers tracing against some of the marks on his back. "Bas."

"You're perfectly imperfect." Sebastian then looked around and saw their friends were on either side of them and Scott was close as was Marcus.

"You must think I'm crazy for letting them bother me."

"No, as you have every right for feeling the way you do. They're a reminder of what happened. I choose to see them as a reminder of what you've overcome." Blaine tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck before pulling himself up to kiss him. After they split, Sebastian moved his hands down Blaine's back and adjusted where he was resting slightly. "You know Killer, anyone could see us?"

"Don't care, as I'm not going to stop myself from kissing you or being kissed by you." Blaine then tightened his legs enough to cause a soft groan to escape Sebastian. "You should probably take us a bit shallower or else I'd be tempted to take care of that. And that's not something I want to get caught doing." Sebastian smiled before beginning to walk them in and as he did Blaine loosened his legs so he knew when he could safely stand. Once he was, their friends came a bit closer and began to tell him how great his performance had been. In true Blaine fashion he began to blush which was something none of them even commented on anymore as it was part of who he was.

"By chance are you all staying at the house tonight or are you heading out to see some of the performances?" Sebastian asked as they all began walking back in to sit out for a while.

"I think we're staying in, right?" Beat said in response after they all exchanged looks. "Why?"

"I was curious." Blaine told them. "If you were, something might happen."

"Like what?" Trent asked, clearly intrigued by whatever it may be.

"You'll have to wait and see." Blaine replied before nudging Sebastian in the side and smiling up at him.

While they were all out enjoying the beach, Rachel and Quinn were sitting in Thad's apartment listening to music as they continued their talk. Needless to say, Quinn was shocked when she was informed of what had happened not even a week prior. To find out Derek was her Dad, shook Rachel in a way that most wouldn't expect. For so many years, Rachel believed that her birth father had no interest in her yet found out he didn't even know she existed. Plus that the relationship with him, was nothing as Shelby had described.

Easily as Quinn could've been as livid with Shelby as Santana was, she understood why she did what she did. "You know that easily could've been my situation as I feared Puck's reaction." Quinn had told her. "You saw all too well how he reacted upon finding out I took the decision out of his hands."

"But that was Puck."

"Rachel, you don't know who Derek was back then. If Shelby left the way she did, she clearly believed he had no interest in having kids. And while she wasn't ready either, she wasn't going to…rid herself…of the situation." Rachel sighed softly as Thad had mentioned that to her as well. As easy as it would've been for Shelby to abort her, she chose not to which proved she cared, but wasn't ready for a child herself. And when poised the question, Rachel admitted she couldn't have asked for better parents as there was no doubt that her Dads wanted her.

"She should've told me Quinn."

"I know she should've." Quinn told her. "But you need to also see this from her perspective, not that I'm taking responsibility from her. With what she'd told you, having Derek enter your life had to scare her to death. For all she believed the two of you would never meet, yet he's directing your show. Not only did she have to tell him after all these years, she had to tell you. Given how you reacted, I'd say she had every reason to be scared."

"She lied to me!"

"I know." Quinn said softly while getting Rachel to relax. "I just said I could understand. Rachel, getting pregnant with a child you're not ready for is scary enough. But believing you're going to have to go through it alone, is even worse." Rachel then lowered her head as she remembered all the awful things that had been said to Quinn when she was pregnant. "You've got to know, how hard it was for Shelby to give you up."

"I…I do as she told me as much. She also said it's one of the reasons why she had no issue with your or Puck wanting to be a part of Beth's life even if you weren't raising her."

"Being able to have contact with my little girl, is more than I ever could ask for Rachel even if I know she's not really mine anymore. Have you decided what you're going to do about Derek?"

"I have. Last night after the show, I told him that I'd like to get to know him better."

"That must've made him happy." Quinn told her as she reached for Rachel's hand.

"It did, as he said he can't wait to get to know me either. I mean, we really only know one another as actress and director."

"And Shelby?"

"I…I don't know. She's become such a huge part of my life Quinn, yet I feel so betrayed."

"You have all right to feel that way. I just hope that once you've got a better grasp of things, you'll sit down and talk to her, hear her side."

"Thad said things are never as black and white as they might seem, as did Blaine and Santana."

"They're right. Without talking to Shelby, you won't know the whole story." Rachel then squeezed Quinn's hand. "I'm not pleading her case Rachel, I'm just able to see both sides of things. And while it's early, your best bet of coming to terms with this, is finding out all sides of the situation."

"So I've been told."

"Rachel, those tell you that are saying it because we love you and want to help. Yet we all know, the final decision is up to you. We can only give your advice." Rachel nodded. "Have you told your Dads yet?"

"No. Much as it was for Derek, I want to have a better grasp on things before I tell them because I know they're going to freak-out."

"The fact that Derek respects the fact that you have two Dads that love you, will make it a bit easier. It's not as though he's trying to take you away from them." Quinn said. "You know, a lot of people would love to have two sets of parents in their lives that love them. I mean, it's not as though you're not wanted." When Rachel cocked her head, Quinn smiled. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Each day, I'm less upset with Shelby." Rachel told her. "While at first I was furious, now I'm just angry…and upset."

"Since I've seen her, I can tell you, this is hard on her as well." Rachel looked at her again. "Don't look at me like that, I stopped by to get my tickets for Beth's performance on Saturday afternoon. It was obvious something was bothering her, but she didn't tell me what it was."

"Jesse told me it's hard for her as well, but she knows to stay away from me."

"Sounds to me, that Shelby knows she no longer has control and everything is now in your hands." Quinn said to her. "All the more reason for you to not make any decisions until you have all the facts."

"I promise you Quinn as I have everyone else, I won't make any decisions in regards to my relationship with her till I have all the facts." Rachel said in response. "Just remember, it happens on my terms."

"That's fine as you should take all the time you need." Quinn then adjusted herself on the couch. "Now in happier news, how is Thad?"

"You talked with him, he's good. " While she spoke, her phone happened to go off so Rachel picked it up to see a text from Thad. "I approve." When a not so innocent smile crept to her face, Quinn reached over for the phone. "Would you agree?"

"I do. Why do I have a feeling he didn't send you this?"

"Because I don't believe he did either. My guess is Blaine or Sebastian sent me a picture of Thad in his bathing suit."

"Guess they knew you might need a pick me up."

"Uh huh." Rachel said with a smile. "He's amazing Quinn, truly. I never thought I'd be involved with someone like him."

"How so?"

"Quinn, look at my dating record…Thad's nothing like any of them."

"That's probably a good thing as I can't recall ever seeing you this happy with someone."

"I know, and that scares me considering I almost married Finn." Rachel said to her.

"He'd be happy for you Rachel, even if it wasn't with him. He only ever wanted you to follow your dreams."

"You mean the same dreams I almost sabotaged."

"Those very ones." Quinn said to her. "By the way, have you spoken to Kurt recently?"

"I honestly can't remember the last time I spoke to him. He came over to the loft after Blaine's single came out, but I wasn't there, I was with Thad."

"I'm sure Santana was ever so pleasant."

"She took great joy in revealing in his dismay of Blaine's success." The two laughed after she spoke. "He really can't believe Blaine the success Blaine is becoming."

"After hearing the first two singles, it shouldn't be that hard anymore. I'm quite eager to hear the whole album."

"Me too, as according to Sebastian, it'll blow our minds as it truly shows what Blaine is capable of."

"Only a matter of days till we find out for ourselves, and while some might call him bias, he's always been spot-on when it comes to Blaine's music."

"Music we wouldn't be hearing if Sebastian didn't get him to believe in himself once they became a part of each other's lives again."

Since Quinn wasn't going to be meeting Stephen till later, she was going to head with Rachel to the theater so the two could continue to catch up on what had been going on. While they were on their way to the theater, Blaine and the others were making their way back to the house as they were getting hungry. Considering where they'd been everyone took a shower upon coming back to wash off the sand and sun-screen they'd been wearing. With their room having its own bathroom, Blaine and Sebastian were done quicker than most anyone else and made themselves comfortable out on their deck. "Have you heard back from Vincent?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's damp curls as he was settled in the nook of Sebastian's arm.

"Not yet, but it shouldn't be much longer." Blaine replied as he closed his eyes as he loved the way it felt when Sebastian played with his hair. "I really hope he lets me do this Bas."

"Call it a hunch B, but I think he's going to as he knows how much the guys mean to you. And what it would mean to you to be able to share it with them." Sebastian said in response. "You really couldn't have asked for a better manager."

"I feel the same way, I really lucked out with him." While the two of them relaxed, waiting for the call, Blaine could've easily dozed off with as comfortable as he felt. There was something about being with Sebastian that allowed him to push away all other thoughts out of his mind. When his phone did go off, Blaine jumped slightly as he'd adjusted to the sounds around them. After taking the call, all Sebastian needed to see was Blaine's smile to know that things went the way he wanted. Once he ended the call, Blaine rolled over slightly and slipped a hand beneath Sebastian's t-shirt, feeling the warm skin beneath it.

"When would you like it to happen?" Sebastian's words caused a gasp from someone that wasn't either of them bringing their attention to the door. There stood Jeff, Morgan, Nick, and Thad looking at them both. The looks on their faces caused the two to laugh as they had no doubt where all of their minds went. "You should've announced yourselves if you didn't want to hear our conversation." Sebastian told him while moving his hand that was around Blaine into his shirt.

"Well, the next round of your love fest is going to have to wait." Thad told them rather directly. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked as he sat up causing Sebastian's hand to move further up.

"The others started dinner." Nick told them. "Hunter asked us to come up to see if you two were ready since you hadn't appeared. We half expected to see the door closed."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Blaine then playfully hit Sebastian's arm after his response. "Hey."

"Bas." He said as he looked back over his shoulder. "We'll be right down." He then scooted towards the edge of the chair much to Sebastian's dismay. "Speaking of Hunter, is Kimberly still here or did she have to leave?"

"She was told she could stay tonight, but needs to head back in the morning." Morgan replied. "Then after the game tomorrow, it's up to her if she wants to come back and watch the fireworks with Hunter." The smile that crept to Blaine's face as the two stood up, didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. "What's going on Blaine?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and then heading inside.

"Sebastian, what's going on?" Jeff asked as they all followed suit.

"Didn't you hear B, you'll find out soon enough."

When they got downstairs, they were more than pleased with the spread that was laid out on the island. "This looks incredible." Blaine said as he looked at everything. "You should've told us you planned on starting right away."

"We felt you did enough today." Wes replied. "Not to mention, Beat swore you guys would've smelt the grill and come down."

"We didn't realize it was ours." Sebastian told him while slipping his arms around Blaine. "B's right, not only does this look incredible, it smells amazing."

"Thank you." Trent said in response before they all started to grab plates and helping themselves. By the time everyone was done, it was clear they all more than enjoyed what was made for dinner from the looks of content on their faces. Surprisingly enough, it didn't take them long to clean things up as there wasn't much food left so it was more about cleaning dishes than putting food away.

When they were about to head outside, Blaine asked them all if they wouldn't mind waiting as there was something he wanted to share with them. They all replied in the affirmative before getting comfortable once again while Blaine ran up the stairs to get something. Hunter leaned over to Sebastian who refused to answer which let them all know that he knew what Blaine wanted to share. Once he was back downstairs, he made sure things were hooked up before facing his friends. "There is something I want to share with you all, that I really put my heart and soul into." Those words brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"Wait, are you sharing your album with us?" Nick asked causing a smile to creep to Blaine's face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. While I wish everyone was here to hear it, they're going to have to wait till it comes out on Tuesday."

"Have you heard it Sebastian?" Beat asked as he looked over at him.

"I have." Sebastian replied proudly as Jeff and Hunter looked at him as they knew so and knew how Sebastian felt about it. "So everyone prepare to be amazed." Blaine looked over at him and smiled before hitting play and then making his way over to Sebastian.

With no remote to stop it after each song, his friends had to keep their comments to themselves till it was over. The longer it played, Blaine felt Sebastian's arms tighten around him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay as he could feel how tense he was. All it took was one look around that room to see how amazed and proud their group of friends were of what they were hearing. Considering Blaine was in his own little world while it played, it wasn't till he was surrounded did he realize it was over. When Sebastian looked around, everyone slowly backed away to give Blaine a bit of space to sit up as the two were leaning back.

Once they were sitting upright, the compliments began coming from every direction causing Blaine to not know exactly where to look. "One at a time!" Sebastian called out as even he couldn't make sense of it all since they were all talking at once. "Stop!" This time around they all got quiet since Sebastian yelled over them. "That's better." He said to them calmly before Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "Now, you can tell B what you think, but not all at once."

They all had to laugh at the situation as ridiculous as it had become, and soon began telling Blaine one at a time what they felt. The more they all spoke, the pinker Blaine's cheeks became which didn't surprise Sebastian in the slightest. Regardless of how many times Blaine was complimented, he was going to be embarrassed by it. While Trent was talking to Blaine, Jeff leaned over and whispered into Sebastian's ear telling him his description of the album was spot on causing Sebastian to smile even more as he listened to the guys rave about what they heard.

"Aren't you going to voice your opinion Sebastian?" Beat asked as he looked over at them.

"B, knows what I think about the album."

"Wait, you'd heard it already?" Trent said to him in shock. "When?"

"Shortly after it was finished." Blaine replied.

"What about you Jeff?"

"No, I hadn't heard it yet no matter how many times I tried to hear it." Jeff told them. "Though, my attempts could only go so far since Morgan didn't get her copy of it until a couple of days ago."

"Yet Sebastian had it." Nick stated.

"I didn't need it since I play it all the time." Morgan said with a laugh. "Plus, if I wanted to listen to it, Blaine had it."

"Trust us guys, we tried to hear it on the drive down." Hunter told them. "Jeff saw it on Sebastian's iPod, yet he wouldn't budge. Yet he told us once we did hear it, we'd love it, and he was right."

"if we already purchased it, it'll download right away, correct?" Wes asked.

"Yes, though I should've let you know ahead of time that you might want to pick up a hard copy."

"Why would that be?" Thad asked.

"You might be interested in reading the liner notes." That response caused even Sebastian to look at him in a curious way. "That's all I'm going to say till you're able to see for yourselves."

"Even me?" Sebastian asked sweetly catching everyone off guard as they'd never heard him like this.

"Even you."


	26. Chapter 26

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 26**

After sharing his album with his friends, it didn't come as much of a surprise to anyone when Nick went over and started it over again. While it played through again, everyone was finally able to talk as it played though they chose their moments wisely. The songs on the album each told a story that related to Blaine in one way or another. That was why Sebastian knew he was so nervous as he really was putting himself out there with his music.

From the first time he heard it, the two sat quietly in their living room together as Blaine explained the meaning behind each of the songs. It was during that conversation that the two delved deeper into Blaine's past than they ever had before. And in doing so, Sebastian opened up more about the little things in his life. On the surface things can seem so obvious to people, yet they truly have no clue all the little things that made them who they were in that moment.

It was nearing the end when Blaine got up from his seat to head out onto the deck to get some fresh air. The moment Sebastian didn't follow him out, all eyes fell upon them. With gleam in his eyes, Sebastian let them all know there was no need to worry, Blaine only need a bit of time to himself. Once out on the deck, Blaine leaned against the railing and listened to the soft sound of the waves rolling in, blocking out the remaining people on the beach. Ever since he'd left New York on this little tour, he treasured moments like this more and more, the simple tranquility that too often seemed to escape him as of late.

When Sebastian came out to join him, about thirty minutes later, Blaine instantly relaxed back against his chest when he felt his arms go around him. "How'd you know it was me?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, while ghosting the tip of his nose over Blaine's ear.

"I just did." Blaine replied while placing his hands over Sebastian's. "Are they still talking about it?"

"They are as you blew them away, as expected. You really are crazily talented B, this album proves it." He said before leaning over a bit more and kissing Blaine on his temple. "Trent and Beat are having quite the time in explaining to Andrew and Tracy how they knew this was what you were meant to do."

"I almost didn't happen, yet it did because of you." Blaine told him softly before turning in his arms and looking up at him. "I owe you so much Bas."

"You owe me nothing as this is all you Blaine. I only got you to believe again in something you already knew. It was always inside of you and anyone that watched you perform back in high school knew it." The sincerity in Sebastian's eyes brought Blaine up onto his toes to place a gentle kiss on his lip. Even with as tender as the kiss was, plenty was said with it. No matter how many times Blaine would say it; he'd never be able to accurately convey how much Sebastian's belief in him, meant to him. Yet that would never stop him from showing him in the smallest of ways.

The others were about to head outside when Wes and Hunter stopped them upon spotting the duo in such a tender moment. While plenty could be said about what happened to get to this point, none of it seemed to matter upon seeing how happy they were together. They were about to turn back around when Blaine pulled away in a rather startled manner, causing a few looks to be exchanged. Then when they saw Sebastian press a kiss to the top of Blaine's head before resting it on his chest, they carefully made their way out. "We're not interrupting, are we?" Thad asked while watching Sebastian's hands rub Blaine's back.

"No." Sebastian replied before looking towards them. "Our quiet moment was interrupted by someone catcalling." While the words were leaving Sebastian's mouth, the guys moved towards the railing to see if the culprit was still there. "He's gone as Marcus happened to be down below. Safe to say, I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few pictures of our day floating around the internet by morning."

"Speaking of, all of us turned our photo accounts private." Wes told them. "That way only those close to us will see shots of all of us, and what are private moments between the two of you."

"You didn't need to do that, but thank you." Sebastian replied after a faint thank you left Blaine's mouth. While Blaine was clearly becoming more comfortable with everything that was happening around him, he still needed his own little, personal bubble. That was something they all recognized which was why they did what they did without being asked. The last thing any of them wanted was for Blaine to feel as though he couldn't be himself even while he was with friends.

Considering what had happened it didn't surprise any of them that once the two parted, Blaine made his way towards one of the chairs furthest from the railing. Knowing that look all too well, Sebastian excused himself as the others got settled and began enjoying the night. When Sebastian returned, the others smiled as he had Blaine's guitar in hand and proceeded to walk over to him. Blaine slowly looked up at him before extending his hand for his guitar.

"Are you going to sing, or merely play?" Kimberly asked as she was curled up in a chair with Hunter.

"Since I'm performing tomorrow night, how about I play and the rest of you sing." While he responded, Sebastian slipped in behind Blaine and placed his legs on either side of him as he sat. "Except for Andrew and Tracy, no one hear can tell me they have a bad voice and I'd believe it." Blaine then began to play a bit so he could tune before looking over at Wes. "I think our once fearless leader should begin." Wes immediately shook his head, but Thad and Nick were quick to begin prodding him before the others joined in as well. And just when they thought they wouldn't win, Chloe broke his resolve as she wanted to hear him sing as she'd truly never heard him besides in the shower.

"Fine, you all win." Wes said as he looked around while Chloe kissed him on the cheek. "What would you recommend Blaine?"

"I remember a particular song you were quite fond of back in the day." As he spoke, Blaine began to play the first few chords which brought a smile to Wes's face. "Are you game or should we try something else?"

"Actually, that's a perfect choice." Wes told him before looking at everyone. "No wise cracks if I miss a note or two as I haven't done this for awhile and I haven't warmed up."

"We make no promises, but we'll try." Thad told him. With that said, Wes sat up a bit straighter before giving a nod to Blaine letting him know he was good to go. Since David and a few of the others weren't able to make it, Nick made a point to take out his phone to record the moment.

_There are places I remember_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

Wes was about halfway through, when the guys began to harmonize, filling out the song earning smiles from Wes and Blaine. Morgan rested her head on Jeff's shoulder before kissing his jaw as she was truly enjoying since this glimpse into this part of his life.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_In my life I love you more_

By the time the song was done, Nick and Thad were acutely aware that they were without their significant others as all the other couples seemed to kiss after Wes finished his beautiful rendition. They looked at one another across the deck and could only smile. "That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Blaine asked as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"No, it had just been awhile." Wes told him while holding Chloe tight, who was clearly enamored by what she'd heard. "I can't believe that you remembered."

"I played it a few times after transferring."

"That you did as you felt my piano accompaniment didn't do it justice."

"It doesn't, that opinion will never change." Blaine told him. "While it sounds decent, guitar does it justice." Blaine then began to strum again. "So, who is next?"

"I think it should be Sebastian." Morgan said as she glanced that way.

"While I take that under advisement, I believe it should be your boy." Sebastian stated. "And we'll all do our part to back him up." When Jeff raised an eyebrow, Sebastian cocked his head in such a way where Jeff didn't hesitate to agree to do so. There was something about the look that Sebastian gave him, that let him know this was something he needed to think about first. It only took a few words from Jeff, for Blaine to know which key to play the song in. Then with a short count off, it began.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_Barely get mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

Once the chorus came about, the rest of the guys had no problem filling the echoes and the harmonies to bolster Blaine's playing.

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only _

_ONE thing (one)_

_TWO do (two)_

_THREE words (three)_

_FOUR you... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only _

_ONE way (one)_

_TWO say (two)_

_Those THREE words (three)_

_And that's what I'll do... (four)_

_(I love you) I love you_

With the guys filling in the harmonies, with their only little version it surprised those around them, though for them this was natural. Jeff glanced over at Sebastian who was smiling causing Jeff to lift his head for Sebastian to take the next verse.

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_The best that I've had_

_And I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

Hearing Sebastian's voice in his ear, Blaine leaned back and was met by a kiss as Jeff happily continued the song. They all could only smile as Blaine somehow managed to continue playing while the two kissed causing some quiet comments. By the time it did end, there was a sense of familiarity around them all that they hadn't felt for quite some time.

"You guys really are amazing." Morgan told them as she held her hands over Jeff's which were around her. "I can see why those years meant so much to all of you."

"You should hear us when everyone is together." Nick said in response. "A few voices were missing to round things out. Not including Blaine who is here, but didn't sing."

"I sang earlier and will sing again tomorrow night. You never know, I might have a few surprises up my sleeve for tomorrow night."

"Might those surprises be along the lines of what you have in store for Columbus?" Jeff asked.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait and see."

By the time they were ready to head in, almost everyone sang a song along with quite a few group numbers. It was during these times, those that were missing seemed to be missed even more. Yet thanks to their phones, the entire evening was recorded. Knowing Rachel was missing Thad, Blaine made sure that Thad's performance was sent to her which Wes had no problem doing. After getting the number from Blaine to do so, Wes noticed he seemed to have more on his mind. "Even though Sebastian headed in, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows which only caused Wes to firm up his stance. This moment was proof that if Wes could've seen him, there was no way he would've been able to hide how bad things were when he was married. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those that know you. If the others were around, they'd see something was off as well." Wes told him. "So, want to talk about it?"

"It's not really something I can talk about. And before you worry, it's got nothing to do with Bas."

"I figured as much considering how the two of you were today." When Blaine began to blush, Wes smiled. "Relax, it wasn't over the top. It's really good seeing you so happy again."

"It feels good, as I'm truly living again."

"Besides when you have fans around."

"That's only because I don't want all aspects of my life with Bas plastered all over the internet. From the moment those first pictures were posted, it wasn't long till more appeared. Every little kiss on the cheek to the holding of hands." Blaine told him. "So, if at times I seem to want to hide, I think you can all understand why."

"You didn't refrain from kissing him earlier."

"And I won't. Yet should I feel we're in one of those moods where we could easily lose ourselves, I'm going to want my privacy. It's one thing for you guys to see us kissing and get caught up in the moment; it's another for the public to."

"Fair enough." Wes said to him before looking around and seeing they were the only ones left out on the deck. "It looks as though we should head in."

"That would probably be a good idea. From what I saw, Chloe was quite smitten by the fact that you can sing." Once Blaine smiled, Wes pushed him on his shoulder. "I'm only stating the obvious, Bas saw it as well. I guess he and I aren't the only ones with a soft spot for those that can sing." Wes could only smile as he knew it was a conversation he clearly wasn't going to win. "Good night Wes."

"Good night Blaine."

The next morning when they all began wandering after waking, they were surprised to see Blaine and Morgan walking back into the house along with Sebastian and Marcus. "Was there something going on that we missed?" Trent asked as he looked at the four of them who were rather sweaty considering the hour.

"Unless you wanted to take part in yoga on the beach, no." Blaine replied as he slipped the towel out from around his neck. "The hotel down the road offers it so, we went."

"You do yoga?"

"I do, thanks to Morgan and Talia. Hell, all of us do now as it helps us keep our focus." Blaine continued. "They were all there this morning, and will be coming by in about an hour or so." Trent's attention then went to Sebastian. "Yes, Bas took part as well." When Blaine snickered a bit, he earned a playful shove from Sebastian. "You did really well for your first time. Didn't he Morgan?"

"He did. Hell, you were braver than Jeff was as he didn't want to embarrass himself." While she spoke she looked at Jeff who was sipping his coffee.

"Even though I can dance, there was no way I was going to fall in front of strangers." Jeff said before leaning over to give her a kiss as she'd walked over to him. "How'd you do Sebastian?"

"I lost my balance a few times, though never fell on my ass but I came close a couple of times." Sebastian told him. "Justin told me he flat out fell the first time they did it, said he felt like an idiot as the girls made it look easier than it is." Sebastian then looked at Blaine and smiled. "You should try it tomorrow morning."

"I'll think about it. So, breakfast?"

"After we shower." Morgan said in response. "We're all sweaty and sandy. Care to join me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Jeff then took ahold of her hand and the two headed up the stairs.

With the two of them gone, it wasn't long till Blaine and Sebastian made their way up as well. Once they were gone, Trent was still shaking his head. "Are you really that surprised that Blaine does yoga?" Nick asked as he took a seat at the island. "Or is it more about the fact Sebastian tried it?"

"I think both." Trent replied. "But I can understand it more from Blaine's perspective than Sebastian's."

"Ever think he wanted to spend time with Blaine?" Thad asked him. "I mean, they only get so much time together."

"True, but Jeff didn't go."

"Yet, I bet you anything he goes tomorrow morning." Beat stated. "Hearing Sebastian talk about it, along with what Justin told him makes it easier to give it a go. Heck, I don't know if I could do it. I'd be in the same camp as Jeff, afraid of embarrassing myself."

"But wouldn't it be better to embarrass yourself in front of people you'll never see again." Tracy chimed in from across the kitchen. "Doing it in front of friends, you'd constantly hear about it, with strangers, no worries." She then giggled which brought more attention to her. "There are benefits of yoga besides helping ones focus."

"She's right." Chloe said. "Besides your focus, it helps your flexibility." Once the words left her mouth, Tracy turned and smiled. "It also helps ones stamina."

"Might you be referencing Sting?" Kimberly said from besides Hunter earning her a positive nod. "He's a strong proponent of it."

"What are you girls talking about?" Nick asked as most of the guys had befuddled looks on their faces besides Trent.

"They're referencing the fact that Sting says his practice of yoga has increased his endurance and stamina in the bedroom." Trent told him. "Am I correct ladies?"

"You are." Chloe replied with a smile. "So, don't knock it guys. You never know what inspires one to give it a try."

While this conversation was happening downstairs, Blaine and Sebastian were enjoying a nice shower together. As Sebastian leaned against the wall, he watched as Blaine meticulously moved the soaped up loofa over him. Given what they'd done, Sebastian never imagined being as sore as he was. He'd clearly used muscles he hadn't used in a long time. "Please tell me you were this sore after your first outing B." Sebastian said as he enjoyed the feeling of Blaine taking care of him.

"Not this bad, but my first session wasn't this long." Blaine replied as he looked up at Sebastian, the water flowing over his head. "You really did well for your first time. It's not as easy as it looks, is it?"

"No, but it felt good. I haven't felt like this since I competitively played lacrosse. But, different muscles are hurting. B."

"You'll be okay Bas, trust me." Blaine told him before kissing him on the lips.

"I know. It also answers some of my questions. While you'd always been limber, you've become even more so." Sebastian caressed Blaine's cheek as he gazed down at him, loving the way his curls and lashes looked while wet.

"Are you going to keep it up or is it only going to be when I'm around?" Blaine asked him.

"I'll keep it up. I just have to find some place to go."

"Ask Morgan as I know there are a couple of studios she goes to in the city. She'd be your best bet. And think Bas, next time we're together…though not the immediate next, you can show off your progress to me."

"Wait to be amazed Killer."

"I don't doubt that I will be as you're a fast learner."

The rest of their day seemed to fly-by as before they knew it Blaine and his band were leaving to get ready, so they headed towards the venue as well. With so many artists performing over the weekend, there was literally something for everyone's tastes. Since they had a few hours before Blaine went on, they all separated as not everyone wanted to catch the artists on the main stage. And thanks to the badges provided by Tess, they'd all be able to get up front when Blaine did perform without worry.

By the time they were all back together again, the last ones to join them were Sebastian and Jeff who were going to watch from the crowd and not the wings. Given where they were watching it from, Sebastian knew he was going to get some excellent shots of the performance. From the first performance to now, Blaine no longer worried if the crowd was going to react to when he appeared. It seemed that since he hit the road, the crowd had become louder and louder with every show. Not only was he able to do what he loved, he was getting to share this weekend with some of the people that meant so much to him. And once he was done that night, he was going to get to enjoy the fireworks with them as well.

Considering only Sebastian and Jeff had seen them in this sort of setting the others were all blown away by what they were witnessing. While Blaine had always come alive on stage, he certainly owned it now. There was a confidence to him that proved how comfortable he truly was. When the crowd was singing along to songs that hadn't been released, but were written by Blaine it showed how his career was growing. Sebastian was asked more than a few times about them to which he told them that plenty of Blaine's songs were now on the internet.

With his friends in attendance, Blaine pulled out a few numbers he hadn't played all summer yet used to play constantly in the city. The change in the set list gave him and his band a fresh perspective as they refused to play the same songs every night. Vincent had made it clear, the set list was up to them as long as both of Blaine's singles were on it which they had no issue with. From there, it was up to them which allowed them quite a bit of creative freedom.

When he finally finished, his friends were in disbelief that he was leaving the stage till they looked at their watches and seen how long he'd actually played. Like most things, when you're truly enjoying yourself, time seems to fly. While they all wanted to head back to the corral with Blaine and the others, they weren't able to so they set a time to meet back at the house for fireworks. "Did Blaine mention to you that he's going to sing at another game?" Kimberly asked Hunter as they went for a walk along the beach as she'd made it back in time for the show after leaving after breakfast.

"I faintly recall him mentioning that he was going to be doing it." Hunter replied. "I take it he'll be singing in September, after he's home."

"Yes, and if things keep going as they are hopefully again in October. Yet I was told that's still up in the air as they might be sending him out on the west coast."

"That is something I did hear about. Safe to say, Sebastian's going to make the most of their time together once he's home come September. Though, they are both aware that once the album is released, it won't be long till he'll be going on tour to promote it." Kimberly nodded as she remembered hearing Blaine and Sebastian talk about it. While they weren't excited about being apart again, they knew how crucial this was for Blaine's career. And like the current tour, they'd make it work.

_Song: In My Life_

_Writers: John Lennon and Paul McCartney _

_Song : 1234_

_Writer: Tom Higgenson_


	27. Chapter 27

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 27**

By the time the weekend had ended, the others had a new appreciation of what Sebastian and Jeff were going through. While they all knew Blaine and his band were going to be in New York on Tuesday for a few days, it didn't mean the couples would see much of one another. So having to say goodbye, clearly was hard as they wouldn't be having another weekend together till the end of the month. "You promise that you'll call once you guys arrive home." Blaine said softly as he needed to head back to the bus while the others finished cleaning up the house.

"I promise that I will call you B." Sebastian told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're off to Philadelphia, correct?" Blaine nodded as his grip on Sebastian's hands tightened. Even though he knew he'd be seeing Sebastian the next night, it was killing him to not say anything, especially with how wonderful the weekend had been. Once the duo shared one last kiss, Blaine and Morgan got into the awaiting car to take them back to the others.

They'd only pulled away, when the others backed away from Sebastian and Jeff as it was clear they both wanted to be alone. "With as hard as that was to watch, I can only imagine how it feels." Beat said quietly to no one in particular. He then glanced over at Wes who noticed and turned towards him as Sebastian and Jeff were already halfway up the stairs. "Is Thad riding back with us or them?"

"Them." Wes stated. "The only reason he rode down with us was so he could spend more time with Rachel. Now, we all better finish up as the sooner we get on the road the better as it's going to be a long drive home." They were all about to do so when Chloe walked up to Wes and handed him her tablet. The moment he shook his head and closed his eyes, it peaked the others curiosity. "Did you show this to him yet?"

"No, I only spotted it."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he'd been around Wes enough to know that look on his face often pertained to Blaine. Then hearing, have you told him, must've meant whatever was going on involved Sebastian. Wes preceded to hand Hunter the tablet and soon they all heard him mutter under his breath. "They knew it would happen soon, but…" He didn't finish, only huffed while handing the tablet back to Wes. "That headline is going to piss them off, not to mention the picture."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Will you two tell us what the fuck is going on?" Thad blurted out causing Hunter to look at Wes as he was too busy thinking about how to tell Sebastian.

"Over the course of the weekend, someone heard Sebastian's name which shouldn't be surprising with so many of us here."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain either of your reactions." Nick told him. "So, what else is it?"

"One of the gossip sites has a picture of Blaine and Sebastian kissing up on the deck. They titled it; _Blaine Anderson making up for lost time with his boyfriend Sebastian_. And in the blurb beneath it they talk about how they finally got the name of Blaine's green-eyed love by hearing it used as the couple celebrated the holiday with friends, while Blaine also performed." When Hunter looked at him, Wes slumped his shoulders. "And before you read it yourselves, I paraphrased in a polite w…" Wes didn't get to finish as they heard Sebastian yelling from upstairs. From the tone alone it was pretty clear he'd been alerted to what they were talking about. If he hadn't, they worried about what it could possibly be.

Yet the moment he came down the stairs with bags in hand, followed by Jeff his look alone was that of someone that could strangle a person. "Sebastian, you need to take a deep breath." Hunter told him calmly.

"What I need, is to find the asshole that took that fucking picture of the two of us!" Sebastian yelled causing most to take a step back. "It was an invasion of our privacy! That wasn't some random snap of the two of us. Whoever fucking took it, used a telephoto lens!" Considering only Wes and Hunter seemed to have a true grasp of what he was saying, Sebastian pulled his tablet out of his bag and set it on the island for all to see. It only took one glance to know why Sebastian was so upset about it. The picture was clearly taken late at night, with the two kissing and Sebastian's hands firmly holding Blaine's ass with Blaine's back against the wall.

"Has…has Blaine seen it?" Trent asked timidly due to how angry Sebastian was.

"It was just brought to his attention." Jeff replied as Sebastian was clearly trying to calm himself since there was no way he was going to be able to drive if he didn't calm down. "Clearly, he's as upset as Sebastian according to what Morgan told me. Given where they were, Sebastian is right, this wasn't some random shot of the two." While Jeff spoke, Hunter's phone went off and he excused himself from the others for a moment.

"Is there anything we can do Sebastian?" Nick asked as Sebastian was now sitting at the island holding his head in his hands.

"Unfortunately, no. B and I are simply going to have to ride this out."

"Not that you want to hear this right now." Thad said causing Sebastian to look up at him.

"Yet that's not going to stop you from saying it." Thad shook his head. "Lay it on me."

"If someone took this picture, there is obviously quite the interest in Blaine."

"But that focus should be on his music."

"I know, but clearly people want more and the celebrity gossip/news sites give the people what they want." Sebastian huffed rather loudly before placing his head back down. "Blaine is now a paparazzi target."

"Thad's right." Wes added. "While neither of you like it, it's happening."

"But that was an invasion of our privacy!"

"I know, and don't doubt that Blaine's management and legal team will be on it. There are rules for this sort of thing and they were clearly broken."

"Are you able to go see him?" Beat asked and almost instantly Sebastian shook his head.

"They pulled out as soon as Blaine and Morgan got back." Jeff told him. "So, they're already on their way."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian, we all are." Wes told him and from the looks on everyone's faces there was no doubting that statement. "Did you get to talk with Blaine or did this all come from Morgan calling Jeff?"

"I got to talk to him for a bit, but he had to go as he had more calls to make, like his parents." Sebastian replied. "While he'd told them to stay away from anything sent to them not from him, Cooper, or myself, he wanted to reiterate that statement."

"Knowing his parents Sebastian, that's only going to fuel their curiosity." Nick said to him.

"We know, but that's not really something his parents could see."

"Yours either." Jeff told him earning him a partial smile. "It's one thing knowing and another seeing you both like that."

"What, you don't think they'd approve of seeing a picture that was clearly taken prior to something else happening?"

"No, as that's not something any of our parents would like to see." Thad chimed in with. "They'd all prefer to stay in their little bubble of believing we're all innocent even if they know we're not." That was a statement none of them could argue with.

While they spoke before finishing up the clean-up, Rachel was getting ready for that afternoons matinee. With everything that had been happening around her, it was nice to be able to focus on something that didn't revolve around her. From the moment Santana called her to tell her about the picture; Rachel was in a bit of disbelief. Not that she hadn't seen Blaine and Sebastian kiss, the picture certainly caught them in the moment. Even after commenting about Sebastian's hold on Blaine's ass, Santana's frustration was evident because it was clear the two thought they were alone. If Rachel and Santana knew anything, they knew Blaine and Sebastian took great care to behave when others were around. Considering they hadn't heard from the guys, they could only presume how both of them were feeling in that moment.

Since she hadn't heard from Thad yet, Rachel knew they weren't on their way home yet as he'd promised to call before leaving. Yet, that didn't mean she didn't want to call Thad to find out how Blaine and Sebastian were doing. She was about to do so, when Santana came walking into her dressing room. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as spotted her in the mirror as he was applying her make-up.

"I thought I'd swing by and see how you were doing as you sounded a bit off when we got off the phone." Santana told her as she took a seat opposite her. "Also, I thought I'd warn you to stay off your computer for awhile."

"Why?"

"Um, some of our former classmates have some interesting opinions about the photos…including Hummel."

"Excuse me?"

"He made a snarky response to something Tina said about it. I was about to reply when I got a text from Quinn who must've seen it as well and told me to stay out of it. She said the last thing Blaine or Sebastian need right now is Hummel getting all worked up and having it come back on them even more."

"She's right."

"I know." Santana said to her. "While they were clearly caught in the moment, what else would people expect considering they hadn't seen each other for a few weeks?"

"I…I don't know as that thought crossed my mind as well. I want to call Blaine so badly." Rachel told her as she turned in her seat to face her. "I can only imagine how he feels, how they both feel."

"Well, you'll get all your questions answered when Thad gets home tonight. No doubt this recent news will make for some interesting conversation on their trip home."

"Tell me about it. San?"

"Yes."

"What did Kurt say?"

"You don't want to know Rach."

"Santana."

"Rachel, he made himself out as a spiteful ex who clearly hates Sebastian."

"They don't deserve that."

"I know that." Santana told her. "But you should know the others are doing a pretty good job of putting him in his place. Hell, even Puck told him to get the stick out of his ass as from the pictures he saw the two are clearly happy." When Rachel giggled, Santana smiled. "That's more like it. We're not the only one protecting them Rach, the others are too. I can only imagine what's going to happen once Sam finds out."

"Sam!"

"Relax, I called and gave him a heads up so he's not shocked upon seeing them. Though, anyone that knows Blaine and Sebastian personally knows they don't lack passion. Speaking of, looking forward to having your boy back in town?"

"I am. There is so much I have to talk to him about."

"Really, talk Rachel?" Santana said with a raise of her brow. "After being apart I would think talking would be second on the list."

"Who said it wasn't, I only stated there is a lot for me to talk to him about."

"So, spending time with Quinn was informative?"

"Yes as she could see things in a different way than the rest of us. While we could all presume, she could speak from experience."

"Does this mean you'll be talking to Shelby soon?"

"Soon is relative, it'll happen when I'm ready."

"Alright." Santana said to her as she only asked to keep in the loop on the situation. Though in this moment, it was clear that Rachel's main concern was for Blaine and Sebastian and what this could do to them.

If it already hadn't been confirmed that Blaine was in a relationship, with a guy, the photo would've caused more scrambling for those behind the scenes. Since it had been though, it was more about controlling things as most saw Blaine as the boy next door. So having pictures out of him in such a passionate kiss with his boyfriend, they wanted to make sure things didn't spiral out of control. For most of the trip to Philadelphia, Blaine was on the phone with Vincent and the labels PR specialists. With everything that was happening, Blaine was more than eager to get to New York the next day as he wanted to make sure Sebastian was alright firsthand.

By the time they arrived in Philadelphia hours later because of traffic, Blaine wanted to curl up in his room and sleep but that wasn't going to be an option. Once he was settled, he had to set about getting ready as he was performing that night. There was no doubt in Tess's mind that Blaine would be able to go on, but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned about him. The one benefit this evening they were getting was that Blaine wasn't playing the main stage. When he made his way down to the lobby accompanied by Scott, his band was ready and waiting. "Do you want to warm up here or there?" Tess asked him.

"There, though it'll be my final warm-up as I warmed up in my room." Blaine told her. "I did so upstairs as a way to clear my head."

"Did it help?" Talia asked as they made their way towards the awaiting SUV.

"It did. Plus I got to speak with Bas for a little bit."

"How is he? Todd asked him.

"Still pissed, but that doesn't surprise me. It's going to take him awhile to calm down."

"It sounds as though you surprising him couldn't have come at a better moment." Justin told him.

"You're telling me." Blaine replied with a laugh which was a sound they all needed to hear. "Right now, being together is what we both need and that'll happen soon thankfully."

"Vincent wanted me to check with you to make sure you're still good with doing that interview tomorrow before we leave." Tess said to him once they were all settled in the SUV.

"I'm fine with it. The best thing I can do is not change my schedule."

"That's quite the perspective." Morgan said to him.

"You can thank my brother for it, as Cooper said the best thing I can do right now is act as though it doesn't bother me. If I do, it'll only drag this whole thing out."

"That's excellent advice." Tess told him.

Much as previously, once Blaine took the stage that evening, no one would've known how frustrated he was in the moment. Performing really was an escape for Blaine, and this was a time he clearly needed to do so. The fact that he was able to leave all us that was going on with him at the stage entrance was a relief for Tess who knew Vincent would be more than pleased. It was going to be one less thing for him to worry about when the two finally saw one another later, on Monday. With being on the second stage, it was easier for Blaine and his band to leave as the crowd had no access to them.

When Blaine returned to his room that evening, he wanted to call Sebastian, but knew he needed to get some sleep since he'd be returning to work in the morning. So with being unable to do that, he decided to make another call to make sure his surprise went according to planned. Blaine stretched out across the bed and searched his contacts until he found Santana. "Well, well, if it's one-half of the passionate duo."

"Very funny Santana."

"I'm just kidding Blaine, thought you could use the laugh." Santana said to him, quickly changing her tone. "What is it I owe this honor as I know Rachel would be rather jealous knowing you called me?"

"I need a favor, and you're best equipped to pull it off."

"Color me intrigued Anderson, what is it you need me to do?"

"See to it Bas doesn't go straight home after work tomorrow night." Blaine told her in response.

"Why don't you want your boy going home after work tomorrow, or at least straight home?" Santana asked him before hearing a sigh. "Come on Blaine, you got to give me a little more as Sebastian can be stubborn and trying to get him to do something he might not want to do, will take some work. So, I need a reason for going head to head with him." When he still didn't say anything, Santana continued. "I promise I'll keep it a secret Blaine."

"I'm getting into town tomorrow evening, not Tuesday morning and I want to surprise him."

"Does this mean you'll be staying at home?"

"Yes, but I really don't want anyone knowing I'm in town before Tuesday."

"Because you want this time with Sebastian and Sebastian alone."

"Yes, especially now. So, will you do this for me Santana?"

"Absolutely! Just promise me the rest of us will get to at least see you for an hour or so."

"Done."

"Good, otherwise you'd have your hands full with Rachel at the morning show."

"You two are coming?"

"How'd you know we were coming?"

"Jordan's interviewing me, so I assumed you'd be there."

"Well, you're right."

"It'll be good to see you both." Blaine said to her. "How's our girl doing?"

"Better. She and Derek have spoken and the two are going to work on having a relationship."

"That's good to hear."

"I agree. It's a step in the right direction. After her initial reaction, she's able to see things a bit more clearly."

"Yet there is clearly room to grow."

"Yes. Now, backtracking a bit, how long do you need me to distract your boy?"

"Only about an hour. While I should already be home before he gets down, I want a cushion in case we get caught in traffic."

"Alright, if you need longer send me a text."

"Will do. Thank you so much Santana."

"Don't mention it Blaine."

While Blaine was having this call with Santana, Thad was stretched out on his couch waiting for Rachel to get there. The drive home was long, but they made the most of it and lucked out in getting to hear Blaine's album again because of its calming influence on Sebastian. It also gave them ample time to calm Sebastian down even more. They all knew if Sebastian didn't calm down there was no way he was going to be able to sleep that evening. By the time he dropped everyone off, he'd calmed considerably and they felt better about leaving him alone. Thad was beginning to fall asleep when Rachel came walking into his apartment. "Hey." Thad said softly as she sat down beside him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Rachel told him as she draped her arm over him. "How was the trip?"

"Amazing, I really wish you could've joined us." Thad replied as he slipped his arms around her. "Seeing the way people react to Blaine, was crazy. It's hard to believe his career is only beginning."

"It was that crazy?"

"It really was. I can only imagine what's going to happen when he really makes it big."

"I'd guess Scott will have his work cut out to him."

"He already does." Thad told her. "What he was doing here in the city, is nothing compared to what he does now. His fans adore him and want nothing more than to get close to him. We all saw more than a few occasions where Scott and the guys were carefully pushing people away. I don't know how he does it, as walking between two points people are screaming for him."

"If I had to guess, his disposition helps. Blaine's always been easy going."

"True and the fact that he doesn't have an ego helps as well. If he did, his ego would've exploded already." Thad told her. "You should've heard the squeals when they saw Blaine and Sebastian walking hand in hand from the meet and greet to the pavilion."

"It was loud."

"That would be an understatement."

"Speaking of the two of them how are they?"

"You saw?"

"I did, Santana sent it to me."

"They feel as though their privacy was violated, which is was. Where they were at the house, wasn't in plain view. Not to mention, they were on the top floor which unless you were at the railing, you couldn't see beyond from beach level."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know. Hunter got a call while we were still there, and was asked to get a statement from Sebastian as well as take pictures of the area. Beyond that, I don't know as Blaine's management was handling everything else. Considering how other things have gone, we probably won't know anything unless Blaine chooses to tell us."

"They didn't deserve this."

"I know, but as Sebastian told us it's a hazard of Blaine's profession that they are both aware of."

"Doesn't mean they have to like it."

"True, now how was your weekend with Quinn?" Thad asked her. "Was it everything you wanted?"

"It was, we had a lot of fun, but we also talked a lot."

"About?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." Rachel told him before leaning down to kiss him. "I'd rather do it in the morning."

"Alright, so what would you like to do?"

"Go to bed." When Thad raised his eyebrow, Rachel smiled before slipping her hand beneath his t-shirt. "That exactly what I had in mind."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rachel was about to get up, but Thad caught her off guard and scooped her up into his arms before getting up himself. When her arms went around his neck, he leaned in and kissed her. "Ready?"

"Ready." Once Rachel replied, they were on their way to Thad's bedroom for the remainder of the night.

The next day, things felt more normal that was something they all needed, especially Blaine and Sebastian. While Blaine sat quietly waiting for his interviewer to arrive, he could only wonder how things were going to go for Sebastian once he headed into work. Considering Sebastian was interning at a rather prestigious firm, Blaine hoped that the picture wouldn't cause any issues for him.

During his interview for the upcoming release, the reporter asked him about the picture which had the label's publicist jumping in. While there was a publicist traveling with him, the main publicist had come in from Manhattan to make sure the situation was control. "Mr. Anderson's private life has nothing to do with his upcoming album." The woman stated as Blaine looked at her.

"Yet there are clearly songs written about his boyfriend on the album." The reporter retorted.

"That doesn't mean he has to comment on a picture that invaded their privacy. The person that took that photo, broke numerous laws and we're doing what we can to see to it this doesn't happen again." The reporter nodded as it was clear there would be no further comment on the subject. Just as it was clear, if he pushed any further, the interview would be over before it truly began.

From that moment forward, the reporter stuck to the subject matter at hand which was Blaine's album which was being released in a matter of hours. "Are you nervous about the upcoming release?"

"Yes." Blaine told him. "When you put so much of yourself into a project, you can only hope that people will appreciate it. To know from listening how much work I put into this."

"Understandable. Now, did you write all the songs on this album?"

"Besides the covers, yes." Blaine replied.

"Have you been writing long or is this something new for you?"

"I began writing songs and music in high school. It was a way for me to express my feelings without having to truly open up." Blaine said in response. "And before you ask, it went beyond me being gay. Like most people, it's not always easy to talk about what I'm thinking or feeling. So I would write songs to help process what was going through my head." While he spoke, Blaine happened to catch a glimpse of the lead publicist out of the corner of his eye and it was clear she was more than pleased with the way Blaine was handling himself and the situation. Certainly there was always going to be concerns in these sorts of situations, but watching him handle himself she was feeling better about what was to come.


	28. Chapter 28

**5YL the Adventure Begins **

**Part 28**

Once they were on their way to New York after Blaine was done with his interview, there was definitely a comforting atmosphere in the bus. Even knowing they were going to be working while they were home; getting to sleep in their own homes and visit with friends was something they all needed. With it being a Monday, they were making excellent time back into the city which meant they were getting back earlier than expected. While he'd asked Santana to detain Sebastian, Blaine sent her a text after being unable to reach her telling her it wouldn't be necessary but asked if she could do something else for him. When she responded back, Santana didn't have an issue with it and was willing to run a set of errands for him.

By the time they had everything unloaded as the bus was going to get cleaned while they were home, they were all soon on their way. During the trip home, Scott glanced over at Blaine who had quite the smile on his face. "You know, once you drop me off you can go home." Blaine told him as he looked across at Scott. "I don't plan on going out tonight."

"Blaine."

"Honestly Scott, I'm not leaving. I even have a friend running errands for me so I don't have to worry about going out. I plan on having a quiet night at home with Bas."

"Considering how the weekend went, quiet sounds nice."

"That was my thought as well." Blaine replied. "So the next time we see each other will be early tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. If we decide to go out, I will give you a call." Scott looked at him closely and could tell Blaine was set on staying home. "So?"

"I'll go home after you're settled."

"Good, as you need time off like the rest of us especially after this weekend."

Once they pulled up in front of the building, the doorman was shocked to see Blaine getting out of the back of the car. After welcoming him home, Blaine asked the doorman to do him a favor and not mention to Sebastian he was there. The doorman had no issue with it, which made Blaine happy and then he and Scott made their way inside. Shortly after everything was inside the apartment, Scott checked with Blaine one last time about the night before confirming his pick-up time for the next morning.

After Scott left, Blaine went about putting his things into the guest room before doing a load of laundry while he waited for Santana. It was about an hour after he arrived that Santana showed up with the bag of groceries Blaine needed. "So, is this a night of romance judging from what you had me pick up?"

"Hopefully." Blaine told her with a smile. "While we only saw one another a day ago, with the others around there wasn't much time for romance."

"Only him living up to his nickname." Santana said and this time around Blaine laughed softly. "I didn't say this to you last night, but that picture was pretty hot."

"Maybe I'll see it that way later on when I don't feel so violated by it." Blaine replied as he began to unpack everything Santana had picked up for him. "Do you know how hard it is to comprehend the fact that my parents might see it?"

"No." Santana said as she leaned against the counter. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Yea." Blaine sighed in response. "Not the way I prefer my parents seeing me."

"You and Sebastian do kiss around them, right?"

"Yes, we kiss and we hold hands, and hug. But that…says so much more."

"Like the two of you were soon going to be doing the horizontal mambo."

"Santana!"

"Come on Blaine; don't be getting all shy on me on." Blaine then looked over his shoulder at her, a sly smile on his face. "That's more like it. This is me you're talking to Blaine; I know the two of you must've rocked each other's worlds."

"Maybe."

"Definitely. One does not kiss their lover like that and not have sex."

"Speaking from experience."

"Yes, not going to deny it. You should also know, Hummel saw the picture and was revolted by what he saw. He couldn't believe that the two of you were going at it like that in public."

"We weren't in public Santana." Blaine told her. "Were we outside, yes, but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Blaine. Thad told Rachel that where the two of you were wasn't visible by normal means. Sebastian swears that whoever took the photo used a telephoto lens."

"Vincent believes the same thing. He said it looked as though someone was determined to get a shot of me and Bas."

"I can't say he's wrong. Um, did you get Jordan's email?"

"I did and already responded to her. If there is someone I feel safe opening up to, it's her."

"You do realize she was asked about the situation by her bosses."

"I do, as she stated as much in her email. So, I responded to her with what I would and wouldn't be willing to talk about." While he spoke, Blaine walked up to her. "It's okay Santana; I know it's her job you don't have to worry about me getting mad at her."

"I know, it's just…"

"Relax; it's not going to change things between us as long as she keeps things professional which I don't doubt she will."

"She will, as she hates reporters that cross the line."

"It came across that way in her email, it was very professional. I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me."

"You don't need to, as you and Sebastian deserve a romantic night together. Just do me one favor Blaine."

"What would that be?"

"Make the most of it."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

The two only spoke a little bit longer before Blaine had to get to work on the dinner he had planned for that night. Coming home was having such a calming effect on Blaine, one that he hadn't expected. From the moment he'd walked through the front door, a wave of calm came crashing over him. While getting everything ready, he couldn't stop glancing at his phone as it had been relatively quiet that day. Even though he'd spoken with Sebastian that morning, it was odd to not hear from him during the day, even in the form of text. The while the minutes ticked away from Sebastian's arrival, Blaine chalked up not hearing from him that he was having a busy day.

Blaine's thoughts couldn't have been more spot-on as Sebastian had been buried in work the moment he arrived. Not to mention, he also had a sit down with Mr. Davis as it seemed the people down in human resources saw the picture. From the moment it was mentioned to him, Sebastian was afraid he was going to be cleaning out his desk before finishing his morning cup of coffee. That wasn't the case as Mr. Davis understood there wasn't anything Sebastian could've done to stop the photo from being taken. He mainly told him to be more aware of his surroundings not only for his sake, but as well as Blaine's.

By the time Sebastian left the office that day, he was thoroughly exhausted and only wanted to go home and sleep. From the moment he and Blaine had gotten together, Sebastian truly appreciated having someone there for you when you need them, no questions ask. Given the roller coaster of emotions he'd gone through Sunday, to his day today, he would've loved nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Blaine. When he finally arrived home, he had to do a double-take as their doorman seemed to be happier than usual. But he was quick to chalk that up to the fact that the humidity wasn't through the roof that day. During his ride up in the elevator, Sebastian began to seriously contemplate taking a bath as he knew how relaxing they could be.

Upon exiting the elevator, he couldn't help but breathe in as the smell of Italian food filled the hallway. Considering how tired he was, Sebastian was jealous of whoever was getting that dinner that evening. The closer he got to the door; the smell seemed to get stronger which he rationalized to him being exhausted. Yet the moment he opened the door, the soft sounds of music hit him as did the smell. Sebastian then cautiously made his way in as he wondered what was going on. When he rounded the corner, he saw the dining room table set with candles and roses, as well as wine glasses in place.

Before he could even speak, Blaine came walking around the corner causing Sebastian to shake his head in disbelief. "Blaine." Sebastian said softly as he slipped his bag off his shoulder onto the floor. "You're…you're home."

"I am." Blaine replied as he reached out and took Sebastian's hand, taking in how stunned his love seemed to be. "Are you okay?"

"I am now." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine softly while slipping his other arm around his head, threading his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You're really here?"

"I'm really here."

"Do…do you have to leave tonight?" Sebastian asked as he moved his hand to caress Blaine's cheek.

"No, I don't have to leave. I'm staying at home while we're here." The way Sebastian's eyes reacted alone spoke volumes to Blaine about how pleased he was with the information.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you; you're not upset with me, are you?"

"Not in the slightest." Sebastian told him while grazing Blaine's cheek bone with his thumb. "Do you realize how much I needed this today B?"

"I do now." Blaine replied as he looked into Sebastian's eyes which seemed brighter than usual.

"Did you make dinner?"

"I did, but it's resting so how about we get our wine glasses and curl up on the couch till it is ready to eat." Sebastian nodded and the two headed for the table to get their glasses. After making their way to the couch, Sebastian took a sip of his wine before slipping off his shoes and jacket as Blaine sat down. Once Blaine was settled, Sebastian sat down and promptly put his head in Blaine's lap. Without anything said, Blaine began running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "Did you have a long day Bas?" Sebastian nodded as he was enjoying the soothing sensation of feeling Blaine's fingers moving through his hair. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was long, like most days have been." Sebastian said softly. "Though, early this morning I thought my internship was going to be over." He then went on to explain to Blaine what had happened and Blaine had to control his emotions in that moment. The last thing he ever wanted was for that to cause issues for Sebastian, but he was glad that his boss understood. Then the moment he was done explaining, Sebastian eased into asking Blaine what was for dinner.

"Lasagna." Blaine replied before taking a sip of his wine. "I'm really sorry you had such a bad day Bas and that I'm not here for you when you need me."

"You are, though not physically. Yet now you are and that's what matters."

"Still."

"Blaine, coming home and finding you here brought out feelings I didn't expect."

"So, it was worth me standing my ground."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked as he rolled over to look up at Blaine.

"Vincent initially had us staying in a hotel, but that was the last thing I wanted. If we were going to be here in the city, I needed to be at home, with you." While he spoke, Sebastian reached for one of Blaine's hands and interlaced their fingers. "So, I stated my case to Vincent about all the benefits of us doing so."

"If you were in a hotel, I would've come to you."

"I don't doubt that, but I wanted to come home and this…is home, you and the apartment. I love you so much Bas and hate that my career is keeping us apart as much as it has."

"And I love you. Just as I know us being apart is out of your control." Sebastian said while squeezing Blaine's hand. "Do you realize how much having you here means to me?"

"I've got an idea, but please feel free to tell me."

"What if I not only tell you, but show you this evening?"

"That sounds good. Now, what were your plans for tonight if I wasn't here?"

"Order dinner because of how tired I am, and then take a bath to relax before calling you prior to going to bed."

"Well, I cooked dinner so that's taken care of." Blaine told him. "How would you like to still take a bath afterwards, but with me?"

"Do we have to wait?"

"Yes, we have to wait as I worked hard on dinner." Blaine replied. "It had been awhile since I'd done so, at least so elaborately."

By the time the two finished dinner, they were more relaxed and that went beyond having a good meal and finishing a bottle of wine. Having this time together was therapeutic for them in a way that was hard to explain. Even though they'd only seen one another, this was different as they didn't feel the need to make the most of every little second together. After cleaning up from dinner, the two opened another bottle of wine before relaxing on the couch till they were ready for their bath. It was the simple moments such as this one that the two truly missed, as they didn't get extended moments to simply be them with Blaine on the road.

Once the two had enjoyed a relaxing bath with one another, it didn't surprise either of them that they each needed to be close to one another. While they'd certainly enjoyed themselves over the weekend, this night, back in their own bed, wasn't as much about their desires, but showing one another how much they meant to each other.

With the early morning sound check, Blaine tried to slip out of bed without waking Sebastian yet felt his arms tighten around him. "Bas…you have to let go." Blaine said softly even though he'd prefer staying in bed with him. "I need to get dressed, Scott will be here soon." Gradually Sebastian's eyes began to flutter open and look at Blaine.

"Coming…with." Sebastian mumbled before pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head, and then releasing his hold around him. "Want to…watch." While he sat up in bed and stretched, Blaine slipped out of bed. "Shower?"

"Quick one." Blaine told him and soon Sebastian was making his way out of bed as well.

Given how early it was, Sebastian opted to put on normal clothes as he'd come back home before going into work. When Blaine opened the door upon Scott's arrival, he only smiled seeing Sebastian up and dressed behind him. "I had a feeling you'd be joining us." Scott said to them before they made their way out into the hallway. "Are you going to be with us all day?"

"No, have to work." Sebastian told him before taking a sip of his coffee. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't come with beforehand. This is a big moment for B."

"Too true." Scott replied. "And yes, it is."

With as early as it was, it took very little time for them to get where they were heading. When they arrived, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand as they walked towards the stage where their crew and techs were already working. The closer they got, they saw that Sebastian's wasn't the only one up early when he didn't need to be as Jeff was sitting on the edge of the stage with Morgan. Even with as early as it was, they all looked extremely well rested. Blaine was about to speak when Vincent came walking out from behind the stage. "Well, nice to see you all awake this morning." He said while handing out credentials to them all, and he just so happened to have enough to give to Sebastian and Jeff who smiled up at him. "It looks as though being home was good for you all."

"It was." Justin replied. "While the bus is comfortable, god did I miss my bed." The laughter that ensued was soon followed by similar comments from the others.

"Did any of you go out last night?" Vincent asked and they all shook their heads. "Quiet night in?"

"Yes." Blaine said before glancing up at Sebastian who smiled, and the others were saying they stayed in as well. "With an early start and a long day, we all knew we needed to be responsible." It was a few moments later when Tess came walking up and handed them the schedule for the next few days. As Blaine looked at it, Sebastian looked over his shoulder. When Sebastian made a sound, Blaine looked up at him. "I did say, I'd be busy."

"This is insane!" After Sebastian spoke, he looked over at Jeff who seemed just as shocked.

"It honestly looks worse than it is Sebastian." Vincent told him. "If you look closely, it's very detailed as to everything that will be happening at each stop." Considering Sebastian had been looking over Blaine's shoulder, Blaine handed the schedule to Sebastian to get a better look at. Once he had, Blaine stretched to give him a kiss on the cheek before making his way onto the stage with the others. While they did so, Sebastian walked closer to Jeff who was still sitting on the edge of the stage. When Sebastian's demeanor changed, Vincent looked at him. "See what I mean, more of that is there so they don't have to ask as many questions."

"I do. Sorry I reacted the way I did."

"It's alright as I had a similar reaction upon seeing it all written out." Vincent then looked between the two. "Now, will either of you be attending any of the performances?"

"I'm hoping to get to the one Thursday afternoon." Jeff replied. "It's all a matter of leaving my internship on schedule and getting there. Sebastian?"

"I'm hoping to do that one as well, but I'm in the same situation as you."

"With that being the case, I'll make sure passes are sent home with Blaine and Morgan today so you to don't have to worry about getting in ahead of the audience."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian told him as he started to hear them play. "I wish I could be here for this but he's going on when I'll already be at my internship. Hell, I wish I could take part in all of this because I know how huge this moment is for him. I guess I'll have to hear all about it when he gets home tonight. Speaking of, thank you for letting them stay at home."

"Agreed, talk about a pleasant surprise." Jeff added.

"You can thank Blaine for that as he put together a very compelling case for being able to stay at home while they are here." Vincent told them. "The only caveat they needed to make was, no one could be late or show up exhausted, or to a hotel they go. But everyone being on time this morning spoke volumes for how responsible they all are, considering the early hour."

"That's because none of them wanted to screw up." Jeff stated. "Morgan set numerous alarms last night, including one across the room."

"That doesn't surprise me. Now if you both don't mind, I'm going to head to the sound booth to hear things for myself even though I trust the tech completely." They both nodded and then watched as Vincent headed on his way leaving the two of them to watch Blaine and the others do their thing. No matter how many sound checks or rehearsals they witnessed, it was still a sight to see.

The two were getting ready to leave after saying their good-byes to Blaine and Morgan, when the crowd was allowed through the gates. Marcus was about to walk the two to an awaiting car when Blaine came running up with two gift bags. "You both have to promise me you won't open these until you get home, alright?" Sebastian and Jeff looked at one another before nodding as they could see Blaine was serious from the look on his face. "Good!" Blaine then kissed Sebastian on the cheek once again. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later. Break a leg Killer!"

"Thanks! And have a good day at work guys."

"We'll try." Sebastian said, and with that Blaine headed back towards the stage. During their trip home, they both had to refrain themselves from opening their bags as curiosity was getting the better of them. Yet with Sebastian being closer, he teased Jeff that he'd get to know what was in the bag first. Jeff only shook his head, but knew he would've done the same thing had he been dropped off first. Once Sebastian was out of the car, he quickly made his way into the building so he didn't have to rush between opening the gift and getting ready for work.

Shortly after he got inside, Sebastian made his way into the living room and was quick to pull the tissue paper from the bag. After it was gone, he reached inside and pulled out a CD, Blaine's CD. Sebastian felt his eyes begin to well up as this was proof of all that was happening. _Breaking Through_, Sebastian ran his fingers over the title as it described the album well as it was giving people a glimpse into who, he was. When he flipped it over, he saw a sticky note which in Blaine's script read to please read the liner notes. Carefully Sebastian slipped the cover book from the case and opened it up.

_In life, you will realize there is a role for everyone you meet. Some will test you, some will use you, some will love you, and some will teach you. The ones that are truly important though, are the ones that bring out the best in you. They are rare and amazing people that get to you see things you can't always see for yourself._

_I've had each type of person in my life, and some fit in multiple categories. Though those you choose to surround yourself with have impacts in your life that you might not notice at first. _

_To my parents, thank you so much for indulging your very hyper son, whenever something sparked my interest no matter if it threw your lives into a bit of chaos. You always let me find my way and what worked for me. While there were some ups and downs along the way, I can't even begin to tell you how much your unconditional love and support mean to me. _

_To my brother Cooper, while our age difference often caused me to bother you in more ways than possibly imaginable while I was younger. You still made time for me when I know you'd rather have been out with your friends. You also pushed me harder than anyone else, little did I know back then it was because you saw something no one else did in me. Yet per Mom and Dad, you always had a perspective all your own, which wasn't a bad thing as you'd see things before most others. _

_To my Warblers…or should I say, brothers, you know who you are. You came into my life at a time when I was in a very dark place. You were supportive and caring, while not being intrusive which was something I needed at that time. Also, your friendship allowed me to embrace a big part of who I am…hell who am I kidding, that part of me took on a life of its own in those hallowed halls. Can I get an Oh Yeah?_

_Rachel, Santana, Sam, and Tina…talk about a whirlwind ride for all of us. The way you never gave up on me during a time you easily could've spoke volumes. To Rachel, for embracing my impromptu performances and almost always, joining in. To Santana, to giving it to me straight even when it was the last thing I wanted to hear. To Sam, for always finding a way to make me laugh, even in what seemed to be the darkest of times. And to Tina, for always standing up for me when you saw others were in the wrong while they placed the blame on me._

_To my Bas, and yes, I know I could've worded that differently yet nothing else felt right. Cliché as it might sound to some, you and those close to me know none of this would be happening without you. You ignited a spark in me that had begun to smolder out. Knowing you had faith in me, believed in me…got me to look deep within myself and rediscover myself, to the point that I believed in myself, my talent once again. There is so much more that I could say, but I'm pretty certain you already know what I'm thinking. So I'll end it here, with I love you and couldn't imagine going on this crazy ride with anyone else by my side._

Even though there was more written, such as words for each member of his band, Sebastian couldn't read any further as his eyes had welled up with tears. While he'd known Blaine had been working on what would be said in the liner notes, what he saw surprised him in the best way possible. Seeing that personal little thank you to him, he didn't expect it, especially after reading the one to the Warblers. Yet there it was Blaine's own little love note to him. Considering the timing of the release, it hopefully clarifies the pictures of the two that were taken. For all to see Blaine stated that he loves Sebastian and there is no way to misconstrue his words. So that picture was that of two people in love, sharing an intimate moment together.

The only thing Sebastian wanted to do in that moment, was go right back to Blaine, yet he knew he couldn't as he needed to get ready for work. Before doing so, he sent Blaine a text telling him he loved him and that he couldn't wait to see him that evening. While getting ready, Sebastian knew there was no way this feeling he was experiencing was going to be going anywhere, anytime soon.


End file.
